Drachenblut
by Tardo
Summary: Teil 2 Das Bündnis alter Feinde Hier erfahrt Ihr, wie es weiter geht... Lesefutter!
1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Autors Note: Diese Geschichte ist in Zusammenarbeit mit der Autorin Minui entstanden und ist der zweite Teil zu meiner Geschichte „Das Bündnis alter Feinde". Für das Verständnis ist es nicht unbedingt erforderlich, diese Geschichte gelesen zu haben, aber da ein selbst erfundener Charakter - die Elbe Thanis - darin vorgestellt wird, die auch in „Drachenblut" eine wichtige Rolle spielt, empfiehlt es sich doch, diese vorab zu lesen!**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über Euer Feedback, Tardo**

**1. Kapitel**

Ein leichter Regen fiel durch das Laub der Bäume und kündete vom nahenden Herbst, als Legolas und Tanhis einen ausgetretenen Pfad durch den Wald von Ithilien entlang wanderten. Alles um sie herum war in gedeckte Farben getaucht und die Luft war erfüllt von den süßen Gerüchen der Pflanzen und Kräutern und dem Gezwitscher der Vögel. Als sie den Fluss erreichten, nahm Legolas Tanhis bei der Hand und führte sie einen schmalen Weg hinunter, der von zarten Nebelschleiern verdeckt wurde. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen durchzogen den Nebel und bildeten Wolken aus Feuchtigkeit und Licht, die um sie herum funkelten und glitzerten.

Hier, tief im Herzen der Wälder, lag gut geschützt eine kleine Lichtung, Ziel von Legolas' Suche. Ein hoher Sandsteinfelsen schützte das Lager zu einer Seite und im Norden und Westen hatten die Waldelben ein undurchdringliches Dickicht aus Dornengestrüpp und Farnpflanzen geflochten. Im Süden war das Lager durch den Fluss geschützt und nur über den Wasserweg zu erreichen, somit ein stiller, friedlicher Ort, besonders in der nachmittäglichen Hitze.

„Was für ein wundervoller und schöner Ort, an den du mich geführt hast, Legolas!", begann Tanhis sofort zu schwärmen.

Legolas' Lächeln wurde breiter und er zog sie sanft in seine Arme und sah sie zärtlich an.

„Weil du eine so wundervolle und schöne Elbe bist." Er beugte den Kopf, um sie zu küssen und drückte seine Lippen einen Moment sacht auf ihre. Sie reagierte jedes Mal mit der gleichen Hingabe und Leidenschaft, nach der er sich so sehnte, oder vielleicht war „bezauberte" ein passender Ausdruck. Wenn sie sich küssten, vergaß er alles um sich herum, das Einzige, was er dann noch wahrnahm, was noch für ihn zählte, war Tanhis. Es war die einfachste Sache der Welt, sie zu küssen und doch war es jedes mal wieder etwas ganz Besonderes und Einzigartiges.

Legolas hob den Kopf, als ihr Kuss endete und strich zart mit den Fingern über Tanhis' Wange, ihre Blicke verschmolzen und sie grub ihre Hand in seine Fülle von Haar.

Sie hatten so viel zusammen erreicht und er fühlte sich zufrieden, zufriedener, als er je zuvor in seinem Leben gewesen war!

„Bleiben wir heute Nacht hier?", fragte Tanhis und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Möchtest du das?", doch sein Lächeln zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er genau das eingeplant hatte. Legolas nahm sein Bündel ab und breitete den Inhalt sorgfältig auf dem Waldboden aus.

Er hatte alles dabei, was sie für eine Übernachtung im Freien benötigen würden; Decken, Verpflegung und zu ihrer Überraschung auch einen Krug mit Wein, den Legolas neben den Wasserbeutel stellte.

Tanhis' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und sie warf Legolas einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den er unschuldig erwiderte, doch seine Augen blitzten schelmisch im Licht der Sonne.  
Sie wurde es nie überdrüssig, mit Legolas ihre Zeit in den Wäldern von Ithilien zu verbringen, denn sie liebte die Wälder eben so sehr, wie die von Lôrien oder Düsterwald. Seid sie hier ihre eigene Kolonie gegründet hatten, war gerade etwas mehr als ein Jahr vergangen und doch zeigte die Anwesenheit der Elben bereits ihre volle Wirkung, denn die Pflanzenvielfalt und auch die Tierwelt hatte bedeutend zugenommen und alles zeugte von Leben und Kraft. Mit der Hilfe von Aragorns und Faramirs Männern war in kürzester Zeit ein prachtvolles Haus errichtet worden, dass Legolas ganz dem Hause Elronds in Bruchtal angeglichen hatte und es lag in einem kleinen Tal, umstanden von starken, großen Bäumen, die das Licht der Sonne brachen und alles in ein Wechselspiel aus Licht und Schatten tauchten. Ruhe und Frieden lag in dem Tal und jeder Wanderer und Freund war stets herzlich willkommen. Vor allem genoss Legolas es jedoch, so nah bei Aragorn und Faramir zu sein, kaum einen Tagesmarsch von Minas Tirith entfernt, und er und Tanhis suchten die Freunde oft auf oder der König von Gondor genoss ihre Gastfreundschaft, um den Pflichten wenigstens für einige Tage zu entfliehen.

Legolas hatte das Lager inzwischen zu seiner Zufriedenheit hergerichtet und zog Tanhis zu sich herunter, die sich bereitwillig in seine Arme kuschelte. Legolas spielte mit einer ihrer wirren Haarsträhnen und dachte einfach einmal an nichts, doch Tanhis rollte sich zu ihm herum, um sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können und stellte fest, dass ein neckendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag.

„Was heckst du wieder aus, Herr Grünblatt?"

„Nichts!", beteuerte er mit einer Unschuldsmine, doch im nächsten Moment beugte er sich zu ihre herunter und begann ihr zart am Hals zu nagen. Tanhis lachte übermütig auf, denn Legolas wusste nur zu genau, dass dies eine ihrer empfindlichsten Stellen war und schließlich gab er nach. Er küsste sie auf den Mund und umfing sie wieder schützend mit seinen Armen. Inzwischen senkte sich die Sonne herab und der Wind frischte auf, sodass Legolas eine Decke um sie schlug. Sie lagen nebeneinander und hingen eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach und betrachteten den langsam erscheinenden Sternenhimmel der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Hoch über ihnen schoss eine Sternschnuppe in weitem Bogen über das Himmelszelt, der einen glitzernden Schweif hinter sich her zog. Sie beobachteten ihn, bis er in der unendlichen Finsternis verschwunden war.

„Ich habe mir gerade etwas für uns gewünscht!", flüsterte Tanhis Legolas zu.

Legolas löste seinen Blick vom Himmel und musterte Tanhis' Gesicht, das im Mondlicht silbern schimmerte und ihr einen ganz eigenen Reiz verlieh. Sie wirkte fast unwirklich, wie ein magisches Wesen, das sich augenblicklich in Luft auflöste, wenn er es berührte und doch konnte er der Versuchung nicht lange standhalten. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns hob er die Hand und strich ihr vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Antlitz. Ohne auf ihre Äußerung zu reagieren murmelte er ihr zu.

„Ich würde alles tun, um dich zu küssen. Nur ein Kuss!", murmelte er bittend, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Nur einer? Du bittest mich um nur einen Kuss? Obwohl ich dir mit Freude tausend geben würde!"

Jetzt lachte er kurz auf und seine Augen funkelten.

„Selbst tausend Küsse müssen mit einem einzigen beginnen!", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein geflüsterter Hauch seines Atems, der sie sacht streifte und die Luft zwischen ihnen erwärmte. Leicht streiften seine Lippen die ihren, während er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfing. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, legte eine seiner Hände um ihre Taille, um sie an sich zu ziehen. Als ob seine Berührung sie dazu veranlasst hätte, kam sie ihm bei seinem zweiten Kuss auf halbem Weg entgegen und seine Hand glitt ihren Rücken herauf. Den dritten Kuss holte sie sich selbst.

All seine Zögerlichkeit fiel von Legolas ab und er zog Tanhis noch fester an sich, immer näher und näher. Er würde sich nicht mit Küssen zufrieden geben, dass spürte Tanhis ganz deutlich, doch auch sie wollte mehr, sie begehrte ihn, ebenso wie er sie begehrte.

Er wollte mehr, wollte, dass sie neben ihm lag und ihre Hände ihn überall liebkosten, ihn in die höchste Verzückung versetzten.

Ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen und ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen ließen sie sich langsam zurücksinken. Sie streifte ihm die Tunika von den Schultern und presste ihre Lippen auf seine nackte Haut, kostete von seinem unvergleichlichen Geschmack.

Legolas stieß einen Seufzer aus und begann die Schnüre ihrer Bluse zu lösen, um sie noch näher an sich zu fühlen, doch er hielt plötzlich zögernd inne. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie ernst an. Er war hierher gekommen, um sie endlich zu fragen, was er sich bis jetzt nicht getraut hatte, wollte ihr sagen, was er für sie empfand: Liebe. Doch er wollte, dass auch sie sich so sicher war, dass sie seinen Wunsch, den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen, teilte. So wie in diesem Moment, hatte er sich noch nie vor etwas gefürchtet. Wie oft war er nun schon in eine Schlacht gezogen? Hatte sich einer Übermacht von Feinden in den Weg gestellt, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick diese Furcht zu empfinden, die es ihm jetzt beinahe unmöglich machte, die Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen.

Tanhis hielt seinem Blick unverwandt gefangen, musterte ihn abwartend und noch eher er die Worte mit seinem Verstand zusammen gefügt hatte, kamen sie endlich über seine Lippen:

„Möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Sein Herz raste, als er in ihren Augen zu lesen versuchte, was sie wohl dachte und es schien ihm, als würde die Zeit unendlich langsam verstreichen, bis er plötzlich gewahr wurde, dass sich Tränen in Tanhis' Augen sammelten. Um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen, die diese Tränen in ihm auslösten, versuchte er die Situation mit einem Scherz zu retten.

„Ist die Vorstellung für dich so schrecklich meine Frau zu werden, oder meinst du, du könntest vielleicht doch noch eine bessere Partie machen?"

Ihr Lachen erstarb in einem Schluchzer. „Nein..., ich meine - ja. ... Verstehst du...?", stotterte sie vor sich hin und unternahm einen ergebnislosen Versuch, die Tränen der Rührung mit dem Handrücken wegzuwischen. „Ja! Ich will dich heiraten, Legolas.", brachte sie schließlich mit erstickter Stimme hervor und lachte unsicher auf.

Legolas glaubte, sein Herz würde noch schneller schlagen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war und er zog sie einfach noch näher an sich.

„Ich möchte immer bei dir sein, Tanhis.", hauchte er ihr mit einem Kuss auf die Lippen. Er würde sie nicht drängen, nicht fortfahren sie zu liebkosen, doch er wollte und konnte nicht anders, als dieses Versprechen mit dem größten Beweis seiner Liebe zu besiegeln.

„Ja.", kam es gleich darauf von ihr zurück, ihre Stimme heiser von dem Verlangen, dass sie ihm entgegen brachte. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf das Gewirr von abgelegten Kleidungsstücken und ihren Umhängen herunter. Er gab allen Widerstand auf und sah sie voller Liebe und Zuneigung an und schloss dann die Augen, um jede ihrer Berührungen noch intensiver zu spüren.

Tanhis blickte auf Legolas herunter, sah, wie sich seine Augen von Sinnlichkeit verschleierten und sich schließlich seine Lider vertrauensvoll senkten. Sie drängte sich noch enger an ihn und ein tiefes Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle, während sich seine Mundwinkel in einem genussvollen Lächeln verzogen. Seine Hände glitten langsam und zärtlich an ihrem Rücken herauf, umschlossen ihre Schultern und er kam ihr entgegen. Ihre Küsse waren fordernd und sie ließ sie hungrig über sein Gesicht und seinen Hals gleiten, bis hinunter zu seiner Brust und jeder einzelne von ihnen, berührte mehr als nur die Oberfläche seiner Haut. Sie streichelte seinen Oberkörper und ließ ihre Hand dann quälend verführerisch über seinen Unterleib gleiten und Legolas hielt reglos inne, seine Muskeln zogen sich instinktiv zusammen und er zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein.

Die Gefühle rissen ihn mit sich und er gab sich ganz ihren Verlockungen hin, die sie ihm aus vollem Herzen bereitete und er tat das Gleiche mit ihr. Sie gaben sich ganz dem Zauber des Anderen hin und ließen sich von dem Aufruhr der Leidenschaft mitreißen die sie ergriff.

Er schlug die Augen erst wieder auf, als sie sich glücklich neben ihn sinken ließ und sich an ihn schmiegte. Sie küsste ihn wieder und wieder und murmelte ihm Koseworte in sein Ohr, die er mit einem Lächeln entgegennahm. Sie lagen erschöpft nebeneinander, ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen, sein Arm lag in einer schützenden Geste über ihrem Leib. Ihrer beiden Haare waren in einem Gewirr von Strähnen miteinander verflochten und waren wie ein weiches Kissen auf dem sie nebeneinander ruhten. Sie genossen es einfach, nebeneinander zu liegen, den ruhiger werdenden Atem des Anderen zu hören, bis Legolas sich schließlich auf die Ellenbogen hochstemmte und sie zärtlich ansah.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was es bedeutet die Frau eines Prinzen zu werden? In Zukunft wirst du nicht mehr so einfach durch die Wälder streifen können und in Tunika und Beinlingen herumlaufen können. Das ziemt sich nicht für eine Prinzessin!"

Tanhis reckte herausfordernd ihr Kinn vor, doch in ihren Augen glitzerte der Schelm.

„Ziemt es sich denn für einen Prinzen halbnackt im Wald zu sitzen und unschuldige Elbinnen zu verführen?"

„Du!" Legolas packte sie mit einer Hand an den Handgelenken und begann abermals an ihrem Hals zu nagen, bis sie atemlos unter ihm nach Luft schnappte. Er lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und richtete sich soweit auf, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich meine es ernst, Tanhis! Es wird sich einiges für dich ändern! Bist du dir sicher, dass du das in Kauf nehmen willst?"

„Ach Legolas! Ich würde noch mehr Opfer bringen, nur um bei dir sein zu können! Und ich werde mich schon an die Pflichten gewöhnen! Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir ein solch strenges Leben führen müssen, wie es dein Vater tun muss!"

„Mein Vater! Ja!", Legolas seufzte. „Er wird aber wollen, dass wir die Vermählung in Düsterwald feiern, wenn er davon erfährt. Und dabei würde ich viel lieber hier im Kreise unserer engsten Freunde feiern!"

„Dein Vater wird uns sicher erlauben sie alle einzuladen! Und wenn wir den offiziellen Teil hinter uns haben, dann kehren wir hierher zurück und holen unsere ganz eigene kleine Feier eben nach!"

Legolas lächelte. Wieder einmal hatte Tanhis es geschafft ihm zu beweisen, dass sie nicht nur hübsch und eine gute Kriegerin war, sondern auch klug und gewitzt.

Beruhigt und mit neuer Zuversicht ließ er sich wieder neben sie ins Gras sinken. Mit dieser Elbin an seiner Seite konnte er jedes Hindernis überwinden!

ooOOoo

Legolas behielt Recht. Es verging kaum ein Monat, da erreichte ein Bote aus Düsterwald die Kolonie und überbrachte eine Nachricht von Thranduil der darin seine Freude über die Neuigkeit zum Ausdruck brachte und ihnen mitteilen ließ, dass bereits mit den Vorbereitungen für das Fest begonnen wurde. Er freue sich schon sehr darauf seinen Sohn und Tanhis wiederzusehen und forderte sie auf, sobald wie möglich nach Düsterwald zu kommen, um alles weitere zu besprechen. Legolas seufzte und ließ das Schriftstück sinken und wandte sich an den Boten seines Vaters.

„Kommt und ruht euch aus. Ihr hattet einen weiten Weg und könnt eine Erfrischung gebrauchen. Ich will gleich ein Antwortschreiben aufsetzen, dass ihr bitte meinem Vater überbringt."

Während er den Boten durch die Hallen führte, sah er bereits all seine Wünsche für die Hochzeit in Rauch aufsteigen, denn wenn sein Vater bereits mit den Vorbereitungen begann, deutete alles auf eine riesige Zeremonie mit allen offiziellen und wichtigen Personen hin. Eine große Feier, die nichts mehr mit seinen und Tanhis' Vorstellungen nach einem kleinen, beschaulichen Fest unter Freunden gemein hatte. Nur gut, dass sie in weiser Voraussicht bereits ihren Freunden Nachrichten gesandt hatten und sie nach Düsterwald eingeladen hatten. So würden wenigstens ihre vertrauten Gesichter unter den Anwesenden sein. Legolas konnte sich noch gut an Aragorns Worte erinnern, wie viel ihm die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde bei seiner Krönungsfeier bedeutet hatte – ein Stück Sicherheit und Halt, der ihm unter all den noch fremden Menschen geholfen hatte, die Feierlichkeiten durchzustehen.

Legolas ließ den Boten in den für ihn gerichteten Unterkünften zurück und machte sich auf die Suche nach Tanhis, um mit ihr alles weitere zu besprechen.

Als er sie schließlich fand, stahl sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht – Tanhis saß auf einem starken Ast der großen Bäume die die Elbensiedlung umgaben und welcher nahe ihres Gemaches wuchs und leicht über den Balkon ragte. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Wald und ihre Hände ruhten entspannt in ihrem Schoß.

So leise, wie es ihm möglich war ging er auf sie zu und auf den Balkon hinaus – sie drehte sich immer noch nicht zu ihm, sondern wandte ihm ihre wirre Haarpracht zu.

„Träumst du mal wieder?", fragte er sie leise und legte ihre Hände in die Seinen.

Tanhis sah zu ihm und lächelte ihn schelmisch an.

„Nein! Ich wollte es dir nur nicht nehmen, mich wieder einmal aufzuziehen!"

Legolas hob eine Braue und wollte zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, doch Tanhis unterbrach ihn mit einem schnellen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Er lächelte sie glücklich an, als er sich wieder von ihr löste und hob sie, in seine Arme geschlossen, vom Ast und trug sie hinein ins Gemach.

„War das ein Bote der angekommen ist?", fragte sie leise, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und spürte, wie er sich ein wenig verkrampfte und sah auf.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie besorgt und suchte seinen Blick.

„Es ist nichts! Nur…mein Vater…das Schreiben war von ihm und er redet so enthusiastisch von dieser Feier…unserer Hochzeit! Er wird es ganz groß feiern wollen…Ich bin nur froh, dass wir unsere Freunde bereits eingeladen haben und sie schon früher kommen werden!", sagte er leise und setzte sich mit ihr zusammen auf das Bett, welches das Zimmer schmückte und sah sie verwirrt an, als er ihr Schmunzeln bemerkte.

„Wa-, fragte er, doch Tanhis brachte ihn abermals zum Schweigen indem sie ihre Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Ich musste nur ob deiner Gedanken lächeln! Du beschattest wegen der Hochzeit dein Gemüt? Lass es uns einfach genießen und erst einmal in den Düsterwald reiten!", sagte sie leise und gab ihm zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. Legolas selbst sah sie zweifelnd an, doch dann nickte er. „Du wirst Recht haben…"

„Ja das habe ich! Und jetzt schreibe den Brief an deinen Vater, dass wir bald aufbrechen werden!"

„Wie ihr wünscht Herrin!", antwortete Legolas und senkte gespielt ernst den Blick, was ihm allerdings nur einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken einbrachte und ihn aufstehen und zu einer kleinen Kommode gehen ließ.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer setzte er sich nieder und begann den Brief an seinen Vater zu schreiben.  
Tanhis setzte sich hinter ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, während sie ihn beobachtete und mit einem Finger in seinen weichen Haaren spielte. Sie war froh, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Vater wieder gebessert hatte, doch wusste sie, wie schnell aus Kleinigkeiten große Sachen werden konnten und hoffte nur, dass sie sich bei den Vorbereitungen nicht wieder in die Haare bekommen würden…

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis er endlich auch noch den letzten Satz auf das Pergament geschrieben hatte und es sich, bevor er es als eine Schriftrolle zusammenlegte, noch einmal durchlas. Nun konnte er den Boten wieder nach Düsterwald schicken und selbst bald aufbrechen…

ooOOoo

Die Mittagssonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte erbarmungslos auf Legolas und Tanhis herunter, die ihre Tiere trotz der Hitze zu einem schnellen Galopp antrieben, denn sie wollten das letzte Stück Weg nun endlich hinter sich bringen. Tanhis ritt voran, warf jedoch immer wieder einen Blick über ihre Schulter und musterte Legolas verstohlen, der Arod mit verbissenem Gesicht zu Eile antrieb.

Sie waren nun schon eine ganze Woche unterwegs und hatten versucht, den langen Weg so rasch wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, auch wenn Legolas sich lieber Monate Zeit gelassen hätte, bei dem Gedanken an all den Aufwand, den sein Vater betreiben wollte, doch Tanhis hatte ihn angetrieben. Sie hatte es schon immer verstanden, nur das Positive in den Dingen zu sehen und dieses auch vor Legolas darzulegen. So hatte sie nicht lange gebraucht um ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass sie, je schneller sie in Düsterwald ankamen, auch die Feier schneller hinter sich haben würden und noch vor dem Herbst wieder in der Kolonie sein würden, um dann dort ihre eigene kleine Feier abhalten zu können. Ganz so, wie sie es sich wünschten, nur im kleinsten Kreis ihrer Freunde, unter den bunt gefärbten Blättern des Waldes, der inzwischen ihre Heimat geworden war.

Das hatte Legolas endlich überzeugt und die Vorfreude hatte ihn angetrieben. Doch je näher sie dem Waldlandreich kamen, desto mehr viel Tanhis auf, dass Legolas sich mehr und mehr verschloss, nur das nötigste mit ihr sprach und auswich, wenn sie sich nach der Ursache dafür erkundigte.

Am Anfang hatte sie still in sich hinein gelächelt, denn sie hatte vermutet, dass der gute Herr Grünblatt vielleicht doch langsam nervös wurde, doch seit der letzten Nacht machte sie sich nun doch Sorgen um ihn.

Sie hatten erst spät ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und sich gleich nach einer kleinen Stärkung schlafen gelegt, doch Tanhis war bald aus ihrem leichten Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Erst hatte sie geglaubt, ihre Sinne hätten sie getäuscht, doch dann hatte sie wieder das leise Stöhnen vernommen und festgestellt, dass Legolas sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her warf. Sofort war sie an seine Seite geeilt und als sich ihre Augen an das Sternenlicht gewöhnt hatten, hatte sie bei seinem Anblick erschrocken inne gehalten.

Auf seiner Stirn hatten Schweißperlen gestanden, die seine Haare an den Schläfen durchnässt hatten und sein Gesicht war aschfahl gewesen. Er schien von einem Alptraum gequält worden zu sein, denn er hatte gestöhnte und unverständliche Worte gemurmelt, während sein Brustkorb sich hastig gehoben und gesenkt hatte. Tanhis hatte nicht gewagt ihn zu wecken, sondern war neben ihm sitzen geblieben und hatte flüsternd ein elbisches Lied gesungen und bald hatte es seine Wirkung gezeigt. Erst, als er wieder ganz zur Ruhe gekommen war, hatte sie sich selber wieder schlafen gelegt, doch die ganze Nacht über auf seinen friedlichen Atem gelauscht.

Wieder sah sie sich nach Legolas um und fand deutlich die Spuren von Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht, doch bis zu ihrer nächsten Raststätte, in der Nähe einer kleinen Quelle im Gebirge, waren es noch gute zwei Stunden und Legolas würde sicher nicht selbst nach einer verfrühten Pause verlangen.

Seufzend wandte sie ihren Blick wieder von ihm ab und versuchte, die Sorgen um ihn abzuschütteln, denn es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Legolas von Alpträumen geplagt worden war. Er hatte schon viel in seinem langen Leben erlebt und die Schrecken des Ringkrieges und seiner Gefangenschaft hatten sich tief in seine Seele eingebrannt. Er hatte ihr fast alles davon erzählt, sie an seinen Sorgen in dieser Zeit, die er sich um seine Freunde gemacht hatte, teilhaben lassen, von all ihren bestandenen Gefahren berichtet und dem Grauen, dass sich ihnen offenbart hatte. Und auch die Gefangenschaft hatte nicht weniger schreckliche Spuren hinterlassen.

Wieder sah sie sich nach Legolas um und diesmal trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke, was Tanhis zu einem Lächeln verleitete. Legolas erwiderte es, doch es wirkte in Tanhis Augen seltsam aufgesetzt, fast gequält und wieder traten die Bilder aus der Nacht vor ihr inneres Auge.

Legolas richtete angestrengt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete, mit dem angegebenen Tempo mithalten zu können. Er war am Morgen aus einem bleiernen Schlaf erwacht, als Tanhis ihn zärtlich geweckt hatte und fühlte sich seltsam erschöpft und kraftlos. Noch immer schwirrten verschwommen die Bilder seines Traumes durch seinen Kopf, für die er keine Erklärung fand, was ihn noch mehr zu der Annahme trieb, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Seid sie aus Ithilien aufgebrochen waren, hatte sich mit jeder Meile, die sich von der Kolonie entfernten, ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet, dass immer noch stetig wuchs und ihn mit Unruhe ausfüllte. Hin und wieder wurde dieses Gefühl zu einem schier nicht auszuhaltenden Druck in seinem Brustkorb, der jedoch rasch wieder nachließ. Selbst im Schlaf hatte er diesen Druck verspürt und unmittelbar danach hatte der Traum begonnen, der ihm so real vorkam, dass er am Morgen fast geglaubt hatte, ihn tatsächlich erlebt zu haben.

„Hinab, immer tiefer hinab führte ihn sein Weg in die Finsternis, den schmalen Tunnel entlang, bis auch die letzte Quelle des flackernden Schein des Feuers verschluckt wurde und nur noch schattenhaft die Umgebung erkennen ließ. Er tastete sich weiter, vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, als sich plötzlich seine Sehschärfe aufhellte, obwohl nirgends eine Fackel brannte und er klar wieder den Weg vor sich erkannte. Er spürte die bedrohliche Gegenwart von etwas, doch auch als er sich umsah, fand er den Tunnel hinter sich leer. Er wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne und erkannte, dass sich der Gang vor ihn schließlich zu einer Höhle erweiterte. Schatten tanzten an deren Wänden, kaum zu erkennende Gestalten kamen auf den Durchgang zum Tunnel zu. Wieder verspürte er die Gewissheit einer sich nähernder Gefahr und er wollte die Personen warnen, die sicher auf diese Gefahr nicht vorbereitet waren, doch ein Fauchen und Brüllen erklang in diesem Moment und übertönte seinen Ruf , eine riesige, krallenbesetzte Klaue schob sich in sein Blickfeld und ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr ihn...

Legolas keuchte erschrocken auf, denn für einen Augenblick waren diese Bilder wieder lebhaft vor seinen Augen erschienen und waren an die Stelle der Umgebung getreten, fast so, als hätte sich eben alles genau vor ihm abgespielt. Benommen strich er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um auch die letzten Schrecken dieser Erscheinung hinweg zu wischen und bemerkte dabei, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte. Erschrocken hielt er inne und starrte auf seine Finger, bis ihn Tanhis' Stimme von dem Anblick losriss und er schnell die Hände sinken ließ.

„Legolas, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

Legolas sah, dass sie angehalten hatte und ihn fragend musterten und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Arod seinen Schritt verlangsamt hatte und nun träge den Pfad entlang trottete. Er ergriff die Zügel wieder und lenkte das Tier neben Tanhis' Stute und versuchte ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln, um von seiner eigenen Unsicherheit abzulenken.

„Ich glaube, Arod verlangt einfach nach einer Rast. Macht es euch etwas aus, wenn wir hier kurz halten, damit sich die Pferde etwas erholen können?"

Tanhis zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen und betrachtete Legolas angestrengt, bevor sich ihre Mine entspannte und sie nickend zustimmte. Sie saß ab und führte ihre in den Schatten der Felsen, gefolgt von Legolas, wo die Tiere sich umgehend über das saftige Gras hermachten, dass hier im Schatten vor der Sonne geschützt stand. Sie selbst stärkten sich mit der Wegzehrung der Elben und stillten ihren Durst an den mitgeführten Wasserbeuteln, bevor sie nach einer Weile ihren Weg wieder fortsetzten.

Sie ritten bis zu der Quelle, wo sie ihre Wasserbeutel wieder füllten, aber nur eine kurze Pause einlegten, denn auch ohne sich weiter abzusprechen, wussten sie, dass sie beide Düsterwald endlich erreichen wollten.

Erst, als wieder die Nacht hereinbrach, schlugen sie erneut ein Lager auf und bald prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer in dem Kreis aus Steinen, den Tanhis hergerichtet hatte. Bald verströmte eine köstliche Gemüsesuppe ihren Duft in dem kleinen Lager und Tanhis reichte Legolas eine Schale, mit der dampfenden Brühe. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten setzten sie sich noch eine Weile um das prasselnde Feuer und Tanhis zog ihren Mantel fester um sich, denn ein frischer Wind war aufgekommen, der eisig durch ihre Kleidung drang und sie wieder mit Kälte erfüllte. Tanhis wollte sich gerade an Legolas kuscheln, als sie feststellte, dass er Gedanken versunken ins Feuer starrte und sich nicht einmal seinen Mantel über die Schultern gelegt hatte, sondern nur seine Reitkleidung trug. Er schien nicht im Geringsten die Kälte zu spüren, die sie selbst trotz des Feuers und ihres Mantels noch immer frösteln ließ. Sie warf einen erstaunten Blick auf ihn, doch Legolas schien diesen nicht zu bemerken, so tief war er in Gedanken versunken.

„Legolas?", versuchte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Legolas hob abrupt den Kopf und sah direkt in Tanhis' Augen, die ihn zusammengekniffen musterten und er rann sich ein müdes Lächeln ab, das sie schließlich erwiderte.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um etwas, Legolas? Es ist nicht nötig, sich wegen des Festes solche Gedanken zu machen! Ich bin sicher, dass dein Vater auch einige unserer Wünsche berücksichtigen wird!"

Legolas nickte ihr dankend zu, froh darüber, dass sie seine Verschwiegenheit als Sorge um die Feierlichkeiten gedeutet hatte.

„Du hast sicher Recht! Ich bin müde und werde versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu finden.", entgegnete er und erhob sich, froh, dass er einen Grund hatte, sich zurück zu ziehen.

Im Gegensatz zu Tanhis hatte er den Temperatursturz der hereinbrechenden Nacht begrüßt und er zweifelte daran, dass er jemals wieder frieren würde. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto mehr Wärme ergriff von ihm Besitz, ein rauschender Strom, der sich einen Weg durch seine Adern bahnte und immer mehr an Intensität gewann.

Er ließ sich auf sein Lager nieder, verzichtete jedoch darauf, sich in die wärmende Decke zu hüllen, denn selbst seine dünne Tunika schien ihm noch unerträglich auf der Haut zu sein. Er genoss jeden kühlen Windhauch, der über die Ebene wehte, schloss erschöpft die Augen und war bereits fest eingeschlafen, als Tanhis ihm wenige Minuten später folgte. Sie ließ sich neben seinem Lager nieder und betrachtete eine Weile stumm seine angespannten Gesichtszüge, bevor sie seinen Umhang, den er zusammengefaltet neben sich gelegt hatte, aufhob und ihn über ihm ausbreitete. Dabei streifte sie leicht seinen Brustkorb und hielt verwundert inne. Selbst diese flüchtige Berührung hatte sie die Wärme spüren lassen, die von seinem Körper ausstrahlte und sie ließ abermals ihren Blick über Legolas schweifen, jedoch nun mit Sorge erfüllt. Mit einer Hand berührte sie nun prüfend seine Stirn und schob die andere unter seine aufgeschnürte Tunika, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung blieb die Hitze von Fieber aus, die sie schon befürchtet hatte, doch trotzdem wand Legolas sich unter ihrer sachten Berührung zur Seite und atmete erlöst auf, als dabei der Umhang herunter glitt. Zögernd wartete Tanhis ab, bis sie sicher war, dass er nicht erwachte und legte sich dicht neben ihn, um etwas von seiner Wärme aufzunehmen und jede seiner Bewegungen spüren zu können. Sie war sich sicher, dass etwas mit Legolas nicht stimmte, diese Wärme war nicht natürlich und auch sein unruhiger Schlaf in der letzten Nacht und seine geistige Abwesenheit während des Ritts zeugten von ihrer Vermutung.

Tanhis lauschte auf Legolas' ruhigen Atem und bald übermannte auch sie die Anstrengungen des Tages und sie schlief fest ein.

ooOOoo

Vor Tanhis und Legolas erstreckte sich der atemberaubende Anblick der riesigen Siedlung, die sich fast bis an den Fuß des Hügels erstreckte, auf dem sie Halt gemacht hatten.

„Endlich!", entfuhr es Tanhis, denn sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie durch die Sorge um Legolas, die sich immer mehr gesteigert hatte, nicht weniger erschöpft von der Reise war, als nach einer Schlacht gegen hunderter von Feinden.

Jetzt erfüllte sie jedoch ein neues Gefühl der Zuversicht, denn sie hoffte, dass sowohl Legolas, als auch sie, hier wieder Ruhe finden würden. Außerdem war sie hier nicht länger mit ihren Sorgen alleine – Thranduil würde sie verstehen und sicher auch ein Auge auf Legolas haben. Nachdem sie die Gelegenheit finden würde, ungestört mit ihm zu reden.

„Komm.", forderte sie Legolas deshalb auf. „Dein Vater wird uns sicher schon erwarten!"

Legolas richtete angestrengt seinen Blick auf die Lichtung und suchte unter den Elben, die geschäftig hin und her eilten, nach Gimli, wobei er die Brauen konzentriert zusammenzog, was ihm fast einen mürrischen Ausdruck verlieh. Noch während er die Augen über den Waldrand schweifen ließ, trieb Tanhis ihr Pferd auf den Pfad zu, der sie direkt auf die Lichtung führen würde. Auch Legolas löste sich von seinen Beobachtungen - unwillig, denn er hatte nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf den Freund finden können, oder überhaupt auf einen des Zwergenvolkes, dabei hatte Gimli in einem Antwortschreiben versprochen, dass er sich gleich auf den Weg machen würde, um noch vor ihnen das Reich seines Vaters zu erreichen.

Seufzend ließ sich Legolas zurück in den Sattel sinken und lenkte Arod hinter Tanhis her. Ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht, er musste sich bis zum Eintreffen seines Freundes wohl alleine mit Tanhis den Kampf gegen all zu übertriebene Maßnahmen seines Vaters bezüglich des Festes stellen müssen.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn – unerwartet, aber nicht vollkommen überraschend – und er krümmte sich zusammen. Schnell und blitzartig schoss der Strahl von Hitze durch seinen Körper und entlockte ihm ein aufkeuchen, wobei er die Arme um seine Mitte schlang und für die Zeitspanne eines Atemzuges verharrte er regungslos, bis der Schmerz langsam wieder nachließ.

„Bei den Valar!" Legolas presste einen Arm weiterhin an seine schmerzende Seite und sah hinter Tanhis her, die nichts bemerkt hatte und er atmete erleichtert auf. Dennoch konnte er es nicht länger leugnen, der heftige Schmerz und die Träume, die ihm seinen Seelenfrieden raubten, trieben ihn langsam, aber unaufhaltsam an den Rand seiner Kräfte. In dieser Nacht war er schweißgebadet hochgeschreckt, als die Vision mit erneuter und unaufhaltsamer Kraft zurückgekehrt war; und er hatte mit Grauen erregender Gewissheit gespürt, wie irgend ein teuflisches Wesen näher rückte und sich wahrhaftig auf ihn stürzte, um seine Schreie zu ersticken und abermals zu töten. Das waren nicht die einzigen, erschreckenden Bruchstücke aus seinem Traum, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte. Er sah schwache Bilder, von einem spärlich erleuchteten Tunnel, einer helle Flamme, deren sengende Hitze durch und durch brannte, immer höher aufflackerte und einen Furcht einflößenden Schatten. Die Flamme war genau wie eben durch seinen Körper gefahren und hatte ihn aus seinem Schlaf gerissen und der Schmerz hatte ihn bis zur Morgendämmerung nicht mehr losgelassen. Der Schmerz der Nacht hatte ihn fast in die Knie gezwungen, doch ohne dass sie es wusste, hatte Tanhis ihn gerettet. Sie hatte im Schlaf seine Hand ergriffen und sich enger an ihn geschmiegt und ihm so den letzten Halt gegeben, denn die Woge des Schmerzes hätte ihn sonst sicher unerbittlich mit sich gerissen.

Legolas zwang sich dazu, die Erinnerung von sich abzuschütteln und schloss zu Tanhis auf. Er setzte seine ganze Hoffnung daran, dass alles nur auf seine innere Unruhe zurückzuführen war die ihn seit ihrem Aufbruch ergriffen hatte und ihn deshalb diese Träume heimsuchten. Ganz sicher würde er wieder Friede finden, wenn die Feierlichkeiten endlich vorbereitet waren und er wusste, was genau auf ihn zukommen würde.

ooOOoo

Als sie die Hallen des Elbenkönigs erreichten waren bereits viele Elben im geschäftigen Treiben auf der Lichtung und grüßen sie freundlich und manche schienen regelrecht erfreut den Prinzen einmal wieder zu sehen.

Legolas ließ seinen Blick über die weite Lichtung schweifen und erfreute sich einiger treuen Augenpaare, die ihm freundlich zulächelten, doch als sie die Hallen fast erreicht hatten, erstarb das Lächeln ungewollt auf seinem Gesicht – sein Vater war die Stufen hinausgestiegen und erwartete sie unter den starken Ästen der alten Bäume.

Legolas und Tanhis übergaben zwei Gardisten ihre Pferde, Legolas tätschelte Arod noch einmal liebevoll den Hals, nahm dann Halt suchend Tanhis' Hand, die sie ihm auch gerne bot und schritt langsam auf seinen Vater zu. Tanhis hielt einen Moment inne, seine Hand strahlte wieder diese unnatürliche Hitze aus, die sie in den letzten Tagen schon oft an ihm wahrgenommen hatte…Sie musterte ihn von der Seite, Fieber schien er keines zu haben, aber sie nahm sich vor, ihn noch einmal darauf anzusprechen, nur jetzt nicht – Thranduil erwartete sie. Vater und Sohn hatten die Streitigkeiten schon lange begraben, doch so schnell alles zu vergessen und einfach von vorne anzufangen, das vermochte Legolas nicht.

Als sie vor ihm standen, neigte Legolas zur Begrüßung leicht den Kopf und auch Tanhis tat es ihm gleich. Thranduil schien ein wenig angespannt und seine Mine war hart und ernst, so dass Legolas in ein wenig verunsichert ansah, doch dann sah er zu seiner Beruhigung in den Augen des Königs das kleine Licht der Güte aufflackern und seine Zweifel seinen Vater betreffend verschwanden vorerst.

„Mae govannen ion nin!", sagte Thranduil und erst jetzt schaffte er es ein kleines Lächeln zu zeigen – wahrscheinlich brachte er es vor der Außenwelt nicht fertig die Maske des herrschenden Königs abzulegen und die des liebevollen Vaters anzunehmen.

„Alae adar!", gab Legolas leise zurück und sah seinen Vater aufmerksam an.

„Kommt! Folgt mir hinein, ihr seht erschöpft aus…!", sagte sein Vater und wandte ihnen schon wieder den Rücken zu – eine klare Forderung ihm zu folgen.

Legolas sah kurz zu Tanhis, die ihm ermutigend noch einmal die Hand drückte und ging mit ihr und seinem Vater die vielen Gänge entlang, bis hin zu den großen Eichentüren, die die königlichen Räume zierten.

Als die großen Schwingen hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen waren, drehte sich Thranduil zu seinem Sohn, musterte ihn und zu Legolas' großer Überraschung nahm er ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn einmal fest an sich, bevor er ihn wieder losließ und auch Tanhis in seine Umarmung nahm.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue Legolas!", sagte er und ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen, welches Legolas schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und im Stillen gab er sich die Bestätigung, dass es seinem Vater noch schwer fiel vor seinem Volk solche Gefühle zu zeigen, doch das würde sich mit der Zeit bestimmt ändern…

Legolas ließ sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. „Ich vernahm es bereits aus deinem Schreiben Vater!"

„Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes heiratet – und dazu noch eine so entzückende Elbe!", fügte Thranduil mit einem Zwinkern zu Tanhis hinzu.

Legolas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe – sein Vater vermochte zu Scherzen? Sie hatten wahrhaftig viel aufzuholen…

„Es wird ein großes Fest werden Legolas! Der Düsterwald hat so etwas schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen!", erzählte er weiter und Legolas nickte nur.

„Ja…du hast Recht! Doch Vater…wir sind müde…-", begann er vorsichtig, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn direkt wieder.

„Ja! Ruht euch aus! Eure Reise war lang! Wir werden morgen die weiter Planung besprechen und uns um alles kümmern, diese Nacht habt ihr noch für euch! Also sofort raus hier!", sagte er gespielt ernst, doch seine Augen verrieten seinen Schalk.

Legolas wusste gar nicht, was er auf seinen Vater erwidern sollte und so lächelte er ihm einfach noch einmal dankbar zu und versprach ihm morgen zu Dienste zu stehen und ließ sich von Tanhis mitziehen, die das Geschehen schmunzelnd verfolgt hatte.

Als die großen Türen sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten und sie von Thranduil trennten, sah Legolas Tanhis einen Moment lang an.

„Er steigert sich wirklich in die Hochzeit hinein!", sagte er leise, doch Tanhis nahm einfach wieder seine Hand und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt mit sich.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen! Mir schien, dein Vater war guter Laune…"

„Womit wir beim nächsten Punkt wären, der mich beunruhigt…", gab Legolas zurück, doch Tanhis unterbrach sein Reden mit einem schnellen Kuss.

„Lass uns erst einmal Ruhen und ein wenig schlafen…"

Tanhis lag in der Nacht in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an ihn, während sie seinem leisen Atmen lauschte und mit einem ihrer Finger durch sein Haar strich – er war schon wieder so erfüllt von Wärme und sie wusste immer noch nicht warum…

Einige Kerzen brannten in dem schwach erhellten Gemach und warfen leichte Schatten an die Wände und Tanhis drehte ihren Kopf und sah zu Legolas und beunruhigt stellte sie fest, das ein leichter Schweißfilm seine feine Stirn zierte und er kaum vernehmlich stöhnte. Sie wischte ihm behutsam mit dem Handrücken über die nasse Stirn und gab ihm einen Kuss, doch er stöhnte nur wieder leise auf.

„Legolas!", flüsterte sie leise seinen Namen um ihn aufzuwecken. „Legolas mein Lieber, wach auf!" Zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte stupste sie ihn leicht an der Schulter an und schaffte es endlich ihn zu wecken, so dass er müde die Augen öffnete und sie verschlafen ansah.

„Legolas, was ist mit dir?", fragte Tanhis besorgt, doch Legolas schloss nur wieder kurz die Augen, so dass sie ihn wieder ein wenig an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Legolas! Wach endlich auf und sag mir, was mit dir los ist! Du bist so von Wärme erfüllt, dein ganzer Körper scheint zu brennen…"

Legolas stöhnte wieder leise und hielt sich unmerklich den Bauch – das scharfe Stechen hatte wieder eingesetzt.

„Was ist das Legolas?", fragte Tanhis unruhig. „Stammt das noch von deiner alten Wunde?" Sie war versucht ihn auf den Bauch zu drehen und sich seinen Rücken anzusehen, doch Legolas, gebot ihr Einhalt und schenkte ihr ein mattes Lächeln.

„Es wird nichts schlimmes sein! Beunruhige dich nicht länger! Wahrscheinlich ist es die Aufregung vor dem Fest-…"

„Legolas Grünblatt!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Mach mir nichts vor! Ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht! Du trägst diese Hitze schon seid wir aufgebrochen sind mit dir herum!"

„Ein Grund mehr, dass es wegen dem Feste sein könnte. In Ithilien habe ich nichts verspürt. Wenn erst einmal alles vorbei ist, wird es mir auch wieder besser gehen! Das verspreche ich dir!", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte sie trotzig und sah in weiter hin besorgt an.

„Du musst es sogar!", gab er lächelnd zurück.

Tanhis sagte erst einmal nichts weiter. „Aber du musst mir versprechen, es mir zu sagen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht!"

„Das werde ich! Und jetzt versuche wieder zu schlafen tinu nín…"

Er nahm sie wieder in seine Arme und küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken, bevor er wieder neben ihr einschlummerte und das Feuer in ihm gewähren ließ.

Tanhis blieb noch einige Zeit wach und gab sich mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden, doch auch sie schaffte es schließlich ob seines ruhigen Atems einzuschlafen und kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fand sie die Seite neben sich leer vor und blinzelte erst einige Male, bevor sie sich wieder an das Dämmerlicht, welches in den Hallen des Königs herrschte, gewöhnt hatte. Wie spät war es? Hatte sie so fest geschlafen, dass sie sein Fehlen nicht bemerkt hatte? Die Antwort auf diese Frage brauchte sie sich gar nicht erst geben, lag es doch auf der Hand. Er war bestimmt bei seinem Vater, wie er es ihm versprochen hatte. Tanhis räkelte sich auf den Laken, die noch seinen herrlichen Duft beinhalteten und schloss wieder für eine Weile die Augen – es würde schon gut gehen…

Er wusste schon nicht mehr, wie lange er nun bei seinem Vater saß und die Vorbereitungen für das Fest durchging. Eigentlich hatte er gewollt, dass Tanhis dabei gewesen wäre, doch sie hatte heute Morgen so friedlich und erschöpft, von der Sorge um ihn, im Bett gelegen, dass er sie hatte lieber schlafen lassen.

Zuerst hatten sie über belanglose Dinge geredet. Thranduil hatte wissen wollen, wie sie die Kolonie aufgebaut hatten und schien ein wenig geknickt zu sein, als er hörte, dass sie die Bauweise lieber der Bruchtals, als der Düsterwalds angepasst hatten, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen und war langsam auf die Vorbereitungen für das Fest zu sprechen gekommen. Es war genauso, wie Legolas es sich vorgestellt hatte, sein Vater wollte es so schön wie möglich gestalten, die ganze Lichtung und noch weit in den Wald hinein sollte mit silbernen Bannern geschmückt sein und überall sollten Lichter brennen – auch in den Bäumen, so dass sie einem funkelndem Sternenhimmel glichen. Zudem sollten unheimlich viele Elben eingeladen werden – auch nach Lothlórien sollte eine Einladung gehen, trotz der Zwistigkeiten. Konnte er nicht für eine Tag die Prinzenbürde ablegen und ein ganz normaler Elb sein…?

„Legolas? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Thranduil ihn, als er sah, dass der Blick seines Sohnes sich im Raum verlor. Legolas schrak ein wenig auf und sah zu seinem Vater.

„Verzeih! Ich war in Gedanken…"

„Das sehe ich!", sagte Thranduil, vielleicht eine Spur zu streng und er hörte sich wieder so an wie früher…bevor sie beide wieder zu einander gefunden hatten. Thranduil mahnte sich selbst, ein wenig vorsichtiger zu sein, wollte er das neu gewonnene Verhältnis zu seinem Sohn nicht schon wieder verlieren.

„Woran hast du gedacht ion nin?", fragte er nach, doch Legolas wich seinem Blick aus.

„Es ist nicht so wichtig…", entgegnete er.

„Doch ist es! Es scheint dir auf dem Herzen zu liegen…ich bin nicht dumm!"

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht behauptet!", sagte Legolas schnell. „Ich dachte nur…ob man die Hochzeit nicht nur im kleinen Kreise feiern könnte…"

„Nein!", war die schnelle Antwort und Legolas sah auf und seinen Vater fragend an.

„Nein", wiederholte er sich. „Du bist ein Prinz Legolas! Es ist deine Pflicht, dem Volke der Elben solch eine Hochzeit zu schenken!"

„Aber ich würde viel lieber nur mit meinem engsten Freunden feiern! Aragorn, die Hobbits, Gimli-…", er unterbrach sich, als er den Blick Thranduil sah.

„Du magst ihn immer noch nicht…?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Ich kann mit ihm leben um es so auszudrücken, auch wenn ich es mir immer noch schwer vorstellen kann, dass ein Zwerg zum wiederholten Male in meinen Hallen nächtigt…"

„Aber er wird es tun!", gab Legolas gereizt und etwas lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte, zurück und Thranduil sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Verzeih mir!", sagte Legolas leise. „Ich wollte nicht die Stimme gegen dich erheben…"

Thranduil sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ich werde darüber hinwegsehen mein Sohn!", sagte er leise und in seinen Augen konnte Legolas einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck erkennen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns schon wieder zerstreiten Legolas!", sagte er leise und senkte den Blick und Legolas wurde wieder einmal gewahr, wie schwer es seinem Vater fiel, seine Gefühle zu offenbaren.

„Ich will es ebenso wenig!", sagte er leise und schenkte seinem Vater ein Lächeln.

„Gut…!" Thranduil strich sich seine Gewänder glatt, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte, bis er sich wieder soweit gefasst hatte.

„Sieh es so Legolas! Lasse diesen einen Tag über dich ergehen. Es wird ein schönes Fest werden und ich verspreche, dich so wenig wie möglich damit zu belasten, schließlich ist es eine Feier zu Ehren von dir und Tanhis'. Und ich möchte mein Silber darauf verwetten, dass es dir auch gefallen wird, wenn es erst einmal soweit ist! Vertrau mir…", sagte er und zog die Vorhänge eines Fensters ein wenig zu, um die frische Brise draußen zu lassen.

„Lass sie ruhig auf Vater! Es ist warm hier…", sagte Legolas und sah zu Thranduil der ihn fragend musterte.

„Es zieht wie in einer Orkkammer…wie kann dir da warm sein…?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht…Aber um auf die Hochzeit zurück zu kommen…ich vertraue dir Adar…", sagte er leise und ihm entging, das freudige Funkeln in den Augen seines Vaters, welches bei diesen Worten an die Oberfläche schwappte.

„Schön Legolas! Und jetzt will ich dich nicht weiter quälen. Geh und suche deine Tanhis! Sie wird doch mittlerweile aufgewacht sein…"

Legolas lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Geliebte und stand auf, doch bevor er den Saal verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinem Vater um und sah ihn lange schweigend an, bevor er ein leises „Danke!" murmelte und durch die große Türe entschwand.

ooOOoo

„He! He! He! An die Buddel geh,

Heil dein Herz, ertränk dein Weh!

Falle Regen oder Schnee,

Meilen, Meilen, Meilen geh!

Doch unterm Baume, da werd ich ruhn,

Wolken zählen und nichts tun!"

„Weißt du Merry...", sinnierte Pippin. „Ich mag dieses Lied...!"

„DAS merkt man dir aber gar nicht an mein lieber Pip!", meldete sich Sam schneller zu Wort. „Du gibst es ja schon immer hin seid...ich habe aufgehört mitzurechnen...sehr lange zum Besten!"

„Und das vollkommen bewusst!", grinste Pippin den vor ihm reitenden Hobbit an. „Soll ich noch einmal?", fragte er, doch brauchte er keine weitere Antwort, da Merry bereits wieder in den Gesang eingesetzt hatte und seine Singstimme zum Besten gab. Pippin zögerte nicht lange und setzt ebenfalls munter drauf los mit ein was Sam nur den Kopf schütteln und sich auf dem Rücken seines Ponys wieder umdrehen ließ.

„Nun sei nicht so Sam!", sagte eine ruhige aber dennoch amüsierte Stimme neben ihm.

„Wie bin ich denn? Ich habe ja wirklich nichts gegen ihre Singerei Herr Frodo, aber sie hält nun schon seid dem Morgengrauen an...wenn wir Prinz Legolas erreicht haben, werden sie heiser sein!"

„Sam...!", Frodo musste leise lachen. „Er heißt Legolas! NUR Legolas für uns! Du weißt, dass er diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln nicht mag! Und wir sind enge Freunde...!"

„Ja ich weiß ja...", murrte Sam leise, konnte sich aber selbst ebenfalls ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Warst du schon einmal auf einer Elbenhochzeit Frodo?", fragte Sam und sah den dunkelhaarigen Hobbit von der Seite an.

„Nein...für mich ist es auch das erste Mal...!", antwortete dieser.

„Hach es wird bestimmt wunderschön...", überlegte Sam und sah ein wenig verträumt zwischen die Bäume.

Frodo musste schmunzeln – Sam und seine Elben...

„...Wolken zählen und nichts mehr tun! He ich beiden!", rief Pippin von hinten. „Wollt ihr wirklich nicht mitsingen?"

„Warte Pip! Lass uns erst einen Happen essen!", sagte Merry und kramte eifrig in seinen Satteltaschen, grinste fröhlich als er fand, was er suchte und warf Pip einen rotbackigen Apfel zu.

„Erst stärken, dann weiter singen!"

„Eine sehr gute Idee mein lieber Merry!", sagte Pip. „Doch lass uns nicht so lange kauen, der Wald macht wieder diese komischen Geräusche..."

„Aber er ist doch gar nicht mehr der Düsterwald...er heißt doch jetzt...Frodo, wie lautet noch einmal der elbische Name?", fragte Merry zu den beiden vor ihnen reitenden Hobbits.

„Eryn Lasgalen Merry! Der Wald der grünen Blätter!"

„Ah ja...siehst du Pip! Der Wald der GRÜNEN, nicht der Furchterregenden Blätter… !"

„Ja, ja...!", murmelte der Angesprochene, lehnte sich nach vorne und gab seinem Pony die Kitsche des übrig gebliebenen Apfels.

„Fertig?", fragte er Merry, der daraufhin schnell seine Kitsche runterschluckte sich räusperte und wieder anfing zu singen.

Frodo sah zu Sam und schenkte ihm ein Schulterzuckendes Lächeln bevor auch er in den „Gesang" der beiden einstieg und mitsang. Sam schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte nach einer Weile aber doch den Text mit und eh er sich versah, sang auch er kräftig mit. Die Ponys schnaubten vor sich hin und trugen ihre Reiter zuverlässig immer weiter in das Herz des Waldes.

ooOOoo

Einige Tage waren vergangen, doch man ging die Vorbereitungen für das Fest erst langsam an, was Legolas sehr zusagte.

Er war mit Tanhis gerade von einem Ausritt zurückgekehrt, als ein Gardist zu ihm kam und ihn zu Thranduil bestellte.

Legolas warf einen fragenden Blick zu Tanhis, doch diese gab ihm nur einen kleinen Kuss und nahm ihm schon sein Pferd ab, auf das er das nächste Gespräch hinter sich bringen konnte.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen Adar?", fragte Legolas als er die königlichen Gemächer betrat.

„Ja, das wollte ich!", antwortet Thranduil und kam auf seinen Sohn zu. „Deine kleinen Freunde sind vor ein paar Tagen vor der Westgrenze gesichtet worden und haben die Grenze passiert! Sie werden demnach bald eintreffen!" Thranduil musterte seinen Sohn und beobachtete, wie die ernste Mine weich wurde und ein fröhlicher Ausdruck auf des Prinzen Gesicht erschien.

„Danke Adar!", sagte Legolas. „Ich freue mich, wenn sie eintreffen!", er wusste, dass es sich um die Hobbits aus dem Auenland handeln musste.

„Du wartest? Ich dachte du würdest ihnen sofort entgegen reiten um sie zu begrüßen...", sagte Thranduil ein wenig verwundert.

„Brauchst du mich denn nicht?", fragte Legolas.

„Nein. Im Moment kann ich dich entbehren und wenn Tanhis hier bleibt, kann ich ja sicher sein, dass du auch wieder kehrst!", sagte sein Vater und lächelte freundlich.

„Dann werde ich fürwahr direkt aufbrechen und ihnen entgegen reiten! Danke Adar!"

„Nun geh schon!", sagte Thranduil und scheuchte seinen Sohn aus seinen privaten Gemächern.

Auf Legolas Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, als er durch die vielen Flure ging und den Weg zu den Stallungen einschlug um Tanhis zu berichten und auch direkt aufzubrechen – die Hobbits konnten ja nicht mehr soweit sein...

Er fand Tanhis schließlich, wie er vermutet hatte, bei ihrem Pferd, welchen sie noch einmal liebevoll über den Rücken strich und umschloss sie leise von hinten mit seinen Armen.

Tanhis wandte sich von ihrem Pferd ab und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Da bist du ja wieder...das ging aber schnell...!", lächelte sie und erwiderte den sanften Kuss, welchen Legolas ihr schenkte.

„Ja, aber ich muss auch gleich wieder weg!", sagte dieser leise und sah in ihre tiefgrünen Augen.

„Warum? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie und ein besorgter Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ganz im Gegenteil meine Liebste! Mein Vater berichtete mir, die Hobbits aus dem Auenland, Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin hätten vor einigen Tagen die Grenzen passiert...ich würde ihnen gerne entgegen reiten!"

„Oh!", sagte Tanhis. „Sie sind die ersten...wann willst aufbrechen?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief. Sie musterte Legolas genau, suchte nach dem nur kleinsten Anzeichen dafür, wie er sich fühlte. Ganz wohl war ihr nicht bei dem Gedanken, dass er alleine Aufbrechen wollte. Er sah erschöpft aus, doch die Ankunft der Hobbits hatte wieder ein freudiges Leuchten in seine Augen gezaubert. Vielleicht war Legolas wirklich nur angespannt wegen der Hochzeit. Außerdem war dies das erste Zusammentreffen von Vater und Sohn und die beiden gingen noch immer sehr unsicher miteinander um. Alles Gründe, die diese Unruhe erklären könnte, die Legolas ausstrahlte.

„Jetzt gleich. Sie können nicht mehr weit sein...!", erwiderte Legolas.

„Na dann beeil dich, dass ich dich bald wieder bei mir habe!", sagte Tanhis und scheuchte ihn zu seinem Pferd.

„Und das du mir ja auf dich aufpasst!", sagte Tanhis mit einem Lächeln, als Legolas bereits aufgesessen war und sie noch einmal zu sich zog um sie mit einem liebevollen Kuss zu verabschieden.

„Keine Sorge! Das werde ich! Und auch auf die Hobbits! Ich beeile mich!"

Damit trieb er Arod an und war schon bald zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Tanhis sah ihm nach – es war richtig gewesen nicht mitgegangen zu sein. Sie wollte ihm auch noch ein wenig Zeit mit seinen Freunden gönnen –alleine.

Mit einem Seufzen wand sie sich ab und schlug den Weg zu ihrem Gemach ein – ein Bad wäre jetzt nicht schlecht...


	2. Schlechte Nachrichten

**2. Kapitel**

„Wie lange sind wir jetzt eigentlich schon in diesem Wald unterwegs? Mir kam er nie so groß vor...", meldete sich Merry zu Wort und richtete sich in seinem Sattel auf, in der Hoffnung bald vor sich eine Lichtung oder dergleichen zu sehen, anstatt der vielen Baumreihen die kein Ende nehmen wollten.

„Wahrlich mir auch nicht!", gab Frodo zur Antwort. „Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie viel Fläche diese Bäume doch einnehmen...und er ist viel größer als Lórien...!"

„Wenn wir diese Tatsache doch schon einmal festgestellt haben...", kam es von Pippin. „...können wir doch auch gleich eine Pause machen! Die Bäume werden sich heute auch nicht mehr teilen und eine Lichtung herbeizaubern...!"

„Recht hast du Peregrin! Macht eine Rast!"

Pippins Kopf schnellte zu Merry und er musterte ihn von der Seite.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?"

Merry wandte sich zu ihm und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Nein!"

„Pippin du Einfaltspinsel von einem Hobbit! ICH rede mit dir!"

„Diese Stimme kenne ich doch...!", murmelte Pippin, sah zu Sam und Frodo die ihre Tiere aber schon angehalten hatten und lachend hinter Pippin sahen. Der Hobbit drehte sich schnell um und als er sah, wer da mit ihm gesprochen hatte und nun entspannt sie beobachtend an einem Baum gelehnt saß, musste auch er lachen.

„Gimli! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Beobachten wie vier Hobbits einfach so an mir vorbeireiten ohne guten Tag zu sagen!"

„Oh...Vielleicht kommen ja später wieder einmal welche vorbei, die nicht so unhöflich sind und dir eventuell guten Tag sagen...!", sagte Merry und sah provozierend grinsend zu dem Zwerg, welcher sich erhoben hatte und nun entrüstet zu den Hobbits sah.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so frech mein Freund Merry! Und jetzt begrüßt mich endlich ordentlich! Ich habe euch ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!", gab Gimli zurück und nahm ein wenig unbeholfen, ob seiner Axt die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, erst den einen und dann auch noch die anderen Hobbits in die Arme.

Gimli musterte Merry und Pippin nach einer Weile mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Seid ihr noch einmal bei Baumbart gewesen?"

„Nein...warum, fragte Merry.

„Ihr erscheint mir wieder ein Stück größer...!", murmelte Gimli und verglich genauestens die beiden Haarschöpfe der beiden – welcher ragte höher in die Luft...?

„Ach...du siehst das alles nur ganz falsch Gimli!", sagte Pippin und fuhr fort, als er die hochgezogene Augenbraue Gimlis sah. „Du wirst schlicht und ergreifend älter!"

Gimli verstand nicht. „Ja und was hat das bitte schön damit zu tun?"

„Na im Alter schrumpft man doch!"

„Im Alter...also das ist doch! Du! Also...im Alter schrumpft man...pfft...Hobbits!"

„Wollen wir nicht etwas essen?", fragte Sam schnell, um ein wenig vom Thema abzulenken und es gelang ihm vorzüglich!

Pippin hielt ein wenig Abstand von Gimli – rein zur Vorsicht – und schnell waren ein paar Kleinigkeiten „aufgetischt" und alle saßen schmausend beisammen und erzählten von Erlebtem und Verpasstem.

„Ja, ja...", sagte Gimli ein wenig in Gedanken als er sich schließlich bei einer guten Pfeife wieder an einen Baum lehnte. „Da heiratet das Bürschchen also doch noch einmal..."

Merry hob eine Augenbraue, stieß den Qualm von seiner Pfeife aus und sah fragend zu Gimli.

„Bürschchen? Er ist doch einige tausend Jahre älter als du...!"

„Ja und?", Gimli sah zu ihm. „Aber aussehen tut er noch wie ein Bürschchen! Und sich so verhalten auch manchmal, also passt es!"

Frodo und Sam sahen sich an und dachten sich ihren Teil – eher handelte Gimli überstürzt als Legolas...

„Einige tausend Jahre...!", sagte Frodo dann leise und schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab. „Wie viel das sein mag...?"

„Sehr viel!", sagte Sam. „Ich habe schon öfters versucht mir vorzustellen so lange zu leben. Es ist wirklich schwierig...!"

„Bitte...!", kam es von Pippin und er zog wieder an dem hölzernen Stil der Pfeife. „Keine hochernsten Themen am Nachmittag! Das beschwert das Gemüt!"

Die Gruppe, die sich nun um eine weitere Person vergrößert hatte, reiste schließlich weiter. Sie führten ihre Ponys, Gimli zu Liebe, nur Pippin saß auf seinem mit der Begründung, dass es für sein Pony eine ZU große Umstellung sein würde, würde er einmal nebenher laufen und dann wieder reiten, das ginge einfach nicht...

„Wo wir gerade bei Hochzeiten sind!", kam es von Merry und er sah zu Gimli. „Hast du auch mal-..."

„Still!", unterbrach ihn der Zwerg und die vier sahen ihn verdutzt an, doch dann bemerkten auch sie die Veränderung in ihrer Umgebung. Noch ein paar Nachzügler von Vögeln flatterten aus den dichten Baumkronen der Bäume von dannen und die Geräusche des Waldes erstarben.

Gimli spielte mit den Fingern am Griff seiner starken Axt und auch die Hobbits ließen ihre Hände zu ihren Schwertgriffen gleiten.

„Was ist?", fragte Frodo leise.

„Ich habe beinahe das Gefühl...wir sind nicht alleine...!", sagte Gimli und als wäre dies das Signal gewesen, schossen auf einmal Orks aus dem Unterholz auf sie zu.

Die Ponys zerrten vor Angst an ihren Zügeln die immer noch festgehalten wurden, doch je näher diese stinkenden Kreaturen kamen, desto weniger konnten die Hobbits sie halten und Pippin sprang in letzter Sekunde vom Rücken seines Ponys, bevor es mit den anderen dreien in den Wald davon stob. Schnell griffen sie zu ihren Schwertern und Gimli sprang schon schützend vor sie.

„Sollen sie nur näher kommen!", doch war dieser Satz völlig überflüssig gewesen, sie waren bereits so nahe, dass der Zwerg seinem ersten Angreifer bereits die Axt in den fleischigen Hals bohrte.

Schnell sahen sich die Hobbits ebenfalls ihren Angreifern gegenüber, hoben ihre Schwerter und wehrten die ersten Schläge kraftvoll ab. Sehr zu ihrem Vorteil, denn die schwarzen Kreaturen rechneten nicht mit solch stark ausgeführten Hieben und die Hobbits nutzten die Verwirrung und rammten ihre kleinen Schwerter so tief es ging in die dunkle Orkhaut.

„Was tun die hier?", rief Sam zu Frodo, als er gerade einem Ork einen Arm abgeschlagen und ihm dann sein Schwert in den Bauch gerammt hatte. „Was machen Orks im Düsterwald?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", rief Frodo zurück und stieß seinerseits zurück, doch war er zu unachtsam und ein Hieb traf ihn am Oberarm. Für ihn, viel zu langsam erscheinend, wandte er seinen Blick zu seinem Arm und spürte die warme Flüssigkeit daran hinunter laufen. Ein leises Fluchen entglitt seinen Lippen und er wurde sich schnell wieder gewahr, dass er sich nicht ablenken lassen durfte, noch waren zu viele Orks da! Wieder warf er sich seinem Gegner entgegen.

Gimli hatte gerade einem der Viecher den Kopf abgeschlagen als er schon wieder nach einem neuen Opfer suchte und sich ihm breit grinsend in den Weg stellte.

„Ihr dreckigen Viecher kommt mir gerade Recht! Meine Axt hat schon zu lange auf euch gewartet!" Der nächste Ork fiel durch einen gezielten Wurf der Waffe in den Rücken auf der Stelle tot zu Boden.

„Aber ohne das Spitzohr macht es nur halb so viel Spaß! Wen soll ich denn jetzt überbieten?" Er holte wieder aus und ließ die Axt gegen die Kante des Scimitars seines Gegenübers prallen.

„Duck dich Merry!", rief ihm Pippin gerade rechtzeitig entgegen und Merry schaffte es gerade noch, sich zwischen die Beine seines Angreifers zu werfen, anstatt von ihm aufgespießt zu werden. Der große Ork, ein wenig verwundert sah zu dem Hobbit hinab und in ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen und im nächsten Moment verspürte er schon den stechenden Schmerz zwischen seinen Lenden und fiel gekrümmt zu Boden, nur um Sekunden später ein Hobbitschwert im Nacken stecken zu haben.

„Danke Pip!", rief Merry zurück, zog sein Schwert aus dem Ork und sah sich direkt schon wieder dem nächsten gegenüber.

Pippin sah sich gehetzt um. Einer kam von links auf ihn zu gerannt und ein anderer von rechts. In der schnelle der Zeit konnte der Hobbit keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und sprang im letzten Moment mit einem Schrei nach hinten zurück, mit der Folge, dass die beiden Orks sich ihre gezogenen Waffen gegenseitig in die Leiber rammten. Er blickte um sich und zu seinem Schrecken sah er wie seine Freunde sich erbittert gegen diese Übermacht von Feinden zur Wehr setzten, aber nur immer mehr nach kamen...

„Wo kommen die alle her?", rief er verzweifelt, doch erhielt er keine Antwort und auch er musste sich wieder in den nächsten Kampf stürzen.

Sam griff schnell nach einem Stock und rammte ihn dem herannahenden Ork mitten in sein wulstiges Gesicht um nur Sekunden später den letzten Hieb an ihm mit dem Schwert auszuführen. Er verschnaufte kurz und stütze sich an dem Stamm eines Baumes ab – einige Schürfwunden an den Armen hatte auch er schon davon getragen.

Frodo sah den Ork auf sich zukommen, erhob sein Schwert und machte sich auf den Angriff bereit, doch der Ork stolperte, taumelte und fiel schließlich vor ihm zu Boden. Frodo sprang erstaunt einen Schritt zurück und sah verwundert, wie der Ork vor ihm zusammenbrach und regungslos liegen blieb. Frodo sah sich darauf hin suchend um und konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Pfeile durch die Bäume surrten und todbringend ihr Ziel trafen, nicht zuletzt „seinen" Ork.

„Legolas!", hörte man den lauten Ruf Gimlis. „Du lässt dir aber viel Zeit, bist du endlich hier aufkreuzt!"

Ein weiterer Pfeil flog und das nur um haaresbreite an Gimlis Kopf vorbei, genau durch den Schädel einer der hinter dem Zwergen lauernden Kreaturen.

„Woher soll ich auch wissen, dass ihr eine neue Bekanntschaft gemacht habt? Dann hätte ich mich natürlich mehr beeilt und euch früher abgeholt!", gab der Elb sarkastisch zurück und sprang geflissentlich von Arod und scheuchte das Pferd wieder weg – die nächsten Pfeile fanden ihr Ziel.

Die Hobbits und auch die Orks erwachten wieder aus ihrer Lethargie und gingen wieder zum Angriff über.

Sam und Frodo standen nun Rücken an Rücken und wehrten verbissen die heraneilenden Orks ab – wurden das denn nie weniger?

Pippin stand in der Nähe von Gimli und spielte ein reges Fangenspiel mit den Kreaturen, in dem er sie durch die Bäume lockte, bis sie so durcheinander waren, dass er einen todbringenden Stoß ansetzten konnte.

„Dank, dass ihr nur so wenig Hirn habt!", sagte er schnaufend, als er seinem bis jetzt letzten Angreifer das Schwert wieder aus dem Rücken zog.

Legolas steckte seinen Bogen wieder zurück und griff behände nach seinen beiden Kurzschwertern, die auf seinem Rücken geruht hatten – für Pfeile waren sie nun zu nahe!

Schnell und unaufhaltsam tanzten die beiden Klingen in seinen Händen und durchdrangen das Fleisch der Orks wie fließendes Feuer.

Merry wehrte verbittert einen nach dem anderen Schlag ab, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass er immer weiter zurück gedrängt wurde. Lange konnte er das nicht mehr aushalten und das Abdriften seiner Gedanken wurde auch sogleich bestraft. Die Klinge des Orks stach in seinen Oberschenkel und ein lauter Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihm und ließ ihn – selbst erschrocken – zurück taumeln und hinfallen.

„Merry!", rief Gimli und warf sich von hinten auf den Ork, der vorgehabt hatte demnächst Hobbit am Spieß zu speisen. Der Zwerg sprang mit einem beherzten Sprung auf das Viech und schubste ihn von dem Hobbit weg, der sich darauf hin, das Gesicht verziehend, wieder aufrappelte.

Gimli rang mit dem Ork auf dem Boden, er hatte seine Axt bei dem Sprung verloren und versuchte nun den Ork von sich, aber gleichzeitig auch seine Waffe wieder zubekommen. Merry sah mit Schrecken, wie noch mehr angerannt und zu dem Zwerg kamen, konnte aber gerade nicht sein Bein davon überzeugen sich ihnen entgegen zustellen. Gimli schaffte es schließlich das stinkende Viech von sich zu schaffen und nach seiner Axt zu greifen, doch es blieb bei dem Greifen, denn ein weiterer Scimitar legte sich ihm fest an den Hals und ließ den Zwerg in seiner Bewegung inne halten.

„Aufhören!", donnerte eine dunkle Stimme durch die Bäume und ließ alle in ihrer Bewegung innehalten. Der Ork stand inmitten des Geschehens und hielt Gimli unverwandt seine Waffe an die Pulsader.

Legolas sah erschrocken zu dem Zwerg und auch die Hobbits wussten sich nicht zu helfen. Die Orks rückten näher an sie heran und ließen die Freunde die Waffen abwehrend wieder erheben. Der Ork, der Gimli den Krummsäbel an den Hals drückte, ritzte seine Haut ein wenig ein und mehr vor Schreck, denn vor Schmerz entfuhr dem Zwergen ein leiser Schrei, für den er sich im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder verfluchte. Jetzt nur keine Schwäche zeigen...!

„Lasst die Waffen sinken!", befahl die donnernde Stimme erneut und die Hobbits sahen Rat suchend zu Legolas der zwischen all den Orks hin und her sah.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte er im Gegenzug.

„Gebt auf oder er wird sterben!", brüllte er Ork, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.

Legolas sah zu den Hobbits und dann zu Gimli – der Ork drückte schon wieder fester zu. Er ließ langsam seine Schwerter sinken, nur um einen bittenden Blick von Gimli zu bekommen es nicht zu tun! Nicht wegen ihm!

Legolas schloss die Augen, um diesen Blick nicht zu sehen – er würde gewiss nicht das Leben seines besten Freundes aufs Spiel setzten! Er ließ seine Schwerter sinken und fühlte im nächsten Moment wie er grob gepackt und ihm seine Schwerter aus der Hand geschlagen wurden. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er zu seinem Bedauern, dass es den Hobbits nicht anders ging – jeder wurde von zweien der Kreaturen festgehalten.

Gimli hätte am liebsten laut geflucht, doch wagte er es nicht, die Klinge bohrte sich bei jeder Atembewegung weiter in seine Haut.

Legolas versuchte sich aus dem Griff der starken Arme zu winden, doch wurde er nur noch fester gepackt, was seine Oberarme bereits schmerzen ließ. Das kam ihm alles zu bekannt vor! Die Bilder seiner Gefangenschaft traten wieder vor sein Auge und ließen ihn für einen kurzen Moment erschauern.

„Fesselt sie und bindet sie an!", kam der brüllende Befehl und die Hobbits fühlten wie sie mitgeschleppt und mit groben, rauen Seilen an Bäume gebunden wurden. Auch Legolas wurde zu ihnen gebracht und ihm wurden die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt. Der „Anführer" der Gimli immer noch in seiner Gewalt hatte, schleppte auch ihn zu einem Baum und befahl einem weitern Ork, ihn hart anzubinden, während er ihm weiterhin die Klinge an den Hals hielt. Alle Waffen wurden eingesammelt und auf einen entfernten Haufen gelegt, so dass sie sie zwar sehen aber nie erreichen konnten.

Sam spuckte einem der Viecher vor die Füße, als dieser ihn an den Baum band, was ihm nur eine heftige Ohrfeige einbrachte und tief Luft holen ließ.

Legolas sah beunruhigt was vor sich ging und verstand rein gar nichts.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er und hob sein Kinn ein wenig um sich seine eigene Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Und jetzt? Werdet ihr uns Gesellschaft leisten!", lachte der Ork hämisch.

„Warum?", fragte Legolas weiter.

„Darum!", war die einzige Antwort. „Und wenn ihr jetzt nicht artig mitkommt...!", drohte er und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Gimli und seine Waffe, die er immer noch an des Zwergen Hals hielt.

Legolas ließ seinen Blick über die Hobbits schweifen, die gefesselt an den Bäumen hockten, Frodo wand sich, weil sein Arm so nach hinten gebunden war, dass seine Wunde schmerzhaft gespannt wurde und Merry lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm, bemüht, sein verletztes Bein so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Sam und Pippin versuchten, sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen – doch ihm konnten sie nichts vormachen. Legolas kannte die Hobbits lange genug! Außerdem mussten die Wunden dringend versorgt werden und ein längerer Marsch – und dieser würde ihnen sicher bevorstehen – waren den Verletzungen sicher nicht zuträglich.

Legolas' Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft. Wer konnte nur hinter diesem Überfall stecken und wozu sollten die Hobbits oder Gimli dieser Person nützlich sein? Wie war es möglich, dass sich eine so große Gruppe Orks ungesehen im Düsterwald aufhalten konnten und wo konnten sie sich versteckt gehalten haben? Für Legolas gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass die Hobbits nicht das eigentliche Ziel sein konnten!

Wieder sah er zu den Freunden. Er musste erreichen, dass diese nicht gefangen genommen wurden, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er auf sich alleine gestellt war.

„Lasst meine Freunde hier gehen! Sie sind verletzt und würden euch nur aufhalten! Die Elben dieses Waldes könnten euch leicht einholen..."

Ein Hieb in den Magen brachte Legolas abrupt zum Schweigen und er krümmte sich mit einen Stöhnen zusammen.

„Für wie dumm hältst du uns eigentlich?", knurrte der Anführer. „Wenn wir diese Wichte laufen lassen, dann holen sie doch umgehend Hilfe!"

Legolas versuchte gegen die Übelkeit anzukämpfen, die der Schlag hervorgerufen hatte, ließ sich aber nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.

„Lasst sie einfach gefesselt zurück! Ich wurde ausgesandt, um sie das letzte Stück ihres Weges zu begleiten. Wir werden nicht vor Einbruch der Nacht zurück erwartet, aber dann wird man sicher einen Suchtrupp losschicken. Mit ihnen seid ihr langsam und könntet eingeholt werden – ohne sie wärt ihr längst nicht mehr zu finden..."

Die Orks wurden bei Legolas' Worten unsicher und wechselten rasche Blicke mit ihrem Anführer, der schließlich mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, den Zwerg ebenfalls zu fesseln.

„Nein!", zeterte dieser. „Hört doch nicht auf dieses Spitzohr! Er weiß ja nicht was er da redet..."

Legolas schloss besorgt die Augen. Er hatte sich ja denken können, dass Gimli sich nicht einfach so fügen würde...

Der Elb sah verzweifelt zu Gimli und dieser erwiderte seinen Blick nicht minder Hilfe suchend. Legolas' Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, bei dem Gedanken mit den Orks gehen zu müssen, die alte Gefangenschaft lag einfach noch zu tief in seiner Seele, er wollte es um keinen Preis, doch wenn er es nicht tat, würden sie Gimli...

Er senkte den Blick um keinen seiner Freunde sehen zu müssen und nickte leicht – doch es reichte um dem Ork zu verstehen zu geben und er befahl den anderen den Elben mit zuschleppen und das Weite zu suchen, was diese auch erbarmungslos ausführten und Legolas mit sich zerrten, der es willenlos mit sich geschehen ließ – Hauptsache seine Freunde waren in Sicherheit!

„Nein!", schrie Frodo, als er sah, wie die Orks mit Legolas verschwanden. „Warum tut ihr das?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an Früchtchen!", knurrte der Ork böse und ließ von Gimli ab, der sich sofort von seinen Fesseln zu befreien versuchte.

„Was habt ihr jetzt mit uns vor?", fragte Pippin.

„Euch hier stehen lassen, das haben wir vor!", sagte der Ork und wandte sich mit einem angewiderten Knurren ab und lief mit den anderen in den Wald hinein.

Gimli konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und fluchte, dass sich die Bäume bogen und als sie außer Sicht waren, konnte er seinem Ärger, seiner Wut und seiner Verzweiflung nicht mehr Einhalt gebieten und schrie all seinen Missmut in die Stille des Waldes.

ooOOoo

Sengend brannte die Sonne vom Himmel, an dem kein noch so kleines Wölkchen zu sehen war und endlich den erlösenden Regen auf die ausgetrocknete, von schwarzen, rissigen Streifen durchzogene Ebene spenden würde. Nicht ein Hauch von Wind dämpfte die letzte Hitze des Sommers, die über dem Land flimmerte und es mit dem Horizont verschmelzen ließ, nur durchbrochen von den hoch aufragenden Bergen, die rot und orange von der Sonne glühten.

Hoch oben, zwischen einem breiten Pass der Gipfel, verborgen von einem noch etwas höherem Berg, ragte der schwarze Palast auf, den Morrash nun schon einige Jahre beherrschte, ungeahnt derer, die bald schon seine erneute Bekanntschaft machen würden. Seine Zinnen hoben sich gerade so weit empor, dass man von den oberen Fenstern über die Ebene blicken konnte, dem Lauf des Carnen folgen konnte, aber auch, wenn man über gewisse Fähigkeiten verfügte, die Bäume Düsterwalds, den Langen See und den einsamen Berg ausmachen konnte.

Es schien Morrash immer wieder wie ein Hohn, dass ausgerechnet der Düsterwald so nah lag und ihm das einzige bisschen Abwechslung in seiner Aussicht bot, ja, ihn an seine alte Heimat erinnerte. Wenn er sich sehr konzentrierte, sich ganz auf das schwache Grün in der Ferne richtete, glaubte er sogar, schwach den Geruch der Bäume wahrnehmen zu können und schloss er die Augen, so beschworen sich mit deren Duft auch wie von selbst die Bilder einer längst vergangenen Zeit herauf. Ein Leben, dass nun schon so lange hinter ihm lag, dass es ihm schon fast unwirklich erschien – und doch – es war immer noch ein Teil von ihm und rief auch die alten Gefühle wieder an die Oberfläche. Nicht nur die Wälder um Bruchtal tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und für einen Augenblick sah er sich wieder auf das Hause Elronds zu laufen, den Blick auf die Terrasse gerichtet. An einen der kunstvoll verzierten Pfeiler lehnte ein junger Mann, die Aufmerksamkeit ganz in das Buch versunken, dass aufgeschlagen auf seinen Knien lag. Das schulterlange Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und verbarg so seine ernsten Züge und er nahm ihn scheinbar nicht einmal wahr, als er bereits vor ihm stand. Doch er war es, der zusammenzuckte, als die klare Stimme, ohne dass der Mensch aufsah, ihn freundlich ansprach...

Morrash zwang sich, seinen Blick und sein Bewusstsein wieder zu sich zu rufen, ließ vom Anblick des Waldes ab und machte sich seine unmittelbare Umgebung wieder bewusst. Der harte, aufgeheizte Stein der Brüstung, der sich rau unter seinen schlanken Händen anfühlte und ihn fast verbrannte, das Klirren der Rüstungen und Schwerter im Burghof, der Geruch des Leders, den seine eigene Rüstung ausstrahlte und das Kitzeln seiner Haarsträhne, die sich in einem schwachen Windzug kurz hob und seinen Nacken streifte.

Morrash seufzte, wandte endgültig den Blick von der Landschaft vor sich und betrat seine Gemächer. Er musste aufhören dieser längst vergangenen Zeit nachzuhängen. Sie gehörte seiner Vergangenheit an und war unwiederbringlich. Er hatte gelernt diesen Teil seiner selbst in sich zu verbannen und würde sich jetzt – so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht die kleinste Schwäche erlauben. Dies würde unweigerlich zum Scheitern seines Plans führen und seine Neider unter den Orks nur dazu dienen, dass sich ihnen eine Angriffsfläche bot, um seinen Platz einzunehmen, welchen er sich selber hart erkämpft hatte. Endlich bekleidete er einen Rang, den seiner würdig war und niemand konnte ihm mehr einfach Befehle erteilen.

ooOOoo

Langsam senkte sich die Sonne am Himmel herab, ließ die Hitze des Tages abklingen und tauchte die Landschaft in die Farben von Violett und Orange. Einzelne Sterne leuchteten bereits schwach am Firmament auf und Stille breitete sich über dem Land aus.

Legolas war dankbar, dass die Temperatur endlich auf ein erträgliches Maß sank und versuchte endlich, seine Umgebung genau in Augenschein zu nehmen, damit er wenigstens annähernd eine Ahnung bekam, wo er sich befand! Sie hatten Düsterwald verlassen, den Schutz der Bäume, die vor der sengenden Sonne die einzige Kühlung geboten hatte, aber auch seine Augen vor deren gleißenden Strahlen bewahrt hatte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Sonst war er nicht derart Lichtempfindlich gewesen, aber jetzt hatten ihm die Augen gebrannt, als stieße man ihm brennende Lanzen hinein und er hatte den ganzen bisherigen Weg über die Lider fest zusammengepresst. Seine Hände hatten die Orks fest hinter seinem Rücken verschnürt und nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen, die nur dazu geführt hatten, dass sich die Stricke in seine Handgelenke geschürft hatten, hatte er es aufgegeben, sich aus ihnen heraus zu winden.

Vor und auch um ihn herum erstreckte sich eine weite Ebene, die jetzt, nach den endlosen Tagen ohne Regen, einer Wüste glich. Das Gras war zu gelben Strohhalmen gebleicht, die Erde darunter hart und rissig und keine Blüte reckte sich oder wehte in der lauen Brise, die der Abend mit sich brachte. Am Horizont konnte Legolas nur schwach eine dunkle Bergkette ausmachen, ansonsten schien keine Trennung zwischen Himmel und Erde zu bestehen, jetzt, da die Schatten ineinander verschmolzen und die Nacht alles verschluckte.

Legolas schluckte, sein Rachen war ausgetrocknet, seine Lippen rissig, aber all das konnte er ertragen, solange er noch die Weite des Himmels über sich hatte und ein Teil der Natur um sich herum war. Wieder stieg Panik in ihm auf, als er sich die Frage stellte, wohin die Orks ihn wohl bringen mochten, welches Gefängnis wohl diesmal auf ihm warten würde. Er war sich sicher, dass er die bedrückende Enge einer ähnlichen Zelle, wie damals in den unterirdischen Höhlen, kein weiteres Mal ertragen könnte.

Die Gruppe hielt unvermittelt an und Legolas wurde gepackt und einfach auf die Erde gestoßen, wo er sich so bequem wie möglich hinsetzte und die Orks beobachtete, die sogleich damit begannen, ein Lager für die Nacht herzurichten. Legolas erhielt eine karge Mahlzeit, etwas Wasser und eine einfache Decke und nachdem er, kurzfristig von den Fesseln befreit, das trockenen Brot mit dem Wasser herunter gespült hatte, fielen ihm auch schon bald die Augen zu...

ooOOoo

Aragorn lag faul auf seinem Lager, hoch in den Bäumen von Lôrien, und versehrte sein Frühstück aus frischem Obst und Lembas, dass er mit verdünntem Wein herunterspülte. Neben ihm lag ein Stapel von Schreiben, von dem das oberste das Siegel von Rohan trug. Normalerweise arbeitete er sogar beim Essen, doch heute vernachlässigte er seine Pflichten und beobachtete amüsiert, wie seine Gemahlin die Nerven verlor.

Ihr luftiger Morgenrock bauschte sich um ihre schlanke Gestalt, als sie in ihrer Laube aus Blättern und Zweigen hin und her eilte. Dreimal hatte sie bereits ihr Haar geflochten und hochgesteckt, es jedoch jedes Mal sofort wieder gelöst, weil sie mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden war. Über einem starken Ast waren mehrere Gewänder gestapelt, aber mit dem Ankleiden hatte sie noch nicht einmal begonnen, weil sie noch immer mit ihrem Haar beschäftigt war und ihre gemurmelten Flüche waren für Aragorn eine prächtige Unterhaltung.

Schließlich bemerkte er: „Für mich hast du dir noch nie so viel Mühe mit dem Ankleiden gemacht!"

Arwen sah ihn wütend an. „Väter sehen genauer hin als Ehemänner, besonders, wenn er die Tochter so lange nicht gesehen hat!"

„Dürfte dein einfacher Ehemann dennoch einen Vorschlag machen? Warum machst du dich nicht so zurecht wie immer? Elrond will schließlich seine Tochter sehen und nicht die prachtvoll gewandete Königin Gondors!"

„Meinst du?", sagte sie unglücklich und wurde rot, als er anfing zu lachen. „Lass das! Ich weiß, dass es verrückt ist, aber ich muss die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass er anfangs alles daran gesetzt hat, unsere Liebe zu bekämpfen. Da will ich nicht, dass er einen falschen Eindruck bekommt, wenn er mich nach all der Zeit sieht und ich meine Reitkleidung trage und eher wie meine Zofe aussehe als wie die Gemahlin des Königs!"

„So, so! Du veranstaltest das Theater hier also nur, um ein besseres Licht auf MICH zu werfen!" Wieder lachte er auf. „Arwen – alles worauf es ihm ankommt bist du! Er wird dich noch genauso schön finden, wie er dich in Erinnerung hat. Und egal wie sehr du dich herausputzen wirst wird er immer noch denken, du wärst viel zu schade für mich!" Er grinste und wischte sich die Hände ganz unköniglich an den Bettlaken ab. „Vertrau mir! Und nun komm her zu mir und lass mich dir helfen ... du verrückte Elbe!"

Sie setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm aufs Bett und er fuhr mit den Händen durch ihr Haar um den geflochtenen Zopf zu lösen, fasste dann ihre widerspenstigsten Strähnen und steckte sie locker an ihrem Hinterkopf fest, sodass ihr immer noch ein Teil ihres Haar über den Rücken fiel. Dieses strich er ihr aus dem Nacken und küsste sie genau zwischen die Schulterblätter, was ihr einen Schauer verursachte.

„So, jetzt sieh dich mal an!", murmelte er und gab sie frei.

Arwen beugte sich über die Schüssel mit Wasser, die ihr als Spiegel diente und nickte zustimmend. „Wenn du einmal keine Lust mehr zum Regieren hast, kannst du gerne als mein Knappe in meine Dienste treten – das ist gar nicht so übel! Außerdem kann nicht jeder behaupten, einen so umwerfenden Mann als Diener zu haben..." Jetzt war es an ihr zu lachen.

„Ich tue so etwas nur, damit meine Gattin mir schmeichelt.", grinste er und warf die Laken zur Seite über die Schriftstücke, streckte sich genüsslich und gähnte.

„Deine Gattin muss dich wohl daran erinnern, was du heute Morgen noch alles zu tun hast! Komm endlich aus dem Bett und mach dich fertig!"

„Wirklich?" Über seine Schulter warf er einen Blick auf die Bettdecke. „Ach ja, da waren einige Berichte – aber die sind anscheinend verschwunden! Und irgendjemand – ich weiß gar nicht mehr wer - sollte hier heute in Lôrien eintreffen..."

Arwen sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, wie unmöglich du bist?" Sie streifte ihr Gewand ab und schlüpfte in die bequeme Reisekleidung.

„Aber ja. DU. Andauernd!"

„Zieh dich an und komm. Mein Vater wird bald mit Gandalf hier eintreffen und wir wollen noch vor dem Abend nach Düsterwald aufbrechen!", schalt sie ihn, aber in ihren Augen leuchtete der Schalk.

Doch die Reisegruppe aus Bruchtal hatte Verspätung. Aragorn und Arwen warteten mit den Elben aus Lôrien auf der großen Lichtung und Arwen lief immer wieder auf und ab und blickte in die Schatten des Pfad, wo ihr Vater mit seiner Begleitung erscheinen musste. Aragorn machte es sich auf einem Moosfeld unter einem der Mallornbäume bequem und beobachtete sie. Ihre Ungeduld war wirklich sehr unterhaltsam – und je ungeduldiger sie wurde, desto entspannter wurde er seltsamerweise. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er am Abend zuvor ebenfalls von einiger Unruhe geplagt gewesen war, wenn er an Elrond gedacht hatte, aber nun sah er ihrem Zusammentreffen ruhiger entgegen. Wohlwollend musterte er Arwen, die sich das Haar und ihre Kleider immer wieder glatt strich. So schön sie auch in ihren edlen Gewändern und dem königlichen Schmuck aussah, in Reitkleidung gefiel sie ihm doch am besten, denn es zeigte nicht nur ihre schlanke Figur, sondern spiegelte auch ihr unternehmungslustiges, teils auch rebellisches Wesen wieder, dass sie nicht nur bewiesen hatte, als sie damals ihm und den Hobbits an der Furt zu Hilfe geeilt war. Elrond würde das sicher genau so sehen und durch die Wiedersehensfreude so abgelenkt sein, dass er sich jeden Kommentar über seine damaligen Einwände sicher sparen würde.

Endlich kam ein Elb den Weg entlang geritten, hielt auf die wartende Gruppe zu und zügelte sein Tier knapp vor ihnen, wobei er sich kurz im Sattel verbeugte.

„Ich freue mich verkünden zu dürfen, dass der Herr Elrond mit seinem Gefolge, sowie Gandalf der Weiße gleich eintreffen werden!"

Ein Blick auf Arwen genügte, um Aragorn zu zeigen, wer den Boten am Rande der Grenzen postiert haben musste, denn sie erwiderte seinen Blick schuldbewusst.

Endlich trat die Reisegruppe aus dem Wald auf die Lichtung. Elrond ritt an der Spitze, wie es sich seinem Rang nach entsprach, gefolgt von Elladan und Elrohir, Arwens Zwillingsbrüdern, sowie zehn Elben der Gefolgschaft. Die Gruppe ritt auf die Wartenden zu und verbeugte sich im Sattel vor dem Königspaar Gondors formvollendet und wie es der Sitte entsprach, Aragorn und Arwen erwiderten die Geste ebenfalls mit hoheitsvollem Nicken, wobei Arwen ein Lächeln unterdrückte, als sie die Mienen ihrer Brüder sah, die sich zwangen, nicht zu lachen. Dann grinste Elladan breit und Elrohir verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel, was auch ein breites Lachen auf Aragorns Gesicht hervorrief.

Endlich schwang sich Elrond aus seinem Sattel und breitete seine Arme einladend aus. Diese Einladung nahm Arwen nur zu gerne an und schon lief sie auf ihn zu und warf sich stürmisch an seine Brust, allen Anstand vergessend. Elrond drückte sie fest an sich und ließ sie dann los, um sie eingehend zu betrachten.

„Lang ist es her, dass meine Augen solch eine Schönheit bewundern durfte! Umso mehr freut es mich, dich endlich wieder zu erblicken."

Arwen lachte hell auf. „Danke ada!"

Elrohir drängte sich nun an seinem Vater vorbei und schloss Arwen ebenfalls in seine Arme und sie verstrubbelte ihm die dunklen Haare, was ihn entrüstet schnauben ließ. Elladan setzte die Begrüßung schließlich fort und dann richteten sich alle Blicke auf Aragorn, der sich die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, um das Wiedersehen nicht zu stören. Elrond und seine Söhne traten schließlich auf ihn zu und schlossen ihn ebenfalls kurz in ihre Arme.

„Ich dachte schon, wir würden nie ankommen!", brummte Elladan als die Begrüßung beendet war. „Elrohir musste unbedingt einem Reh hinterher jagen, das er zum Abendmahl schießen wollte. Allerdings ist es ihm entkommen!"

„So ein Pech!", bedauerte Arwen ihn, doch ihr Blick, den sie Elrohir zuwarf, sagte etwas anderes.

Schließlich begaben sich alle in eine große geräumige Laube, wo sich alle niederließen und eine Stärkung für die Reisenden bereitstand und nachdem sie sich erfrischt hatten, beschlossen sie, sich bereits in einigen Stunden gemeinsam auf den Weg zu machen um pünktlich im Düsterwald einzutreffen….

ooOOoo

Die Sonne des zweiten Tages senkte sich langsam dem Horizont entgegen und tauchte die Bergkette in goldenes Licht, was den Eindruck vermittelte, sie seien aus dem Edelmetall gegossen worden. Legolas, der von seinem Wächter unbarmherzig vorwärts gestoßen wurde, sah den schmalen Pfad vor sich voller Hoffnung hinauf und schickte ein Stoßgebet an die Valar, dass die mühevolle Reise durch die Ebene und diese Berge endlich zum Ende gelang. Er stöhnte plötzlich auf und schwankte, als ein unsichtbarer Hieb ihn fast von den Füßen riss, begleitet von einem stetigen Brummen, dass in seinem Kopf widerhallte und schließlich seinen ganzen Körper auszufüllen schien. Legolas presste die Hände an die Schläfen und schloss die Augen und im nächsten Moment wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan! Ein Farbennetz von unbeschreiblicher Intensität wirbelte vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern und dann zerriss ein schriller Schrei das Brummen und zwang ihn die Knie.

Der Wächter zerrte augenblicklich an seinen Armen, um ihn wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen und knurrte ihm zu, er könne sich seine Spielchen sparen, bevor er ihm einen weiteren Stoß versetzte.

Sie hören und fühlen es nicht – kam es Legolas in den Sinn! Sie nehmen all diese Dinge gar nicht war! Er kämpfte sich weiter und begann unter wachsenden Schmerzen zu zittern, seine Gedanken waren seltsam verzerrt und er fühlte sich benommen. In ihm pulsierten Schmerzen aus Farben, Lauten und Stoffen, die aber nicht wirklich da waren. Doch sie fühlten sich seltsam vertraut an, aber er konnte nicht klar genug denken, um sie zu identifizieren.

Er versuchte noch dieses vertraute Gefühl zu erkennen, als es ebenso plötzlich erstarb, wie es ihn befallen hatte. Verblüfft, aber auch erleichtert schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf und als er aufblickte, sah er wieder den Pfad, der eine leichte Biegung machte und vor ihm tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine riesige Burg auf…

Im Inneren der Burg, die gänzlich aus schwarzen, blankpoliertem Stein bestand, war es angenehm kühl und jeder ihrer Schritte hallte von dem hohen Gewölbe wider, das sich über ihnen wie ein Himmel erstreckte und es herrschte hier völlige Nacht. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Gang, an dessen Ende sich eine geschlossene Pforte befand die sich nun wie von Geisterhand öffnete und eine ausgedehnte Halle offenbarte. In ihr zogen sich lange Reihen schwarzer Pfeiler scheinbar endlos in die Finsternis, die Decke des Saals verblieb in Dunkelheit. Eine Reihe von rotglühenden Kohlebecken auf hohen Ständern waren die einzigen Lichtquellen und erhellten den Weg zu einem Thron am entfernten Ende, dessen Rückenlehne mit eigentümlichen Schriftzeichen und Symbolen verziert war. Aber all das war es nicht, was Legolas' Blick fesselte. Auf dem Thron saß eine schattenhafte Gestalt und als sich seine Augen allmählich an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt hatten, musste er all seine Beherrschung aufbringen, um sich sein Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, sich den ganzen Weg vorzustellen versucht, was oder wer ihn hier erwartete, doch jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass er völlig im Dunkeln getappt hatte.

Diese Person war trotz ihrer Rüstung, die in Aussehen und Verarbeitung eindeutig denen der Orks glich, ein Elb! Das ebenmäßige, fein geschnittene Gesicht, die edlen Züge, die Blässe der Haut, die so unverkennbar spitz zulaufenden Ohren und der grazile, schlanke Körper der Elben.

Legolas schluckte sein aufsteigendes Unbehagen hinunter. Er hatte sich darauf eingestellt, sich einem Uruk- hai oder Ork gegenüber zu sehen, oder sonst einer schauerlichen, Furcht einflößenden Gestalt und sich schon genau überlegt, wie er diesem gegenüber treten sollte, doch seine Verwirrung machte all seine Plänen zunichte.

Bevor Legolas sich auch nur etwas gefangen hatte, stand der Elb von seinem Thron auf und schritt langsam die Stufen der Empore hinunter, überwand fast ohne jede erkennbare Bewegung die Distanz zwischen ihnen und musterte Legolas so eindringlich, dass dieser fast das Gefühl hatte, seine Seele würde nach außen gekehrt.

Legolas wollte sich diesem prüfendem Blick schnellstmöglich entziehen und endlich wissen, was dieser ganze Überfall zu bedeuten hatte. Auch wenn seine Stimme längst nicht so fest klang, wie er es sich wünschte, richtete er das Wort an seinen Gegenüber.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von mir?"

Der Elb reagierte nicht einmal mit einem Wimpernschlag auf Legolas' Worte, sondern richtete sich an den Ork, der Legolas noch immer unbarmherzig am Oberarm gepackt hielt.

„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht erklären, was das soll? Ich hatte euch doch befohlen, diese Halblinge herzuschaffen – oder diesen Zwerg! Was soll ich mit diesem Elben? Habt ihr meinen Befehl nicht verstanden, oder wollt ihr meine Geduld auf die Probe stellen?"

Legolas merkte, wie bei diesen Worten ein eisiger Strom seine Beine hinauf kroch, sein Mund wurde trocken und eine düstere Ahnung überkam ihn.

„Herr…, wir …. Es kam zu einer heftigen Gegenwehr mit der wir nicht gerechnet hatten… und dann kam dieser Elb hier dazu und alles wurde noch schlimmer! Wir haben einen ganzen Teil unserer Truppe eingebüßt… und die Halblinge und auch der Zwerg hätten unseren Rückzug nur aufgehalten! Wir wollten aber nicht mit leeren Händen zu euch zurückkommen…. also haben wir uns gedacht…."

„So! Du hast gedacht! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich mir gedacht habe? Der gute König Thranduil wird wohl kaum seinen Sohn wegen eines einfachen Elben seiner Kolonie eintauschen! Ich habe euch doch erklärt, dass Prinz Legolas jede Vernunft vergisst, wenn es einer seiner Freunde in Gefahr gerät! Er wird sich sicher nicht den Befehlen seines Vaters widersetzen, nur für einen …, " er musterte Legolas noch einmal kurz, „..einen Krieger!"

Legolas spürte Wut bei diesen Worten in sich aufwallen, als er endlich den Zweck dieses Angriffes verstand und diese half ihm, endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können! Dieser Kerl – wer auch immer er war – wollte eigentlich ihn! Und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes bereits vor sich hatte! Aber Gimli hatte laut seinen Namen gerufen, als er ihnen zu Hilfe geeilt war. Glücklicherweise schien sich keiner der Orks dessen zu erinnern! Was könnte dieser Elb nur von ihm wollen? Und was, wenn er heraus bekam, dass er sein Opfer bereits in Gefangenschaft hatte? Daran mochte Legolas lieber nicht denken und er wartete gespannt in die Stille hinein, ob nicht doch noch einer der Orks seine Erinnerung wieder fand.

„Los, bringt ihn in die Verliese. Ich werde später entscheiden, was ich mit ihm anfangen werde."

Die Worte waren noch nicht ganz in dem hohen Gewölbe verklungen, als Legolas auch schon aus der halle gezerrt wurde.

ooOOoo

In der Abenddämmerung des vierten Tages nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Lôrien traf die Reisegesellschaft schließlich bei den Hallen Thranduils ein. Die große Lichtung die sich davor auftat, war bevölkert mit kleineren Elbengruppen, die sich in ihren wohlklingenden Stimmen leise unterhielten.

Elrohir sah zu seinem Vater, der allerdings einen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck machte. Der Jüngere seufzte innerlich – seinen Vater kostete es bestimmt auch Überwindung Thranduil zu besuchen. Die beiden Elbenherrscher verband keine tiefe Freundschaft, man mochte sagen, sie kamen mit einander aus. Wenn er es sich selbst eingestand, hatte er von dem König des Düsterwaldes ebenfalls kein allzu gutes Bild in seinem Gedächtnis. Seiner Meinung nach, hatte Thranduil seinen Sohn viel zu lange unwürdig behandelt, auch wenn er sich jetzt gebessert haben sollte.

‚Wir werden sehen...', dachte er sich im Stillen und schaute sich weiter um.

Die Anreisenden wurden freundlich aber ein wenig distanziert beäugt. Elrond ritt voraus, die Zwillinge hinter ihm, gefolgt von Arwen und Aragorn.

Der König freute sich auf die Begegnung mit seinem langjährigen Freund und zukünftigen Bräutigam. Seit längerem hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.

Als sie bei den Hallen ankamen, übergaben sie ihre Pferde einigen Elben, die sich ihrer annahmen.

Aragorn wandte sich um, als er seine Frau zu den Elben sprechen hörte, dass sie auch ja Acht auf die Versorgung des Tieres legen sollten. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und zur Erleichterung des Elben, der das Pferd hielt, nahm er seine Frau mit sich und führte sie fort.

„Du machst ihnen noch Angst...", lächelte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Meinst du?", fragte sie und sah dem Elben mit ein wenig erröteten Wangen nach.

„Ja!", lachte Aragorn und ging mit ihr wieder zu den Zwillingen und Elrond.

Er sah gerade wieder auf, als Tanhis auf sie zugestürmt kam.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief sie, als sie die kleine Gruppe sah und lief fröhlich auf sie zu. Thranduil trat ebenfalls hinaus – seine Begrüßung fiel wesentlich gezwungener aus, das Lächeln aber zeigten beide Elbenherren.

Man sah Tanhis die Freude auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit gerade zu an – ein Leuchten ging von ihr aus, wie sie es noch nie ausgestrahlt hatte.

Aragorn sah sich um.

„Wo hast du denn deinen zukünftigen Gemahl gelassen?", fragte er schmunzelnd und Tanhis Gesicht zeigte für einen Moment einen besorgten Ausdruck, doch dieser war zu schnell wieder verschwunden, als dass ihn jemand außer Aragorn bemerkt hätte.

„Er reitet den Hobbits und Gimli entgegen, welche sich auf der nahen Anreise befinden. Er ist schon lange fort, sie müssten bald wieder hier eintreffen."

Aragorn nickte und ließ sich mit den anderen in die Hallen Thranduils führen und ein Gemach zu weisen.

„Elben die in Höhlen leben..."

„Es sind keine Höhlen Elrohir!", korrigierte ihn Elladan. „Es sind unterirdische Hallen!"

Der jüngere Zwilling schenkte seinem Bruder ein erzwungenes Lächeln. Die beiden Brüder verweilten in ihrem Gemach und ruhten sich von der Reise aus.

„Trotzdem...", begann Elrohir wieder, doch Elladan unterbrach ihn, weil ein Diener das Gemach betrat und ihnen ein wenig Elbenwein brachte. Sie bedankten sich freundlich und wollten sich gerade wieder ihren Gesprächen zuwenden, als sie einige Gardisten an ihrer geöffneten Türe vorbeirennen sahen. Der Elb, welcher die beiden bedient hatte, schien ebenso verblüfft. Als ein weiterer Gardist an ihm vorbei kam, hielt er ihn fest und fragte nach dem Grund für die Eile.

„Die Gäste sind da...", erzählte der angehaltene Elb schnell und war auch im nächsten Moment weiter geeilt.

Die beiden Zwillinge sahen sich an und es brauchte keine Worte um sich zu verstehen und den Gardisten zu folgen – beide hatten den besorgten Unterton des Elben vernommen.

„Was werden sie nun schon wieder angestellt haben...?", fragte Elladan, doch Elrohir zuckte nur wortlos die Schultern, doch das Lächeln, dass seine Lippen umspielte wollte nicht so recht zu seinem besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen passen.

Sie brauchten gar nicht weit zu gehen. Die Hobbits und Gimli kamen ihnen bereits entgegen. Elladan hob die Augenbraue als er sie musterte – geschafft und mitgenommen sahen sie aus.

Als die Hobbits sie sahen begrüßten sie sie, doch die beiden Elben sahen ohne Mühe, dass etwas geschehen sein musste. Ihre Kleider waren zerrissen und dreckbeschmiert, an einigen Stellen sogar blutig – ein Kampf hatte stattgefunden.

Thranduil kam auf sie zu, gefolgt von Elrond und er wies sie ein, ihm in die große Halle zu folgen.

„Sprecht! Was ist vorgefallen?", fragte Thranduil, als er auf seinem erhöhten Sitz platz genommen hatte. Sein Sohn war nicht mit ihnen eingetroffen, nur Arod hatten sie hinter sich geführt... Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, der Elbenherrscher war beunruhigt. Sehr beunruhigt, was seinen Sohn anbelangte. Elrond stand etwas tiefer neben ihm und die Hobbits und Gimli saßen auf weichen Stühlen - Elrohir und Elladan standen neben ihnen und wollten gerade fragen, wo Legolas denn sei, als sich hinter ihnen die Türe öffnete und Aragorn mit Arwen und Tanhis herein kam.

Als Tanhis die Eingetroffenen sah, lief sie freudig auf sie zu. Jeder der Hobbits sah kurz zu Gimli, der sich im Moment noch nichts anmerken ließ und die Elbe ebenso herzlich begrüßte.

„Meine Güte...", sagte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Legolas muss aufpassen, dass du ihm nicht weggeschnappt wirst!"

„Gimli...dich habe ich vermisst!", sagte sie und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung. „Und euch ebenso, meine lieben Hobbits!"

Sam sah zu Frodo und der ältere Hobbit konnte sich denken was in dem Kopf des anderen vorging. Tanhis strahlte pure Freude aus – wie sollten sie ihr jetzt sagen, dass...

„Wo habt ihr Legolas gelassen?", fragte sie auf einmal. „Hat er sich entschuldigt, dass er nachkommt und ist noch kurz Arod versorgen?"

Gimli sah zu Aragorn, welcher seinen Blick ein wenig beunruhigt auffing und ihn fragend ansah.

Als keiner der Fünf antwortete, sah Tanhis zwischen ihnen hin und her und erst jetzt sah sie die Spuren, die der Kampf an ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Innern breit. Sie sah zu Aragorn, doch dieser sah zu den beiden Zwillingen, die ihn ein wenig ahnend aber nicht gewiss ansahen.

„Er...", begann Gimli und räusperte sich, um ein wenig deutlicher zu sprechen. Er sah weder zu Thranduil, noch zu Tanhis, als er fortfuhr.

„Sie haben ihn mitgenommen. Er hat sich kampflos ergeben um...uns zu retten...!", sagte er, immer leiser werdend.

Tanhis glaubte ihren Ohren nicht. Mitgenommen? Kampflos ergeben? Legolas – entführt? Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das war ein böser Traum, ein Traum von Gewesenem, der sie nur wieder einholte. Sie merkte nicht, wie sie schwankte und Arwen herbei kam um sie zu stützen.

Thranduil war aufgestanden und sah die Fünf durchbohrend an.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn? Was ist ihm zugestoßen? Redet!"

Die Hobbits zuckten zusammen, als die scharfe, schneidende Stimme des Elbenherrschers an ihre Ohren drang.

Aller Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und Frodo wagte es nicht, zu Tanhis zu sehen, die ihn fassungslos ansah. Er sah zu Aragorn und die Furcht in den Augen des Menschen, Furcht, dass seinem Freund abermals etwas zugestoßen sei, brachte ihn zum reden.

Langsam erzählte er ihnen in die Stille der Halle hinein, was vorgefallen war und ließ nicht aus - keine Kleinigkeit...

Sie lauschten gespannt Gimlis Bericht, wobei diesmal niemand einen Zweifel daran hegte, dass der Zwerg vielleicht wieder einmal übertrieb bei seinen Schilderungen. Dazu stand ihm die Angst um den Freund und der Schrecken immer noch zu klar ins Gesicht geschrieben und auch die übrigen Anwesenden, trugen nun den gleichen furchtvollen Gesichtsausdruck zutage. Es bestand also nicht der geringste Zweifel, an der Glaubwürdigkeit von Gimlis Worten.

Aragorn lehnte sich schwer in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück und rieb sich die Stirn, um so seine Gedanken besser ordnen zu können. Er hatte schon viel mit seinen Freunden zusammen erlebt und es mit einigen Ungeheuern und Bestien zu tun gehabt, die in den Tiefen von Höhlen ihr Unwesen trieben und er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Höhlentrolle, oder gar den Balrog, der beinahe Gandalfs Leben gefordert hatte, doch ihn erschreckte die Gerissenheit und Schläue, mit denen die Orks gehandelt hatten. Dies war sicher nicht auf deren Intelligenz zurück zu führen sondern wies darauf hin, dass sie einen sehr gerissenen Anführer haben mussten, der sicher nicht zu dieser sonst eher einfältigen Rasse gehörte.

Es bestand wohl kein Zweifel daran, dass sie es hier mit einem ganz besonders gefährlichen und unberechenbaren Gegner zu tun hatten und sie mussten mit äußerster Vorsicht an diese Sache herangehen.

Niemand konnte sagen, wohin die Truppe sich mit ihrem Gefangenen gewendet hatte und so würden sie ihre Suche auf das gerade Wohl hin starten müssen. Aragorn entschied, dass sie sich aufteilen mussten, um so ihre Chancen auf Erfolg zu vergrößern und er ließ seinen Blick über seine Freunde schweifen, um sich darüber klar zu werden, wer am Besten mit wem aufbrach. In Gimlis Gesicht focht die Müdigkeit der anstrengenden Reise mit seiner Entschlossenheit, Legolas zu helfen und die Hobbits wirkten auch äußerst müde und erschöpft – kein Wunder bei den Ereignissen, in den letzten Tagen.

Aragorns Blick blieb an Tanhis hängen und führte ihn nun völlig zu dem Entschluss, die Suche erst am nächsten Tag zu beginnen und allen etwas Ruhe und Zeit zu gönnen, diese schlechten Nachrichten zu verarbeiten.

Auch Arwen hatte ähnliche Gedanken gehabt und sie beobachtete nun mit besorgtem Blick ihren Gemahl. Er saß mit hängenden Schultern neben Tanhis, den Kopf in seine Hand gestützt und seine Wangenknochen traten scharf in dem fahlen Licht der Höhle hervor. Er zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als Elrond das Wort ergriff und die Stille brach.

„Gimli, wir werden gleich Morgen aufbrechen und nach Spuren suchen. Jetzt halte ich es nicht mehr für sinnvoll – wir werden einige Zeit benötigen, um den Platz des Überfalls überhaupt erst einmal zu erreichen und für den Aufbruch ist es heute einfach schon zu spät. Außerdem haben wir alle anstrengende Reisetage hinter uns und sollten uns etwas Ruhe gönnen."

Thranduil nickte zustimmend und erhob sich dann.

„Gut, ich werde jetzt alles veranlassen, damit wir auch zeitig aufbrechen können! Aber zuerst werde ich das Essen bereiten lassen.

Aragorn versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie erleichtert er war, die Höhlen verlassen zu können und zwang sich dazu, bei Thranduils Worten nicht umgehend aufzuspringen und fluchtartig die Gewölbe zu verlassen. Immer wieder traten neue Erinnerungen an die letzte Gefangenschaft von Legolas in seinem Kopf auf und er versuchte entschieden sie zu verdrängen, denn sie erzeugten eine wachsende Beklemmung in seiner Brust und machten es ihm noch schwerer, es in den Höhlen auszuhalten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Essen aufgetragen wurde, doch Aragorn stocherte nur widerwillig darin herum und schob die Köstlichkeiten eher hin und her. Auch den übrigen Freunden war der Appetit vergangen und selbst die Hobbits langten nicht mit der für sie typischen Ungezwungenheit zu.

Die übrigen Gefährten hatten ihr Mahl noch nicht ganz beendet, als Aragorn sich schon von seinem Platz erhob und die Hallen verließ, gefolgt von den Blicken der Freunde. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass er jetzt Zeit für sich haben wollte, um sich auf die Suche am nächsten Morgen vorzubereiten, aber auch, um seine Besorgnis besser verarbeiten zu können. Arwen seufzte. Wie sie Aragorn kannte, würde er sicher kein Auge in dieser Nacht zu tun und gegessen hatte er natürlich auch nichts.

Aragorn suchte sich eine verborgene, abgeschiedene Stelle am Rande der Lichtung und durchsuchte die Taschen seines Mantels. Unzählige kleine Gegenstände wanderten durch seine Hände - Hände die schlank und kraftvoll waren, dessen Finger blasse Narben trugen. Hände, die ohne jede Mühe ein wildes Pferd zügeln konnten und die Anduril mit tödlicher Präzision schwingen konnten – aber es waren auch Hände, die Arwens Haut sanft wie ein leiser Windhauch liebkosen konnten. Hände eines Kriegers und Königs, aber auch die eines Dichters und zärtlichen Liebhabers. Jetzt schienen diese Hände jedoch nicht so recht seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen, denn sie zitterten leicht, als er fand, was er suchte. Langsam, um den Gegenstand nicht fallen zu lassen, zog er die Hand aus der Manteltasche, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich das Bild wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, als Legolas ihm den Stein in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Pass gut darauf auf, hatte er ihm gesagt, so wie sich der Stein mit den Jahren abreiben wird und immer edler werden wird, so wirst du dich einmal verändern, Estel!

Aragorn schluckte hart und lachte freudlos auf. Wie recht Legolas doch damals gehabt hatte! Aus dem groben Stein, dem jungen Mann, von einst, war ein geschliffener Edelstein geworden. Doch Legolas hatte ihm damals auch versprochen, dass, so sehr sich Estel auch verändern mochte, er sich immer seiner Freundschaft sicher sein konnte. Das war auch in all den Jahren der Fall gewesen und Aragorn konnte sich keinen treuern Freund vorstellen.

Wie von selbst schloss sich seine Hand um den Stein und ballte sich entschieden zur Faust.

„Ich werde dich finden, Legolas, und dir zur Seite stehen, so wie du es immer für mich getan hast!" Er steckte den Stein zurück in seinen Mantel und wollte schon aufstehen und zu Arwen gehen, als er eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Bäume treten sah, die er sofort erkannte.

Tanhis blieb in der Mitte der Lichtung stehen und schaute unverwandt in den Sternenhimmel hinauf und war froh, dass die Dunkelheit ihre Tränen verbarg. In der Halle, vor Legolas' Vater, hatte sie keine Schwäche zeigen wollen und ihre Gefühle hinter einer unbewegten Miene verborgen, doch jetzt überwältigte sie die Angst und die Sorge. So sehr sie auch versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, sie konnte die Bilder nicht verdrängen, die sich immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge heraufbeschworen. Sie sah Legolas' Gesicht vor sich, wie erschöpft er in den letzten Tagen gewirkt hatte, wie er sich schweißnass im Schlaf herumgewälzt hatte und wie sehr er sich bemüht hatte, diese Umstände vor ihr zu verstecken.

Tanhis schluchzte auf, als die Sorge in einer neuen Welle über sie hinwegspülte und im nächsten Moment schlossen sich tröstende Arme von hinten um ihre Schultern und zogen sie in eine sichere Umarmung. Dankbar nahm sie diesen Freundschaftsbeweis von Aragorn an, den sie erkannte, auch ohne aufschauen zu müssen. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und weinte, bis sie sich etwas erleichtert fühlte und lachte schließlich verlegen auf.

„Ich habe mich immer schon gefragt, wie du es schaffst, immer da zu sein, wenn du gebraucht wirst, Aragorn!"

An seiner Stimme hörte Tanhis, dass Aragorn ebenfalls leise lächelte. „Das liegt wohl daran, dass immer da wo ich bin, das Unglück über meine Freunde kommt…. Ich bringe ihnen kein Glück…"

„Unsinn!" Tanhis befreite sich entschieden aus seiner Umarmung. „Diese Sache kann einfach nicht mit dir zusammen hängen! Wieso auch? In den letzten Jahren war es ruhig in Mittelerde und es herrscht Frieden unter den Völkern. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das du so viele Feinde hast…"

„Du würdest dich wundern….! Aber es ist müßig, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen! Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht! Alte Gewohnheiten wird man eben nur schwer wieder los. Und bevor wir nichts Genaues wissen, sollten wir abwarten, was wir herausfinden und das Beste hoffen. Legolas wurde beim Kampf nicht verletzt – also wollten diese Orks ihn lebend – wozu auch immer. Er ist stark und so leicht nicht unter zu bekommen…"

Tanhis kroch bei Aragorns Worten wieder die Angst den Rücken hoch und sie musste ihre Sorgen einfach loswerden. Zuerst stockend, dann jedoch mit immer größerer Erleichterung, endlich mit jemandem sprechen zu können, berichtete sie von ihren Beobachtungen und Legolas' Zustand in den letzten Wochen. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte sie sehen, wie auch die Sorgen in Aragorns Gesicht immer deutlicher geschrieben standen, auch wenn er schweigend zuhörte, konnte sie merken, wie sehr ihn diese Schilderungen beunruhigten. Doch sie sah auch, dass er gleichzeitig Überlegungen anstellte, was er aus diesem Bericht schließen sollte und was am nötigsten zu tun war.

Als Tanhis geendet hatte, herrschte noch einen Augenblick weiteres Schweigen, aber dann räusperte sich Aragorn.

„Ich denke, wir sollten das für uns behalten solange wir nicht wissen, warum es Legolas scheinbar nicht gut geht! Die Anderen machen sich auch so schon genug Sorgen. Ich werde die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen, um im Notfall alles bei mir zu haben….. – nur für alle Fälle." Er suchte Tanhis Blick und versuchte, so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns beide zur Ruhe begeben. Wir werden morgen einen anstrengenden Tag haben." Und nicht nur den einen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, hütete sich aber, diese Befürchtung laut auszusprechen. Wo auch immer die Orks sich versteckt hatten, dieser Ort wäre sicher nicht nur einen Tagesmarsch vom Düsterwald entfernt!


	3. Die Suche

**3. Kapitel Die Suche**

Lange hatten sich die Freunde beraten, wie sie sich für eine möglichst schnelle Suche aufteilen sollten und so hatten sie rasch die Entscheidung getroffen, dass die Hobbits, auch wenn diese aufs heftigste protestiert hatten, in Thranduils Hallen bleiben sollten. Der Feind hatte es schon einmal auf sie abgesehen und Frodos und Merrys Wunden waren einfach noch zu frisch, als das sie einem langen Marsch durchstehen konnten.

So bildeten die Freunde nur einen Suchtrupp, denn mit Aragorn, Elrohir und Elladan hatten sie ohnehin die erfahrensten Fährtensucher, sodass sie sich sicher waren, keinen noch so geringen Hinweis auf die Fährte der Orks zu übersehen. Es schien aber auch das sicherste Vorgehen zu sein, denn die Angreifer waren in einer großen Schar aufgetreten und zusammen mit Tanhis und Gimli waren sie auch gegen einen feindlichen Überfall besser geschützt.

Die kleine Gruppe machte sich schon früh am Morgen fertig, denn sie wollten so wenig Zeit wie möglich ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Aragorn stand bei Brego und kontrollierte noch einmal den richtigen Sitz des Sattels, als Arwen an seine Seite trat und ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. Aragorn hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Du siehst müde aus." Stellte Arwen fest. „Und gegessen hast du auch nichts! Wenn du schon nicht um deiner selbst Willen auf dich Acht geben willst, dann tu es wenigstens für Legolas! Es nützt ihm nichts, wenn er du während eines Angriffs zu schwach bist, um dein Schwert halten zu können."

Sie löste entschieden seine Hände vom Sattelgurt und drückte ihm ein Paket mit Lembas in die Finger. Ein verstohlenes Lächeln erschien in Aragorns Mundwinkeln und er zog Arwen kurz an sich und küsste sacht ihre Stirn.

"Hennaid evyr.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, dann wandte er sich ab und verstaute das Päckchen in seiner Satteltasche bevor er sich in den Sattel schwang.

Arwen blieb auf der Lichtung stehen und sah den Freunden so lange hinterher, bis sie im Wald verschwunden waren.

ooOOoo

Gegen Abend erreichten sie endlich die kleine Lichtung, wo die Orks sie angegriffen hatten. Gimli, der hinter Elladan saß, brummte missmutig, als er die noch verbliebenen Spuren des Kampfes sah. Hier und da war das Gras platt getreten, kleine Äste und Zweige bedeckten den Boden und einige Stämme trugen die Spuren eines Schwertstreichs. Aragorn war abgesessen und trat an der Stelle wieder in den Wald, an der die Orks mit Legolas verschwunden waren. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne zeigten Aragorn nur noch schwach die ein oder andere Spur und so kehrte er bald wieder zu den Freunden zurück, die bereits damit begonnen hatten, ein Lager herzurichten. Elrohir war gerade dabei ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu entfachen, denn inzwischen waren sie dem Herbst schon so nah, dass es längst nicht mehr so warm war, um auf ein Feuer verzichten zu können. Aragorn zog den Mantel enger um sich und half Elladan dabei, die Pferde abzusatteln und zu versorgen. Als schließlich alles zu ihrer Bequemlichkeit hergerichtet war, ließen sich die Freunde um das Feuer nieder und Gimli reichte jedem Brot, Käse und etwas mit Wasser verdünnten Wein.

Elrohir und Elladan aßen hungrig, aber Gimli biss nur einige Male in das Brot, Aragorn leerte lediglich seinen Becher und reichte seine Mahlzeit an Elrohir, der diese sehnsüchtig ansah und sie auch sofort dankbar verspeiste. Tanhis, die schon während des ganzen Rittes keinen Ton gesprochen hatte, hatte erst gar nichts von der Mahlzeit angenommen.

Tanhis beobachtete, wie Aragorn den Krug auf den Boden stellte und sich noch fester in seinen Mantel hüllte. Sein Blick war ohne wirkliches Ziel ins Feuer gerichtet und sie ahnte, was für Gefühle gerade in ihm tobten. Sie hatte aufgehört, sich ihrer Verzweiflung hinzugeben, aber der Schmerz tobte weiter in ihrer Brust und drohte, ihre Beherrschung zu vernichten. Tatsächlich schwankte diese Fassade jedes Mal, wenn sie Aragorn anblickte, denn sie wusste, dass er Legolas ebenfalls so sehr liebte wie sie und deshalb konnte sie auch hinter seine Mauer aus Schweigen blicken. Gimli liebte Legolas auch, aber er trug seine Besorgnis offen in seinem Gesicht und versuchte nicht sie zu verbergen. Stattdessen schimpfte er über sich selbst, dass er sich in dem Kampf hatte überrumpeln lassen und er der Grund gewesen war, dass Legolas schließlich den Widerstand aufgegeben hatte.

Tanhis fuhr sich unwirsch mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und nur um das Gesicht verbergen zu können, nahm sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Sie schob eine lose Haarsträhne in ihre Zöpfe zurück und blickte wieder über das Feuer hinweg zu Aragorn. Der aufkommende Wind spielte auch mit seinen Haarsträhnen, bewegte sich über das tanzende Feuer hinweg, blies Wolken aus Laubblättern in die Luft und trieb sie vor sich her, wirbelte sie hier und da hoch in die Luft. Der Wind gewann an Stärke und Geschwindigkeit, ließ eine Gänsehaut über ihre Arme kriechen. Jetzt würde Legolas sie eigentlich in die Arme nehmen, sie an sich drücken und ihr einen Teil seiner Wärme abgeben, doch sie hatte ihn wieder einmal verloren, in jeder Hinsicht.

Wie von selbst schlossen sich ihre Lider über die brennenden Augen und nachdem sie eine Zeit lang so am Feuer gesessen hatte, legte ihr jemand ganz sacht eine Decke um ihre Schultern.

„Versuche wenigstens etwas zu schlafen…", brummte Gimlis Stimme hinter ihr und ohne die Augen noch einmal zu öffnen, rollte sie sich wie eine Katze am Feuer zusammen und glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Sie ritten bereits vor Anbruch des Tages los, wobei Aragorn und Elladan ihre Pferde am Zügel vor den anderen führten und den Weg vor ihnen nicht aus den Augen ließen. Immer wieder hielten sie an, besahen sich eine Stelle genauer und berieten sich kurz. Erst nachdem die Sonne auch bis zum Waldboden durchgedrungen war, saßen sie ebenfalls auf und lenkten ihre Tiere in Richtung Osten. Der Wind hatte die ganze Nacht nicht nachgelassen und auch jetzt fegte er ungemindert und kalt durch den Wald. Der Herbst war über Nacht in das Land gezogen, so schien es, denn Aragorn war es, als habe er erst gestern in der Morgenhitze des Sommers mit Arwen beisammen gesessen und gescherzt und gelacht. Die Wärme schien jedoch nur noch eine schwache Erinnerung, denn in der Nacht war die Kälte in seinen Körper gekrochen und der Wind hinderte ihn daran, diese wieder zu vertreiben. Sie verließen nach einigen Stunden den schützenden Wald und gelangten auf die Ebene, wo sie sich noch stärker gegen die Kraft des Windes auflehnen mussten, der hier auch den Sand und kleine Steinchen mit sich riss und ihnen in die Augen blies.

Aragorns Hoffnung sank, hier auch nur noch den geringsten Hinweis auf eine Spur zu finden. Sicher hatte der Wind alles mit sich gerissen, was ihnen als dienlich gewesen sein könnte.

Sie näherten sich den Fluss und Aragorn flehte zu den Valar, das sich am schlammigen Ufer, zwischen Schilf und Steinen, vielleicht doch noch ein verräterischer Fußabdruck finden ließe. Große Findlinge säumten hier und da das Flussbett und teilweise war das Wassergras bis zu Manneshöhe gewachsen. Aragorn und Elrohir stiegen ab und machten sich jeder in eine Richtung auf die Suche. Elrohir bewegte sich auf die flache und steinige Furt zu, während Aragorn näher an die verwachsenen Felsen kam. Das Wasser war hier dunkler, was darauf hindeutete, dass es tiefer wurde und die Strömung nahm ebenfalls an Geschwindigkeit zu.

Elladan, Gimli und Tanhis warteten geduldig, wobei sie ihre Freunde erwartungsvoll beobachteten. Tanhis ließ ihren Blick auch über die Findlinge und das Schilf schweifen, dem Aragorn sich näherte und im nächsten Augenblick zog sich ihr Brustkorb angstvoll zusammen.

Aragorn hockte am Ufer und seine Hände wanderten in tiefer Konzentration suchend am Boden und so sah er nicht, was hinter ihm passierte. Tanhis Warnschrei kam zu spät und Aragorn spürte gleichzeitig einen harten Schlag im Rücken. Dann schlug auch schon das eisige Wasser über ihm zusammen, während ihn ein schraubstockartiger Griff gefangen hielt. Er wand sich in den Armen des Ork, versuchte einen Schlag gegen dessen Brustkorb, um ihm die Luft seinerseits aus den Lungen zu pressen, aber seine Bewegungen waren unter Wasser zu langsam. Er merkte, wie ihm selbst unaufhörlich der Atem ausging und schwarze Schatten minderten bereits sein Sichtfeld, als er neben dem sprudelnden Geräusch des Wassers ein gedämpftes Zischen vernahm. Augenblicklich lösten sich die Arme des Orks und gaben ihn frei. Einen Moment war Aragorn orientierungslos, spürte dann Boden unter seinen Füßen und stieß sich ab. Keuchend durchbrach er die Wasseroberfäche, gönnte sich einige hastige Atemzüge und kämpfte sich gegen die Strömung ans Ufer. Hustend kauerte er darauf nieder, als er eine Bewegung neben sich erhaschte, warf sich instinktiv zur Seite und entging so einem tödlichen Schwerthieb. Er rollte herum, kam auf die Füße und zog gleichzeitig sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn sie bohrte sich sogleich in seinen ersten Gegner.

Tanhis sah, dass Aragorn sich ans Ufer gerettet hatte und ließ sogleich den nächsten Pfeil auf einen der Kreaturen schnellen. Sicher, es war riskant gewesen den Pfeil „blind" ins Wasser zu schießen – sie hätte genauso gut Aragorn treffen können – doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Es waren für sie bange Sekunden gewesen, nachdem sich das Wasser rot verfärbt hatte, bis zu dem Augenblick, da Aragorn endlich aufgetaucht war und ihr gezeigt hatte, dass sie den Richtigen getroffen hatte.

Nun stürzte sie sich entschieden in den nächsten Kampf gegen die Nachhut der Orks und fragte sich dabei doch, woher sie diese List wohl genommen hatten! Es bewies, dass die Entführer nicht kopflos handelten und mit einem Suchtrupp gerechnet hatten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Elladan, Elrohir und Gimli die meisten der Orks niedergestreckt hatten. Sie hatten, genau wie Tanhis, pfeilschnell reagiert und ihr den Rücken freigehalten, damit sie Aragorn mit ihrem Schuss helfen konnte. Der Letzte der Bande ging unter Gimlis Axt zu Boden und schnaufend ließ er den Blick über das Ufer schweifen. Mindesten zwanzig der der Ekel erregenden Gestalten säumten den Fluss und die fünf Krieger standen erschöpft und mit hängenden Armen mitten in ihnen.

Aragorn ließ sich schließlich auf die Knie fallen, versuchte zwischen einzelnen Hustenanfällen sein Verlangen nach Sauerstoff mit tiefen Atemzügen zu stillen und warf dabei einen stummen, dankbaren Blick auf Tanhis. Wenn er noch am Morgen gedacht hatte, ihm sei kalt, wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Das eiskalte Wasser hatte sich in seine Kleidung gesogen rann ihm über den Rücken, der Wind blies ihm zusätzlich unbarmherzig kalt entgegen. Er zitterte und ließ das Schwert aus seinen gefühllosen Fingern gleiten. Seine, Ziehbrüder, denen die Kälte, wie allen Elben, nicht das geringste anhaben konnte, kamen auf ihn zu und Elladan bot ihm hilfreich die Hand.

„Du solltest zu dieser Jahreszeit besser kein Bad nehmen, Estel!", versuchte er einen Scherz und benutzte mit Absicht den früheren Namen Aragorns. Dann fragte er aber besorgt: „Wie fühlst du dich? Sollen wir lieber eine Rast machen?"

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass dies nicht die einzige Falle ist, die diese Orks uns bereitet haben. Sie sind listenreicher, als ich mir gedacht habe. Besser wir halten nicht gerade hier an. Beim Reiten wird mir schon warm werden!"

Er kam etwas steif auf die Beine und pfiff nach Brego, schwang sich in den Sattel und war froh über die Wärme, die sein treuer Gefährte ausstrahlte.

Elladan und Elrohir wechselten einen Blick, zuckten dann jedoch mit den Schultern und saßen ebenfalls auf. Nur Tanhis begann ihre Satteltasche zu durchsuchen und zog schließlich ein graues Bündel heraus, trieb ihre Stute an Aragorns Seite und reichte es ihm.

„Hier, dass ist Legolas' alter Umhang. Du solltest wenigstens deinen nassen Mantel ausziehen." Aragorn nickte und nahm den weichen Stoff dankbar entgegen und hüllte sich darin ein. Sie ritten in die Ebene und waren sich bewusst, dass sie hier keinerlei Deckung finden würden, doch ebenso würden sie auch ihre Feinde frühzeitig entdecken können und das erfüllte alle mit etwas Zuversicht. Sie hatten gerade eben erst bewiesen, dass sie es auch verstanden, sich gegen eine Überzahl zu verteidigen.

ooOOoo

Legolas saß in einer der hintersten Ecken seines Gefängnisses und lehnte an den rohen schwarzen Steinen, dessen spitze Kanten ihm in den Rücken stießen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ seinen Atem langsam entweichen. Hier, zwischen zwei der dunklen Wände, war es am besten auszuhalten. Sie waren kühl und linderten ein wenig die Hitze, die seinen Körper abermals erfasst hatte. Seit er hier herunter gebracht wurde, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr losgelassen, nein, sie war sogar noch unerträglicher geworden. Lag es daran, dass er sich tiefer unter der Erde befand? Wie lange er sich schon hier befand, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Dieser kleine Raum war dunkel, nur erhellt von der Fackel die neben der Türe hing und schummrige Schatten warf.

Legolas hatte seine Hände ruhig auf dem feuchten Boden ruhen, bis er innerlich aufhorchte. Er spürte eine Bewegung – seine Hände erzitterten, als er die Vibrationen im Boden wahrnahm. Legolas öffnete die Augen und sah zu der Fackel – sie wackelte leicht in ihrer Halterung. Schnell sprang er auf die Füße und trat zu der Türe um durch die Luke, welche in die Türe eingearbeitete war, sehen zu können, doch bevor er sie erreicht zuckte er zusammen und presste die Hände an die Schläfen. Ein unterdrückter Schrei entrann seiner Kehle und ein Schwindel legte sich auf ihn. Ein tiefes Grollen, hatte von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen und drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Er begann zu zittern und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Legolas spürte die Hitze wieder – sie kam unaufhaltbar und kroch von seinen Beinen, immer weiter und wollte ihn verschlingen. Er stöhnte auf, als das Hämmern in seinem Kopf zu nahm, der Boden erzitterte wieder und abermals drang ein tiefes Grollen an sein Gehör. Er spürte den Schweiß, der über seine Stirn lief und seine Brauen nässte. Ein letztes Mal erklang das tiefe Grollen, gefolgt von einem Strahl Hitze, der durch seinen Körper zuckte, dann ließ es nach und verschwand in einem immer leiser werdenden Pochen. Stöhnend öffnete er wieder die Augen und ließ seine Hände von seinen Schläfen gleiten. So schlimm wie hier, hatte er es noch nie verspürt. Was war das, das ihm solche Qualen bereitete? Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, und lehnte sich schwer atmend an die Wand neben der Türe. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er den Schmerzen noch standhalten konnte, sollten sie öfter kommen...

Er schloss die Augen wieder und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Geist, doch lange Zeit blieb ihm nicht. Er hörte Gegrunze und im nächsten Moment wurde der Riegel zur Seite geschoben und drei der stinkenden Orks kamen zu ihm. Zuerst schienen sie verwirrt ihn nicht zu sehen, doch dann sahen sie hinter die Tür und ihn in der Ecke kauern.

„Wohl gedacht wir würden dich nicht sehen wie?", knurrte einer, kam auf ihn zu und zerrte ihn hoch.

Legolas ließ es mit sich geschehen, auch, dass sie ihm die Hände banden und unter Stößen aus seiner Zelle zerrten.

„Er hat ein paar Fragen an dich!", grölten sie und zerrten ihn zu der Halle in der ihr Herr und Meister auf sie wartete

Legolas sah wieder auf, als sie ihn schließlich in die Halle gezehrt hatten. Er verkniff sich einen lästerlichen Fluch, als er Môrrash, wie sie ihn nannten, auf seinem dunklen Thron sitzen sah – selbstgefällig grinsend.

Er wurde vor ihn gezerrt und auf die Knie gezwungen. Legolas blickte den feindlich gesinnten Elben direkt an, sich vor ihm beugen, ohne den Grund zu wissen, warum er überhaupt hier war, wollte und konnte er nicht.

Môrrash blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn einige Zeit an, bevor er ihm unerwartet ins Gesicht schlug.

Legolas Kopf flog bei der Wucht des Schlages zur Seite und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen um die aufkeimende Wut wieder herunter zu schlucken. In seinem Kopf pochte es immer noch, von den erneuten Schmerzen, die er in seiner Zelle erlitten hatte und dem so eben eingebüssten Schlag.

„Hat dir dein König nicht beigebracht vor einem Herrscher den Blick zu senken, Krieger?", fragte Môrrash und in seiner Stimme klang so viel Verachtung mit, wie er aufbringen konnte.

Legolas sah ihn nicht an und antwortete nicht, selbst in einem volltrunkenen Zustand hätte er gewusst, dass er dafür nur einen weiteren Schlag bekommen hätte. Zudem würde ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich eher für einen Krieger halten, wenn er sich ihm soweit fügte, wie er es selbst zulassen konnte.

„Dann genießen Thranduils Krieger also doch eine gute Erziehung...!", säuselte Môrrash und ging einmal um Legolas herum. „Ich sehe dir dein Unbehangen an...", fuhr er in einer schaurig sanften Stimme fort. „Sprich! Fühlst du dich wohl?", fragte er barsch und während die Worte noch seinen Mund verließen, riss er Legolas' Kopf zurück und sah ihm in die blauen Augen.

Legolas schluckte einmal, bevor er sich zwang zu antworten.

„Warum haltet Ihr mich hier?", die Worte kamen ungewollt leise aus seinem Mund und er biss die Zähne zusammen um unter dem Ziehen an seinen Haaren nicht aufstöhnen zu müssen.

Môrrash ließ ihn los und warf ihn nach vorne, so dass Legolas all seine Kraft aufwenden musste um sich zu fangen, bevor er, seiner Arme beraubt auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Ein gewandter Krieger...", lachte der dunkle Herr auf, als er Legolas musterte. „So etwas gefällt mir..."

Legolas richtete sich langsam wieder auf die Knie, höher kam er nicht, da er an den Schultern von starken, klobigen Händen auf dem Boden gehalten wurde.

„Du willst wissen, warum du hier bist?", fragte er ihn höhnisch. „Du solltest eigentlich gar nicht hier sein...!"

‚DAS habe ich auch schon mitbekommen...', dachte sich Legolas zynisch und sah wieder zu ihm auf.

„Nun...dann will ich dir berichten...", setzte Môrrash wieder an. „Schließlich gibt es auch noch ein paar Fragen die du mir beantworten sollst...!" Er machte eine Pause, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wanderte um seinen Gefangenen herum.

„Der Sohn Thranduils, Prinz des Düsterwaldes trägt etwas Kostbares bei sich, vielmehr gesagt, in sich! Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihm vor einiger Zeit sein Leben gerettet wurde..."

Legolas horchte auf und versuchte ihn mit ausdrucksloser Mine anzusehen. Môrrash sprach von seiner Vergiftung und der Rettung seines Vaters...

„...es heißt – Gerüchten zu folge – Drachenblut hätte ihm das Leben gerettet und es würde in seinen Venen fließen." Er machte eine Pause und musterte den knienden Legolas vor sich. Fließend beugte er sich zu ihm herab und packte sein Kinn grob und hob es an.

„Sprich...kannst du mir diese Gerüchte bestätigen?", zischte er und Legolas zuckte innerlich unter diesem eiskalten Blick zusammen. Wieder fragte er sich, wie das vor ihm ein Elb sein konnte...

Legolas schüttelte die Hand ab und funkelte ihn an. „Ich bin nur ein einfacher Krieger...woher soll ich solche Dinge wissen?", fragte er mit fester Stimme und sah das zornige Auffunkeln in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Bevor er noch blinzeln konnte, traf ihn ein Schlag in den Magen und er krümmte sich stöhnend zusammen.

„Du solltest nicht so frech sein mein Junge...", säuselte Morrash und knackte gelangweilt mit seinen Fingern. „Meine Untertanen können so etwas leicht in den falschen Hals bekommen..."

Legolas rappelte sich wieder hoch und sah Morrash stumm an, bis dieser weiter fort fuhr.

„Hast du mir nun etwas...sinnvolleres zu sagen?", fragte er gespielt höflich.

„Ich weiß, dass er vergiftet wurde...", begann Legolas langsam und sah im Augenwinkel immer wieder zu den Orks, die ihn immer noch am Boden hielten.

„Und weiter...?" Morrash schien ihm die Worte beinahe aus dem Mund ziehen zu wollen...

„...ebenso weiß ich, dass er von seinem Vater geheilt wurde...aber wie, das fragt mich nicht! Ich war auf dem Schlachtfeld als es sich zugetragen hatte!"

Wieder beugte sich der feindliche Elb zu ihm herunter und sah ihm lange in die Augen – Legolas fühlte sich abermals, als würde seine Seele ausgeliefert und wollte am liebsten die Lider senken, aber er durfte jetzt nicht nachgeben.

„Soso...ich denke ich muss dir glauben...nun...ein Jammer...", sprach er und schien mehr mit sich selbst, als mit Legolas zu reden. Er sah wieder zu ihm. „...ein Jammer...du wurdest mir gerade sympathisch...aber ich denke...ich werde dich noch für meine Zwecke verwenden und dann...töten!", sagte er und spielte sein Bedauern in solch einer Art und Weise, dass Legolas beinahe dachte, er meinte es ernst.

„Wenn Ihr mich schon umbringt!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, ehe er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte und direkt verspürte er den stärker werdenden Druck auf seinen Schultern. „Dann sagt mir wenigstens, warum Ihr den Prinzen haben wollt!"

Morrash hob eine seiner geschwungenen Augenbrauen und sah zu Legolas. „Wissbegierig wart ihr Elben schon immer...", wieder spielte er mit seinen Fingern. „Nun...ich möchte etwas beherrschen...ich möchte den Willen eines jemanden brechen und über ihn verfügen...ich möchte, dass er mir Dienste leistet und für mich tötet...nur...brauche ich das Blut des Prinzen...aber ich werde es bekommen!", sagte er und seine Mine verfinsterte sich bei seinen letzten Worten.

„Und du...", er sah wieder abschätzig zu Legolas. „...du wirst noch ein Weilchen hier bleiben...! Schafft ihn fort!", befahl er harsch und abermals spürte Legolas wie man ihn davon schleifte, noch verwirrter, als er vorhin schon war...

Legolas war froh um die Dunkelheit die um ihn herum herrschte und lehnte sich erschöpft auf das Strohlager, das man während seiner Abwesenheit in dem Verlies aufgeschüttet hatte. Er wollte einfach über gar nichts mehr nachdenken müssen, wollte die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten, einfach ausschalten und so konzentrierte er sich auf die Dunkelheit, die hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen herrschte.

Doch plötzlich waren andere Farben da, ein gleißender, verwirrender Wirbel aus allen Farben des Regenbogens, der vor Schreck ebenso bebte, wie er selbst. Legolas zuckte zurück, wollte die Augen öffnen, doch was auch immer ihn hier berührte, ließ ihn nicht frei. Der Elb glaubte einen Augenblick ein verschwommenes Bild in diesem Strudel zu erkennen – riesige Schwingen, die den Drang hatten, sich auszubreiten, doch Felswände hinderten sie daran. Das Gefühl der Wut und des Schmerzes war so überwältigend, dass Legolas glaubte, in Stücke gerissen zu werden und als er meinte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, wurden die Empfindungen gedämpft. Was auch immer ihn berührte, musste fühlen, welche Qualen es ihm bereitete und nahm darauf Rücksicht. Wieder wirbelten die Farben um ihn herum, ein neues Bild formte sich daraus und diesmal war Legolas völlig überrascht! Er sah sich selbst, wie er vor Morrash auf dem Boden kniete und dieser ihn mit Gewalt zum sprechen bringen wollte. Die Empfindung, die dieses Bild begleitete, berührte Legolas tief in seinem Herzen und erfüllte es mit Wärme – Mitleid! Dieses Wesen fühlte mit ihm, spürte seinen Schmerz, seine Verzweiflung und seine Angst – weil es sie wirklich wahrnahm.

Legolas durchlief ein langer Schauer, seine Züge verzerrten sich wieder, bis das nächste Bild klar zu erkennen war. Ein melodisches Summen erfüllte seinen Körper und er lächelte, als er endlich erkannte, warum er all diese unerklärlichen Schmerzen, die Hitze und die Rastlosigkeit in den letzten Wochen gespürt hatte.

In seinen Adern floss Drachenblut und deshalb hatte ein unsichtbares Band bestanden, zwischen ihm - und dem Drachen, der ihn gerade berührte! Sie hatten alle Empfindungen geteilt, nachdem sie eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich überwunden hatten. Dieser Drache war hier! Ebenso gefangen wie Legolas und auch ein Werkzeug, dass Morrash für seine Zwecke einsetzen wollte.

Legolas durchflutete eine neue Empfindung und die Leere in seinem Inneren füllte sich aus damit. Er war nicht mehr alleine. Dieser Drache war sein Verbündeter!

Das nächste Bild, das sich Legolas zeigte, war überwältigend. Es zeigte den Drachen. Legolas bewunderte die vielen Farbschattierungen dessen Haut, die so viele Grüntöne enthielten, wie Legolas sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie ereichten von hellen, fast Gelben Farben bis hin zu dunklem, satten Grün und schillerten im Sonnenlicht. Das Tier bog den Hals, breitete seine Flügel mit den zarten, goldenen Unterseiten aus und schüttelte den Kopf, stieß sich kraftvoll ab und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Trauer überkam ihn, als er fühlte, dass er eine Erinnerung gesehen hatte, denn er vernahm den stummen Schrei des Drachen der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Legolas hielt den Atem an, als wortlose Fragen sich überschlugen, als Bilder, Gefühle und Fragen sich miteinander mischten, bis er spürte, das sein Verstand gefährlich nachließ und er drohte, sich in den Empfindungen zu verlieren. Doch auch das schien der Drache zu spüren, denn plötzlich zog er sich zurück, verabschiedete sich und der Kontakt brach ab.

ooOOoo

Sie ritten wieder so lange, bis die Dunkelheit sie dazu zwang, endlich zu rasten. Das Wetter war ihnen nicht freundlich gesonnen, es war so kalt, dass sich kleine Dampfwölkchen bildeten, wenn sie den Atem entweichen ließen, aber sie wagten in der Ebene nicht, ein Feuer zu entzünden. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob nicht Orks in der Nähe waren, die von den Flammen angelockt wurden.

Tanhis blickte zu Aragorn, der sich sichtlich erschöpft aus dem Sattel gleiten ließ. Ihr gefiel es überhaupt nicht, wie er aussah und sich auch anhörte, als er leise zu Elladan sprach. Sie hörte ein schwaches Pfeifen bei jedem seiner Atemzüge und seine Stimme war heiser. Hin und wieder versuchte er, Husten zu unterdrücken, der seine Kehle reizte und dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen.

‚Er sollte nicht hier sein, sondern an einem warmen Ort, mit würzigem, heißen Tee, ordentlicher Pflege und Ruhe', schoss es Tanhis durch den Sinn. ‚Er hätte die nasse Kleidung bei diesem Wetter nicht anbehalten sollen!'

Doch Tanhis konnte nun nichts mehr an diesem Umstand ändern. Vieles hätte anders laufen sollen, als es geschehen war! Sie sollten jetzt alle nicht hier sein. Nicht auf der Suche nach Legolas, nicht in Angst vor einem Angriff von Orks und nicht in der Sorge um den Partner, Freund und Gefährten.

Tanhis vertrieb die letzten Gedanken entschieden, durchsuchte ihre Satteltaschen und fand ihren Beutel mit Kräutern. Auch wenn sie kein heißes Wasser hatten, so konnte Aragorn sie doch zerkauen, um sich vielleicht etwas Linderung zu verschaffen. Zu allem anderen würde er ohnehin nicht bereit sein. Nie würde er sein eigenes Wohlergehen über einen beschlossenen Plan stellen – und sein Plan war es, Legolas zu suchen, zu finden und wieder sicher nach Düsterwald zu bringen.

Sie trat neben Aragorn, der sich daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte, seine Schlafstatt zu richten und obwohl auch sie Legolas so schnell wie möglich finden wollte, sorgte sie sich um den Zustand des Menschen. Aus der Nähe konnte sie das Seufzen in seinem Atem hören, in dem ein pfeifender Unterton mitschwang. Dennoch lächelte er sie an, als sie ihm den Beutel reichte, der einen offensichtlichen Duft verströmte und nahm ihn mit einem Nicken entgegen.

„Ich werde es überleben…, sagte er heiser, als er ihren prüfenden Blick auffing. „Es ist nur eine kleine Erkältung und mir ist es schon oft viel schlechter gegangen."

Er löste die Schnüre des Beutels dennoch sofort und steckte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Kräuter in den Mund. Er sah Tanhis immer noch an, doch plötzlich nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber ab und er verharrte reglos, den Kopf erhoben, als lausche er auf etwas und spähte in die Finsternis. Sofort machte sich Beklommenheit in Tanhis breit und sie tat es Aragorn nach, doch ihre Elbensinne konnten nichts wahrnehmen, was Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit erklärte.

„Da draußen ist nichts, Aragorn!", doch trotzdem stellte sie fest, dass sie flüsterte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich spüre irgendetwas da draußen in der Dunkelheit, Tanhis. Ich kann es nicht fassen, aber es ist da – es verfolgt mich, beobachtet mich." Erneut konzentrierte er sich, wiegte den Kopf, so als witterte er in den Wind, wie ein wildes Tier, doch es kam anscheinend keine Botschaft. „Ich kann es nicht fassen.", wiederholte er sich, bevor er sich losriss und der Versuch eines Lächelns seine Mundwinkel kräuselte. „Aber wenn du nichts spürst, bilde ich es mir sicher nur ein!"

Tanhis erwiderte das Lächeln nicht und ihr Magen zog sich noch mehr zusammen. Aragorn hatte vielleicht nicht die scharfen Sinne der Elben - aber ein feines Gespür.

Sehr viel später erwachte Tanhis in der immer noch tiefschwarzen Nacht. Sie hatte sich so dicht an Aragorns Seite gelegt, wie es möglich gewesen war, um dem Menschen einen Teil ihrer Körperwärme abzugeben und so hörte sie dessen rasselnden Atem. Er schien zu träumen, denn er regte sich, stöhnte leise auf und schnaufte im Schlaf, aber er erwachte nicht, als Tanhis ihm sacht die Hand die Hand auf die Stirn legte. Kühl, kein Fieber. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch Recht und er hatte nur eine leichte Erkältung. Ihre Berührung ließ Aragorn aber ruhiger werden und so blieb sie noch eine Weile so sitzen.

Als Aragorn am Morgen erwachte fühlte er sich wesentlich besser als noch am Abend zuvor, auch wenn er immer noch das Kratzen im Hals verspürte und sich seine Brust anfühlte, als läge ein Gewicht auf ihr. Doch Tanhis Kräuter hatten ihm zu einem relativ erholsamen Schlaf verholfen und die Kälte war aus seinem Körper gewichen. Der Wind strich immer noch unvermindert über sein Lager und zerrte an den Decken, aber für ihn hatte er nicht mehr die schneidende Kälte, die er ihm gestern noch zugeführt hatte. Er setzte sich auf und zog tief die Morgenluft ein, was sich jedoch als schwerer Fehler erwies. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu und ein heftiger Hustenreiz quälte ihn, den er schließlich nicht länger unterdrücken konnte.

Die drei Elben und Gimli musterten ihn und vor allem Gimli stand deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, was er dachte und Aragorn brauchte auch nicht lange zu warten, bis der Zwerg seine Meinung diesbezüglich laut äußerte.

„Selbst eine einfältige Horde Orks wird dich über eine Meile Entfernung hören, Aragorn!"

Elladan nickte. „Ich schlage vor, du und Tanhis bleiben hier, während wir die Gegend weiter auskundschaften. Die Berge sind nicht mehr weit und ich bin sicher, dass wir sie noch vor Nachtanbruch erreichen können. Dann können wir uns vor ihren Augen verbergen – aber vor ihren Ohren….."

Tanhis wollte schon protestieren, denn sie wollte nicht zurückbleiben, sie wollte selbst nach Legolas suchen, wollte nicht hier untätig sitzen, während er vielleicht wieder so leiden musste, wie einst, aber dann sah sie zu Aragorn hinüber – und sie stellte sich vor, was Legolas wohl tun würde, was er von ihr erwarten würde. ‚Er ist mein bester Freund, Tanhis. Kümmere dich um ihn und pass auf ihn auf!' Fast war es ihr, als könnte sie seine Stimme hören und jeder Widerstand in ihr erlosch.

Aragorn hingegen wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. „Aber wenn wir hier bleiben, dann seid ihr nur zu dritt gegen wie viele? Wir wissen zu wenig, um ein solches Risiko einzugehen, wir…" , wieder wurde er durch den Husten unterbrochen und Elrohir nutzte die Unterbrechung.

„Sie werden uns nicht entdecken, Estel. Es sei denn, du verrätst uns."

„Aragorn! Diesmal solltest du zurück bleiben! Es wäre besser, Junge!" Gimli legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und der Mensch schloss den Mund wieder, den er bereits für eine Erwiderung geöffnet hatte. Er seufzte und nickte dann stumm.

Gimli brummte zufrieden und griff nach seiner Axt, um sich Elladan und Elrohir anzuschließen, doch Elladan drehte sich entschieden zu ihm herum.

„Gimli. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich denke, auch du solltest hier bleiben!"

„Was?", schnaubte der Zwerg.

Elrohir grinste. „Ich höre Haldir noch sagen: …und der Zwerg atmete so laut – wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können…!"

Gimli fuhr erbost auf. „Du! ICH war leise wie eine Maus! Und…"

„Gib es auf, Gimli. Wir haben unsere Entscheidung getroffen. Bevor wir nicht genau wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben, bleibt ihr hier! Elrohir und ich kennen uns in und auswendig und kommen alleine besser zurecht."

Gimli schnaubte, aber nun war es an Aragorn, den Zwerg zu beruhigen. „Sie haben Recht, Gimli."

„Ja, ja! Das DU ihnen jetzt beistehst, war mir klar." Sichtlich beleidigt warf er seine Axt wieder zu Boden und machte sich daran, sein eigenes Lager wieder herzurichten.

Zusammen mit Tanhis half Aragorn den Freunden bei ihrem Aufbruch und sah den beiden Pferden nach, wie sie sich auf den Weg machten. Dabei spielten seine Finger mit dem Stein in seiner Manteltasche.

ooOOoo

Elladan und Elrohir ritten nun schon lange immer in Richtung der Gebirge, deren Spitzen sie schon seit langem ausmachen konnten. Sie würden nun nicht mehr lange brauchen, das stand fest.

„Der arme Legolas...", äußerte sich Elladan und sah zu den dunklen Gesteinsmassen, die sich vor ihnen aufzutürmen schienen. „Er wird schon wieder unter der Erde festgehalten werden..."

Elrohir nickte nur. „Diese Krabbelviecher von Orks geben halt auch nie Ruhe..."

„Meinst du...", begann er wieder. „Estel wird nicht doch noch Fieber bekommen...?"

Elladan schien zu überlegen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat ein gutes Immunsystem, aber du kennst ihn ja. Er versteckt sein Befinden immer so lange vor allen anderen, bis es eigentlich schon zu spät ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass Gimli und Tanhis ein Auge, wenn nicht sogar zwei auf ihn haben werden!"

„Das werden sie...!", versicherte Elrohir und hielt sein Pferd an. „Sieh Elladan! Dort vorne sind die Berge. Wir sollten die Pferde hier lassen...!"

Der ältere Zwilling nickte und sie ließen sich geräuschlos von den Pferden gleiten.

„Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?", fragte Elrohir und Elladan ließ sein geübtes Auge über die Felshänge schweifen. „Wir müssen uns wohl eine Stelle aussuchen und uns um das Gebirge schleichen... Sie werden es uns nicht so leicht machen und Fanfaren aufstellen um den Eingang zu markieren..."

Sie schlichen weiter und verbargen sich hinter einem großen Stein, der ausgelöst von einer Lawine wohl sein Ende auf dem Grund des Berges gefunden hatte.

„Nichts...", kommentierte Elrohir leise die Lage, hielt seine Hand jedoch stets am Schwertgriff.

Sie gingen weiter, immer darauf bedacht, sich nah an den Gesteinsreliefen zu halten, um sich am besten im Schatten der Steine verbergen zu können.

„Die Nacht neigt sich dem Ende...", sagte Elladan und sah zum allmählich verblassenden Sternenhimmel empor. „Wenn wir nicht bald-..."

„Dort!", flüsterte Elrohir eindringlich und nun sah auch Elladan, was sie schon so lange gesucht hatten – Orks! Es schienen sechs an der Zahl zu sein, doch es konnten ebenso gut, noch weitere zwischen den Felshängen hocken, um sich wenigstens ein wenig vor dem nahenden Tageslicht schützen zu können.

Elrohir beobachtete sie aufmerksam und versuchte zu erkennen, ob sie irgendetwas bewachen würden. Eine Tür oder dergleichen...

„Sie scheinen nichts zu bewachen...", murrte Elladan leise vor sich hin. „Sondern nur Ausschau nach Feinden zu halten..."

„Wunderbar...und wie sollen wir dann herausbekommen, wo sich ein Eingang befindet?", fragte Elrohir und ließ seinen Blick empor zu den Spitzen der Berge schweifen.

„Hingehen, höflich fragen, schauen, wo der dann gezeigte Eingang liegt, zurück reiten und Verstärkung holen!", witzelte Elladan trocken und Elrohir war gerade dabei ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zuzuwerfen, doch dann hielt er inne.

„Elladan...", flüsterte er und bekam leuchtenden Augen. Sein älterer Bruder sah zu ihm und hob fragend die Brauen.

„Was?", fragte er und musterte Elrohir.

„Das ist es! Das ist die Idee!", begann der jüngere. „Jetzt können wir einmal mehr ausnutzen, dass wir Zwillinge sind. Ich gehe hin und lasse mich zufällig gefangen nehmen. Dann siehst du, wo sie mich hinbringen und wirst folglich auch den Eingang finden. Wenn sie dann fort sind, eilst du zu den Pferden zurück und reitest zu Aragorn, Tanhis und Gimli. Es wird keinem auffallen!"

Elladan sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an und dann wieder zu der kleinen Gruppe Orks, die sich gerade über ein Kaninchen zu streiten schien.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären, Elrohir...", sagte er langsam, doch Elrohir winkte ab.

„Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Ich werde versuchen Legolas von innen da heraus zu holen und du dann mit Verstärkung von außen!"

„Na gut...", willigte Elladan ein und zog einen Dolch aus seinem Stiefel. „Den nimmst du mit! Nur...für Notfälle!"

Elrohir nickte, steckte das kleine Messer ebenfalls in den Stiefel, umarmte seinen Bruder ein letztes Mal und schlich vorsichtig aus seiner Deckung.

Er musste jetzt vorsichtig sein und wenigstens so tun, als wenn er sich nicht völlig kampflos gefangen nehmen lassen würde. Elrohir zog sein Schwert und ging weiter auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

‚Die scheinen aber auch gar nichts zu bemerken...', dachte er sich und sah sich auf der Erde nach einem Hilfsmittel um. Als er schließlich eines fand, huschte ein Lächeln über seine ebenen Züge und „unabsichtlich" trat er auf ein Stöckchen, was laut genug zerbrach, um die Orks auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Ein wenig zu langsam, verbarg er sich hinter einem großen Felsen und die, ihn nun gesichteten Orks, rannten in seine Richtung.

Er hörte ihr Grölen nun nahe bei sich, von ihrem Gestank wollte er gar nicht reden und bevor sie hinter seinen Stein sehen konnten, sprang er auf, das Schwert umfassend und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Die Orks schienen ein wenig verdutzt, ob des einsamen Kriegers, der nun vor ihnen stand, doch ihre Starre hielt nicht lange – sofort griffen sie ihn an.

Die Schläge parierte Elrohir immer geflissentlich ab, Verletzungen wollte er nun doch nicht haben. Umbringen aber, wollte er dieses Mal keinen, auch wenn er seinen ganzen Willen zusammenreißen musste. Wenn er Orks sah, konnte er schnell zur todbringenden Gefahr für diese Kreaturen werden.

‚Sind das Aushilfen?' Elrohir fragte sich die ganze Zeit wie er es ihnen einfacher machen konnte ihn nun endlich überwältigen zu können. Er wich wieder ein paar Schlägen aus, kratzte hier und da einen Ork und ging langsam zurück, bis er einige Unebenheiten unter seinen weichen Schuhen spürte.

Völlig unbeabsichtigt strauchelte er über einen kleinen Stein und fiel auf den Rücken. Sein Schwert wurde aus Versehen aus seiner Hand geschleudert und landete so auf dem Boden, dass er es nicht erreichen konnte. Wenn sie ihn auf der Stelle umbringen wollten, was er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, hätte er immer noch den Dolch in seinem Stiefel.

Er sah auf und sofort spürte er die stinkenden, klobigen Hände, die ihn zu Boden drückten. Ebenso streifte ihn der faulige Geruch, der aus ihren Mündern drang und es verschlug ihm fast den Atem. Ein wenig wehrte er sich noch und versuchte nach den Orks zu treten, doch ein Griff in seine Haare ließ ihn innehalten und sie böse anfunkeln.

„Elbenpack!", spuckte ihm einer ins Gesicht und Elrohir verzog das Gesicht.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte ein anderer und seine Stimme glich mehr einem Gurgeln, so dass Elrohir ihn nur mit Mühe verstehen konnte.

„Bringen wir ihn einfach um!", sagte einer mit einem Schulterzucken und legte bereits sein Krummschwert an den zarten Hals des Elben.

‚So war das aber nicht geplant...', dachte sich Elrohir. „Halt!", sagte er laut und tatsächlich, die Orks hielten inne.

„Wer ist eigentlich euer Anführer, dass er euch unnütze Wachen hier postiert? Er muss wirklich dumm und ahnungslos sein. Wenn er nicht sogar nur halb so schlimm aussieht wie ihr...!", keifte er sie an und hoffte, dass sie auf seinen Plan anspringen würden.

Ein Schlag traf ihn ins Gesicht und er sah zur Seite.

„Was hast du gesagt? Du beleidigst unseren Führer? Du sollst ihn kennen lernen! Er wird dich umbringen!", knurrte eine der stinkenden Kreaturen ihm nah ins Ohr.

Bevor Elrohir auch noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er hochgezerrt, seine Arme ihm auf den Rücken gebunden und mit ihnen gezogen.

Er sah jedoch noch einmal unauffällig in die Richtung, in der er Elladan vermutete und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Elladan hatte seinen jüngeren Bruder die ganze Zeit mit Sorge beobachtet, doch als Elrohir dann hingefallen war und sein Schwert verloren hatte, musste er sich die Hand auf den Mund halten um nicht laut loszulachen.

Er sah noch das Zwinkern und schlich den Orks und seinem Bruder vorsichtig hinterher. Vorher jedoch griff er noch nach dem Schwert, was Elrohir „verloren" hatte.

‚Hoffentlich tun sie ihm nicht doch noch etwas...'

Elladan schüttelte den Gedanken wieder ab, daran wollte er gar nicht denken und außerdem wusste Elrohir sich durchaus zu verteidigen. Und wenn er dann erst Legolas gefunden hatte, waren sie schon einmal zwei erfahrene Krieger.

Weiter kroch er ihnen nach, bis er schließlich sah, wie sie mit Elrohir vor einer der Felswände zum stehen kamen und einen der Steine wegrollten. Elladan konzentrierte sich und versuchte sich den Stein genau ins Gedächtnis zu prägen. Er glich fast jedem der Brocken, die sowieso schon in Massen hier herum lagen. Elladan sah noch, wie sie Elrohir hinein zogen und den Stein wieder vor den Eingang schoben.

‚Hier hätten wir lange suchen können...'

Leise wandte er sich ab und schlich zu den Pferden zurück, die im Schutz der Bäume gewartet hatten. Er befahl dem von Elrohir ihm zu folgen und machte sich auf die Suche nach den anderen.

Die Orks zerrten Elrohir immer weiter unter die Erde und der Elb brachte all seinen Willen auf, um dieses kalte Empfinden bestmöglich zu unterdrücken. Schon jetzt vermisste er die klare, reine Luft, die ihn leicht umgab, wenn er durch die Wälder ritt. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn streichelten, sobald der Tag die Nacht ablöste... Er durfte jetzt nicht daran denken!

Die stinkenden Kreaturen vor und hinter ihm unterhielten sich in ihrer abscheulichen Sprache und Elrohir konnte nicht verstehen, was sie vor sich hin knurrten. Vielmehr bemühte er sich darum, seine Fesseln ein wenig zu lockern. Nach einiger Zeit allerdings glaubte er beinahe, dass sie ihm das Fleisch durchschneiden würden, so zogen sie sich in seine Handgelenke, bei jedem weiteren Versuch.

„Was machen wir mit ihm? Soll er direkt zum Meister?", grunzte ein Ork.

„Nein! Môrrash ist gerade beschäftigt! Stecken wir ihn zu dem anderen Elben!"

Elrohir hatte immer noch nicht verstanden über was sie sich unterhielten und folgte ihnen so weiter, bis sie über mehrere Treppen schließlich bei den Kerkern angelangt zu sein schienen. Der Trupp hielt vor einer schweren Türe und einer der Orks schob einen großen Riegel fort, so dass sie sich langsam öffnen ließ.

Elrohir wurde hineingestoßen, so dass er sich nicht mehr fangen konnte und auf die Knie stolperte. Er sah hinter sich und nur noch, wie der Holzblock von einer Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel – ein Fluch entglitt seinen Lippen.

„Elrohir!", hörte er eine Stimme, die erschrocken, froh und verunsichert klang. Er sah auf und Legolas in der Ecke hocken.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte der Elbenprinz und war in dem Moment nicht dazu fähig sich zu bewegen.

„Dich besuchen. Nett hast du es hier...!", entgegnete Elrohir und sah sich in dem kleinen Verlies um.

Legolas stand schließlich auf und ging zu ihm. „Haben sie dir etwas getan?", fragte er, als er sich daran machte, die Fesseln von den Handgelenken zu bekommen, die die Orks dran gelassen hatten.

„Nicht der Rede wert...sie haben mir nur wieder einmal bestätigt, was für äußerst dumme Geschöpfe sie sind...!"

Legolas nickte und schaffte es schließlich Elrohir von den Fesseln zu befreien. „Sie sind eingeschürft..."

Elrohir nahm seine Arme nach vorne und rieb sich die Gelenke. „Das verheilt wieder..." Abermals sah er sich in dem kleinen, kargen Raum um, bis sein Blick auf Legolas ruhen blieb.

„Du siehst mitgenommen aus...", stellte er trocken fest und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Das macht das drückende Gefühl unter der Erde...", entgegnete Legolas.

Elrohir nickte. „Hör zu! Wir wollen dich hier herausholen! Deshalb bin ich hier! Elladan ist wieder zu den anderen geritten und berichtet ihnen, wo die Orks mich verschleppt haben...!"

„Tanhis wird doch nicht mit auf der Suche sein?", fragte Legolas und richtete sich sorgenvoll auf.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir es geschafft hätten, sie dazu zu bringen im Palast zu bleiben!"

„Ihr hättet es versuchen müssen! Sie darf sich nicht in Gefahr bringen!", sagte Legolas und sah Elrohir ein wenig nervös an.

„Legolas! Jetzt höre mir einmal zu!", sagte er und fasste ihn an den Schultern. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass uns das nie möglich gewesen wäre. Sie hätte sich alleine davon gestohlen und dann wäre sie in größerer Gefahr als jetzt!"

‚Tanhis...was tust du nur...?', fragte Legolas und bildete sich ein, sie so erreichen zu können.

Er nickte. „Du hast Recht Elrohir...aber es wird sehr gefährlich für sie werden."

„Was weißt du...?"

Legolas seufzte und berichtete dem Imladriselben schließlich alles, was er erlebt hatte und von seinen Begegnungen mit Môrrash.

„Er will also etwas beherrschen...", murmelte Elrohir vor sich hin. „Und er weiß nicht, dass er den Prinzen bereits in seinen Fängen hat..."

Legolas nickte bejahend – sollte er Elrohir auch von den Schwächeanfällen berichten?

„Zumindest werden die Orks bald nicht mehr leben, die dich zu mir geführt haben...", sagte er in die Stille hinein und Elrohir sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun weiß noch einer, warum er den Prinzen haben will...das wird er nicht gut finden, da er mich sowieso töten lassen wollte."

Elrohir nickte. „Ein verständlicher Grund...er wird mich auch töten lassen...denke ich...das heißt...es sei denn...", er hielt inne und sah Legolas mit einem Leuchten in den Augen an.

„Es sei denn, was?", fragte Legolas und sah ihn skeptisch an – wenn die Zwillinge von Bruchtal einmal etwas im Kopf hatten, verhieß es meist nichts Gutes...

„...es sei denn, ich gebe mich als du aus!"

Legolas sah ihn verständnislos an. „Du willst was?"

„Ja Legolas! Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird er mich umbringen. Ich sage ihm bestimmt nicht, dass ich Elronds Sohn bin, nachher kommt dieser Môrrash noch auf andere Gedanken... Wenn ich ihm aber sage, dass ich der Prinz bin, wird er mich am Leben lassen und seine Suche nach dir, also dem Prinzen beenden. So wird er nicht erfahren, dass er dich eigentlich schon hat und du bleibst auch am Leben...!"

„Warum sollte er mich nicht umbringen?", fragte Legolas und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich werde ihm schon drohen und dann bringt er dich nicht um!", erwiderte Elrohir bestimmt.

Legolas schien immer noch zu überlegen. Es schien wirklich der einzige Ausweg zu sein, wenn sie leben wollten...

„In Ordnung Elrohir...du bist ab jetzt der Prinz des Düsterwaldes!"


	4. Am Abgrund

**4. Kapitel: Am Abgrund**

Tanhis hörte den Hufschlag der Pferde, lange bevor sie schemenhaft die Silhouette der Tiere ausmachen konnte, erst dann machte sie Aragorn und Gimli darauf aufmerksam. Auch den beiden Freunden standen ihre Erwartungen deutlich zu Gesicht und sie selbst versuchte ihr möglichstes, um sich ihre Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie diese Ungewissheit länger ertragen sollte, wie sie noch länger versuchen sollte, die Ruhe zu bewahren und überlegt und besonnen zu handeln, wo doch alles in ihr im Aufruhr war.

Doch dann spürte sie plötzlich eine warme Hand auf ihrem Arm und Augenblicklich merkte sie, wie ihr Atem ruhiger wurde, sich der Schlag ihres Herzen verlangsamte und die Einsamkeit sie nicht mehr einzuschnüren versuchte.

Aragorn löste erst dann den Körperkontakt wieder, als Elladan endlich das Lager erreicht hatte und die fragenden Blicke reichten aus, um den Elben dazu zu veranlassen, ihnen genau zu berichten, was vorgefallen war. Als er endete, konnte er deutlich die Zweifel in den Gesichtern der Freunde erkennen und jetzt, da auch er mit Ruhe über den Plan von Elrohir nachdachte, kamen auch ihm starke Zweifel. Hatten sie richtig gehandelt? Oder waren sie zu übereilt und unbedacht an die ganze Sache heran gegangen?

Abwartend musterte er das Gesicht von Aragorn, denn er konnte sehen, wie dieser das Gehörte verarbeitete und schon bald zeichneten sich die ihm wohl bekannten Falten auf dessen Zügen, die Elladan nur zu gut kannte. Als Aragorn dann zu sprechen begann, wurden die Vermutungen des Elben bestätigt.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können, Bruder. Elrohir handelt immer überstürzt und überlegt erst hinterher richtig, wenn er sich in einer ausweglosen Lage befindet und ihr nicht mehr zu entkommen vermag! Aber du hättest es besser wissen müssen!" Ein rauer Husten unterbrach seine Worte. „Aber es lässt sich jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern und wir müssen sehen, dass wir das Berste daraus machen, obwohl ich denke, ihr habt uns keinen Gefallen mit eurem Handeln getan. Jetzt sind unsere Gegner gewarnt! Sie wissen, dass jemand nach Legolas sucht und sie werden nicht so dumm sein zu glauben, dass sich Elrohir alleine auf der Suche befunden hat! Wir werden vorsichtig sein müssen und unser weiteres Handeln genau überdenken."

Elladan seufzte, hütete sich jedoch davor, seinem Ziehbruder zu widersprechen, denn dieser hatte nur zu Recht! Er warf einen Blick in die Runde und hoffte dort ein aufmunterndes Lächeln oder eine andere zuversichtliche Geste zu finden, aber auch der Zwerg und Tanhis waren wie Aragorn in tiefe Gedanken versunken. So verging einige Zeit schweigend, nur unterbrochen von den schweren Atemzügen und unterdrücktem Husten, den Aragorn quälte.

Schließlich war es Tanhis, die als erste zu sprechen begann.

„Wir müssen uns trennen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit rechnen, dass mehr als ein Suchtrupp losgezogen ist! Und selbst wenn sie dann eine Gruppe von uns entdecken und ebenfalls gefangen nehmen, kann die andere immer noch Verstärkung holen oder zu Hilfe eilen…"

Gimli runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wenn wir uns aufteilen, wären wir nur zu Zweit! Und du hast selber gehört, dass das Gelände um den Eingang nur durch den schmalen Pass zu erreichen ist. Es ist also sinnlos sich zu trennen, wenn es sowieso nur einen Weg gibt! Und zu Viert können wir uns leichter verteidigen."

„Nun Gimli, es gibt schon noch eine Möglichkeit an den Eingang zu gelangen – von oben!" Elladan rieb sich das Kinn. „Zugegeben, der Abstieg wäre nicht ungefährlich, denn man kann an der Felswand nur zu leicht entdeckt werden. Es sei denn…"

„Es sei denn, die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen wäre abgelenkt.", vollendete Tanhis den Satz und ihre Augen leuchteten erfüllt von dem Gefühl, endlich etwas tun zu können. "Wie teilen wir uns auf?"

Aragorn räusperte sich und sah Gimli an. „Bei allem Respekt Dir gegenüber, mein Freund, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es für dich zu schaffen ist einen solchen Abstieg zu bewältigen…"

„Aber in Höhlen findet sich wohl kaum jemand so gut zurecht, wie ein Zwerg!", fiel ihm Gimli mit geschwellter Brust ins Wort. „Unter der Erde bin ich schließlich zu Hause!"

Aragorn lachte heiser. „Ein gut zu berücksichtigender Aspekt! Aber dann musst du mit jemanden gehen, der im Notfall in der Lage ist, dein Gewicht zu halten."

„Oh, ich habe nicht vor den Halt zu verlieren…", brauste der Zwerg auf.

Aragorn lächelte milde, aber Elladan kam ihm mit einer Entgegnung zuvor. Also werden Tanhis und ich euren Abstieg sichern! Wir können uns besser in den Felsen am Pass verbergen und euch mit Pfeil und Bogen den Rücken frei halten. So beschäftigen wir diese Kreaturen sicher lange genug und ihr könnt den Grund erreichen und den Stein vom Eingang rollen."

Tanhis wäre natürlich viel lieber mit in die Höhlen gegangen, doch sie sah ein, dass sie Gimli niemals würde halten können. Elladan legte ihr aufmunternd den Arm auf die Schulter. „Wenn wir alle Orks aus dem Weg geräumt haben, folgen wir den Beiden!"

Aragorn erhob sich, schloss kurz die Augen und erklärte dann: „Also worauf warten wir noch? Je eher wir aufbrechen, desto eher finden wir Legolas und meinen zu leichtsinnigen Bruder."

Das Lager war schnell abgebrochen, denn in der Zeit ihrer Wanderschaften, wusste jeder um seine Aufgaben und erledigte sie mit geübter Hand. Alles, was sie nicht mit in die Berge nehmen konnten, packten sie auf den Rücken der Pferde und schulterten nur das Notwendigste. Mit einem aufmunternden Klaps auf die Flanken trieben sie die Tiere zum Trab an, die auch sogleich ihren Weg zurück in die Wälder antraten. Um sie brauchten sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie kannten den Weg zurück in den warmen Stall und waren in der Lage, sich selbst um ihr Futter zu kümmern.

Aragorn sah ihnen dennoch nach und kam nicht umhin, die Trennung von Brego zu betrauern. Sein treuer Gefährte hatte ihn in dieser Kälte wenigstens etwas zu wärmen vermocht und wenn er an den langen Fußmarsch und die ihm bevorstehende Kletterpartie dachte, überkam ihm nicht gerade große Zuversicht. Er fühlte sich matt und niedergeschlagen, seine Brust schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug, doch der Stein in seiner Hand lag warm und schwer darin und erinnerte ihn an sein Versprechen. Er straffte die Schultern, atmete tief durch, ignorierte den Protest seiner Lungen und riss sich vom Anblick der Pferde los, wandte sich um und schloss zu den Freunden auf, die sich bereits ein Stück von der alten Lagerstatt entfernt hatten.

Bei Einbruch der Nacht erreichten sie die Ausläufe der Berge und sie beschlossen, dass restliche Licht noch auszunutzen und so lange weiter zu gehen, bis es zu dunkel war. Also trennten sie sich und jede Gruppe schlug den Weg ein, um schließlich an die Stelle zu gelangen, die Elladan ihnen beschrieben hatte.

Erst spät veranlasste Aragorn Gimli mit einer Geste dazu zu rasten und sie legten sich, jeder in seinen Umhang gewickelt, auf den steinigen Boden und versuchten etwas Schlaf zu finden. Bereits beim ersten Sonnenstrahl machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg und nahmen ihr Frühstück im Gehen zu sich. Je weiter sie vorankamen, desto unwegsamer wurde das Gelände. Schotter und lose Steine brachte sie immer wieder ins Rutschen und nachdem Gimli einige Male fast ausrutschte und nur mit Mühe Halt finden konnte, zog Aragorn das Seil von seiner Schulter.

„Ich denke, es ist für uns beide sicherer.", bemerkte er auf Gimlis empörte Widerrede. Nachdem auch er sich den Strick um den Leib geschlungen hatte, übernahm er die Führung, prüfte bei jedem Schritt den Untergrund auf seine Beschaffenheit und nahm auch einen kleinen Umweg in Kauf, wenn dieser mehr Sicherheit versprach. Neben ihnen ragte auf der einen Seite eine steile Felswand empor und eine eben solche stürzte neben ihnen in die Tiefe, gab aber auch eine freie Aussicht auf die weite Ebene. So waren sie zügig eine gute Zeit lang vorangekommen und konnten bereits den Gipfel vor sich im Dunst der Wolken erkennen, als Gimlis einen überraschten Laut ausstieß und sich im nächsten Moment auch schon das Seil straffte und sich um Aragorns Brust schnürte. Bevor er richtig reagieren konnte, fiel er auch schon auf die Knie und wurde auf den Abgrund zugezogen, ebenso wir Gimli. Verzweifelt versuchte er einen Halt zu finden, schürfte sich dabei die Hände schmerzhaft auf und bekam erst einen größeren Felsbrocken zu packen, als Gimli mit einem Aufschrei über den Rand des Vorsprunges verschwunden war.

Gimlis Gewicht zog mit immer mehr Kraft das Seil um Aragorns Brust zu und der kantige Fels schnitt Aragorn tief in die Hände, doch mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit klammerte er sich an dem Felsen fest, während er versuchte, mit den Füßen einen Halt zu finden um sich abzustützen. Schließlich fand er einen schwachen Halt, versuchte den Schmerz in seinen Händen zu verdrängen und begann, sich Stück für Stück höher zu schieben und zu ziehen. Bald schon brannten seine Muskeln in den Armen vor Anstrengung und der Schweiß lief ihm über Gesicht und Rücken. Gimli rief um Hilfe und zappelte, ruderte in der Luft mit den Armen und brachte so das Seil zum Schwingen.

„Halt endlich still.", stieß Aragorn hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und augenblicklich verstummten Gimlis Hilferufe und wurden von einer Schimpftriade abgelöst, die Aragorn in einer weniger brenzlichen Situation ein Lachen entlockt hätte. Mühsam zog er sich immer höher und als er das Gefühl hatte, wenigstens den Versuch wagen zu können, löste er eine Hand vom Fels und packte das Seil. Unter all seiner noch verbliebenen Kraft zog er es Zentimeter um Zentimeter höher, stemmte sich mehr mit den Füßen ab und nahm auch die andere Hand vom Fels. Nachdem er sich das Tau einige Male um das Gelenk geschlungen hatte, nestelte er an dem Knoten an seiner Brust, bis er ihn gelöst hatte. Sofort entglitt ihm unter Gimlis Gewicht das Seil und grub eine tiefe Furche in sein Fleisch, aber dann konnte er es wieder abfangen und wickelte es um den Felsvorsprung. Nachdem er sicher war, dass der Knoten halten würde, kroch er an den Abgrund und fand Gimli gar nicht weit von sich baumelnd, immer noch schimpfend, aber er hielt sich fest an das Seil geklammert.

„Gimli!"

Der kurze Ruf genügte und als der Zwerg Aragorn über sich erblickte stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, doch sofort überspielte er seine Angst mit weiteren Flüchen.

„Bei den Valar! Du hast dir ganz schön viel Zeit da oben gelassen!"

Doch als er die Hand erblickte, die sich ihm nun entgegenstreckte, verstummte er augenblicklich.

„Lass das Seil los und versuche mich zu packen.", versuchte Aragorn seinen Freund zu überreden, doch Gimli kostete es sichtliche Überwindung, die verkrampften Finger zu lösen und wiederum kostbare Minuten gingen verloren, bis sich die Hände und Finger ineinander gefasst hatten.

Aragorn zog Gimli langsam aber stetig auf die Kante zu, bis dieser selbst den Rand packen konnte und die Rettung mit seiner eigenen Kraft unterstützen konnte. Die Handschuhe die der Zwerg trug, und die Aragorn eben noch im stillen verflucht hatte, weil sie den Halt ihres Griffes minderten, schützten nun jedoch Gimlis Hände, sodass er schmerzlos die Kanten und Splittern des Felsen packen konnte und schließlich konnte Aragorn ihn am Gürtel greifen und ihn völlig in Sicherheit ziehen. Immer noch hatte Aragorn jeden seiner Muskeln angespannt und erst als sie ein Stück vom Abgrund entfernt an einem flachen Felsen gelangten, glaubte er an ihre Rettung.

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass das mit dem Seil keine gute Idee ist!", schimpfte Gimli. „Fast wären wir beide in die Tiefe gestürzt!"

Aragorn begegnete seinem aufgebrachten Blick. „Ohne das Seil wärst du jetzt tot.", entgegnete Aragorn leise.

„"Ich hätte mich viel besser halten können, wenn du mich nicht so vorangezerrt hättest, Ich…"

Gimli verstummte, als Aragorn sich erschöpft auf den Rücken rollte und der Zwerg die rasselnden, schweren Atemzüge vernahm. Ohne ein weiteres Wort löste er seinen Wasserschlauch vom Gürtel und reichte ihn Aragorn, der dankbar einige tiefe Züge nahm und ihn dann an den Zwerg zurückgab.

„Wir sollten weiter. Bis zum Gipfel ist es nicht mehr weit und wir können vor Einbruch der Nacht dort sein." Aragorns Stimme zitterte leicht, doch der Blick mit dem er Gimli begegnete ließ keinen Einwand des Freundes zu und so blieb ihm nichts, als dem Menschen zu folgen.

Sie kamen langsamer voran, weil es Aragorn sichtlich Mühe kostete, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Seine Muskeln waren steif und verkrampft von der Anstrengung und in Hände und Gelenk pulsierte der Schmerz im Schlag seines Herzen. Doch sie gelangten an ihr Ziel, als die Sonne bereits so tief stand, dass sie die Berge in oranges – rotes Licht tauchte. Aragorn fand nicht die Kraft, auch nur den Blick auf seine Umgebung zu lenken, geschweige denn, auch nur noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und ließ sich einfach auf die Knie sinken. Seine Schultern verließen die Anspannung und sanken nach vorn, sein ganzer Körper drückte grenzenlose Erschöpfung aus.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Gimli." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein schwacher Hauch.

Gimli zuckte zurück, als er die Hand auf Aragorns Schulter legte und in dessen Gesicht sah. Dort spiegelte sich nicht nur die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden und die Sorgen um Legolas, dort fanden sich auch alle Anzeichen dafür, dass die Erkältung an seinen Kräften zehrte. Er war blass, Schweiß glänzte auf Stirn und Schläfen und obwohl sein Körper eine ungeheure Hitze ausstrahlte, spürte Gimli das gleichmäßige Zittern wenn Aragorn eine erneute Welle der Kälte über die Haut lief. Er brauchte erst gar nicht die Hand an dessen Stirn legen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er vor Fieber glühte.

„Was denkst du eigentlich, woraus du gemacht bist? Aus überstrapazierbarem Gestein? Du ruhst dich jetzt aus und ich werde unser Lager für die Nacht aufschlagen – und wehe, du rührst dich!"

Aragorn wollte etwas erwidern, doch als er die Luft einzog, reizte das seinen Hals derart, dass er gar nicht aufhören konnte zu Husten. Als der Hustenkrampf endlich verebbte, wagte er keinerlei Widerspruch mehr, sondern saß einfach nur da, die zerschundenen Hände im Schoß und wartete darauf, dass Gimli mit seiner Arbeit fertig wurde.

Er merkte erst, dass er eingeschlafen war, als Gimli ihn sacht rüttelte und ihm einen Becher Tee an die Lippen hielt. Eine Decke hing um seine Schultern und ein lebhaftes, kleines Feuer tanzte vor ihm und hielt den Frost von ihnen fern. Ein großer Felsbrocken schützte sie vor dem eisigen Wind der über den Gipfel wehte.

Der Tee schmeckte bitter, aber er wärmte ihn langsam von innen, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und das Zittern seiner Hände ließ nach.

Gimli zog die Augenbrauen hoch, stieß ein missbilligendes Brummen aus und durchwühlte Aragorns Bündel. Zufrieden zog er eines der alten Hemden hervor und noch eher der Besitzer protestieren konnte, hatte er es auch schon in breite Streifen gerissen, die er zum Teil in den Topf über dem Feuer warf.

„Altes Zwergenrezept.", brummte er in Aragorns Richtung. „Hilft gegen fast alles. Aber vor allem bei Fieber. Trotzdem wird es deinen Händen sicher nicht schaden:"

Aragorn nickte müde und erhob auch keinen Einwand, als Gimli sich schließlich daran machte, seine Hände von Staub, Steinsplittern und Dreck zu befreien und zu bandagieren. Hin und wieder zuckte er unter einer weniger sanften Berührung zurück, doch ohne auch nur eine Klage zu äußern. Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Werk erhob sich Gimli endlich und holte etwas ihres Reiseproviants aus seinem eigenen Bündel.

„Hier, du solltest etwas essen und dich dann schlafen legen. Morgen brauchst du deine Kräfte für den Abstieg. Ich möchte nicht mit dir in dieser Steilwand hängen und du bist zu schwach um dich zu halten. Ein Absturz reicht mir vollkommen!"

Aragorn musste trotz aller Müdigkeit und größerer und kleinerer Schmerzen lächeln. „Ich werde mein bestes tun, mellon nin. Wecke mich wenn die Nacht halb herum ist, damit ich dich ablösen kann."

Gimli nickte ihm kurz zu und sie speisten schweigend. Anschleißend wickelte sich Aragorn fester in seine Decke und war auch schon eingeschlafen, bevor Gimli ihm noch eine gute Nacht wünschen konnte.

Als Gimli die Wachablösung nahte, kroch der Zwerg zur Feuerstelle, in der nur noch die letzte Glut schwelte und legte Brennholz nach, dann versuchte er Aragorn zu wecken, doch alle Versuche blieben Erfolglos. Er schlief den tiefen Schlaf der Erschöpfung.

„Ha! Wecke mich zur Wachablösung! Das ich nicht lache! Wie lange hast du schon nicht mehr eine Nacht durchgeschlafen, Jungchen?" Fürsorglich zog er die Decke bis hoch unter Aragorns Kinn und setzte die Wache bis zum Morgen fort.

ooOOoo

„Noch ein Elb? Kannst du mir sagen, was ich mit noch einem Elben will?"

Môrrash sah gereizt auf den Orkführer vor sich.

„Er hat Euch verhöhnt mein Herr!"

„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht umgebracht?"

„Wir dachten, Ihr könntet ihn noch gebrauchen..."

Môrrash musterte die unfähige Kreatur, die ihn mehr zugrunzte, als dass sie mit ihm sprach. Er dachte nach – sollte er sich den Elben ansehen, bevor er ihn umbringen würde? Oder konnte sich ein Gefangener mehr, als Vorteilhaft herausstellen? Schließlich konnte jeder Hinweis sich als sehr nützlich erweisen – sei er vielleicht auch noch so klein. Immerhin war es besser, so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen, um vor bösen Überraschungen gefeit zu sein!

Einige Minuten betrachtete er die abscheuliche Kreatur vor sich mit unbewegter Mine, dann knurrte er ungehalten: „Bringt ihn her! Zusammen mit dem anderen!"

Während der Ork davon ging, nahm Môrrash wieder auf seinem steinernen Sitz platz. Seine Hände griffen in seinen Nacken und hoben die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief in sein Gesicht. Er wollte sich zuerst ein Bild von dem neuen „Besuch" machen, bevor dieser sich eines von ihm machen konnte und er wußte, dass es manchmal besser war, wenn ein Gegner nicht wußte, mit wem genau er es zu tun hatte.

ooOOoo

Mit einem lauten Knarren, schob sich die Tür auf, die die beiden Elben in ihrer Zelle hielt. Legolas sah kurz zu Elrohir, doch dieser nickte ihm zu – er würde an seinem Entschluss, sich als Prinz des Düsterwaldes auszugeben, festhalten. Ohne sich zu wehren – es würde ihnen ohnehin nichts nutzen, die Orks waren in der Überzahl und die Elben ohne Waffen – ließen sie sich die Arme auf den Rücken binden und gingen wortlos mit den Kreaturen in Richtung der großen Halle.

„Gibt es hier gar keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten?", fragte Elrohir Legolas auf elbisch, als sie gerade in Reichweite nebeneinander gingen. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nichts entdecken können!"

„Haltet eure dreckigen Mäuler!", kam ein Ruf von hinten und Elrohir wurde wieder von Legolas weggezogen.

Kurz bevor sie die große Halle erreichten, in der Môrrash seinen Sitz hatte, überkam Legolas die schon gewohnte Hitze, sicherer Vorbote, für einen erneuten Anfall. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und Schwindel überkam ihn, wobei er für den Bruchtal einer Sekunde schwach erleuchtete Felswände sah und das Knurren und Stampfen von Orks, die sich dem dunklen Eingang näherten, der sich wie ein schwarzes Auge vor ihm auftat. Legolas taumelte, wollte sich instinktiv an der Wand abstützen, doch so schnell die Empfindungen diesmal gekommen waren, waren sie auch schon wieder verflogen. Ein kurzer Blick, glitt zu Elrohir, doch dieser schien nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Die beiden Elben wurden in den Saal gezerrt und vor den erhöhten Sitz des dunklen Herrschers, der schon fast einem Thron glich, geführt. Als sie keine Anzeichen machten, nieder zu knien wurden sie gewaltsam dazu gezwungen und mit rauen Händen hinunter gedrückt.

„Tztz...du müsstest es doch eigentlich schon kennen, vor mir nieder zu knien...und doch machst du es nicht freiwillig...so ein dummes Elbchen...", sagte Haldur im amüsierten Unterton, erhob sich langsam und geschmeidig und ging auf die beiden zu. Während seiner Worte, streichelte er Legolas beinahe fürsorglich über die Haare, bis er ihn, als wäre er ihm lästig geworden, nach vorne schmiss. Legolas, seiner Arme beraubt, konnte sich nicht abfangen, drehte sich jedoch auf die Seite, bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam und ersparte sich so die größten Schmerzen.

Haldur schien dies allerdings nicht zu interessieren und ging weiter zu Elrohir, doch dann stockte ihm der Atem. Er kannte diesen Elben! Es war einer der Zwillinge, einer der Bastarde Elronds! Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Grob griff er nach dem Kinn des Elben und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen. Es bestand kein Zweifel – er hatte Elrohir ó Imladris in seiner Gewalt. Im Stummen schickte er ein Stoßgebet an die Valar, dass sein Gesicht in den Tiefen der Kapuze verborgen war und der Elb es nicht sehen konnte…

_Haldur wand sich in der Umklammerung seines Gegners und versuchte alles, um diesen Kampf zu seinen Gunsten zu ändern, doch obwohl er körperlich dem Zwilling weit überlegen war, hatte dieser ihn so geschickt gepackt, dass jeder Versuch zwecklos war._

_Sein Bruder stand mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln am Rand des Übungsplatzes, und betrachtete sich das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, ohne einzugreifen. Elrohir lachte schließlich auf, lockerte seinen Griff und verlagerte sein Gewicht so geschickt, dass Haldur auch den letzten Halt verlor und sich die eine Hälfte seines Gesicht in den Schlamm drückte._

„_Besiegt!", stellte er mit Stolz in der Stimme fest und befreite seinen Gegner aus seiner misslichen Lage, gab ihn frei und bot ihm die Hand zu Hilfe, als er selbst stand. Haldur ignorierte diese Geste und versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken, die in ihm kochte, rappelte sich vom Boden auf und griff nach seinem Schwert, das er während des Kampfes verloren hatte. _

_Elladan klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter und grinste Haldur an: „Das du dich inzwischen von so einem Winzling´ wie meinem Brüderchen besiegen lässt…! Also wirklich, Haldur. Dein Ruf als bester Kämpfer dürfte darunter sehr leiden!" Die Zwillinge brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, und Haldur merkte, wie seine Wangen bei diesen Worten vor Zorn brannten. Die Brüder wandten sich ab und in jenem Moment verlor er seine Beherrschung, stürmte mit erhobenem Schwertknauf auf sie zu und schlug seinen Kampfpartner nieder, der immer noch lachend und freudig über den Sieg redend, auf dem Rückweg war. _

Schadenfreude übermannte ihn, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er den Zwillingen ihre Erniedrigungen heimgezahlt hatte und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein höhnisches Grinsen.

Er ließ Elrohir los und stieß dessen Kopf mit mehr Kraft als nötig nach hinten. Es bot sich hier für ihn die Gelegenheit, den Elben all die Demütigungen und den Spott heimzuzahlen, den er und sein Bruder ihm zugefügt hatten. Nicht zu schweigen vor der Schmach, die er hatte ertragen müssen, als er sich vor dem angeblich „unehrenhaften" Angriff vor Herrn Elrond hatte rechtfertigen müssen.

„Wer bist du? Und was willst du hier?", fragte er. Auf die Antwort war er gespannt...

Elrohir funkelte ihn wütend an, und Legolas der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, blickte ein wenig unsicher zu seinem Freund, doch dieser schien zu wissen, was er tat.

„Ich finde es unhöflich, Fragen zu stellen und sich dabei zu verbergen! Ich bin es gewohnt, demjenigen, mit dem ich spreche, direkt in die Augen zu sehen!"

Auf einen Wink Haldurs hin, griff ein Ork in Elrohirs dichte Haare und riss seinen Kopf nach hinten. Haldur selbst beugte sich nah an das Gesicht des Elben heran und säuselte: „Du bist aber nicht in der Position Wünsche zu äußern oder gar Befehle zu stellen... Also: Wer bist du?"

Der Griff in seinen Haaren lockerte sich wieder ein wenig. Elrohir blickte kurz zu Legolas, bevor er wieder zu Môrrash sah.

„Nennt mir einen Grund, warum ich Euch das sagen sollte?" Er wollte zumindest erst versuchen, seinen Gegner auf Schwachstellen zu testen...

Môrrash sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Einen Grund? Bitte schön!" Er winkte einen Ork herbei und deutete auf Legolas. Mit einem Grunzen, ging dieser zu dem silberhaarigen Eben und hielt ihm ohne Umschweife, sein Krummschwert an den Hals.

„Wenn du es nicht sagst, ist er tot!", erklärte Haldur fachmännisch und sah zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her.

Elrohir stockte der Atem, er musste handeln – dass sein Gegenüber direkt so handgreiflich werden würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Andererseits...was hatte er erwartet?

Legolas schluckte unmerklich und sah nervös zu Elrohir. Er glaubte nicht mehr so ganz an den Plan seines Freundes...

„Wenn ich es sage, lasst Ihr ihn leben!"

Haldur verdrehte die Augen und winkte bejahend ab.

„Ich bin der Prinz des Düsterwaldes!", entgegnete Elrohir nun mit fester Stimme, die er sich selbst gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Haldur stutzte einen Augenblick und hätte er etwas getrunken, er hätte sich unweigerlich vor Lachen daran verschluckt. Aber auffallen durfte er jetzt nicht! Was wollte dieser Bruchtalelb ihm da erzählen? Er, Elrohir, sollte der Prinz des Düsterwaldes sein? Für wie dumm hielt er ihn eigentlich? Wenn er eines nicht leiden konnte, dann war es, das man versuchte, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen. Er blickte mit neuem Interesse zu dem anderen Elben und betrachtete ihn mit mehr Sorgfalt. Man sah direkt, dass seine Gegenüber von zwei verschiedenen Elbenvölkern stammten... Aber wieso sollte sich Elrohir als Prinz des Düsterwaldes ausgeben? Damit er ihn nicht umbringen würde? Nun...das konnte ein Grund sein, wobei er, jetzt wo er wusste, dass es Elrohir war, ihn sowieso nicht umgebracht hätte. Da wären viel schönere Erpressungen drin gewesen... Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Legolas und er musterte ihn noch einmal ganz genau. Elrohir und der Düsterwaldprinz waren Freunde...das wusste er. Der blonde Elb vor ihm stammte außerdem ganz zweifelsfrei ebenfalls von den Waldelben ab, dass konnte er anhand der Kleidung, aber vor allem an den typischen Merkmalen, wie Haar- und Augenfarbe erkennen. Könnte es nicht...?

Môrrash durchlief eine freudige Erregung und er ging wieder zu seinem Sitz, rief einen der Orks herbei und sprach in orkisch zu ihm, so dass die Elben ihn nicht verstehen konnten: „Geh zu meinem neuen „Haustier" und kitzele ihn mit deiner Lanze. Danach kommst du wieder!" Es gab da ein Gerücht, dass sich nun entweder bestätigen würde, oder aber als falsch erweisen würde. Doch es war immerhin einen Versuch wert…

Der Ork nickte und eilte krummbeinig aus der Halle. Haldur sah wieder zu den beiden Elben und begegnete Elrohirs festem Blick.

„Was ist? Hat es Euch die Sprache verschlagen?", giftete der jüngere Bruchtalzwilling.

„Oh ja...das hat es ganz gewiss!", antwortete Haldur amüsiert und befahl, die Waffe von Legolas' Hals zu nehmen. Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern... Stille kehrte ein und Haldur war damit beschäftigt, die Ringe an seinen Fingern zu betrachten.

Elrohir wandte unauffällig den Blick zu Legolas und sah ihn fragend an, doch dieser schien genauso wenig zu wissen, was ihr Gegner vorhatte. Doch plötzlich sackte er zusammen und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Wieder kam diese Hitze über ihn und es war ihm fast, als spürte er Stiche in der Seite, wie als würde man ihm mit einer Schwert oder einer Lanze die Haut einritzen. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entrann seinen Lippen und er biss die Zähne zusammen, damit nicht ein zweites folgen würde.

„Mellon!", rief Elrohir und sah mit Schreckgeweiteten Augen zu Legolas. Flink sprang er auf die Beine und war in wenigen Schritten bei seinem Freund, doch helfen konnte er mit gefesselten Armen nur wenig. Legolas wandte sich vor ihm auf dem Boden und Schweiß benetzte seine Schläfen. „Mellon...", flüsterte Elrohir eindringlich und endlich schien der Anfall Legolas los zulassen. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und sah Elrohir mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Es ist nichts...", brachte er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und Elrohir wurde umgehend wieder von ihm fortgezogen.

Haldur hatte dies alles stillschweigend mit angesehen und war sich nun seiner Macht bewusst. Wieso hatte er nicht schon früher daran gedacht? Er wusste, dass zwischen dem Prinzen – dem echten Prinzen – und dem Wesen eine Verbindung bestehen musste wenn er den Geschichten über das Drachenblut Glauben schenken konnte. Nun sah er voll Genugtuung und Wut auf die beiden Elben vor ihm. Sie hatten tatsächlich versucht ihn hinters Licht zu führen! Aber er hatte es zu vereiteln gewusst. Er hatte den Prinzen! Und den Sohn Elronds noch dazu! Besser konnte es gar nicht mehr kommen! Aber Strafen würde er sie! Strafen, für ihre eigene Dummheit. Sterben lassen konnte er sie nicht, aber er konnte sie an den Rand des Lebens führen... Gut gelaunt machte er sich daran, den Spieß umzudrehen und sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen.

„Bringt den Blonden dort rüber und bindet ihn fest!"

Die Orks grunzten, packten Legolas an den Armen, so dass sie im unnatürlichen Winkel abstanden und schleiften ihn hinüber zu einer Wand. Legolas biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, in dem er seine ganzen Muskeln anstrengte, die Haltung seiner Arme zu korrigieren. Doch die Strapazen seines letzten Anfalls machten ihm noch zu schaffen. Schnell jedoch spürte er kaltes Metall an seinen Handgelenken, doch die gewonnene Freiheit seiner Gelenke währte nur kurz und er wurde in die Höhe gezogen, seine Arme über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden und mit einem Schnitt eines Messers, war seine Tunika entzwei.

Elrohir beobachtete dies mit Besorgnis. Was hatten sie vor? Zornerfüllt wandte er sich an Môrrash. „Was tut Ihr? Ihr habt mir Euer Wort gegeben, dass Ihr ihm nichts tun werdet!" Er zerrte und ruckte verzweifelt an seinen Fesseln.

„So? Habe ich das? Nun, ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht sterben lasse..."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er zu Legolas hinüber, der ihn entschlossen, allem standzuhalten, ansah. Haldur griff nach dem Dolch des Orks und hielt ihn galant in seiner Hand. Legolas spannte derweil alle Muskeln in seinem Körper an – sein Gegenüber konnte nichts Gutes im Sinne haben...

„Und? Wirst du mir auf meine Fragen antworten – Prinz des Düsterwaldes?", fragte er an Elrohir gewandt und sah nicht einmal zu Legolas, als er ihm den Dolch über die Brust zog. Der Elb zuckte zusammen und biss die Zähne aufeinander und fast gleichzeitig ließ sich ein schauerliches Gebrüll vernehmen, dass selbst den Boden der Halle vibrieren ließ.

Elrohirs Augen weiteten sich. „Was wollt Ihr wissen?"

„Alles!", erklärte Haldur und ritzte Legolas' Haut ein zweites Mal ein. Legolas fühlte die warme Flüssigkeit seinen Bauch hinunterlaufen und das Brennen, das von den Wunden herrührte.

„Fragt! Bei den Valar, ich kann nicht antworten, wenn Ihr mir keine Frage stellt! Verschont ihn! Er ist nur ein Krieger und hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun!", rief Elrohir und wünschte, dass Legolas durchhalten würde.

Môrrash überkam wieder der Zorn. ‚Nur ein Krieger...' Beinahe gelangweilt holte er wieder mit dem Dolch aus und ließ ihn auf Legolas nieder sausen, doch diesmal hatte der Elb reagiert und sich soweit an die Mauer gedrückt, dass die Schneide ihn nur leicht steifte. Haldur drehte sich erzürnt um und gab ihm darauf hin eine saftige Ohrfeige, während das Grollen in der Tiefe langsam erstarb.

„Haltet ihn fest!", rief er zu den Orks und deutete dabei auf Legolas. Seinem Befehl wurde umgehend Folge geleistet und eine der Kreaturen griff in dessen Haare und hielt seinen Kopf zurück, andere packen seine Arme und hielten ihn so, dass er nicht mehr zurück weichen konnte. „Und jetzt halten wir still...", säuselte Môrrash und ließ seinen Dolch über die Wangen des Elben gleiten.

„Was für eine Frage hättet Ihr denn gerne...Prinz?", rief er wieder zu Elrohir und wickelte sich eine Strähne von Legolas' Haaren um seine Finger.

Elrohir sah ihn mit offenem Mund an – was spielte dieser Môrrash für ein Spiel? Als er nicht antwortete, hörte er nur, wie Haldur Legolas die Strähne abriss und der hellhaarige Elb aufstöhnte.

„Fragt! Fragt irgendetwas!", sagte Elrohir finster. „Und verschont ihn endlich!"

„Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke...mir gefällt es, Euch vor mir winseln zu sehen. Macht Ihr das vor Euren Untertan auch?", fragte er wieder an Elrohir gewandt, trat aber im gleichen Moment Legolas die Beine weg, so dass der Elb sein ganzes Gewicht mit den Armen halten musste und ihm die Hände bald taub wurden. Wieder erklang ein entferntes, unterirdisches Knurren, dass Elrohir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Hört auf mich zum Narren zu halten!", rief Elrohir finster. „Fragt endlich!"

„Oh...wo wir gerade bei Thema sind...", sagte Haldur, sah noch einmal zu Legolas und fuhr mit dem Dolch über seinen Bauch, so dass dieser aufstöhnte. Er gab den Orks ein Zeichen ihn loszulassen und Legolas wäre gefallen, wäre er nicht an die Wand gekettet gewesen. Jetzt hob er unter Anstrengung den Kopf und sah Môrrash nach, der auf Elrohir zuging.

Die Orks, die Legolas in Schach gehalten hatten, schmissen Elrohir auf die Erde und drückten ihn so zu Boden, dass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.

„Wer will hier wen zum Narren halten...mein Prinz...oder sollte ich lieber sagen: Elrohir?"

Der angesprochene Elb sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ihr müsst mich verwechseln!"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Môrrash auch ihm den Dolch über die Wange zog.

„Oh nein mein Elb...ich täusche mich nicht! Und ihr beide täuscht mich auch nicht! Ich weiß, dass ich den Prinzen habe und den Fürsten von Bruchtal! Aber ihr...ihr hättet mich nicht für so dumm halten sollen! Es wäre euch besser ergangen...!"

Er gab den Orks ein Zeichen, die sogleich auf Elrohir eintraten, der sich kaum wehren konnte, ohne Arme, die ihm immer noch auf den Rücken gebunden waren. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, damit die Schmerzen ihn nicht übermannen würden.

„Lasst ihn! Wenn Ihr schon wisst, dass ich der Prinz bin, warum tut Ihr ihm dann so etwas an?", kam es leise, aber drohend von Legolas, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Zum einen, weil ihm die Kräfte durch den Blutverlust schwanden, zum anderen, weil er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie Elrohir folterten.

„Das ist eure eigene Schuld!", sagte Haldur nur und sah zu Elrohir. Die Orks hatten von ihm abgelassen und er lag ohnmächtig vor ihm. Blaue Flecken bildeten sich bereits im Gesicht des Zwilling und Haldur war sicher, dass dieser die ein oder andere gebrochene Rippe davongetragen hatte. Ein Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Bringt die beiden zurück in ihre „Gemächer"!"

Knurrend griffen die Orks nach Elrohir und schliffen ihn hinter sich her. Legolas wurde losgebunden und ebenfalls mitgeschleppt. Als sie an der Zelle ankamen, wurden sie grob hineingeworfen und ihnen die Fesseln abgenommen. Legolas nahm das alles kaum war, das Bewusstsein schwand auch ihm. Er schaffte es noch, den Blick zu heben und zu sehen, wie die Türe mit Knarren zu ging, dann fiel auch er neben Elrohir in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

ooOOoo

Gimli fuhr erschrocken hoch, als er von einem Aufschrei geweckt wurde und blickte sich, noch vom Schlaf gefangen, verwirrt um. Kurz vor Morgengrauen hatte ihn die Müdigkeit überwältigt und er war im Sitzen neben dem Feuer eingenickt. Jetzt glühte es nur noch schwach und die Kälte des neuen Herbsttages hatte seine klammen Finger nach den beiden Gefährten ausgestreckt.

Aragorn hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und stützte sich auf den Knien ab, sein Atem bildete weiße Dampfwolken in der Morgenluft. Gimli traute sich nicht, auch nur das kleinste Geräusch zu verursachen, denn er konnte sehen, dass jeder von Aragorns Muskeln aufs Äußerste gespannt war und der Mensch trotzdem noch im Schlaf gefangen war. In diesem Zustand würde er sich sicher auf alles stürzen, dass ihn reizte und erst hinterher würde er sich die Zeit nehmen, in die Realität zurück zu kehren. Dennoch wollte Gimli den Freund aus diesem Albtraum befreien, der ihn scheinbar quälte und so stand er leise auf und machte sich zur Abwehr bereit, bevor er Aragorn laut beim Namen nannte. Seine Stimme war noch nicht ganz verklungen, als Aragorn hochfuhr, den Dolch in einer fließenden Bewegung in der Hand hatte und schwer atmend sein Ziel anvisierte, doch als er Gimli erfasste, klärte sich sein Blick und sein Arm sank kraftlos hinab.

„Gimli.", murmelte er benommen, rieb sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen und schüttelte den Rest des Schlafes ab. „Wie spät ist es? – Lass uns aufbrechen, Tanhis und Elladan warten sicher schon in Sichtweite der Steilwand…"

Gimli beobachtete mit einem missmutigen Brummen, wie Aragorn sich an seiner Lagerstatt zu schaffen machte und diese mit zitternden Fingern zusammenpackte, doch er wußte, dass er auf seine Frage nach einer Erklärung nur einen stummen Blick erhalten würde. Also machte er sich ebenfalls daran, seine sieben Sachen aufzuräumen und in seinem Bündel zu verstauen. Hin und wieder wagte er einen Seitenblick auf Aragorn, der nach dem Schlaf zwar etwas erholter aussah, dessen Husten aber immer noch keuchend in regelmäßigen Abständen erklang. Doch auch zu diesem Umstand verlor der Zwerg kein Wort, verstaute sein Bündel auf seinem Rücken und erstickte die restliche Glut mit Sand und Steinen.

Sie setzten zügig den beschriebenen Weg fort und ihre Schritte fanden bald wieder den inzwischen aufeinander abgestimmten Rhythmus und ließ sie gut vorankommen. Aragorn behielt immer den Stand der Sonne im Blick, sowohl als Orientierung, als auch dazu, die Zeit einzuschätzen, denn er wollte pünktlich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erscheinen, damit sie so rasch wie möglich den Elben finden und befreien konnten.

Noch immer steckte ihm die Erkältung in den Knochen, aber noch mehr machte ihm sein Traum zu schaffen, der sich hartnäckig in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte und ihm nur zu lebendig vor Augen stand. Dazu mischte sich eine dunkle Bedrohung, die ihn schon eine ganze Weile auf dieser Suche begleitete und die ihn in erhöhte Unruhe versetzte…

Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwähren, dass mehr hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckte, als sie sich jetzt alle bewusst waren. Aber umso mehr er sich bemühte, dieses Gefühl zu deuten oder seine Ursache zu bestimmen, desto weniger konnte er es fassen. Also versuchte er es nicht weiter und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Weg, doch schon bald spukten in seinem Kopf wieder die Bilder des Traumes.

Er hatte Legolas gesehen, viele Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit, die sowohl friedvoll gewesen waren, als auch an die Kämpfe, bei denen sie sich beigestanden hatten. Und dann hatte er ihn wieder so gesehen, wie er ihn damals zusammen mit Tanhis in den Höhlen und Tunneln gefunden hatte; schwach, verletzt und nur noch ein Schatten von dem schönen Elb, der er sonst gewesen war. Die Narbe auf seiner einen Gesichtshälfte, zwar verblasst und dünn, die Rinyaviê ihm damals zugefügt hatte, war nicht das einzige Überbleibsel an diese Zeit. Noch immer, wenn er dem Freund heute ins Gesicht sah, fand er darin die nicht vergessenen Qualen und auch die Spuren, die ihm diese Gefangenschaft bereitet hatte. Sicher konnten auch Tanhis und Gimli sehen, was für jemanden, der den Elben nicht so gut kannte, nicht ersichtlich war. Und was würden dieses Mal für Spuren bleiben? Welche Erinnerungen sich in Legolas' Gedächtnis einbrennen – gerade in diesem Augenblick – die nie wieder auszulöschen waren?

Aragorn merkte gar nicht, wie er seine Schritte beschleunigte, weil er schon jetzt das Gefühl hatte, zu viel kostbare Zeit verloren zu haben. Er setzte alles nur auf dieses eine Ziel, nämlich so schnell wie möglich zu Legolas zu gelangen und dabei vergaß er alles um sich herum! Gimli, seine Umgebung, seine Vorsicht und auch seine eigene Verfassung.

„…Aragorn! Aragorn! Halte ein!"

Gimlis Stimme riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken, dass er einen Moment nicht wußte, wo er sich befand, oder wer ihn überhaupt gerufen hatte. Er verharrte regungslos, starrte auf seine Hände, die sich an die Felsen vor ihm klammerten, doch das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen, verzerrte sich und klärte sich erst, nachdem er kurz die Augen geschlossen und tief durchgeatmet hatte. Fast gleichzeitig spürte er auch die Erschöpfung, die Enge in seiner Brust und die Hand des Zwerges, die sich sachte auf seine Schulter legte.

„Junge! Kannst du mir vielleicht einmal erzählen, was du hier eigentlich tust? Weißt du eigentlich, was Legolas mit mir machen würde, wenn er wüßte, dass ich dich in deinem Zustand hier herauf gelassen habe? Verflucht seinen Elladan und vor allem Elrohir! Dieser Narr hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht….."

Einige Zeit schimpfte Gimli so weiter vor sich hin, wobei er Aragorn die Wasserflasche in die eine Hand drückte und wenig einfühlsam den Verband, oder das, was noch davon übrig war, von der anderen Hand entfernte. Er achtete nicht auf Aragorns Reaktion angesichts dieser rauhen Behandlung, noch auf seine Widersprüche über die Notwendigkeit einer erneuten Versorgung. Der Zwerg machte seinem Ärger gehörig Luft und endete erst, als er auch Aragorns zweite Hand neu umwickelt hatte und er sah, dass sich dessen Atem wieder weitgehend normalisiert hatte. Dann zog er selbst die Luft tief in seine Lungen und begleitete seinen tadelnden Blick mit eben solchen Worten.

„Du willst dich wohl selbst umbringen, anstatt diese Kreaturen von Orks das erledigen zu lassen, was? Taumelst hier wie ein Wahnsinniger, am Ende deiner Kräfte durch jede Schlucht und das in einem Tempo, als wären alle dunklen Feinde Gondors noch hinter dir her? Was glaubst du, wie lange du das noch durchhalten kannst? – Ach, ich will gar keine Antwort darauf haben. Jetzt ruhst du dich noch etwas aus, schließlich bist du so gerannt, dass wir viel zu früh sind und noch mindestens drei Stunden haben, bevor Tanhis und Elladan endlich ihren verabredeten Standort erreichen!"

Verwirrt blickte Aragorn auf den Stand der Sonne und sah sich dann seine unmittelbare Umgebung genauer an. Gimli hatte Recht! Die Sonne stand noch nicht sehr hoch am Himmel und hinter dem nächsten Tal erhob sich bereits der Berg mit der Steilwand, die Elladan ihnen beschrieben hatte! Nicht einmal eine Stunde würden sie bis dorthin benötigen und in Tanhis' und Elladans Blickfeld geraten, wenn diese ebenso pünktlich waren.

Aragorn ließ müde den Kopf gegen den Fels hinter sich sinken und schloss die Augen. Es war ihm, als fehle ihm jede Erinnerung daran, wie er an diesen Ort hier gelangt war. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er den Weg bis hierher nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte, sondern regelrecht „blind" hinter sich gebracht hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was seine Unvorsichtigkeit sie alle hätte kosten können! Ein falscher Schritt in der Nähe einer Schlucht, oder ein verräterisches Geräusch, das die Aufmerksamkeit eines Spähers erregt hätte und nicht nur er selbst, sondern auch Gimli wäre verloren gewesen.

Aragorn machte sich nichts vor - durch seine Schuld hätte ihr ganzer Plan scheitern können! Von nun an würde er sich zusammennehmen und sich nicht wieder in Gedanken verlieren, die ihm jetzt ohnehin nicht weiter brachten, sondern eher das Gegenteil bewirkten.

Er trank einen Schluck aus dem Wasserbeutel und genoss die Kühle, die das Kratzen im Hals für einen Moment linderte, doch dann reizte ihn wieder der Husten und nachdem er endlich abgeklungen war, begegnete er dem Blick von Gimli.

„Geht's wieder? Hier, der Tee ist zwar kalt, aber er wird helfen – etwas Besseres haben wir nicht. Und iss auch das hier."

Aragorn fand einen Becher und ein Stück Lembas in seinen Händen wieder und widersprach dem Zwerg nicht. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig er war und so saßen die beiden Freunde bei ihrem kargen Mahl zusammen und stärkten sich für den schwierigsten Abschnitt ihres Weges.

ooOOoo

Aragorn war froh über seinen Mantel, als die Aufwinde von der Schlucht tief unter ihnen, in kalten Böen über die Felswand bliesen. Der Herbst hatte nun endgültig die Herrschaft über das Land ergriffen und während in Minas Tirith sicher noch der ein oder andere wärmere Sonnenstrahl die Landschaft und Menschen verwöhnte, hatte sich hier in den Bergen letzte Nacht bereits wieder Wolken gebildet. Hoffentlich machte ihnen jetzt nicht auch noch ein Regenschauer einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn sie mussten heute klettern – ein zurück gab es zudem nicht mehr.

Wieder wagte er einen Blick in die Tiefe und schluckte. Es war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie hoch diese Steilwand wirklich war, als Elladan ihnen davon berichtet hatte und der Grund lag noch in weiter Ferne. Er versuchte, sich besser an dem Felsvorsprung fest zu halten und schaute zu Gimli auf, der sich verbissen abwärts bemühte, was aufgrund seiner Größe noch schwieriger war, als für Aragorn.

Aragorn blickte erneut hinunter und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie weit es noch war und wo sie eine Verschnaufpause einlegen könnten. Er spürte, wie Gimli an dem Seil ruckte, als dieser den nächsten Abschnitt in Angriff nahm und setzte auch seinerseits den Fuß vorsichtig auf den nächsten Vorsprung. Als seine Finger und Zehen halt fanden, kehrte seine Zuversicht zurück, dass sie es schaffen würden und er ließ seinen Blick diesmal nicht in die Tiefe, sondern über die Landschaft gleiten. Die Aussicht war fantastisch und er hätte sie genossen, wären sie nicht aus diesem unerfreulichen Grund hier. Fast fühlte er sich, als würde er von den Winden getragen und hätte er Flügel, so würde er sich in die Lüfte hinaufschwingen und über die Schlucht hinwegfegen…

„Gib Acht, Aragorn!" Gimlis Befehl ließ ihn aufmerken und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eindeutig keine Schwingen besaß; er ließ sich auf den Absatz hinab und stand schwer atmend da, bis Gimli neben ihm war.

„Macht Spaß, was? Ich meine, mir immer neue Sorgen zu bereiten! Ich dachte schon, du bist wieder so unaufmerksam, wie heute Morgen! Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch?"

Aragorn lachte freudlos auf. „Weit genug, um sich den Hals zu brechen! Komm, es warten da unten eine Menge Orks auf deine Axt!"

Sie stiegen weiter hinab und Aragorn sah zu, dass er sichere Handgriffe fand und sich so langsam hinabließ, dass Gimli mit seinem Tempo mithalten konnte. Er suchte gerade einen sicheren Tritt für seine Füße, als er hörte, wie Metall auf dem Fels aufschlug, sein Kopf fuhr herum und er sah gerade noch, wie etwas Graues, leicht Rostiges neben ihm in die Schlucht stürzte. Er sah nach oben, wo Gimli mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen am Fels klebte.

„Gimli!"

„Weiter, Aragorn! Sie haben uns entdeckt und wir geben prächtige Zielscheiben ab!"

Aragorns Herz blieb bei dieser Vorstellung einen Moment lang stehen und er veränderte seine Position, um besser sehen zu können. Von dem schmalen Vorsprung, auf dem sein rechter Stiefel stand, rieselten Steinchen hinab.

Unter sich entdeckte er nun den Grund und in den Schatten sah er mehrere Gestalten die wild durcheinander riefen und hin und her rannten. Einige bleiben stehen und richteten ihre Schusswaffen nach oben – Pfeil und Bogen, aber auch die ein oder andere Armbrust. Wie zur Bestätigung vernahm ein zischen und nahm das Blitzen eines weiteren Pfeils wahr.

„Beeil dich Gimli! Noch ein kurzes Stück, und wir gelangen an einen breiteren Vorsprung, um Atem zu schöpfen und das Feuer zu erwidern! Wenigstens so lange, bis Tanhis und Elladan endlich auftauchen und uns Deckung geben können!"

„Wo stecken die beiden denn nur!", schimpfte der Zwerg, wartete jedoch nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern kämpfte sich weiter abwärts. Endlich gelangten sie auf den Absatz. Weitere Pfeile schlugen neben ihnen ein und salziger Schweiß lief über Aragorns Gesicht und brannte ihn in den Augen. Rasch hatte er Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand und riskierte einen Blick über die Felskante. Augenblicklich brauste der Bolzen einer Armbrust an seinem Gesicht vorbei und er riss seinen Kopf zurück.

„Mindestens neun Orks, sechs mit Bogen und drei mit Armbrust.", teilte er Gimli mit und griff in seinen Köcher. Pfeile besaß er genug, nur war es die Frage, wie er unter Beschuss seine Ziele treffen sollte, oder besser gesagt, wie viele er traf, bevor er getroffen wurde. Doch sie konnten nicht zu lange auf Tanhis' und Elladans Unterstützung warten, denn sie wußten nicht, ob schon nach Verstärkung geschickt worden war und noch mehr Orks bedeutete auch mehr Schusswaffen! Aragorn sah zu Gimli, dessen Blick zeigte, dass er wußte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er nickte dem Menschen seufzend zu und Aragorn legte den ersten Pfeil auf die Sehne. So schnell er es vermochte, suchte er sich seine Ziele und vier Orks fielen, noch bevor sie selber ihren Gegner im Visier gehabt hatten.

Aragorn folgte mit seinem Blick dem Schaft des Pfeils und suchte sich das nächste Opfer, als Gimli plötzlich aufschrie und ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ablenkte. Zu dem Schrei, der zu einem Schmerzlaut überging, mischte sich das vertraute Brummen eines Bolzens und dann breitete sich ein Brennen auf seinem Unterarm aus, sodass er überrascht die Bogensehne losließ. Dieses Mal sah er nicht, ob der Pfeil ein Ziel fand, denn er drückte sich gegen den Felsen zurück und presste seinen Arm gegen den Brustkorb.

„Ich habe dich doch gewarnt, zum Kuckuck!", polterte Gimli los, doch als Aragorn sich zu ihm wandte, um dem Zwergen darauf eine eben solche Antwort zu geben, verstummte er bei dessen Anblick. Der schmutzige Schaft eines Pfeils ragte aus seinem Bein oberhalb des Knies und er hatte das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen.

„Gimli, bei den Valar! Lass mich sehen, wie schlimm es ist!"

„Schlimm genug! Nicht nur, dass ich jetzt auf nur einem Bein hier herunter klettern darf, sondern auch, dass du trotz Warnung deinen Arm in die Schusslinie hälst!"

Aragorn fühlte Wut in sich hochsteigen und seine nächsten Worte sprach er härter aus, als beabsichtigt.

„Lenkt nicht ab, Herr Zwerg! Lass mich sehen, wie tief der Bolzen steckt! Vielleicht habe ich Glück und es ist nicht so schlimm, dass ich dich den Rest dieser Kletterpartie auf dem Rücken tragen muss."

Aragorns Worte brachten den Zwerg vorübergehend zum Verstummen und er ließ es schließlich auch zu, sich genauer untersuchen zu lassen. Aragorn stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass das dicke Lederwams die Kraft des Treffers gedämpft hatte und lediglich die Spitze ins Fleisch des Freundes eingedrungen war. Mit einem kurzen Ruck hatte er den Bolzen entfernt, drückte unter den Protesten von Gimli ein Stück Stoff seines Mantels auf die Wunde und verband sie notdürftig.

Während Gimli sich etwas von der Behandlung erholte, begutachtete er selber seinen Unterarm, fand aber nur einen langen Riss, wo der Bolzen ihn gestreift hatte. Auch diesen verband er und schob sich dann wieder an den Felsrand.

Augenblicklich sausten wieder einige Pfeile auf den Vorsprung zu und zeigten ihm, dass die Orks noch nicht aufgegeben hatten.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als müssten wir hier ausharren und auf Tanhis und Elladan warten. Ohne ihre Unterstützung kommen wir weder vor, noch zurück!"

Gimli schnaubte und begann zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tage, seiner Wut über die Verspätung der Gefährten, durch die fürchterlichsten Flüche Luft zu machen.

ooOOoo

Tanhis und Elladan waren auf ihrem Weg gut vorangekommen, denn er führte durch weit weniger gefahrvolles Gelände, als Aragorn und Gimli es vor sich hatten. Dennoch sprachen sie wenig miteinander und hielten sich in den Schatten der Felsen verborgen, denn sie wollten es nicht riskieren, dass sie womöglich entdeckt zu werden.

Elladan hielt jedoch plötzlich inne, als er an die Stelle kam, wo ihr Weg einen Bogen machte und seine Augen waren sofort damit beschäftigt, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden, dass sich vor ihnen ganz unerwartet aufgetan hatte.

Als Tanhis neben ihn trat, sah auch sie, was den Freund davon abhielt weiter zu gehen. Ein Erdrutsch hatte den halben Pfad weggerissen und den Rest durch einen Wall aus Erdreich und Geröll unpassierbar gemacht, doch Tanhis vertraute auf ihre und Elladans Sinne. Sie durften sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen, wie schwierig sich die Überquerung dieses Hindernisses auch erweisen würde. Sie mussten schließlich rechtzeitig am vereinbarten Treffpunkt sein, um den Abstieg der Freunde zu sichern und natürlich wollte Tanhis endlich zu Legolas gelangen. Selbst dieser Geröllhaufen konnte sie nicht aufhalten – komme was wolle!

Entschlossen holte sie tief Atem und da keine Stelle besser aussah, als eine andere, setzte sie einfach den ersten Schritt auf den unberechenbaren Boden.

Anfangs lagen nur verstreute Steine hier und da, doch schon bald mischte sich Erde, Felsbrocken und scharfkantiger Splitt darunter. Elladan folgte ihr schließlich vorsichtig und bemühte sich, Tanhis Spur zu folgen, doch bald stellte sich heraus, dass sich unter der obersten Schicht, Risse und Spalten verbargen, die sehr tief sein konnten, wie Tanhis bald selbst entdeckte, als sie bis zum Knie in eine solche Falle geriet. Ohne Hast befreite sie sich langsam daraus, denn sie wollte das Schicksal nicht unnötig herausfordern und kletterte noch umsichtiger weiter. Als sie schließlich kurz innehielt und sich umschaute, verließ sie beinahe der Mut. Sie bewegten sich auf einer abschüssigen Geröllhalde, aus der eine glatte Felswand emporragte und am Rand ebenso abfiel. Wenn die Steine unter ihnen ins Rutschen gerieten, traten sie eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr an, denn kein Baum, kein Strauch, kein Vorsprung bot ihnen eine Möglichkeit, sich festzuklammern und einen Sturz abzufangen. Nichtigkeiten wuchsen plötzlich zu lebensbedrohlichen Gefahren heran, wie das Drehen des Windes, oder ihr Haar, das ihnen in die Augen wehte. An einer noch weniger Vertrauen erweckenden Stelle ließ Tanhis sich sogar auf alle Viere nieder und kroch auf Händen und Knien weiter.

Tanhis verlagerte unendlich langsam ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, weil sie bei jedem Schritt fürchtete, auf den Abgrund zu zurutschen. Kleine Steinlawinen klapperten und prasselten immer wieder rings um sie herum, spritzten über die Kante ins Leere und ließen sie keine Sekunde vergessen, wie heimtückisch der Boden war. Und dann, nur einen Lidschlag später, wurden ihre Ängste Wirklichkeit.

Alles um sie herum kam in Bewegung, erst kleinere, dann größere Steine und sie bleib stocksteif stehen.

„Beweg dich nicht!", erklang hinter ihr Elladans Stimme und Tanhis musste ein gereiztes Lachen unterdrücken, dass sich ihre Kehle herauf zwang.

„Darauf wäre ich alleine gar nicht gekommen!", entgegnete sie barsch, um das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Rühr dich nicht – ich komme."

Elladan ignorierte ihre Entgegnung und nahm den Untergrund erneut in Augenschein. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wo die obere Schicht ins Rutschen gekommen war, denn Feuchtigkeit und Erde hatten dunkle Spuren hinterlassen und der Elb wünschte sich, er wüßte besser Bescheid über Erdrutsche! Die Angst, die ihn packte, befahl ihm: „LAUF!", doch die Vernunft zwang ihn zur Ruhe. Die Abwärtsbewegung der Steine hatte ein gutes Stück über Tanhis begonnen und war um sie herum geflossen; sie befand sich zwar immer noch etliche Meter über der Abbruchstelle, doch wenn das Geröll wieder ins Rutschen kam, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr. Elladan musste kaltblütig handeln.

Entschlossen setzte er den ersten Schritt auf sie zu und ließ die kleinen Steinkaskaden unbeachtet, die er auslöste. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und fragte sich dumpf, was er tun würde, wenn auch sie ins Rutschen kam. Würde er sich in dem sinnlosen Versuch sie zu retten, selbst ins Verdereben stürzen, oder zuschauen, wie sie über die Felskante glitt und für den Rest seines Lebens von der Erinnerung heimgesucht werden, wie ihre flehenden Augen ihn anstarrten?

Die Steine knirschten und mahlten unter seinem Gewicht und er sank tiefer ein, als Tanhis, die um einiges leichter war, als er. Er überlegte, das Seil zu Hilfe zu nehmen, das er bei sich trug, doch woran es fest machen? Und ein Wurf konnte eine weitere Lawine auslösen!

Während er diese Gedanken hatte, tastete er sich immer weiter vorwärts, einen behutsamen Schritt nach dem anderen. Die Steine entwickelten ein tückisches Eigenleben, stießen einer den anderen an, dann seine Knöchel, hüpften und sprangen ins Tal. Ihn packte die Angst, als er spürte, wie unter seinem Fuß das Geröll nachgab und bevor sein Verstand ihn einholen konnte, hatte er einen Schritt nach vorn getan. Um ihn herum glitten die Steine immer schneller den Abhang hinab und er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte – sich flach hinwerfen, um sein Gewicht auf eine größere Fläche zu verteilen? Er entschied sich dagegen und zählte zehn Atemzüge, bis das Geriesel aufhörte. Um den nächsten Schritt zu tun, musste er all seinen Mut zusammennehmen und als er Tanhis endlich erreichte, klebte ihm sein Hemd schweißnass am Rücken und seine verkrampften Kiefernmuskeln schmerzten.

Sehr, sehr langsam ließ er sich neben Tanhis auf ein Knie nieder, die sich ebenfalls hingekauert hatte. Ohne zu wissen warum, flüsterte er.

„Nur keine hastigen Bewegungen – egal was geschieht!"

Tanhis nickte nur ganz zaghaft und ergriff vorsichtig die ihr dargebotene Hand. Ihr brach der Schweiß nun ebenfalls aus und gemeinsam verweilten sie noch einen Moment in kniender Haltung und überlegten ihre nächsten Bewegungen. Elladan zog einen Fuß nach vorne und erhob sich sehr langsam – sehr langsam – und Tanhis passte sich ihm an. Trotzdem gerieten

sogleich um sie herum wieder Steine ins Rollen und sie zwangen den Impuls nieder, einfach zu rennen. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis der Strom der Steine um sie herum abriss und als endlich wieder Ruhe einkehrte, zitterten sie vor Anstrengung, ihre Muskeln ruhig zu halten und sie standen knöcheltief in losem Schutt.

„Wir können nicht weiter gehen", flüsterte Tanhis mit rauer Stimme. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt einen Laut hervor brachte, denn ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Ich werfe das Seil!", entgegnete Elladan, nachdem wieder einige Zeit verstrichen war. Entschlossenheit stand auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nein" Tanhis selbst hatte nicht einen Ton ihrer eigenen Stimme vernommen, doch Elladan drückte ihre Hand, als Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

„Bring dich in Sicherheit – egal was passiert!" Bei seinen Worten hatte er das Seil um seine Schulter gelöst und begann es, Tanhis um den Leib zu binden. Ihr einziger Protest war ein vorwurfsvoller Blick, denn mehr wagte sie nicht.

Elladan lächelte schließlich schwach. „Sag Legolas, dass ich es genossen habe!", und bevor sie fragen konnte, was er meinte, presste er auch schon sanft seine Lippen auf ihre; als er sich von ihr löste, wirkte er verlegen. „Ich wollte das eigentlich erst tun, wenn du das Brautgewand trägst und ihr verheiratet seid, um Legolas zu ärgern – aber…"

Sie legte ihm die Hand an die Lippen und Tränen glänzten in ihren schönen, tiefen Augen. „Das wirst du auch…"

Sie tauschten noch einen langen Blick, dann begann Elladan vorsichtig, die Schlinge am Ende des Seils zu schwingen. Tanhis verfolgte sein Tun mit gemischten Gefühlen, hielt aber unentwegt den Untergrund im Auge und wie sie – und wohl auch Elladan selbst – es befürchtet hatte, geriet ihm Augenblick des Abwurfs alles um sie herum in Bewegung.


	5. Gewissheit

5. Kapitel: Gewissheit

Legolas sah Tanhis vor sich. Sie waren in einer Wiese, die schon fast gänzlich mit Laub bedeckt war – der Herbst war gekommen. Er war stehen geblieben und sah zu, wie seine Geliebte lachend durch das Laub spazierte und den Klang des Raschelns genoss.

Doch mit einem Stich schien all das bunte Laub in Flammen zu stehen und Tanhis von ihm getrennt. Er rief nach ihr, aber sein eigener Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er brennen. Dann hörte er endlich die Stimme, die leise nach ihm rief. Aber es war nicht Tanhis' Stimme, auch wenn sie ihm bekannt vorkam...

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die ihm zugefügten Wunden verspürte. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und er schloss sie kurz wieder, um sich zu konzentrieren und Kraft zu sammeln. Als er sie wieder aufschlug, sah er Elrohir vor sich auf dem Boden liegen, der nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und wieder seinen Namen sagte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Imladriselb und musterte ihn besorgt.

„Es ging mir besser, als ich noch bewusstlos war!", gab Legolas mit einem angestrengten Schmunzeln zu. Langsam richtete er sich auf, darauf bedacht, möglichst wenig Zug auf die Wunden zu bekommen, dass sie nicht wieder einreißen würden. Schwer atmend lehnte er schließlich an der Wand, doch seine Vorsicht hatte nichts genützt, er spürte erneut das warme Blut über seinen Bauch laufen.

„Na wunderbar...", war alles was er murmelte, bevor er wieder zu Elrohir sah, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag.

„Und wie geht es dir selber?", fragte er und musterte den Bluterguss auf der Wange des jüngeren Zwillings, der von der Schnittwunde noch untermalt wurde.

„Ging mir nie besser!", antwortete er und lachte gekünstelt, hielt aber direkt wieder inne und legte behutsam die Hand auf seinen Brustkorb. Als er Legolas hochgezogene Augenbraue sah, verzog er das Gesicht. „Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre mein ganzer Körper eine einzige Prellung und ich glaube, dass ein, zwei Rippen gebrochen sind...!"

Legolas nickte und besah sich dann wieder seine eigenen Wunden. Sie waren nicht gefährlich tief und die elbische Selbstheilung würde helfen, dass sie schneller verheilen würden, als bei Menschen. Wenn er aber zu dem Boden neben Elrohir sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er dennoch viel Blut verloren haben musste. Das zerrte auch bei Elben an den Kräften. Legolas ergriff einen Zipfel seiner Tunika und tupfte das aus der Wunde austretende Blut behutsam ab. Stille trat ein, bis er Elrohirs Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte. Er hob den Blick und sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen Elben, der ihn mit seinen klaren Augen musterte.

„Was war auf einmal los mit dir Legolas?"

Legolas hatte auf diese Frage gewartet und wusste nicht, was er entgegnen sollte. „Was meinst du?", kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er sie überhaupt aussprechen wollte.

Elrohir lachte leise auf und ignorierte den leichten Husten, der von ihm Besitz ergriff. „Das weißt du ganz genau. Der...Anfall...!" Elrohir sah wieder zu ihm und studierte Legolas' Gesichtszüge. Der silberhaarige Elb senkte den Blick – er war Elrohir eine Antwort schuldig. Wie in Gedanken rieb er über seine aufgeschürften Handgelenke und begann langsam von den seltsamen Anfällen, die ihn seit längerem befielen zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, sah er wieder zu Elrohir, der seinen Blick gegen die Decke gerichtete hatte und nachzudenken schien.

„Das ist nicht gewöhnlich Legolas...!", murmelte er dann mahnend.

„Danke, das weiß ich auch!", kam es beinahe giftig von Legolas zurück, doch sofort wurde seine Stimme wieder sanfter und er entschuldigte sich.

Elrohir musterte ihn. Es war klar, dass Legolas es verheimlicht hatte. Es hätte ihn sogar mehr als irritiert, hätte der Düsterwaldprinz jemanden von seinen Beschwerden erzählt.

„Und du weißt nicht, warum du sie hast?", fragte Elrohir weiter, doch Legolas sah ihn nur stumm an.

Elrohir ließ das Geschehene vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal Revue passieren.

„Legolas...", sagte er dann. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es wahrgenommen hattest. Als sie dich gequält haben...es war ab und an ein tiefes, Furcht einflößendes Grollen zu hören, dass fast die ganze Halle erbeben ließ."

Legolas versuchte sich zu erinnern und nickte dann. Er hatte es ebenfalls gedämpft vernommen. Der Elb änderte seine Sitzhaltung ein wenig und unterdrückte das Stöhnen, dass seinen Lippen entweichen wollte. Er fragte sich, ob er Elrohir von seiner Verbindung zu dem Drachen berichten sollte und ihm auch mitteilen, dass Morrash es auf sein Blut abgesehen hatte, um den Drachen zu beherrschen. Er hatte ihm ja schließlich schon erzählt, dass Môrrash sich ein etwas unterwerfen wollte, ihm aber noch nicht berichtet, dass dieser den Prinzen – also ihn – dazu brauchte, weil das Drachenblut in seinen Adern floss. Davon wußten nur wenige, eigentlich nur diejenigen, die damals mit in dem Turmzimmer gewesen waren, also Tanhis, sein Vater und die Hobbits. Aragorn hatte es nur wenig später von seinem Vater erzählt bekommen und hütete dieses Geheimnis seither ebenso, wie alle anderen. Selbst Gimli hatten sie nicht in Kenntnis über den wahren Umstand seiner Heilung gesetzt. Aber Elrohir war nun seinetwegen in Gefahr geraten, hatte sich nur seinetwegen in Gefangenschaft begeben und somit auch Leid und Schmerzen in Kauf genommen!

Legolas schlug auch das schlechte Gewissen, weil er dem Freund nicht gleich alles erzählt hatte. Er hätte ihn an seinem Wissen schon deshalb teilhaben lassen müssen, weil dieser sich als der Prinz hatte ausgeben wollen, doch er hatte ihn ausgeliefert, ohne ihn zu warnen. Und was hatte es ihnen beiden eingetragen? Nur noch zusätzliche Schmerzen, die völlig umsonst gewesen waren, weil Môrrash ihr Spiel durchschaut hatte.

„Wieso...", kam es dann leise von Legolas. „...wusste er, wer du bist?"

Elrohir hatte gerade seine Hand an seine Wange geführt und strich sich, tief in Gedanken, vorsichtig über den Bluterguss. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich war wie gelähmt, als ich meinen Namen vernahm."

„Bis dahin hat dein Plan ja wunderbar funktioniert...", bemerkte Legolas trocken und fing sich einen bitterbösen Blick von Elrohir ein.

„Er hat mit uns gespielt Legolas! Er wusste die ganze Zeit, dass ich nicht der Prinz bin und hat dir solche Qualen zugefügt um es uns zurück zu zahlen...es wird Zeit, dass die anderen kommen! Ich weiß nicht, ob uns noch eine Begegnung so gut tun wird...!"

„Elrohir...", begann Legolas – er wollte gar nicht an eine weitere Begegnung denken - und musterte den Zwilling wieder. „Du solltest von dem kalten Boden wegkommen, du zitterst schon die ganze Zeit...!"

„Das ist nicht die Kälte...", gab Elrohir finster zurück. „Es sind die Wände und das spärliche Licht. Die Enge hier unten... Ich sehne mich nach dem Sonnenlicht. Das was wir gestern erlebt haben war schon schlimm genug...oder war es gar nicht gestern? Haben wir überhaupt schon ‚morgen'? Ich habe kein Zeitgefühl mehr..." Elrohir hob seine Hand und sah jetzt selbst, dass er leicht zitterte. „Wenn wir hier lange verharren müssen, werde ich wahnsinnig...!"

Legolas sagte gar nichts, sondern sah nur vor sich auf den Boden und lauschte Elrohirs Worten. Sie erinnerten ihn wieder an seine alte Gefangenschaft. Dort war er selbst kurz vor der Verzweiflung gewesen, weil die Enge und die Dunkelheit der Höhlen seinem Geist zugesetzt hatten. Aber Tanhis war gekommen...sie war gekommen und hatte ihn gerettet...würde sie auch dieses Mal kommen? Ja! – kam es direkt in seinem Hinterkopf. Mit dieser kleinen Hoffnung, driftete sein Geist, von den Wunden gezeichnet, wieder in weite Ferne und verließ die klamme Zelle.

Elrohir wollte gerade wieder ansetzen, als er zu Legolas sah und erkannte, dass der Elb im Geiste der Zelle entflohen war. Der Imladriselb legte sich ein wenig anders hin, biss aber direkt die Zähne zusammen, als seine Rippen und Blutergüsse sich bemerkbar machten. Er dachte nach...woher kannte dieser Herrscher ihn? Warum hatte er ihn erkannt?

Er merkte nicht, dass auch sein Geist langsam aber sicher wieder die Zelle verließ und diesen Ort für so lange wie möglich verließ...

Legolas wußte nicht, wohin er seine Gedanken lenken sollte, doch dann suchten sie von selbst wieder die wirbelnden Farben, die ihn schon einmal aus diesem Gefühl des Eingesperrt seins und der Einsamkeit heraus geholfen hatten. Und er brauchte auch nicht lange, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, denn er fand die Farben schnell in seinem Inneren, so, als seien sie ein fester Bestandteil seines Selbst, ohne das er nicht mehr im Ganzen existieren würde.

Ein Gewebe aus Farben bildete sich vor seinem geistigen Auge und es schien ihm, als sei ihm ein Großteil von ihnen schon immer bewusst gewesen und auch schon so alt wie er selbst. Doch einige Farbstränge glänzten von solcher Intensität, dass sie nicht in das alte Muster passten und zeigte ihm auf, dass sie noch nicht lange zu ihm gehörten, aber jetzt für immer ihren Platz einnehmen würden.

Und dann fand er die Schattierungen von Farben und Licht, die nicht seine eigenen waren, aber trotzdem einige Merkmale aufwiesen, die den seinen entsprachen und von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, sah er wieder mit den Augen des anderen und auch mit seinen eigenen.

ooOOoo

Er lag auf dem Bauch, die Schwingen an den riesigen Körper gelegt und behielt den Eingang der Höhle immer im Auge und lauschte auf die verräterischen Schritte seiner Peiniger. Die übergroßen Klauen, bestückt mit messerscharfen Krallen, wurden von schweren Eisenringen umfangen, deren Ketten so kurz waren, dass er sich nicht einmal zu drehen vermochte. Die Ringe schabten immer über die gleichen Stellen an seiner geschuppten Haut und hinterließen blutende Striemen. Er spürte auch die übrigen Wunden, die ihm diese kleinen, häßlichen Kreaturen mit ihren Waffen zugefügt hatten, nicht so tief, dass sein Leben herausströmen konnte, aber dennoch schmerzhaft. Und er nahm jene Schmerzen wahr, die bei ihm keine Wunde hervorrief, sondern die Verbindung, die zwischen ihm und dem reinen, edlen Geschöpf bestand, dessen Gegenwart ihn seit einigen Wochen zu trösten vermochte. Der schwere Kopf gab den Kampf gegen die Ketten auf und sank auf seine Klauen herab. Nun war alles leichter zu ertragen, denn er war nicht mehr alleine und diese Präsenz des anderen, zeigte ihm auch, dass dieser die Qualen der Folter überstanden hatte, wenn auch nicht ohne Schaden zu nehmen.

ooOOoo

Legolas festigte ohne nachzudenken das Band zwischen sich und dem Drachen und fand es sei an der Zeit, dass dieser nun erfuhr, mit wem er verbunden war. Er sandte ihm erst das Muster seiner eigenen Farben, um sich zu erkennen zu geben und spürte sogleich die willkommene Aufnahme, als der Drache ihn anhand seiner Farben erkannte. Dann versuchte er, seine wahre Gestalt zu übermitteln – Äußerlich, als auch Innerlich und gab seine Empfindungen und Erinnerungen mit in die Stränge aus Licht – so, wie der Drache es bei ihrem ersten, bewussten Kontakt auch getan hatte. Bilder entstanden, die dem Drachen verdeutlichten, wie sein Wesen und seine Natur war und dass er es ebenso tröstlich fand, mit ihm verbunden zu sein.

Legolas konzentrierte sich so auf den Kontakt mit dem Drachen, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß und er genoss es, auf den Strahlen des Lichts davongetragen zu werden…

Elrohir hielt den Atem an, als er in das verzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Durch ein Geräusch war er aus seinen eigenen Gedanken hochgeschreckt worden und erbleicht, angesichts des Zustandes von Legolas.

Dessen Rücken war so gerade wie eine Schwertklinge und ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und das helle Blau war verdunkelt durch merkwürdigen Bronze-, Gold- und Grünflecken; die Pupillen waren wie Nadelspitzen und glühten wie schwarze Perlen. Er grub die Finger in den Boden, als wären sie Krallen und Entsetzen und Wut sprachen zudem aus seinen sonderbaren Augen. Plötzlich schrie Legolas auf und brach zusammen.

„Mellon nin!" Elrohir schüttelte seine Schulter. „Komm schon, wach auf Legolas!"

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis der Freund sich regte. Schließlich durchlief ihn ein langer Schauer und er stützte sich auf einen Arm und hob benommen den Kopf. „Elrohir?"

Seine Stimme klang heiser und leise und er musste sich räuspern.

„Hier, trink etwas Wasser." Elrohir nahm den Wasserkrug, der neben der Türe bereitgestellt worden war, während sie bewusstlos gewesen waren, und hielt ihn Legolas an die Lippen. Augenblicke später hatte dieser sich etwas gefasst und holte tief Luft.

„Was ist geschehen, Legolas? Was stimmt nicht mit dir?" Elrohir konnte nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Ihn beunruhigte der Zustand seines Freundes und wurde doch das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser mehr wusste, als er zugab.

„Ich – ich habe ihn berührt, Elrohir! Bei den Valar! Was für Farben!"

Elrohir konnte nicht das Geringste von dem einordnen, was Legolas damit meinte, brauchte aber auch nicht lange auf eine Erklärung zu warten.

„Es ist ein Drache! Morrash hält ihn gefangen und will ihn sich zu Nutze machen – wofür auch immer! Ich weiß, dass hört sich jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig an, aber – nun ja, ich bin mit ihm verbunden. Ich meine, nicht nur gedanklich, sondern ich fühle, was er fühlt, kenne seine Gedanken und bin ein Teil von ihm, so, wie er ein Teil von mir ist!

Sein Blut fließt in meinen Adern, mellon – deshalb braucht mich Môrrash. Mich, um den Drachen zu bezwingen…", Legolas' Stimme klang immer noch brüchig und sein Blick war auf Elrohir gerichtet. „Ich wußte es schon, als ich dir das erste Mal von Môrrash erzählt habe – und ich hätte es dir sagen müssen! Meinetwegen… musstest du leiden! Hätte ich dir nur sofort alles gesagt…Verzeih mir!"

Elrohir schwieg eine Zeit lang, dann sah er Legolas lange und tief in die Augen. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Legolas. Du hattest sicher deine Gründe mir nichts von dem Drachenblut zu erzählen. Doch jetzt möchte ich alles genau wissen!

Ich weiß nicht, warum Môrrash mich kannte, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mir an ihm auch etwas vertraut vorkommt! Wenn ich alles weiß, kann ich vielleicht seine Pläne durchschauen und wir können einen Weg finden, um dir und dem Drachen zu helfen!"

Legolas zögerte nicht länger und begann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, angefangen, bei seiner Gefangennahme durch Rinyaviê. Mit jedem Satz wurde seine Stimme wieder fester und sein Atem klang nicht mehr so mühsam. Als er von seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Drachen sprach, trat ein Strahlen in seine Augen.

„Diese Farben, Elrohir, ich kann sie nicht beschreiben, aber sie leuchteten alle irgendwie Grün! Er war so wütend, dass er mich mit seinen Gefühlen beinahe getötet hätte, doch als er merkte, welche Qualen er mir bereitete, wurde er sanfter und zeigte mir in Bildern, dass er alles miterlebt hat, was dieser Môrrash mir angetan hat. Wir teilen alles miteinander, Elrohir – jeden Schmerz, die Angst, die Einsamkeit und die Enge unserer Gefängnisse…"

„Und vielleicht auch noch schlimmeres, mein Freund, über das ich lieber nicht nachdenken möchte!", murmelte Elrohir, was Legolas mit fragendem Blick aufnahm. Elronds Sohn räusperte sich.

„Es gibt in Bruchtal alte Schriften, die von den Drachen erzählen und die letzten habe ich selbst noch als kleiner Junge durch die Lüfte fliegen sehen. Ganze Scharen, die den Himmel plötzlich verdunkelten, schön und gefährlich zugleich! Sie „tanzten" förmlich am Himmel und schrieen ihr Glück und ihre Freude über ihre Freiheit in die Luft. Damals waren sie uns heilig. In den Schriften findet sich vieles über sie.

Wenn sich die Männchen bekämpften, um die Gunst eines Weibchens, dann taten sie dies bis zum Tod des Rivalen. Wir fanden hin und wieder ein sterbendes Männchen und ihr Blut fingen die Ältesten auf. Aus dieser Zeit muss auch die Phiole deines Vaters stammen! Das Blut galt schon damals als Heilmittel und einige Elben rettete es das Leben, doch diese spürten auch die Drachen, wenn sie sich in der Nähe von Bruchtal aufhielten – so wie du diesen Drachen jetzt spürst – mit all seinen Gefühlen und Empfindungen! Also auch die Schmerzen der Kämpfe und den Tod eines Drachen…"

Elrohir schluckte und fixierte Legolas' Blick.

„Mit dem Drachen starb auch immer ein Teil von ihnen und einige trauerten sehr stark über diesen Verlust und je mehr Drachen starben, desto schwächer und melancholischer wurden sie, bis sie zu viel von sich selbst verloren hatten…"

Elrohir sprach nicht weiter und Legolas nickte verstehend und versuchte dann, seiner Stimme Zuversicht zu verleihen.

„Das wird mir nicht widerfahren, denn Môrrash will den Drachen nicht töten, sondern ihn sich zu Nutzen machen. Er braucht uns beide lebend…"

„Jedenfalls solange, wie ihr ihm von Nutzen seid! Legolas, wenn er von dem Drachenblut weiß, dann kennt er womöglich auch die Legenden um die Verbundenheit mit den Drachen und ihre Folgen! Du musst vorsichtig sein – und der Drache auch!"

Legolas nickte, doch weniger überzeugend als zuvor. Die Situation wurde immer undurchsichtiger und geheimnisvoller. Was würde wohl als nächstes geschehen?

Er brauchte nicht lange auf eine Antwort zu warten, im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Kerkertüre aufgerissen und Haldur trat herein. Elrohir und Legolas sahen sich an – ihr Gegenüber konnte nichts Gutes im Sinn haben. Hinter Haldur kamen die Orks. Sie waren sechs an der Zahl und gingen zu den Gefangenen, um sie im nächsten Augenblick unerbärmlich festzuhalten. Legolas holte zischend Luft, als sie unsanft seinen, von Schnittwunden gezeichneten, Oberköper umschlangen. Ebenso Elrohir – er biss die Zähne zusammen, als keine Rücksicht auf seine gebrochenen Rippen genommen wurde.

„Könnt Ihr nicht warten, bis uns besser geht, bevor wir Euch wieder ertragen müssen?", murrte Elrohir mehr zu sich, als dass er wollte, dass Haldur ihn verstand. Dieser, der bis jetzt nur zwischen den beiden Elben gestanden hatte, ging auf Elrohir zu.

„Warum sollte ich?" Er musterte den Imladriselben und weidete sich in seinem erbärmlichen Anblick. „Ich werde dich jetzt für alles leiden lassen, was du und deine verfluchte Familie mir angetan habt!"

Elrohir sah ihn kalt an, bis er die Beherrschung verlor. „Beim Balrog, WAS soll ich Euch angetan haben? Oder meine Familie! Woher kennt Ihr mich? Wer seid Ihr?"

„Wer ich bin? Willst du das wirklich wissen kleiner Elrohir...?" Er griff nach einem Ohr Elrohirs und zog ihn daran zu sich. „Na? Tut es weh? Schmerzt es?", fragte er immer wieder, während er beobachtete, wie Elrohir das Gesicht verzog, um keinen Laut aus seinem Mund entweichen zu lassen. „Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du es immer mit einem Elben gemacht hast? Zusammen mit deinem Bruder? Erinnerst du dich?"

Elrohirs Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wovon redete sein Gegenüber jetzt schon wieder? Er versuchte nachzudenken und sich zu erinnern – nicht zuletzt um dadurch den Schmerzen zu entgehen, die pochend von seinem empfindlichen Elbenohr kamen. Elrohir spürte die Präsenz seines Gegenübers, fühlte seine dunkle Aura. Das seltsam Vertraute überfiel ihn wieder. Er kannte seinen Peiniger. Er kannte ihn besser, als er es vielleicht wahrhaben wollte. Der jüngere Zwilling öffnete die Augen, die er geschlossen gehabt hatte und fixierte die dunklen Schatten, die die Kapuze über Haldurs Gesicht warf. Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen...nur eine Winzigkeit, die ihm sagen könnte, wer sein Gegenüber war...

„Haldur...", entfuhr es schließlich seinen Lippen. Er wurde losgelassen und der Elb vor ihm stand auf. Elrohir sagte den Namen noch einmal, wie zur Bestätigung, dass er Recht hatte. Plötzlich ertönte ein Lachen, es klang nicht wie ein normales Lachen und sorgte bei Elrohir und Legolas für Gänsehaut. Haldur hob seine Hände und streifte die Kapuze von seinem Kopf. Legolas sah ihn nur von hinten, doch reichte ihm Elrohirs weit aufgerissene Augen, um zu wissen, dass er ihn sehr wohl kannte.

„Wie? Warum? Was..." Elrohir sah ungläubig zu dem Elben, der so viele Jahre mit ihm in Bruchtal verbracht hatte – bis er gegangen war. Elrond hatte ihn gedemütigt, indem er ihn aus Bruchtal verbannt hatte. Aber es war rechtens! Haldur war unberechenbar gewesen und hatte Estel manipuliert und unter Druck gesetzt, bis Elrond es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte und dem Elben die Tür gewiesen hatte. Hier trafen sie sich also wieder...

Haldur hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah mit blitzenden Augen auf Elrohir hinab. „Erstaunt wie ich sehe...! Und wie du siehst, habe ich mir mein eigenes kleines Reich geschaffen – mit Hilfe meiner Freunde hier...Orks sind leicht zu manipulieren und immer zufrieden zu stellen, wenn sie hochmütige Elben quälen dürfen.

Elrohir sah ihn mit tödlichen Blicken an. „Manipulieren...das hast du bei Estel schon immer versucht du hinterlistiges Aas!"

„Reg dich nicht auf! Der bekommt auch noch, was ihm zusteht! Aber zuerst...werde ich meine Rache an dir verüben...!" Mit einem Wink, befahl er auch noch den anderen Orks, die sich bis jetzt um Legolas gekümmert hatten, zu ihm zu kommen.

Mit einem Grunzen, ließen sie Legolas los, der tief einatmete und seine Schnittwunden nur zu sehr spürte. Seine Gedanken aber, waren zu sehr aufgewühlt, von dem Gehörten, als dass er rechtzeitig wahrnahm, dass ihm seine über dem Kopf an die Wand gefesselt wurden. Als er sich wehrte, war es auch schon zu spät, um sich von den einschneidenden Schnüren zu befreien. Mit Unbehagen, sah er den Orks nach, wie sie zu ihrem Herrscher gingen und zwei daraufhin die Zelle verließen. Der andere ging nun auch zu Elrohir und band ihm seine Füße, während die anderen ihn hochzogen und ihm seine Tunika beinahe schon vom Leibe rissen. Der Imladriselb sah an der höhnenden Grimasse Haldurs vorbei zu Legolas der ihn mitleidig ansah. Die Orks hielten ihm seine Arme so, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte und mit seinen Fußfesseln konnte er sich eh nicht viel bewegen.

„Was hast du vor Haldur?", zischte er und sah ihn funkelnd an.

„Nenn mich Môrrash! Haldur gibt es nicht mehr!"

Elrohir sah ihn fragend an, doch in dem Moment kamen die beiden Orks mit einem großen Bottich zurück. Elrohir sah voll Unheil zu dem Kessel und meinte zu wissen, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Baw!", schrie Legolas auf einmal, als die Orks den Kessel anhoben – er wurde geflissentlich überhört.

Haldur lächelte Elrohir süffisant an, als er den Orks den Befehl gab, Elrohir zu foltern. Der Elb schloss die Augen und spannte seinen Körper an, doch als das Wasser ihn traf, raubte es ihm dennoch den Atem. Es war kochend heiß und brannte wie Feuer auf seiner Haut. Elrohir biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzuschreien und blieb stehen.

„Härter als ich dachte...ich glaubte, ihr beiden Zwillinge währet solche Memmen...! Mal sehen, wie viel du aushältst!" Damit gab er den Orks das Zeichen wieder eine Ladung heißen Wassers auf Elrohir zu kippen, der sich in den Griffen seiner Peiniger hin und her wandte.

„Hört auf damit! Lasst ihn in Frieden!", kam es wieder von Legolas, der hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie sein Freund immer schwächer in der Gegenwehr wurde und das Wasser ihm mittlerweile ein Stöhnen entlockte, wenn es ihn traf. Haldur drehte sich gelangweilt zu ihm um und hob eine Augenbraue.

Legolas sah zu seinen Fesseln und zerrte daran. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe! Rachsüchtiger Schweinehund! Und du schimpfst dich Elb!", zischte er, so dass Haldur einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, aber dann innehielt. Anstatt dass er persönlich zu ihm kam, schickte er einen seiner Untertan, der sich zu dem, sich wehrenden, Legolas beugte und ihm kurzer Hand einen Knebel verpasste. Ein unterirdisches Grummeln ertönte, doch der dunkle Herrscher überging es.

„Noch irgendwas?" grinste Haldur und wandte sich wieder Elrohir zu, der keine Selbstbeherrschung mehr aufbringen konnte und bei der nächsten Wasserladung mit einem leisen Schrei in sich zusammen sank. Die Orks ließen ihn los und der Elb klatschte auf den Boden. Das Wasser rann ihm den ganzen Körper entlang. Sein Oberkörper war krebsrot und Elrohir umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen, als er heftig Luft holte.

„Bist du...jetzt fertig?", kam es leise aber noch nicht niedergeschlagen aus seinem Munde und er sah unter den schwarzen Strähnen seiner Haares, die ihm übers Gesicht fielen zu Môrrash auf.

„Immer noch so frech...Tztz...ich sollte dir gleich noch einmal zeigen, dass du Respekt vor mir haben solltest – den du viel zu lange nicht vor mir gehabt hast!"

„Was...willst du?", erklang Elrohirs raue Stimme abermals, ohne dass er auf Haldur einging.

„Was ich will? Was ich will? Ich will Rache! Genugtuung für all die Jahre der Demütigung und des Schmerzes, den ihr mir zugefügt habt! Und vor allem von einem...!"

„Estel...", kam es ungewollt von Elrohir.

„Ja, ganz richtig! Er ist es, den ich besiegen und dem Boden gleich machen will!"

Elrohir schloss die Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Er und Legolas befanden sich in den Händen eines Irren, der Estel dem Erdboden gleichmachen wollte.

„Und...wie willst du das schaffen?", fragte Elrohir weiter und ignorierte, die starken Arme, die ihm seine eigenen unnachgiebig auf den Rücken hielten.

„Mit IHM!", sagte er, wirbelte herum und deutete auf Legolas, der all die Theorien bestätigt fand.

„Und soll ich euch auch zeigen wie?", grinste Haldur und ging auf Legolas zu, der weiter an die Wand rutschte. Haldur holte aus und gab dem Elben eine schallende Ohrfeige. Die Ringe, die er trug, taten ihr übriges und sorgten für eine Schürfwunde, die sich an Legolas' Wange entlang bildete. Sofort ertönte wieder das unterirdische Grölen und ließ einige kleine Steine von den Wänden rieseln. Legolas, dessen Kopf von der Wucht des Schlages zur Seite geflogen war, sah wieder auf und spürte die pulsierende Wärme in sich, die von dem Drachen herrührte.

„Du weißt, was ich meine...du weißt es!", zischte Haldur, beinahe ein wenig Ehrfürchtig, doch dieser Anflug war bald wieder verflogen. „Mit dieser Waffe, werde ich in den Krieg gegen Gondor ziehen! Mit dieser Waffe wird mich keiner aufhalten können! Nicht mit einem Drachen!"

Stille – Toten Stille herrschte in der Zelle. Legolas sah hektisch zu Elrohir der ebenfalls zu ihm sah, nur um im nächsten Moment den Blick wieder auf Môrrash zu richten.

„Du bist wahnsinnig!", entfuhr es ihm, worauf hin er nur wieder einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst bekam – die Orks machten ihrem Ruf, wirklich alle Ehre.

Haldur ging gar nicht auf ihn ein, sondern weidete sich weiter in seinem Triumph. „Und ihr beide werdet keinen kleinen Teil dazu beitragen! Ihr werdet Anteil daran haben, wenn ich Estel stürze! IHR werdet dafür sorgen, dass er sein Königreich verliert, dass er auf dem Boden kriecht, dass er umkommt!" Wieder entbrannte er in wahnsinniges Gelächter. Als er sich wieder beruhigte, wanderten seine Blicke zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her. „Töten kann ich euch nicht...aber ich werde euch leiden lassen...leiden lassen, für das, was ich erleiden musste. Und du...", er kniete sich zu Legolas, so dass er mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe war. „Du wirst mir helfen ihn zu lenken! Du wirst ihm befehlen, dass zu tun, was ich sage! Wenn nicht...", er verstummte und betastete Legolas' Brust, bis er die Wunden fand und stetig darauf drückte, so dass Legolas unter seinem Knebel aufstöhnte. Aber er rührte sich nicht, fühlte nur, wie aus einer der Wunden, das warme Blut erneut austrat und hielt dem Blick seines Peinigers stand. Mit einem Ruck stand Haldur auf.

„Warum seid ihr auch so hartnäckig! Ergebt euch und es wird euch besser ergehen!"

Er sah zu Elrohir und als er seinen ungebrochenen Blick sah, erfüllte ihn die Wut, die ihn damals, in Bruchtal, immer erfüllt hatte, als er die Zwillinge gesehen hatte. Was wäre, wenn er dem Elb die Schönheit nehmen würde, die ihn immer in solch einem Glanz erstrahlen ließ. Ein gehässiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Knebelt auch ihn! Ich will seine Stimme nicht hören!" Einer der Orks machte sich daran und nahm anschließend seinen Platz wieder ein. Elrohir sah misstraurig zu seinem Gegenüber und wich unmerklich zurück, als Haldur seinen Dolch zückte und auf ihn zukam. Er konnte nichts Gutes im Schilde führen. Die Kreaturen hielten ihn ruhig und verursachten, dass seine Arme allmählich taub wurden. Seine Haut brannte und verursachte ihm Qualen, als sie ihn weiter auf den rauen Boden drückten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm die Haut vom Körper gerissen, doch er hielt still. Haldur strich beinahe fürsorglich einige nasse Strähnen hinter Elrohirs Ohr und näherte sich mit dem Dolch. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir aus dir einen Menschen machen?", grinste er und führte den Dolch an die Ohrspitze. Elrohir begann sich in den Griffen der Orks zu winden und wollte lautstark protestieren, doch der Knebel verhinderte ihn wirkungsvoll daran. Sein verzweifelter Blick traf den Legolas', als er in seinen Bemühungen kapitulierte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und suchte den Blick des silberhaarigen Elben. Elrohir versuchte seinen Geist aus seinem Körper zu locken um nicht mehr in der Zelle zu sein. Er sah starr in die blauen Augen Legolas' und richtete seine ganze Konzentration darauf.

Der Dolch ritze ein...

Elrohir verzog das Gesicht und sah wie gebannt zu Legolas...

Haldur lächelte beinahe verzückt, als er die Blutstropfen hervortreten sah. Er wollte gerade ansetzen und sein Werk vollbringen, als er einhielt und sich nach den Rufen umwandte. Orks kamen in die Zelle gestürmt und riefen ihn in ihrer derb klingenden Sprache. Er sah wieder zu Elrohir und fluchte laut. Dann ließ er von ihm ab und rannte mit den anderen Kreaturen aus der Zelle heraus.

Legolas beobachtete als dies mit großer Verwirrung. Die Türe war wieder ins Schloss gefallen und Elrohir und er alleine in der Zelle. Der dunkelhaarige Elb ihm gegenüber lag wie starr auf dem Boden und suchte immer noch nach seinem Blick. Legolas rief nach seinem Namen, doch nur ein erstickter Laut verließ seinen Mund. Er versuchte den Knebel an seinem Ärmel abzustreifen, aber er saß zu fest.  
Elrohir registrierte nicht, was um ihn herum geschah. Er war schon zu weit in seiner Hypnose gefangen. Sein Blick war verklärt und registrierte nicht, wie Legolas an seinen Fesseln zerrte und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Erst nach, für den Sindarelben, unendlicher lang erscheinender Zeit regte sich Elrohir. Ein kurzes Zittern verriet, dass er wieder Herr über sich selbst war, bevor er zu Boden sank und bewegungslos liegen blieb.

ooOOoo

Tanhis schrie auf, als sich der Untergrund unter ihren Füßen löste und klammerte sich so fest an Elladan, das dieser das Gefühl hatte, sein Brustkorb würde zerdrückt, doch er kam nicht dazu, Tanhis aufzufordern, ihren Griff zu lockern. Ihnen wurde der Stand weggezogen und sie schlugen der Länge nach hin und rutschten in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Abgrund zu. Die Steine schürften ihnen die Haut an Händen und Gesicht auf und Staub stieg ihnen in Augen und Nase, sodass sie nichts sehen konnten und ihnen das Luft holen fast unmöglich schien.

´Es ist vorbei´…´, dachte Tanhis, ´…wir werden in die Tiefe stürzen und ich werde Legolas nie wieder sehen…´

Doch in diesem Moment spannte sich das Seil mit einem Ruck und riss ihr die Arme nach oben, sodass ihr Elladan beinahe aus ihrer Umklammerung gerissen wurde. Sie packte mit blinder Verzweiflung noch fester den Stoff seiner Tunika und schluchzte auf, bei dem Gedanken, er könnte ihr entgleiten und sie hier in dieser Situation alleine lassen. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen und wagte nicht, die Augen, die sie zum Schutz vor dem Staub geschlossen hatte, wieder zu öffnen, denn sie fühlte, dass ihre Füße über der Felskante hingen. Elladan musste demnach fast bis zum Oberkörper über dem Abgrund hängen, denn sie hielt ihn unter den Armen gepackt, einzig gehalten durch sie selbst.

„Elladan", keuchte sie jetzt noch einmal, denn ihr schwanden allmählich die Kräfte. Elladan wog nicht viel für einen erwachsenen Elben, denn er schlank und nicht viel größer als sie, doch mit jeder Sekunde die sie ihn hielt, wurde er schwerer und schwerer.

Als er auch auf ein weiteres Rufen keine Antwort gab, zwang sie sich endlich dazu die Augen zu öffnen.

Sie hingen wirklich unmittelbar über dem Abgrund, doch was sie noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte, war der Umstand, dass Elladan bewusstlos in ihren Armen hing und aus einer Wunde an der Stirn rann ihm Blut über das ebenmäßige Gesicht. Er musste beim Sturz aufgeschlagen, oder von einem Stein getroffen worden sein!

Nun hing alles an ihr! Sie hielt nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben in Händen, sondern auch das Elladans! Sie holte tief Atem um ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen und die Schreckensbilder aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben und sammelte ihre Kraft neu. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Sie musste sich aus dieser Situation befreien und Elladan in Sicherheit bringen, seine Wunde versorgen und sich dann auch auf den Weg zu Aragorn und Gimli machen! Sie erwarteten sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, um sich weiter auf die Suche nach Legolas und Elrohir zu machen! Legolas! Wenn sie hier scheiterte, dann war auch er unwiederbringlich verloren! Elrond würde beide Söhne verlieren, Gondor seinen König, Arwen ihren geliebten Gemahl, das Volk der Zwerge ihren Führer und Thranduil seinen Sohn.

Das alles würde geschehen, wenn sie aufgab und mit Elladan über die Felskante rutschte!

„Elladan?", flüsterte sie, doch er gab auch diesmal keine Antwort. Seine Augenlider blieben geschlossen, seine Haut besaß die wächserne Blässe eines Toten, die Lippen unnatürlich farblos, doch sie spürte seinen flachen Atem und den Herzschlag in seiner Brust. Sie redete weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass ein Teil von ihm sie hören konnte und auch, weil ihre eigene Stimme ihr Kraft gab.

„Ich werde dich jetzt hochziehen und dich auch irgendwie mit dem Seil sichern. Verhalte dich ganz still, denn sonst gibt das Geröll sicher noch weiter nach! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug und sie nahm dass als Bestätigung auf. Unendlich langsam zog sie das linke Bein an und suchte mit dem Fuß einen besseren Halt, stemmte ihn gegen einen Stein und zog Elladan vorsichtig höher. Immer wieder musste sie ausharren und abwarten, bis sich der Untergrund um sie herum wieder stabilisiert hatte, doch schließlich hatte sie Elladan soweit in die Höhe gezogen, dass sie das Seil auch um seinen Brustkorb schlingen konnte. Weitere Zeit verstrich, und sie hatte sich und ihren Freund auf den Felsen zugezogen, um den Elladan das Seilende geworfen hatte und der ihre Rettung bedeutete.

Als sie ihn schließlich erreichte, war sie schweißnass und am Ende ihrer Kräfte, doch eine letzte Kraftanstrengung, und sie waren auf festem Boden…

Wie lange sie reglos neben Elladan gelegen hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen, doch als sich ihr Atem endlich beruhigt hatte und ihre Muskeln aufgehört hatten zu zittern, senkte sich die Sonne schon vom höchsten Stand des Himmels herab und zeigte ihr, dass Aragorn und Gimli sicher schon längst an der Felswand angelangt waren.

Sie rollte sich herum und kam auf Hände und Knie, stemmte sich vollends in die Höhe und beugte sich dann über Elladan. Er begann sich langsam zu regen und hob schließlich die müden Lider.

„Still", flüsterte Tanhis und berührte ihn sacht an der Wange. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind auf festem Boden, aber du hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen und solltest noch einen Moment liegen bleiben!"

Elladan stieß die Luft geräuschvoll aus und seine Hand fuhr zitternd an die Stelle der Wunde an der Stirn. Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzvoll, doch es dauerte nicht lange, und er hatte sich zum Sitzen hochgekämpft.

Wie…?", wollte er wissen, doch Tanhis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das willst du nicht wissen, mellon! Ruh dich noch etwas aus, doch dann müssen wir zusehen, dass wir weiter kommen! Aragorn und Gimli fragen sich sicher schon, wo wir bleiben!"

Tanhis blickte Elladan ins Gesicht und dann brach plötzlich all ihre Erleichterung aus ihr heraus und sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

Elladan versteifte sich zuerst unter dieser plötzlichen Umarmung, doch dann nahm er sie unbeholfen in die Arme und wiegte sie sachte vor und zurück, so, als tröste er ein verstörtes Kind. Seine pochenden Kopfschmerzen ignorierte er geflissentlich und schmunzelte schließlich bei dem Gedanken, was Legolas wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüßte, dass seine Braut innerhalb kürzester Zeit von ihm geküsst und in den Armen gehalten worden war. Das Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und dann musste er das Lachen unterdrücken, dass sich seine Kehle herauf zwang.

Tanhis hob den Kopf und schaute ihn durch tränenverschleierte Augen verständnislos an.

„Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte sie ihn dann in gereiztem Ton. Wie konnte er lachen, wenn sie doch gerade erst knapp dem Tod entronnen waren und sie dabei solche Ängste ausgestanden hatte?

Elladan versuchte, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen und seine Belustigung zu unterdrücken.

„Ich musste nur gerade an Legolas denken, Frau Grünblatt! Wenn ich so weiter mache, dann wird er mich eigenhändig erwürgen, sollte ich seine Befreiung überleben…"

Wieder lachte er schallend, als er Tanhis' verständnislosen Blick sah.

„Vergiss was ich gesagt habe!", brachte er dann belustigt hervor. „Versprich mir nur, ihm nichts von dem Kuss und der Umarmung zu erzählen…, dann steigen meine Chancen, dass ich noch einige Tausend Jahre länger in Mittelerde wandeln darf beträchtlich!"

Tanhis gab ihm mit dem Ellenbogen einen Stoß in die Rippen, kam auf die Füße und klopfte sich Staub und Steinchen von ihrer Tunika.

„Komm hoch!", sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Lange genug gelacht, jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen, wenn wir noch zeitig genug bei Gimli und Aragorn sein wollen."

ooOOoo

Aragorn lehnte neben Gimli an der Felswand und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die schallend aus der Schlucht zu ihnen herauf klangen. Klar und deutlich hörte er die knurrenden Gesprächsfetzen und wenn er diese Sprache verstehen würde, hätte er sicher einige wichtige Informationen erhalten können. Doch so konnte er nur entnehmen, dass es sich noch immer um die kleine Gruppe verbliebener Orks handelte, die er bei seinem letzten Schuss gesehen hatte. Müde schloss er irgendwann die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen eigenen ruhigen Atem, der ihn zwar immer noch in der Brust schmerzte, aber ihm half, etwas zur Ruhe zu gelangen und sich zu entspannen. Der Wind strich pfeifend über die Kanten und Spalten des Felsens und wurde mit jeder Minute die verstrich, weniger von ihrer Kleidung abgehalten, sodass die Kälte ihnen wieder einmal bis in die Knochen drang.

Aragorn fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wo Tanhis und Elladan wohl stecken mochten und allmählich machte sich Sorge in seinem Herzen breit. Es musste schon einen ernsten Grund dafür geben, dass die Beiden immer noch nicht hier eingetroffen waren! Hatten sie etwa unerwarteten Widerstand angetroffen? Eine Gruppe Späher? Ein Hinterhalt?

Er grübelte immer noch, als ihm plötzlich gewahr wurde, dass sich das Stimmengewirr unter ihnen geändert hatte. Wilde Rufe, fürchterliches Geschrei drang zu ihm und Gimli herauf und dann ein Pfiff, der Aragorn ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seine Züge trieb. Er stieß Gimli an, der schnarchend neben ihm saß und augenblicklich seine Flüche über seine grobe Behandlung kundtat.

Aragorn unterbrach ihm erst gar nicht, sondern packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn über die Felskante um ihm unter sich die Freunde zu zeigen!

Tanhis stand winkend auf dem kleinen freien Platz, während Elladan gerade den letzten Ork im Schwitzkasten hielt und mit einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung dessen Kehle durchtrennte.

Aragorn suchte einen sicheren Halt für sein Seil und dann schafften sie es innerhalb kürzester Zeit, ihr Gefängnis hinter sich zu lassen und den Grund der Schlucht zu erreichen.

Als sie Tanhis und Elladan begrüßt hatten musterten die vier Freunde sich gegenseitig und Tanhis kniff missbilligend die Augen zusammen.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen!", brummte sie, als Gimli den Mund öffnete. „Fest steht, dass es euch nicht viel besser als uns ergangen ist, aber für Erklärungen ist später Zeit! Ich will jetzt endlich Legolas finden!"

Und schon rannte sie auf den Eingang im Fels zu, gefolgt von ihren drei Gefährten. Sie rannten durch die Dunkelheit, immer vorsichtig darauf bedacht, alle verräterischen Geräusche zu vermeiden und ihren Gegnern gewahr zu werden, doch sie begegneten Niemandem, was Aragorn schließlich noch mehr Unruhe verursachte. Dies alles ging zu leicht!

Gimli und er hatten gut eine Stunde auf dem Felssims gehockt. In dieser Zeit hätten die Orks längst Verstärkung erhalten müssen! Und dieser Tunnel musste doch besser bewacht sein! Welcher Anführer würde es sich erlauben, einen Weg zu seinem Stützpunkt so zu vernachlässigen? Noch dazu, wenn er einen – zwei Gefangene hatte!

Je länger sie weiter unbehelligt vorankamen, desto sicherer wurde sich Aragorn, dass sie genau das taten, was ihr Feind von ihnen erwartete!

Dennoch rannte er weiter hinter Tanhis her und nachdem sie dem Tunnel etwa eine Stunde gefolgt waren, schimmerte plötzlich Tageslicht vor ihnen und sie verlangsamten ihren Schritt.

Und dann überkam Aragorn wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass er schon in der weiten Ebene verspürt hatte. In seinem Nacken stellten sich die feinen Härchen auf und ein Schauer lief sein Rückrat hinunter, so, als würde er beobachtet, oder als näherte sich ihm eine Gefahr. Doch das war nicht möglich, denn Tanhis und Elladan hätten Orks oder andere Geschöpfe längst wahrgenommen und etwas an diesem Gefühl war anders, als er es sonst empfand. Es mischte sich mit einer sonderbaren Empfindung, die im zwar vertraut vorkam, aber er nicht einordnen konnte – noch nicht! Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er sich erinnern müsste, doch er forschte nun schon so viele Tage nach dem Ursprung dieser Gefühle, aber immer wenn er glaubte, er könnte sie aufspüren, schlüpften sie ihm durch die Finger wie Nebel.

Tanhis riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihn schließlich mit sanftem Druck ihrer Hand dazu aufforderte, weiter zu gehen. Langsam näherten sie sich dem Ausgang des Tunnels, sich gegenseitig Deckend, damit sie nicht durch einen Hinterhalt überrascht werden konnten.

Elladan wagte als Erster einen Blick durch die Tunnelöffnung und was er erblickte, verlieh ihm Unglaube und Faszination gleicher Maßen! Wie konnte es so etwas geben, ohne, dass sein Vater – oder besser gesagt die gesamten Bewohner Mittelerdes – davon wußte?

Sie standen in einem Tal, vor dem sich die beiden Gipfel der sich umstehenden Berge majestätisch gegenüber erhoben und wurden durch einen schmalen Pass getrennt, der in die ihnen unbekannte Landschaft der Eisernen Berge führte. In dieser Minute senkte sich die Sonne im Westen hinab und ihre letzten Strahlen warfen den Schatten des zur linken Hand stehenden Berges in den Pass. Und im dahin schwinden Licht des Tages funkelte wie ein dunkles Juwel ein Palast, dessen Zinnen sich zu den Gipfeln streckte, diese aber nicht erreichte, jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Nur seine Schatten erklommen ohne Mühe die höchste Stelle und gaben dieser Festung ein noch größeres Erscheinungsbild.

Staunend standen die vier Gefährten da und konnten ihren eigenen Augen keinen Glauben schenken. Es schien ihnen unmöglich, dass niemand von der Existenz dieses Ortes wußte, doch es gab niemanden, der ihnen je davon berichtet hatte.

Elladan wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Aragorn und dieser stumme Austausch zeigte ihnen gegenseitig, dass sie beide im gleichen Maße überrascht waren. Sie hatten mit fast allem gerechnet; einer unterirdischen Höhle von Orks, einem verfallen Stützpunkt der alten Feinde – jedoch nicht mit einer so gigantischen Festung für die es augenscheinlich nur einen einzigen Eingang gab! Sie lag so gut postiert, dass man sicherlich das gesamte umliegende Gelände überblicken konnte und nur ein großes, ebenfalls schwarzes, Tor öffnete sich dem Weg hinauf.

„Und nun?", fragte Tanhis, deren Stimme deutlich ihre Unsicherheit entnehmen ließ.

Am liebsten wäre sie einfach losgelaufen ohne auch nur eine Sekunde an die Folgen zu denken! Hier stand sie jedoch untätig – so nah bei Legolas, dass sie fast glaubte, ihn spüren zu können. Wo befand er sich innerhalb dieser Mauern? Ging es ihm gut? War er verletzt? War er bei Elrohir, oder alleine in der Finsternis, die diese Festung ausstrahlte?

„Was wohl!", knurrte Gimli in ihre Gedanken hinein. „Hier sind die Kampfkünste der Zwerge gefragt! Ich werde jeden nieder machen, der sich zwischen mich und Legolas stellt! Und natürlich zwischen dieses andere, unmögliche Langohr, der sich euer Bruder schimpft."

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf Elladan und Aragorn. Der Mensch musste lächeln, doch er bremste den Kameraden ohne jeden Tadel. Er selber wäre nur zu gerne seinem Vorschlag gefolgt – sicher wie auch die beiden Elben in ihrer Gesellschaft – aber das würde ihren Gegner vielleicht zu Taten bewegen, die nicht gerade zu Legolas' und Elrohirs Wohl sein würden. Außerdem musste er zumindest mit Elladan über seine Ahnungen sprechen, denn es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Ziehbruder ihm weiter helfen konnte.

ooOOoo

Wieder herrschte Stille in der dunklen und feuchten Zelle. Sie machte Legolas beinahe wahnsinnig – sie mussten sich irgendwie befreien können...! Immer wieder zerrte er an seinen Fesseln, mit dem Resultat, dass sie sich weiter in seine Haut schnitten. Ein Blick auf Elrohir ließ ihn auch nicht gerade positiver denken. Sein Freund war seit einer Weile nicht mehr zu sich gekommen. Hin und wieder war ein Stöhnen von seinen Lippen gedrungen und hatte Legolas gezeigt, dass der Elb sich nicht in einer tiefen Ohnmacht befand. Er wollte nur nicht aufwachen... Aber er MUSSTE aufwachen! Abermals versuchte der Sindarelb den Knebel abzustreifen – es gelang nicht. Erstickte Laute verließen seinen Mund als er nach Elrohir rief. Nichts – der Elb wachte nicht auf. Sie würden wieder kommen...Legolas war sich sicher, dass sie bald wiederkommen würden. Er konnte zwar kein orkisch, aber er hatte auch so verstanden, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, dass nicht in den Absichten Môrrashs gestanden hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Rettung nahen könnte. Doch, war dem wirklich so? Er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben gehabt...

Sarkastisch dachte er, dass er sich schon daran gewöhnt hätte, von irgendeinem wahnsinnigen Herrscher gefangen genommen und in irgendwelche Höhlen gebracht zu werden, wo er ausgiebig gequält werden konnte... natürlich nicht ohne Andenken! Diese Herrscher wahren alle Ring-Fanatiker und liebten es wohl, ihren Opfern Striemen in die Haut zu schlagen. Jetzt war die Narbe auf seiner linken Wange, die ihm Rinyaviê zugefügt hatte, wenigstens nicht mehr einsam. Auf der rechten gesellte sich die von Môrrash dazu... Legolas hielt inne. Nicht mehr lange und er würde ebenfalls wahnsinnig werden.

‚Wäre Rinyaviê nicht schon tot, hätte ich ihm und Môrrash eine gemeinsame Herrschaft anbieten können...' Er wurde in seinen grotesken Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als er stampfende Schritte vernahm. Sie kamen wieder! Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Elrohir, der immer noch vor ihm lag, allerdings zu weit weg, als dass er ihn hätte erreichen können.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und drei Orks kamen herein. Legolas war ein wenig verwundert, dass es so wenige waren und ohne Môrrash.

„Fessel dem da auch die Arme und bindet den Blonden von der Wand los!"

Eine der Kreaturen ging zu Elrohir und zwei kamen zu Legolas. Wortlos machten sie sich daran, seine Fesseln von dem Ring an der Wand zu lösen.

„Hast wohl zu viel dran gezogen was?", grunzte einer der beiden und sah gehässig zu Legolas, der die Zähne zusammenbiss. Die Fesseln zogen sich mit jedem Ziehen nur noch mehr ins seine Handgelenke. Dann glitt sein Blick von einem zum anderen Ork. Sie hatten beide die Scimitar gegürtet. Wenn er loskommen würde... Alles ging blitzschnell. Sobald er spürte, dass sie die Fesseln gelöst hatten - eigentlich um sie ihm gleich wieder anzulegen - zog er seine Hände zurück, griff blitzschnell nach einem der Orkschwerter und rammte es dem einen auch schon in den Wanst. Der andere Ork registrierte die Situation zu langsam. Legolas war schon aufgesprungen und hatte ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen. Die Kreatur die über Elrohir gekauert hatte, sah nun auf und zu Legolas, der ihr gegenüber stand. Gelassen zog der Ork sein Schwert und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Elben zu. Beim nächsten griff er ihn auch schon an. Legolas sprang zur Seite, drehte sich noch im Sprung und ließ die Klinge niedersausen. Mit einem Gurgeln fiel der Ork auf den feuchten Boden. Schwer atmend blieb Legolas stehen und lehnte sich an der kalten Zellenwand an. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Die letzten Tage hatten ihm mehr zugesetzt als er gedacht hatte. Auch wenn seine Wunden schneller heilten als bei einem Menschen, ihre Präsenz war nicht zu leugnen. Als er sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, fiel ihm Elrohir wieder ein. Mit wenigen Schritten war er neben ihm und befreite ihn von den Fesseln. Behutsam drehte er ihn auf den Rücken. Ein leises Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass Elrohirs verbrannte Haut ihn immer noch peinigte.

Er sprach ihn immer wieder an, doch der Imladriselb reagierte nicht. Vorsichtig gab er ihm eine Schelle ins Gesicht. Erst bei der dritten sah er, dass Elrohir leicht blinzelte.

„Elrohir!", rief er ihn wieder beim Namen. Der Sindarelb wurde langsam nervös. Elrohir musste aufwachen! Wenn noch mehr Orks kommen würden, wüsste er nicht, ob er sie würde aufhalten können...

Endlich öffnete Elrohir die Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an. Die Erinnerung kehrte jedoch schnell zurück, als er Legolas' verdrecktes Gesicht und die Blutkrusten an seiner Tunika sah. Als er auch noch den Schmerz spürte, der von seiner Haut ausging, wünschte er sich nur noch, wieder bewusstlos zu werden.

Legolas, der das bemerkte, packte ihn an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn vorsichtig.

„Du hast genug geschlafen, mellon! Wir müssen hier weg! Schnell!" Behutsam griff er Elrohir unter die Arme und half ihm aufzustehen. Ein wenig unsicher hielt der dunkelhaarige Elb sich an der Wand fest und sah sich in der Zelle um. Als er die toten Orks und die offene Zellentüre registrierte, fing er an zu begreifen und sah zu Legolas.

„Sehen wir, dass wir rauskommen, ehe ER wiederkommt!", flüsterte er und griff nach der Tunika, die ihm Legolas hinhielt. Das Gesicht verziehend, legte er sie sich an – so gut es ging, die Orks hatten sie mehr zerrissen, als ausgezogen. Legolas hielt ihm ein Schwert hin und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Geht es?", fragte er besorgt.

„Es muss gehen!", war das einzige, was Elrohir antwortete, bevor er dem anderen Elben aus der Zelle folgte.

„Wohin müssen wir?", fragte Legolas und sah sich hektisch um. Elrohir zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du warst länger hier als ich...!"

„Gut...dann versuchen wir unser Glück!", sagte Legolas bestimmt und ging voran durch die dunklen Gänge.

„Wenn ich den finde, der unterirdische Gänge erfunden hat...", drang das Murren Elrohirs an des Prinzen Ohren. Etwas, dass ihn für einen Moment lächeln ließ – wenigstens hatte der jüngere Zwilling seinen Sarkasmus noch nicht verloren. Aber es stimmte. Die Enge legte sich auch bei Legolas aufs Gemüt und ließ seine Kräfte schwinden. Wieder wurde er an die Zeit bei Rinyaviê erinnert... Mit jedem Luftzug spürte er seinen schweren Atem. Wenn sie einer Übermacht gegenüber stehen würden, würde es wohl nicht lange dauern, bis sie sich wieder in einer Zelle befinden würden. Elrohirs Aura war ebenfalls schwach. Dem Imladriselben ging es nicht gut, lange würde auch er nicht kämpfen können. Sie mussten darauf bedacht sein, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hörte er auch schon die dunklen, krächzenden Stimmen. Sie waren entdeckt! Er sah nach hinten.

„Vergiss es Legolas! Sie wären schneller als wir, wenn wir umdrehen würden. Sie kennen sich hier aus und sind bei Kräften...wir würden es nicht einmal schaffen, wenn wir keine Verletzungen hätten...!"

„Wir werden es auch so nicht schaffen...", erwidert Legolas. „Wenn es zu viele sind-..."

„Wir müssen es riskieren!", antwortete Elrohir. „Freiwillig gehe ich nicht in dieses stinkende Loch zurück!"

Der Elbenprinz nickte und umfasste den Schwertgriff fester. Er spürte, wie sie näher kamen...

Im nächsten Moment waren die Kreaturen da - verblüfft, auf die beiden Elben zu treffen. Zu schnell jedoch wurde ihnen bewusst, was zu tun war. Sie erhoben ihre Schwerter.

Elrohir verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Der unbändige Hass, den er für diese Kreaturen empfand keimte wieder in ihm auf. Er hasste sie, er verabscheute sie und er würde es ihnen nicht leicht machen.

„Lass' sie auf uns zu kommen...dann sind wir überlegen!", flüsterte er Legolas auf Sindarin zu.

Die Orks fielen auf den Trick herein. Je zu zweit – mehr passten nicht nebeneinander in den engen Gang – stürmten sie auf sie ein. Die Elben ließen die Schwerter tanzen und schafften es bald schon, den Boden mit toten Orks zu bestücken.

„Es werden nicht weniger...", rief Legolas, der ein wenig zurück gedrängt wurde. Elrohir versuchte während er einem der Orks das Scimitar in den Wanst rammte, über ihnen vorbei zu sehen. Doch er sah nur, dass einer bereits Verstärkung geholt hatte. Der nächste Ork kam auf ihn zu. Er spürte, wie ihm die Kräfte schwanden. Ein kurzer Blick zu Legolas, verriet ihm, dass es sich bei dem anderen Elben nicht anders verhielt. Auf einmal war ein unterirdisches Grummeln zu vernehmen. Kleine Gesteinsbröckchen fielen von den Wänden. Legolas war von einem Ork am Arm getroffen worden. Der Drache!

„Legolas! Wenn ich „Jetzt" sage, rennst du!", zischte er auf Sindarin, damit die Orks nichts von seinem Plan verstanden.

„Was?", kam es verwirrt von Legolas, der gerade einem Ork den Kopf abschlug.

„Frag nicht, sondern tu was ich dir sage!" Wieder fiel ein Ork vor Elrohir zu Boden. „Wir werden es nicht schaffen! Es sind zu viele! Du musst zu dem Drachen! Du bist der einzige der ihn lenken kann! Wenn du bei ihm bist, kannst du ihn benutzen und Môrrash stürzen!"

„Und du?", fragte Legolas und schlug einem Ork erst den Arm ab, bevor er ihn zu Fall brachte.

„Ich werde sie aufhalten! Keine Widerrede!", rief der Imladriselb, als er bemerkte, dass Legolas protestieren wollte. „Sie werden mich nicht umbringen! Haldur braucht mich lebend! Ich beschäftige sie und du kannst zu deinem Drachen!" Ein weiterer Ork ging zu Boden...

„Das ist wahnsinnig!"

„Es ist das einzige, was wir tun können! Lauf oder ich schwöre dir, wenn wir hier je wieder raus kommen sollten, dass ich dich bis nach Mordor jagen werde! Lange können wir sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Ich halte nicht mehr lange durch und du auch nicht! Einen Versuch ist es wert!"

Legolas enthauptete gerade wieder einen Ork. Ihm kam Elrohirs Plan irrsinnig vor. Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, was durch des Elben letzten Plan passiert war. Geholfen hatte er Legolas nicht, er hatte die Situation nur verschlimmert. Auf der anderen Seite...Elrohir hatte recht. Lange würde auch er nicht mehr standhalten können. Seine Arme wurden immer schwerer und dann würde er Elrohir auch nicht helfen können...

„In Ordnung. Aber versprich mir eines: provoziere Môrrash nicht noch mehr! Ich will dich lebend wieder sehen!"

„Ich tue was ich kann!", entgegnete Elrohir. „Mach dich bereit!" Elrohir schätzte noch eben die Lage ab, richtete noch einen Ork hin und wandte sich dann schnell an Legolas. „Jetzt! Lauf!"

Der Prinz vergeudete keine Zeit, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief in die Dunkelheit des Ganges hinein. Hinter sich hörte er den Lärm des Kampfes, als Elrohir versuchte, den Orks den Weg zu versperren. Er MUSSTE den Drachen finden!

Elrohir verhinderte die Orks am Durchkommen, als sie sahen, wie Legolas davon lief. Einen nach dem anderen schlug er nieder. Er spürte zusehends wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Jede Berührung an seiner gepeinigten Haut ließ einen Schwall Schmerzen aufsteigen. Aber er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben! Er musste Legolas einen Vorsprung verschaffen! Ansonsten wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Die Minuten verstrichen...unendlich langsam kamen sie ihm vor...Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn. Würde der Abstand zu Legolas groß genug sein?

Er brauchte gar nicht weiter zu denken. Seine kurze Unachtsamkeit verschaffte den Orks einen Moment der Überlegenheit. Durch einen Hieb schafften sie es, den Elbenkrieger ins Straucheln und zu Fall zu bringen. Ehe Elrohir auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, fühlte er sich von vielen kräftigen Armen gepackt und auf den Bauch gedreht. Er wurde zu Boden gehalten und seine Arme ihm auf den Rücken gefesselt.

‚Ich werde diese Prozedur vermissen, wenn ich hier rauskommen sollte...'  
„Ihr sucht den anderen Dreckselben!", hörte er den Befehl eines Orks und, wie einige im Gang verschwanden. Dann spürte er den Atem des Orks nahe an seiner Wange. „Und wir...wir gehen zu meinem Meister...!" Wenig später wurde Elrohir in die Höhe gezogen und von den Orks mitgeschleppt.

ooOOoo

Die vier Gefährten hatten sich wieder ein Stück in den Tunnel zurückgezogen, was Gimli mit seiner Missbilligung bekundete, doch weder Elladan, noch Aragorn reagierten auf die neuerlichen Wutausbrüche des Zwergs. Tanhis versuchte Gimli die Notwendigkeit ihrer Vorgehensweise begreiflich zu machen und diesen Umstand nutzte Aragorn nun, um seinen Ziehbruder zu rate zu ziehen.

„Elladan, ich kann nicht genau beschreiben, wie und was mich so bedrängt, aber ich kann diese Empfindung einfach nicht abschütteln. Es ist, als hätte sich dieses Gefühl tief in meinem Inneren festgesetzt und ruft mir ständig seine Warnung zu. Und auch meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass wir viel zu leicht bis hierher gelangt sind! Welcher Feind würde seine Festung schon so unbewacht lassen, wenn er doch offensichtlich weiß, dass wir auf dem Weg sind, um seine Gefangenen zu befreien?"

Elladan wechselte einen eindringlichen Blick mit Estel. „Bisher hast du dich nie getäuscht, doch es hilft uns momentan leider nichts, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, es sei denn, wir wollen das Risiko nicht eingehen und Legolas und Elrohir hier zurück lassen…"

Aragorn schwieg, denn Elladan wußte auch so, dass er die beiden Freunde niemals hier zurückgelassen hätte. Der Elb legte dem Menschen die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hast seid unserem Aufbruch aus Düsterwald einiges eingesteckt… und ich weiß, wie viel dir Legolas bedeutet, aber vielleicht ist es gerade dieser Umstand, der dir etwas vortäuscht... Du siehst blass aus – Ruhe wäre sicher das Beste für dich…

Die beiden würden es verstehen…"

„Law! (Nein)", schnitt Aragorn ihm barsch das Wort ab. „Ich bleibe ganz sicher nicht hier und lasse euch alleine einem überlegenen Feind in die Arme laufen! Schlage dir das aus dem Kopf, Elladan!"

Der Elb nickte langsam, doch Aragorn konnte den Zweifel in dessen Augen sehen. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht wirklich glaubte, ihn dieses Mal spüren ließ, einen Menschen vor sich zu haben und keinen Elben. Mit eisernem Griff legte sich eine eisige Klaue um Aragorns Herz und er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich umwandte.

Tanhis hatte Gimli beruhigen können und da sich die Situation nicht ändern ließ, beschlossen sie schließlich die Dämmerung zu nutzen. Sie wollten sich so lange wie möglich verbergen, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Zeit, in der sie so viel wie möglich über ihren Gegner in Erfahrung bringen wollten und um vielleicht sogar herauszufinden, wo sich die Gefangenen befanden. Aragorn hielt sich am Ende ihrer kleinen Gruppe, dicht hinter Gimli und Tanhis, während Elladan die Führung übernahm.

Tanhis blieb etwas hinter Gimli zurück und ließ Aragorn zu sich aufschließen. Ihr gefiel es gar nicht, wie mitgenommen er aussah; zudem hatte sie auch einige Bruchstücke von dem Gespräch mit Elladan aufgefangen und ihr war nicht entgangen, dass der Mensch danach in tiefes Schweigen und Grübeln verfallen war. Aragorn war immer schon sehr still gewesen, jetzt jedoch konnte sie förmlich spüren, dass etwas auf ihm lastete, wie ein dunkler Schatten. Sie wollte einfach in seiner Nähe sein, ihm mit ihrer Anwesenheit etwas zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war – und im Notfall eingreifen.

Ihre kleine Gruppe hatte den Tunnel inzwischen ein beträchtliches Stück hinter sich gelassen und nutzte die dunklen Schatten der Berge, um sich den Weg zum Pass voran zu tasten. Zusätzlich bot ihnen der kalte Fels auch Schutz, denn mit ihm im Rücken, konnten sie in keinen Hinterhalt geraten und so gelangten sie unbehelligt an das steinerne Tor, gerade, als die ersten Sterne am Himmel erschienen. Der Palast war so blank poliert, dass sich das Firmament auf dem schwarzen Gestein spiegelte und erweckte den Eindruck, als seien die Sterne darin gefangen.

Dies muss elbisches Handwerk geschaffen haben, dachte Aragorn, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es andere Wesen in Mittelerde vermochten, solch ein Kunstwerk zu erbauen. Voller Ehrfurcht berührte er den kalten Stein und ließ seine Hände darauf entlang fahren. Bei dieser Berührung durchfuhr ihn wieder dieses Gefühl, als näherte sich ihm ein unsagbar großer Schrecken und er zuckte zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt. Einen Augenblick lang flackerte eine Erinnerung vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und entlockte ihm ein entsetztes Keuschen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er Tanhis Hand auf seinem Arm und begegnete ihrem besorgten Blick.

„Was ist? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"

„Nein, nein. Es… es ist alles in Ordnung.", er versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, aber dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich und grub nur noch tiefere Falten des Zweifels auf Tanhis' Züge. Aragorn drückte den Rücken durch, straffte seine Schultern, um wenigstens körperlich zu seiner Haltung zurück zu finden.

„Komm, wir sollten nicht so weit hinter Elladan und Gimli zurück bleiben." Entschieden zog er Tanhis hinter sich durch die hoch aufragenden Torflügel, die einladend offen standen und ebenfalls unbemannt waren. Mit gezückten Waffen standen Elladan und Gimli im Burghof und warteten auf die beiden Freunde. Auf ein Nicken hin, spannte Tanhis ihren Bogen und mit einem wohlvertrauten Geräusch zog Aragorn Anduril aus der Scheide. Sich gegenseitig den Rücken deckend, gingen sie Schritt für Schritt auf die große Treppe zu, die zum Haupteingang der Festung führte. Sie hatten diese gerade erreicht, als sich mit einem lauten, schabenden Geräusch das Tor schloss, noch bevor sie irgendetwas unternehmen konnten.

Elladan sprach aus, was alle dachten.

„Jetzt gibt es nur noch einen Weg – hinein!"

Mit allem Mut den Aragorn aufbringen konnte, folgte er den drei Freunden durch die hohen Flügeltüren in einen finsteren Gang, der sich vor ihnen öffnete, wie ein gähnender Schlund. In ihm stieg eine unvertraute Furcht auf, knisterte in seinem Inneren und schien sich die Gewalt über seinen Körper aneignen zu wollen. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf der Stelle umgedreht und das Weite gesucht, aber der kleine Stein in seiner Manteltasche erhielt ein plötzlich ungeheuer schweres Gewischt, dass alle anderen Gefühle aufwog. Er sah wieder Legolas vor sich, in den unzähligen Situationen, wie der Elb ihm zur Seite gestanden hatte und neue Kraft strömte durch seine Adern.

Ein kalter, stinkiger Lufthauch voller widerwärtiger Gerüche schlug ihnen entgegen und nahm mit jedem weiteren Schritt an Intensität zu, die Schwärze in dem Gang war vollkommen, doch Aragorn vertraute auf die elbischen Fähigkeiten von Tanhis und Elladan, die ihn und Gimli zielstrebig durch die Leere und Stille führte. Ihre Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut an den hohen Wänden wieder und ließ vermuten, dass sich die Decke in undenkbarer Höhe befand. Sie gingen scheinbar ewig lange weiter, immer gerade aus, doch dann bogen sie scharf rechts ab und eben so plötzlich wie sie die Richtung ändern mussten, wurde der Klang ihrer Schritte geschluckt. Der Gang war niedrig und eng, sodass Aragorn hin und wieder mit der Schulter anstieß oder sich sogar bücken musste, um nicht mit dem Kopf anzuschlagen.

Und obwohl diese Stille und der Platz es eigentlich rechtfertigten, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Eine fremde Gegenwart war ganz in der Nähe, das spürte Aragorn immer stärker. Irgendetwas beobachtete sie, es prickelte in seinem Rücken und sein Körper war starr vor Anspannung, während er alle Sinne auf die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit richtete. Manchmal glaubte er eine flüchtige Bewegung in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung ausmachen zu können, fast so, als würde etwas eilig davon huschen

Der Luftzug wurde nun immer stärker und der Ork–Gestank nahm zu - falls es sich bei ihnen um die Verursacher um diesen Gestank handelte – aber dessen war sich Aragorn sicher. Nach einer Weile hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie nun schon durch diese übel riechende Dunkelheit umherirrten. Die Wände um ihn herum engten ihn nicht nur körperlich ein, sondern schienen auch ungeheuer schwer auf seiner Seele zu lasten. Außerdem kam er sich so hilflos vor, weil er selbst die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte und nur langsam vorankam, wobei er sich den Weg ertasten musste. Die beiden Elben hatten diesbezüglich keine Schwierigkeiten und Gimli war ebenfalls im Vorteil, weil er nicht auch noch auf die Höhe der Decke achten musste. So fiel Aragorn unmerklich immer weiter hinter den Freunden zurück, die davon nichts zu merken schienen.

Aragorns Sinn für die Wirklichkeit war zu einem winzigen Gehör- und Tastkreis zusammengeschrumpft, der von unsichtbaren Gefahren und eingebildeten Schrecken umgeben wurde. Fast glaubte er, hinter sich geflüsterte Stimmen zu vernehmen, oder den Hauch fremden Atems in seinem Nacken zu spüren, doch wenn er stehen blieb und lauschte, war da nur sein eigener, rauher Klang des Luftholens.

Erstaunt stellte er nach einer Weile fest, dass auch das Geräusch der Schritte seiner Freunde nicht mehr zu hören war und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um sie wieder einzuholen. Dabei redete er sich selber Mut zu, indem er sich sagte, dass die Freunde sicher nur hinter einer Kurve im Gang verschwunden waren. Daher tastete er die Wände umso aufmerksamer ab und stieß schließlich auch auf einen schmalen Durchgang. Ein frischer Lufthauch blies ihm entgegen und ohne zu zögern verließ er den Hauptweg, sicher, dass die Elben und der Zwerg ebenfalls diesen Pfad genommen hatten.

Ein schwerer Fehler, wie er nur wenige Augenblicke später feststellen musste. Ein fürchterliches Kratzen und Knirschen erklang, beendet von einem dumpfen Aufprall, als sich unmittelbar hinter Aragorn eine schwere, massive Felstüre schloss. Gleichzeitig ertönte ein klapperndes Geräusch von unzählig vielen Füßen in dem Tunnel vor ihm, begleitet von einem Scharren und Poltern, so, als würden Felsbrocken gelöst und fielen zur Erde. Dann glaubte Aragorn, Tanhis rufen zu hören und ein gedämpftes Klopfen hinter sich zu vernehmen, doch ihm blieb nicht die Zeit, sich bemerkbar zu machen, denn plötzlich schoss etwas Kleines aus der Schwärze hervor und zerrte hinterhältig an seinen Haaren. Aragorn fuhr herum, nur, um gleich darauf am Arm gepackt zu werden. Dann sprangen weitere Gegner aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu und ergriffen äußerst schmerzhaft Hände und Beine.

Aragorn kämpfte nach Leibeskräften, doch in der Dunkelheit war es ihm unmöglich, ein Ziel zu finden, gegen das er seine Verteidigung richten konnte. Die Orks griffen äußerst listig an, indem sie sich flink von ihrem Opfer lösten und an einer anderen Stelle zugriffen. Ihre Finger bohrten sich wie Gift in Haut und Haare und bereiteten Aragorn quälende Schmerzen. Als er schon glaubte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, traf ihn der erste Schlag. Der dumpfe Schmerz explodierte in seiner Schulter und ohne nachzudenken, hob er die Arme schützend um seinen Kopf. Die nächsten Schläge trafen ihn an Knien und Beinen, bis diese unter ihm nachgaben und er zu Boden stürzte. Aus einem Reflex heraus fing er sich mit den Armen ab und verlor so die Deckung seines Kopfes. Noch bevor er den Grund berührte, traf der nächste Schlag seinen Hinterkopf und jede Wahrnehmung in ihm erstarb.

Das Erste, was Aragorn wahrnahm, waren dröhnende Kopfschmerzen, die sich wie eine eisige Klaue um seinen Schädel gelegt hatten und erbarmungslos zuzudrücken schienen. Dann mischten sich die schmerzenden Stellen hinzu, wo ihn die anderen Schläge getroffen hatten. Durch den Schleier aus Schmerz hörte Aragorn neue Laute in die atemlose Stille eindringen, die ihn umgab. Da war ein schwaches Klackern und Scheuern, als ob jemand eine Tür öffnete, aber er wagte nicht den Kopf zu heben, sich zu rühren, weil er Angst hatte, dass bei der geringsten Bewegung die Schmerzen wieder durch Arme, Beine und Bauch schossen. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzten Blitze und riefen Übelkeit in ihm herauf, gegen die er nicht anzukämpfen vermochte. Er schluckte hart, doch der bittere Geschmack in seiner Kehle blieb.

Dann hörte er, wie sich energische Schritte näherten und er nahm den Ansturm der Schmerzen in Kauf. Er wagte es, die Augen zu öffnen und sich langsam auf die Ellenbogen zu stützen. Sein Blick verschwamm kurz, doch dann sah er vor sich den schwarzen, blankpolierten Steinboden und sein unscharfes Spiegelbild darin.

Neben ihm kamen die Schritte zum Stillstand und die Person beugte sich zu ihm herab, dann erklang eine Stimme, die ihn ihm einen größeren Schmerz hervorrief, als es je eine Klinge hätte vermocht.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Elronds Lieblings – Ziehsöhnchen…!"

Alles in Aragorn zog sich zusammen und er fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder sechzehn Jahre alt.

Die alte Wunde, die er inzwischen längst als verheilt geglaubt hatte, brach in seinem Herzen wieder auf und mit ihr kehrte die alte Angst zurück. Dieses Mal klar und deutlich und nicht mehr so verhalten, wie auf seinem Ritt hierher. Nun erklärte sich alles! Das Gefühl, als beobachte ihn jemand, die Alpträume, die Furcht, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, als er diese Festung betreten hatte…

„Haldur…", kam es schwach und leise über seine Lippen und er kämpfte sich bis auf die Knie hoch. Nichts in dem Gesicht vor sich, hatte sich in den Jahrzehnten verändert, seit er den Elben das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Immer noch fand Aragorn, dass er nie solch harten Züge bei einem anderen Elben gesehen hatte, wie Haldur sie hatte. Nie solche List und Hinterhältigkeit in den Augen einer seiner Feinde gefunden zu haben. Eine Vielzahl von Erinnerungen strömte auf ihn ein und alle waren in gleichem Maße erschreckend real und deutlich, fast so, als hätte er sie erst gestern erlebt.

„Tja, so sieht man sich wieder – ESTEL! Oder sollte ich dich besser mit ELESSAR anreden? Schließlich haben ich einen König vor mir!"

Haldur lachte schallend auf, als er sah, wie Aragorn sich darum bemühte, seine Haltung wieder zu erlangen.

„Was willst du?", presste Aragorn mühsam hervor, als er sich noch weiter aufrichtete und schwankend auf die Füße kam.

„Was ich will?", wieder lachte Haldur auf. „Estel – ich will endlich sehen, wie du das bekommst, was du verdient hast. Du warst es schließlich, der mein Leben in Bruchtal zerstört hat. Deinetwegen musste ich Rivendell verlassen und wurde verstoßen! Du hast mir alles genommen – und jetzt werde ich dir alles nehmen! Anfangen werde ich mit deinen Brüdern…"

Als wären seine Worte gehört worden, flog in diesem Augenblick eine kleine Seitentüre auf und eine kleine Gruppe Orks kam grunzend und schnaubend hereingestapft. Sie schleiften eine reglose Gestalt zwischen sich, die Aragorn erst nicht richtig erkennen konnte, aber seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden schnell zur Gewissheit, als sie Elrohir hervorzerrten und ihn Haldur vor die Füße warfen.

Selbst in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit stöhnte er schmerzerfüllt auf, angesichts dieser groben Behandlung und der Grund dafür war unschwer zu erkennen. Seine Tunika hing in Fetzen an seinem Oberkörper und seine Brust entblößte, die von unzähligen Brandblasen übersäht war; einige waren aufgesprungen und Wundflüssigkeit glänzte auf den empfindlichen Stellen und an einigen war die dünne Kruste aufgerissen oder spannte sich schmerzhaft.

Aragorn machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf den Elben zu, doch ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, als er sich zu seinem Ziehbruder herunter beugen wollte. Fast fürsorglich fing Haldur ihn mit einem Arm ab, doch in dessen Augen leuchtete Schadenfreude, als er dem Menschen ins Ohr hauchte: „Oh, fühlst du dich nicht wohl? Schmerzen dich deine Rippen?"

Haldur verstärkte seinen Halt so, dass er mehr Druck auf Aragorns Brustkorb ausübte und dieser unterdrückte einen Schmerzlaut. Haldur lächelte kalt und stieß Aragorn dann mit so viel Kraft von sich, das dieser sich nicht mehr halten konnte und erneut zu Boden fiel. Trotz der starken Schmerzen hievte er sich sofort wieder hoch und sah gerade noch, wie Haldur die Orks mit einem Wink aus der Halle trieb und seinen Bruder grob an dessen Tunika packte und zu sich empor zog.

„Lass ihn in Frieden", stieß er hervor. „Du quälst ihn doch nur, weil du weißt, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Ich bin es, den du doch willst! Nun – jetzt hast du mich, also lass ihn gehen und meinen Freund gleich auch! Ich versichere dir…"

„Nichts gebe ich auf deine Worte, Estel! Du hast mir schon einmal bewiesen, dass man sich nicht auf dein Wort verlassen kann! Wieso sonst hätte Herr Elrond mich fortschicken sollen, wenn du ihm nicht alles erzählt hättest?" Haldur ließ von Elrohir ab und kam wieder auf Aragorn zu. „Woher konnte er sonst damals wissen, wo wir waren und uns beobachten?"

Die Erinnerung trat lebhaft vor Aragorns inneres Auge und er spürte noch immer den Hass, den Haldur ihm damals aus seinem Blick entgegen geschleudert hatte.

‚Estel war sich sicher gewesen, dass er hier auf der einsamen Lichtung für einige Stunden Frieden haben würde, doch diese Annahme erwies sich nur zu schnell als Falsch. Haldur hatte ihn gefunden und nun stellte sich diese Abgeschiedenheit als Falle für ihn heraus, aus der er so leicht nicht wieder entkommen konnte.

Für einen Augenblick standen sie sich ganz nah, Auge in Auge, dann riss Haldur, an Größe und Kraft deutlich überlegen, seinen Arm hoch und hielt das Schwert kampfbereit in die Höhe.

„Ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen.", brachte Estel heraus und hörte selber, dass seine Stimme zitterte, dennoch nahm er allen Mut zusammen und wandte sich ab. Im Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und warf sich zur Seite ohne länger darüber nachzudenken. Haldurs Schwert sauste an seinem Kopf vorbei, soviel Kraft lag in dem Schlag, dass Haldur von seinem eigenen Schwung ins taumeln kam, als er sein Ziel verfehlte.

Estel brachte einige Schritte zwischen sich und seinen Gegner, beobachtete ungläubig, wie dieser seine Waffe erneut gegen ihn erhob und mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf ihn zustürmte. Estel sprang zur Seite, rollte sich über die Schulter ab und suchte seine Umgebung nach einem Gegenstand ab, den er als Verteidigung nutzen konnte. Ein dicker langer Ast geriet in sein Blickfeld und ihm blieb gerade noch die Zeit ihn zu fassen, als er auch schon wieder von Haldur angegriffen wurde. Er riss den Stock keinen Augenblick zu früh empor. Das Schwert krachte darauf nieder und brachte Estel dazu, einen Schritt zurück zu weichen. Haldur folgte ihm mit der ganzen Schnelligkeit der Elben und holte erneut aus. Diesmal schaffte der Mensch es nicht, den Stab schnell genug als Deckung hoch zu nehmen und er spürte schmerzhaft, wie der Stahl ihm den Oberarm aufriss. Estel verlor von der Wucht das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Rücken. Staunend beobachtete er, wie sich sein Blut über seinen Ärmel ergoss, immer noch ungläubig, was er da sah.

Bisher hatte Haldur ihn nie verletzt, sondern immer darauf geachtet, dass er ihm lediglich blaue Flecke und Prellungen zufügte, die sich an Stellen befanden, wo niemand sie sehen konnte. Es hatte ausgereicht, um ihn so einzuschüchtern, dass er seinem Ziehvater nichts von Haldurs Angriffen erzählte, oder er hatte sich eine Ausrede ausgedacht. Mal war er angeblich gestürzt, oder hatte bei einem Übungskampf nicht aufgepasst, doch wie sollte er Elrond diese Wunde erklären? Welche Ausrede wäre glaubhaft genug? Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, denn wenn Elrond den wahren Grund erfuhr, würde Haldur sein Leben in Bruchtal noch schwerer machen.

Ungläubig sah er zu Haldur hoch und fand die Schwertspitze gegen seine Kehle gerichtet.

„Ich könnte dich töten." Der Druck auf seinen Hals verstärkte sich etwas und er konnte den kalten Stahl fühlen, wie er sich ein Stück in seine Haut bohrte.

„Na los, bitte um dein Leben." Haldurs Stimme war ebenso scharf und kalt wie sein Schwert.

Estel öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Der Elb hielt ihn mit seinem Fuß am Boden, den er auf seine Schulter gestellt hatte und ließ das Schwert über ihm kreisen, bis es über seinem Herzen zum Stillstand kam.

„Komm schon – ich habe dich besiegt und du musst um Gnade bitten, wenn du dein Leben behalten willst."

Estel schloss die Augen und flehte die Valar um Hilfe an, während sich der Druck auf seine Brust leicht verstärkte. Was sollte er nur tun, um Haldur zu entkommen? Für immer! Seit der Elb nach Bruchtal gekommen war, hatte er den jungen Menschen tyrannisiert und seelisch unter Druck gesetzt. So sehr, dass dieser sich nicht einmal getraut hatte, sich seinen Ziehbrüdern anzuvertrauen – ganz zu schweigen von Herrn Elrond. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich immer mehr in sich zurückgezogen und versucht, Haldur aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch immer wieder lauerte der Elb ihm auf.

Estel grübelte immer noch, als Haldurs Stimme wieder zu ihm durchdrang.

„Du bist an allem Schuld! Du hast mir alles genommen, was mir jemals etwas bedeutet hat! Den Vater, die Brüder – das Ansehen der anderen Krieger! Alles dreht sich nur noch um dich! Wer bist du wirklich - Estel? Wessen Hoffnung?"

Estel schluckte und suchte nach einer Entgegnung, als er eine Bewegung neben sich wahr nahm und der Druck von seiner Brust verschwand. Er öffnete die Augen in dem Moment, als sein Ziehvater neben ihm zu sprechen begann.

„Das reicht!", sagte er scharf zu Haldur und seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf dessen Schwert. Haldur lächelte entwaffnend.

„Mein Herr, ich habe Estel nur gerade gezeigt…"

„Schweig! Ich habe genug gesehen! Deine Ausreden werden dir nichts mehr nutzen! Dich an einem Kind zu vergreifen, dass unter dem Schutz der Elben steht. Du wirst Bruchtal verlassen – sofort!" Dann ließ er den Elben stehen und half Estel auf die Beine.'

„Herr Elrond brauchte nicht meine Worte um zu sehen, wie deine wahre Natur war! Wie sie immer noch ist!", presste Aragorn hervor und versuchte, die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln. „Du hast dir alles selber zuzuschreiben!"

„Hüte deine Zunge – Mensch! Jetzt werden wir sehen, ob du dich immer noch besser mit Worten zur Wehr setzen kannst, als mit dem Schwert! Und diesmal wird kein Herr Elrond kommen, um dich zu retten!"


	6. Ende mit Schrecken?

**So, hier für Euch neues Lesefutter - auch wenn Ihr mich kläglich mit Eurem Feedback im Stich lasst! Dabei bin ich doch so neugierig, wie Euch mein Werk bisher gefällt! Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel! Tardo  
**

**6. Kapitel**

Legolas lief wie ein gehetztes Tier durch die unzähligen Gänge der unterirdischen Höhlen. Er meinte vernommen zu haben, wie Elrohir zu Boden gegangen war. Das Geräusch von trampelnden Füßen auf dem steinigen Boden hatte ihm dies nur zu sehr bestätigt.

‚Hoffentlich lassen sie ihn am Leben...!', waren die einzigen Gedanken, die er gehabt hatte.

Der Abstand zwischen den Orks und ihm war nicht sehr groß – und er wusste nicht, wo er hinsollte. Wenn das so weiter gehen würde, würden sie ihn bald gefasst haben. Zudem konnte es sein, dass hinter jeder Biegung weitere dieser Kreaturen auf ihn warten würden.

Legolas hielt in seinem Lauf inne. Er sah die Hand vor Augen nicht. Verwirrt versuchte er den nächsten Gang vor sich auszumachen – wieso sah er nichts mehr? Der Elb kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Schemenhaft sah er den Gang vor sich und einige dickere Felsbrocken, die von einem Erdbeben liegen geblieben sein mussten. Schnell verbarg er sich hinter ihnen – er musste eine Pause machen. Als er auf dem feuchten Boden saß, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft.

Die Zeit unter der Erde erdrückte ihn abermals. Seine elbischen Fähigkeiten ließen immer mehr nach. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auch seiner Haut gebildet. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und lauschte in den Gang hinein. Kein Geräusch drang an seine Ohren.

WO war er? Hatte er sich vollständig verirrt? Mit einem Seufzen zog er die zerrissene Tunika enger um seinen Oberkörper und überging den Schmerz, der sich bei der Reibung über seine Wunden bildete. Er MUSSTE den Drachen finden! Ansonsten hätte Elrohir sich vielleicht umsonst geopfert. Aber wie sollte er zu ihm gelangen? Die Orks mussten diese Gänge wie Ameisen angelegt haben. Legolas hatte keinerlei Orientierungssinn mehr. Sollte er sich gen Süden oder gen Norden halten? Auf einmal rieselten einige Steine von den Wänden und das unterirdische Grölen des Drachen war leise zu vernehmen. Legolas' Gesicht hellte sich – er musste mit dem Drachen Kontakt aufnehmen! Er würde ihn zu sich führen! Doch... wie?

Der Drache musste über die Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen, gespürt haben, dass Legolas nicht weiter wusste. Der Elb schloss die Augen und richtete seinen Blick nach innen. Er konzentrierte sich ganz und gar auf die Präsenz des Wesens. In seinem Innern breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus. Sie löste die Beklemmung ab und gab dem Elben neuen Mut. Mit dieser Wärme würde er ihn finden! Vorsichtig stand er auf und schlich hinter den Felsen hervor. Er musste sich rechts halten. Weit sehen, konnte er immer noch nicht. Mit der einen Hand hielt er das Orkschwert fest gefasst, mit der anderen stützte er sich an den feuchten, dreckigen Wänden ab. Die Wärme erfüllte ihn immer noch und gab ihm die Sicherheit, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Von Zeit zu Zeit vernahm er dieses Grölen, es erklang immer stärker. Er kam dem Drachen näher...

Was würde er tun, wenn er ihn erreicht hatte? Legolas hielt inne – die Gänge verzweigten sich erneut. Musste er sich rechts halten oder doch nach links gehen? Die Wärme hatte ihn immer noch erfasst und er bog in den linken Gang ein, doch mit jedem Schritt, den er mehr machte, spürte er, wie die Wärme ihn verließ und die Kälte zurückkam. Das konnte nicht der richtige Weg sein! Flugs drehte er wieder um und ließ in den rechten Gang hinein. Nach wenigen Schritten spürte er bereits, wie die Kälte wich – der Drache wies ihm den Weg.

Das Gefühl der Wärme wurde immer stärker und Legolas beschleunigte seine Schritte. Abermals ertönte ein Grollen – diesmal vernahm er es jedoch nicht mehr unterirdisch, sondern so nah, dass er meinte, den Boden unter seinen Füßen vibrieren zu spüren. Als er um die nächste Biegung ging, sah er das Ende des Ganges – ein heller Schein ging davon hervor. Schnellen Schrittes schlich er dorthin. So gut es ging, verbarg er sich hinter einigen Steinen und spähte hinunter in die große Höhle, die sich vor ihm auftat. Sein Atem drohte ihm den Dienst zu versagen. Er hatte sich gar keine Gedanken gemacht, was ihn erwarten würde. Was er jetzt sah, überbot seine kühnsten Träume – der Drache!

Er kannte diese faszinierenden Wesen bis jetzt nur aus Sagen und Erzählungen... Der Körper des Drachen hüllte beinahe die gewaltige Höhle aus und zählte mindestens 45 Ellen. Die vielschichtigen Schuppen, die so hart wie ein Panzer waren, schimmerten in allen erdenklichen Gelb- und Grüntönen. Doch das Bild wurde getrübt – schwere Ketten hielten den gewaltigen Körper fest an der Erde. Sie schlangen sich rund um seinen Körper und drückten sich in die Schuppen ein. Der lange Schwanz war an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fest gekettet. Seine großen prächtigen Schwingen, wurden durch das Eisen nahe an seinen Körper gepresst. Die Pranken scharrten so gut es ging in dem harten Boden der Höhle und verrieten zu gut den Unmut des Drachens, der hier festgehalten wurde. Selbst sein Kopf wurde mit den schweren Ketten am Boden gehalten. Sie hatten ihm das Maul zugebunden, damit er nicht mit Feuer um sich speien konnte. Vier Hörner zierten seinen Kopf, seitlich gelegen.

‚Wie haben sie es geschafft, solch ein Wesen zu fangen?', fragte sich Legolas voller Ehrfurcht.

Im nächsten Augenblick erfuhr der Elb auch den Grund für das Grollen, dass er, seit er in Gefangenschaft war, vernommen hatte. Ein Ork rammte dem Drachen seinen Sperr in die Schuppen der Pranke, mit der er abermals versucht hatte, die Ketten abzustreifen. Klirren drang an Legolas' Ohren, als der Drache sich in seinen Fesseln wandte. Dann erstarrte der Elb. Der Drache sah zu ihm – sah ihn an! Legolas spürte den Blick aus den uralten Augen, als hätte ihn ein Schwert gestreift. Die gelben Pupillen zeigten das Leid und den Zorn der Kreatur. Legolas nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr war – nur noch der Drache erfüllte sein Blickfeld. Die beiden verbanden sich miteinander, ihre Gedanken wurden eins, das Feuer schien sie beide zu erfüllen – ein unsichtbarer Bann lag zwischen ihnen und Legolas durchzuckten die Gedanken des Drachen, so wie seine zu dem Drachen trieben. Ein Wort hallte in seinem Kopf, erfüllte sein Inneres ganz und gar, bis sich Legolas sicher war, die Bedeutung dieses Wortes zu erfassen. Der Name des Drachen!

Im nächsten Moment verursachte der Drache, infolge eines weiteren Sperrhiebs, ein erneutes Grollen und Legolas erwachte aus seiner Lethargie.

„Saradas...", murmelte er und sah wieder zu dem Drachen. „Ich werde dich befreien!"

Der Elb sah sich hektisch um. Wie würde er es schaffen können, zu dem Drachen zu gelangen? Das Tier an sich, konnte sich kaum rühren. Als Legolas abermals die Ketten und die, dadurch aufgescheuerten Wunden des Drachens sah, überkam ihn Wut. Ein Blick genügte – dann stahl er sich hinter seiner Deckung hervor und kraxelte hinunter in die Höhle. Er wusste, dass das Auge des Drachen ihn stets beobachtete. Noch hatten die Orks ihn nicht bemerkt – und sie würden es auch nicht! Sie schienen für den Moment von Saradas abgelassen zu haben. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Legolas für sich und schlich sich zu einem Ork, der unauffällig an einer Steingruppe stand. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, hatte er ihn mit seiner eigenen Lanze erstochen. Die Kreatur glitt mit einem leisen Gurgeln zu Boden und Legolas schnappte sich das Krummschwert. Er sah auf. Der gewaltige Körper des Drachen ragte vor ihm auf. Für einen Moment schluckte er – aus der Höhe hatte er nicht so bedrohlich gewirkt... Wie, als hätte der Drache Legolas' unsichere Gedankengänge verstanden, breitete sich wieder Wärme in dem Elben aus und er wusste, dass er Saradas vertrauen konnte. Flink lief er zur Hinterpranke, der er am nächsten war. Die Schuppen schimmerten in allen erdenklichen Grüntönen, die Legolas beinahe, in Verzückung inne hielten ließen.

‚Jetzt nicht!', ermahnte sich der Prinz und huschte weiter am Körper des Drachen entlang. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung versteckte er sich noch rechtzeitig hinter der Vorderpranke Saradas' – er hatte den Ork nicht gesehen, der davor postierte. Vorsichtig lugte er hinter der Gliedmaße hervor und sah, dass der Ork ihm den Rücken zukehrte.

‚Das geht ja leichter als gedacht... kein anderer Ork dürfte mich hier sehen...!', dachte er sich schmunzelnd, sprang nach vorne und schlug der Kreatur kurzerhand den Kopf ab. Ohne ein weiteres Geräusch hauchte sie ihr Leben aus. Legolas hielt kurz inne um seine Kräfte erneut zu sammeln. Höhlen, Wunden, die starke Präsenz eines Drachen... all das zerrte zur Genüge an den Kräften des Elben. Er holte tief Luft und ging langsam weiter zu dem Kopf Saradas', der mit schweren Ketten am Boden gehalten wurde. Bevor er sich dem Drachen zuwandte, lugte er über dessen Hals und sah, dass er zurzeit nicht beobachtet wurde. Saradas beobachtete ihn – sein Auge suchte nach dem Elben, da er den Kopf nicht drehen konnte. Legolas ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus, um die stählernen Schuppen zu berühren. Als seine Hand über den harten Panzer strich, wurde er augenblicklich von einem Blitz durchzuckt. So nahe war er dem Drachen noch nie gewesen.

Die Kraft, die zwischen ihnen strömte war so stark, dass Legolas für einen Moment dachte, von ihr übermannt zu werden. Wie traumatisiert strich er immer wieder über die Schuppen, bis er sich schließlich losreißen konnte und Saradas schwer atmend ansah. Dieser konnte ihn mittlerweile sehen und blinzelte – Legolas schien es, als würde er zwinkern.

‚Habe ich nicht in der Zelle noch gesagt, dass ich bald wahnsinnig werde...!'

Saradas versuchte vorsichtig seinen Kopf zu bewegen, doch das einzige was geschah, war, dass die Ketten rasselten. Erzürnt knirschte er mit den scharfen Zähnen. Legolas kroch näher zu ihm und strich ihm behutsam über die Wange. Wieder durchzuckte ihn eine Vielfalt von Farben, allerdings nicht mehr so stark, wie beim ersten Mal. Saradas grummelte, doch diesmal hörte es sich nicht finster und bedrohlich an, mehr, als würde er den Elben verstehen. Legolas hatte ihm vermittelt, dass er ihm helfen würde. Sie mussten es schaffen, den Fängen Haldurs zu entkommen!

ooOOoo

Haldurs Raunen war leise und gefährlich, Aragorn zwang sich deshalb dazu, sich ganz auf den Elben zu konzentrieren und seine Schmerzen in den Hintergrund zu verbannen. Er wußte nur zu gut, dass Haldur im Kampf jede List einsetzte und keine Rücksicht auf den Zustand seines Gegners nehmen würde. Ganz in Gegenteil! Er würde es genießen, mit ihm zu spielen und ihn noch mehr quälen. Aber Aragorn konnte nicht umhin, sein eigenes Wohl hinten an zu stellen und dafür zu danken, dass Haldur wenigstens Elrohir so verschonte. Aragorn lächelte bei diesem Gedanken erleichtert und dann landete ein gezielter Schlag auf seinem Brustkorb, der diesen mit Schmerzen umschloss. Diesmal keuchte er auf und schnappte nach Luft, doch dann zwang sich eine Woge des Zorns in seinem Inneren empor. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Aragorn!', sprach er zu sich selbst. ‚Du bist nicht mehr das Kind, das er besiegen kann! Du hast in unzähligen Schlachten bewiesen, dass du dich behaupten kannst und von den Elben gelernt hast, zu kämpfen. Diesmal wirst du dich zu verteidigen wissen!'

Er hob den Blick und sah Haldur entschlossen entgegen, der ihn überheblich und siegessicher ansah.

„Diesmal solltest du dich verteidigen, Estel! Denn ich will dich töten und ich werde es diesmal tun, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe!" Sein Lachen hallte durch den Saal und dröhnte in Aragorns Ohren wieder. Dann griff der Elb ohne weitere Warnung mit gezogenem Schwert an und der König spürte vom ersten Augenblick an, dass dies ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod werden würde. Er befand sich im klaren Nachteil, denn er war immer noch benommen von den Schlägen der Orks und die Strapazen der Suche und die Folgen seiner Erkältung zehrten an seinen Kräften. Hinzu kam, dass er völlig unbewaffnet war, doch das gedachte er so schnell wie möglich zu ändern. Die Orks hatten ihm zwar sein Schwert genommen, doch der lange Dolch steckte immer noch in seinem Stiefel. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung lenkte er Haldurs Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richtung und hatte auch schon seine Waffe gezogen, als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen.

„Deine Tricks werden dir nicht viel nutzen.", doch der Elb wirkte nicht mehr so selbstsicher, wie noch zuvor.

Haldur startete seinerseits eine Finte und Aragorn konnte aufgrund seiner angeschlagenen Rippen nicht schnell genug reagieren, was ihm eine klaffende Wunde am Oberschenkel eintrug. Aragorn sah das Blut auf seinem Bein, spürte den scharfen Schmerz und kam zur Besinnung.

‚Konzentrier dich auf das was du tust, sonst bist du tot!' Wohl tausend Mal hatte er das den Knappen gesagt, die er hin und wieder in Minas Tirith unterrichtete. Jetzt beherzigte er seinen eigenen Rat. Haldur setzte zu einem beidhändigen Schlag an - er parierte ihn im letzten Moment mit der Klinge seines Dolches und wehrte ihn nach unten ab. Sein Blick war ruhig geworden und suchte bei jedem Angriff nach der Schwäche in der Deckung seines Gegners. Der Kampf nahm an Geschwindigkeit und Härte zu, immer schneller trafen die Klingen aufeinander und Funken stoben auf. Aragorns Bein wurde mit jeder Minute Gefühlloser und er ermahnte sich dazu, sich zu beeilen.

Doch Haldur war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner, er hatte auf jeder seiner Überraschungen eine Antwort und versuchte seinerseits, den Zustand von Aragorn zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Er taktierte den Menschen immer wieder von der Seite, die er zu entlasten versuchte und erreichte so, dass er schneller ermüdete und die Blutung nicht zum Stillstand kam.

Währe Aragorn nicht verwundet gewesen, hätte letztlich der gesiegt, der die größere Ausdauer hatte, doch Aragorn merkte, dass seine Verteidigung immer schwächer wurde und er dazu noch stark blutete. Er griff deshalb auf einen Trick zurück, den Legolas ihm einmal beigebracht hatte.

Als ihre Klingen sich das nächste Mal trafen, übte er solchen Druck aus, dass sie die Arme immer weiter nach oben nehmen mussten, dann tauchte er blitzschnell unter seinem eigenen Schwertarm hindurch, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und drückte dabei erneut den Arm nach oben. Haldurs Arme schienen hoffnungslos verknotet und dessen Schwert fiel aus der Hand. Der Elb geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, wankte Rückwärts und fiel hart auf den Rücken. So schnell Aragorn es vermochte, war er über ihm und drückte ihm den Dolch an die Kehle.

Es war totenstill im Saal, einzig ihr schneller Atem tönte in ihren Ohren, als sie sich regungslos fixierten. Haldur sprach als Erstes.

„Los! Töte mich schon! Tu es endlich – Feigling!"

Einen Augenblick lang war Aragorn versucht, der Aufforderung nach zu kommen. All der Schmerz, der ihm von Haldur zugefügt worden war, brach in ihm hervor und er umklammerte den Dolchgriff so sehr, dass seine Fingerknöchel sich unter der Haut abzeichneten. Seine Wangenmuskeln arbeiteten und seine Gefühle lagen im Widerstreit miteinander, doch dann lockerte sich sein Griff und er kam zu Besinnung.

„Law! (Nein) Ich werde mich nicht auf dein Niveau herablassen! Du wirst deine Strafe erhalten, aber nicht ich werde über dich richten!"

Aragorn zwang sich, die Entgegnungen von Haldur zu überhören, als er diesen auf den Bauch drehte und ihn mit Stoffstreifen fesselte, die er von dessen Tunika schnitt. Einen weiteren benutzte er dazu, sein Bein zu versorgen und damit die Blutung zu stillen. Seine Hände zitterten und immer wieder misslang ihm sein Vorhaben, doch dann hielt der Knoten endlich und er humpelte zu Elrohir, der immer noch unbeweglich am Rande des Saales lag.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich zu ihm herab und tastete nach dessen Herzschlag. Regelmäßig und kräftig spürte er ihn gegen seine Handfläche klopfen und er atmete erleichtert auf. Wieder ließ er den Blick über die Brandwunden seines Ziehbruders wandern, doch er konnte nichts tun, um diese zu versorgen. Wenigstens wurde er nun nicht weiter gequält. Leise sprach er Elrohir an und flüsterte ihm auf elbisch heilende Worte zu und endlich flatterten dessen Lider und er öffnete die Augen.

„Was ist… Wie kommst du… hierher?" Vorsichtig ließ er sich von Aragorn in eine sitzende Position verhelfen. „Aragorn! Du musst hier weg! Haldur ist hier…er will dich…"

„Schon gut, Elrohir! Es ist vorbei! Ich habe ihn besiegt, siehst du, er ist…" Aragorn drehte sich herum und wollte seinem Ziehbruder zeigen, dass er Haldur gefesselt hatte, doch die Worte erstarben ihm auf den Lippen. Dort, wo er den Elben eben noch zurückgelassen hatte, lagen nur noch die Reste dessen Mantels – Haldur selbst war verschwunden.

Wie ein gehetztes Tier ließ Aragorn den Blick durch die Halle schweifen, doch nirgends konnte er seinen Feind erblicken, hinter keinen Pfeiler tauchte er mit gezückter Waffe auf, um sich auf die Brüder zu stürzen, aber dennoch breitete sich ein Gefühl der Angst in Aragorn aus.

Haldur hatte es schon wieder geschafft ihm zu entkommen und er wünschte sich plötzlich gegen seine Natur, dass er ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten hätte, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte!

ooOOoo

„Was war das?", fragte Tanhis gehetzt, als sie das knirschende Geräusch von, sich schließenden Gesteinsmassen vernahm. Elladan und Gimli hatten sich ebenfalls erschrocken umgedreht.

„Estel?", flüsterte Elladan und versuchte in der Dunkelheit seinen Bruder auszumachen. Kein Ton kam als Antwort. Wieder rief er nach ihm – er bekam keine Antwort. Ohne sich auch nur zu seinen zwei Gefährten umzudrehen, kehrte er um und lief den Gang zurück.

‚Diesen Menschen kann man auch keinen Augenblick alleine lassen!', dachte er sich, eine böse Vorahnung habend. Es war vergessen, dass Estel ein erfahrener Kämpfer und Herrscher war. Für Elladan war er in dem Moment wieder der unerfahrene, schutzbedürftige kleine Ziehbruder, den sie vor etlichen Jahren in der Elbensiedlung aufgenommen hatten. Hinter sich vernahm er die Schritte von Tanhis und Gimli – gut, sie folgten ihm. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und verursachte beinahe, dass der Zwerg in ihn hinein lief. Gimli konnte bei weitem nicht so gut sehen wie die beiden Elben und war beinahe blind in der Finsternis, die in diesen unterirdischen Gängen herrschte. Ein Grummeln ließ Elladan vernehmen, dass der Zwerg ihn bemerkt hatte, doch den Elben interessierte das Gemecker des Zwerges gerade herzlich wenig. Aragorn war verschwunden! Er stand vor eine Felswand und befühlte angestrengt das raue Gestein.

„Ist es das, was ich meine?", fragte Tanhis leise hinter seinem Rücken und Elladan nickte.

„Er hat es schon wieder geschafft, sich in Gefahr zu bringen! Die Steinpforten müssen sich hinter ihm geschlossen haben, als er den – wahrscheinlich – falschen Weg einschlug..."

_Tanhis trat neben ihn und berührte ebenfalls die rauen Felsen. Sie sah auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber nur scharfe Augen konnten die winzigen Ritze zwischen den Steinen erkennen. „Aragorn! Aragorn, hörst du uns? Aragorn?", rief sie und hämmerte mit ihrer Hand gegen den rauen Fels, doch nichts tat sich. Die kurze Hoffnung, die Türen würden sich wieder öffneten, erlosch in Windeseile._

„Hmpf!", ertönte es hinter ihnen. Der Zwerg stützte sich schwer auf seine Axt. „Warum muss ich Freunde haben, deren Lieblingsbeschäftigung es ist, sich von einer Gefahr in die nächste zu stürzen? Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Hier kommen wir nicht durch...", sagte Elladan, als er abermals den Stein befühlte. „Wir müssen wohl oder übel dem Gang folgen, bis wir eine Möglichkeit finden zu Estel zu stoßen!"

Tanhis sah dem Elben an, dass es ihn wahrlich Mühe kostete, die Worte über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen, aber auch sie wusste sich sonst keinen anderen Rat.

„Dann kommt und lasst uns hier nicht weiter Rumstehen! Wenn ich diese, mittlerweile DREI finde, die wir suchen, werden sie sich wünschen, wieder in den Fängen von diesem was auch immer zu sein!", grollte Gimli. Elladan und Tanhis mussten Schmunzeln und suchten sich schließlich wieder ihren Weg durch die Finsternis.

Nach der dritten Abzweigung hielten sie erneut inne. Elladan sah sich hektisch um.

„WIE – bei den Valar – soll man hier etwas finden?", fluchte er und sah hilfesuchend zu Tanhis und Gimli, doch die beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Sie alle waren nervös. Nun waren bereits drei ihrer Freunde in diesen Höhlengängen... und sie hatten keinerlei Anhaltspunkte.

„Wenn wir Glück haben...", überlegte Tanhis. „Wenn man überhaupt von Glück sprechen kann... wurde Aragorn ebenfalls gefangen genommen!"

Elladan hob eine Braue und sah sie fragend an.

„Was ich meine: Wenn er gefangen genommen wird, wird er bestimmt zu Legolas und deinem Bruder gebracht. Dann sind sie zu dritt und können sich eventuell besser wehren.

Ganz zu schweigen, dass wir sie dann – irgendwann – zusammen finden werden!"

„Da hast du recht... aber das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht sonderlich weiter...", bemerkt Gimli und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Felswänden zu. Seine Augen begannen zu glänzen. War er die ganze Zeit in diesen Gängen umhergeirrt, ohne diese Kostbarkeiten zu sehen? Er, als Zwerg? Behutsam hob er seine Hand und strich über die schroffen Gesteine. Er hielt inne. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, dass sich eine kleine Goldader in dem Felsen befinden würde – jetzt wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Es war kein Bodenschatz, den er befühlen wollte, es war reiner Stein. Gimli zog seine Hand kurz fort, bevor er sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder auf den Stein drückte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Abermals hob er seine Hand, bevor er eine andere Idee bekam. Der Zwerg presste sich ganz nahe an den Felsen und versuchte durch eine rissige Spalte zu spähen.

Tanhis und Elladan wandten verwundert ihre Köpfe zu ihrem Gefährten und hoben beinahe gleichzeitig die Augenbrauen.

„Gimli...", begann Tanhis und musterte ihn kritisch. „Was... machst du da?"

„Im Gegensatz zu euch...", erwiderte Gimli und sah zu den beiden. „Habe ICH etwas entdeckt!" Er winkte die beiden hastig zu sich heran. „Schaut mal hier! Durch den Ritz dringt ein wenig Licht!"

Die beiden besahen sich die gewiesene Stelle und nickten schließlich.

„Ihr seid mir zwei tolle Elben... seht nichts, auch wenn es genau vor eurer Nase ist...!"

„Licht – dort muss etwas sein! Hier muss es doch irgendwo einen Gang geben!", flüsterte Tanhis aufgeregt, ohne auf den Zwergen einzugehen – die Hoffnung, ihren Geliebten zu finden, war neu in ihr entfacht.

Elladan nickte und ging bereits weiter in den Gang hinein.

„Hier ist wieder eine Gabelung!", zischte er und wartete, bis die beiden anderen zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten, bevor er sich in den engen Gang zwängte.

‚Ich – hasse - Höhlen!', war das einzige, das er noch dazu dachte.

„Seht! Hier sind überall vereinzelt Risse, durch die der Schein von Fackeln drängt!", bemerkte Tanhis und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Sie folgten diesen Zeichen noch einige Stollen entlang, bis sie abrupt stehen blieben. Vor ihnen tat sich der Gang in einer Höhle auf – soviel konnten sie erkennen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich näher – die Waffen bereits griffbereit in ihren Händen. So gut es ging, drückten sie sich an die dunklen Felswände, die den Gang bildeten. Doch was sie nun sahen, ließ ihnen den Atem stocken.

„DAS... ist verantwortlich für die Risse...", murmelte Elladan tonlos und sah gebannt auf den gewaltigen Drachenkörper, der von dicken Eisenketten umschlungen war. Die drei wussten gar nicht, wie sie ihre Entdeckung verarbeiten sollten – mit so etwas hatten sie bei weitem nicht gerechnet. Elladan war kurz davor, sich zu kneifen, um sich zu zeigen, dass er nicht am träumen war. Drachen waren ausgestorben... schon seit ewigen Zeiten... Oder nicht?

Gimli ließ vor Staunen beinahe seine Axt fallen... „Bei meinem Barte..."

Auf einmal schrie Tanhis auf. Sie hielt sich noch rechtzeitig die Hand vor den Mund, so dass nur ein erstickter Laut zu hören war. Wie versteinert sah sie hinunter.

„Was – macht – er - da?", fragte sie außer Atem.

Elladan und Gimli wandten irritiert ihre Köpfe und dann sahen sie, was Tanhis so außer Fassung brachte: Legolas – bei dem Drachen!


	7. Unberechenbar

**7. Kapitel Unberechenbar**

Arwen sah auf die aufgeschlagene Seite ihres Buches hinab, doch sie hatte schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr umgeblättert, geschweige denn auch nur einen Buchstaben wirklich gelesen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, wenn sie auch nur versuchte, den Inhalt des Textes zu erfassen und so hatte sie schließlich aufgegeben.

Neun Tage! So lange wartete sie nun schon auf irgendeine Nachricht, solange war es schon her, seit sich ihre Brüder, Tanhis, Gimli und Aragorn auf die Suche gemacht hatten. Neun Tage zwischen Bangen und Hoffen, in denen sie bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch auf dem Korridor hochgefahren war, weil sie mit Neuigkeiten gerechnet hatte.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihren Lippen und Frodo, der neben ihr am Feuer saß, schaute auf. Schatten tanzten in Rhythmus der Flammen auf ihren Gesichtern und das Prasseln brach die Stille im Gewölbe, der von angenehmer Wärme erfüllt war.

„Was ist, Frau Arwen? Bedrückt euch etwas?"

Arwen musste trotz ihrer düsteren Gedanken lächeln. „FRAU Arwen? Frodo! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nur Arwen nennen sollst! Wenn hier jemand die Ehre einer formellen Anrede verlangen kann, dann…"

Frodo hob die Hände in einer Geste der Abwehr. „Ich will diese endlose Diskussion nicht schon wieder führen! Also belassen wir es bei unseren Namen! Trotzdem will ich jetzt wissen, was dich bedrückt. Diesmal lasse ich mich nämlich auch nicht mehr ablenken!" Ein entschlossener Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Es ist nur…, ach, ich muss es dir doch nicht erklären Frodo! Du machst dir nicht weniger Sorgen wie ich um unsere Freunde! Und du hasst es genauso wie ich, immer zurück bleiben zu müssen und die Hände in den Schoß zu legen! Ich…"

Mitten im Satz hielt sie inne und sie suchte Frodos Blick.

„Jetzt ist Schluss! Warum sollen wir immer vernünftig sein, wenn mir tausend Gründe einfallen, warum ich ihnen hinterher reiten sollte und sie mich brauchen könnten? Ich sehe noch immer Aragorns Gesicht vor mir, als ich ihn damals im Wald überrascht habe, als er das Athelas für dich gesucht hat. Manchmal sollte er auch zugeben, dass er eben nur ein Mensch ist und nicht immer auf der Hut ist! Es geschehen viel zu oft Dinge, die er nicht vorher sehen kann. Ich reite – und zwar sofort!"

Frodos Augen wurden bei ihren Worten immer größer und jedes Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Bevor er auch nur einen Ton heraus gebracht hatte, war Arwen auch schon aus dem Kaminzimmer gestürmt und ließ den völlig überrumpelten Hobbit alleine zurück.

Doch seine Starre währte nicht lange und er rannte ihr so rasch nach, wie er konnte.

„Arwen, dass ist nicht das, was Aragorn oder euer Vater von euch erwarten! Ihr dürft euch nicht in Gefahr begeben!"

Arwen hielt nicht einmal an, um Frodo zu antworten, sondern ging schnellen Schrittes und mit gerafften Röcken einfach weiter. Ach, ich darf das nicht tun, aber mein Gemahl und meine Freunde dürfen das ständig! Und jedes Mal lassen sie uns hier zurück und verdammen uns zur Untätigkeit mit ihrer angeblichen Vernunft! Ich habe schon mehr Kriege erlebt, als mancher von ihnen und ich kann ebenfalls mit dem Schwert umgehen und verstehe es, mich zu verteidigen. Unterschätze niemals eine Frau, die das verteidigen will, was sie liebt!"

Sie hatten das Zimmer der Elbe erreicht und sie stieß energisch die Türe auf. Ohne auf Frodos weitere Proteste einzugehen, oder sich um seine Anwesenheit zu kümmern, streifte sie ihr Kleid ab und stand nur in ihrem Untergewand vor dem nun schüchternen Hobbit. Dessen Ohren begannen vor Verlegenheit zu glühen, doch noch eher er eine Entschuldigung murmeln und gleichzeitig den Raum verlassen konnte, hatte Arwen sich auch schon in Reitkleidung und Mantel gehüllt und ihr Schwert gefasst.

„Du hast die Wahl, Frodo! Komme mit, oder bleibe hier. Schweig oder erzähl meinem Vater von meinem Vorhaben. Aber ich sage dir, dass ich spüre, wenn ich gebraucht werde! Du weißt, dass ich mehr als einmal „gesehen" habe, wenn Aragorn in Not war. Und diesmal ist es nicht nur er, den ich zu verlieren habe – nein! Meine Brüder, Legolas, meine Freundin Tanhis – sie alle liegen mir mehr am Herzen, als ich in Worte fassen kann. Und sie brauchen meine Hilfe…"

Während sie sprach, drohte ihre Stimme zu brechen und sie flüsterte schließlich nur noch, so, als habe sie angst, das ihre Befürchtungen wirklich würden, wenn sie sie laut aussprach. Frodo blieb stumm, doch sein Blick war fest auf sie gerichtet, bis er endlich nur leicht nickte.

„Geh! Ich werde niemandem auch nur ein Wort sagen."

Erleichtert stieß Arwen die Luft aus und ließ sich auf die Knie hinab, um den Halbling feste an sich zu ziehen. „Danke!"

Seufzend lauschte Frodo auf ihre verhallenden Schritte.

ooOOoo

Aragorn erwachte mit widerwärtigen Kopfschmerzen. Er lag immer noch gegen die Mauer gelehnt da und hielt Elrohir in seinen Armen. Der Elb regte sich ebenfalls, als Aragorn sich vorsichtig aufrichtet und versuchte, die Dunkelheit mit seinen Augen zu durchdringen. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass Haldur verschwunden war, hatte er den Raum sicherheitshalber abgesucht und erkannt, dass sie in einer Falle saßen. Der Raum war ein finsteres Gewölbe und der Grund war inzwischen feucht und nass, dass sogar seine Stiefel inzwischen nicht mehr trocken waren. In einer Ecke lag Stroh, zwar klamm und schon nicht mehr frisch, aber es diente zumindest dafür, dass sie sich nicht auf den Boden setzen mussten. Für Elrohir hatte er soweit nichts tun können, aber dank der elbischen Fähigkeiten, schlossen sich die offenen Brandstellen schneller und seine Haut war auch nicht mehr so gerötet, wie noch zuvor. Nachdem er es ihnen so bequem wie möglich gemacht hatte, war er irgendwann erschöpft eingeschlafen, aber jetzt konnte er keine Minute länger still sitzen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er seinen Ziehbruder, als Elrohir sich aufgerichtet hatte.

„Rate!"

Aragorn schnaubte verächtlich und kam auf die Füße. Tastend, weil inzwischen die Fackeln alle abgebrannt waren, schritt er hinkend den Raum ab. Er berührte etwas weiches an der Wand, dass sich schwammig anfühlte und er zog hastig die Hand zurück. Dann vernahm er das Plätschern und er folgte seinem Gehör, bis er die Stelle erreichte, wo ein Rinnsal sich seinen Weg durch die massive Wand suchte. Erneut zwang er sich dazu, noch einmal die Mauern abzutasten und er stellte fest, dass sie bis gut zu ihren Hüften mit Wasserkresse bewachsen war. Er unterdrückte einen Wutschrei und kehrte zu Elrohir zurück.

„Komm hoch, Bruder. Offenbar liegt unser Quartier unterhalb eines Wasserspiegels. Wenn ich recht habe, bekommen wir bald nicht nur nasse Füße."

„Das ist nicht so schlimm wie dieser Raum! Ich hasse es, solange unter der Erde zu sein!"

Aragorn hätte gerne erwidert, dass die Feuchtigkeit für den Elben ja auch nicht so tragisch war wie für ihn, doch er verkniff sich den Kommentar und versuchte, sich auf eine Möglichkeit zu konzentrieren, wie sie hier heraus gelangen konnten.

„Estel?" Die Stimme von Elrohir war leise und zögernd. „Was wirst du jetzt tun? Haldur ist deinetwegen gekommen und er wird sicher wiederkehren, um – was weiß ich – mit dir zu tun! Ersaufen werden wir sicher nicht, denn wenn er uns töten wollte, hätte er das schon längst getan!"

Aragorn schwieg und versuchte, sich nicht zu intensiv auszumalen, was Haldur alles tun könnte. Als er schließlich sprach, zuckte der Elb regelrecht zusammen, weil er nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte.

„Ich kann in unserer derzeitigen Lage nichts anderes tun als abwarten! Er wird es mir jedenfalls nicht leicht machen – soviel ist sicher. Ich bin nur froh, dass Arwen und die Hobbits in Sicherheit sind!"

Innerlich fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu, dass er dumm gewesen war, anzunehmen, Haldur so einfach besiegt zu haben. Wie konnte er ihn nur am Leben lassen? Jetzt saßen sie hier fest und Haldur hatte sie wahrscheinlich genau da, wo er sie haben wollte und es war seine eigene Schuld. Er hätte wissen müssen, das Haldur genau damit gerechnet hatte, er kannte ihn einfach zu gut und hatte gewußt, dass er den Elben nicht töten würde. Wenn Legolas oder einem der anderen etwas zustieß, dann war das ganz alleine seine Schuld!

Eine Stunde später waren seine Flüche innerlich noch stärker geworden, denn das Wasser reichte ihnen inzwischen bis über die Knie. Elrohir war davon nichts weiter anzumerken, aber er selbst zitterte vor Kälte, der Husten war auch wieder zurückgekehrt und er hätte sich am liebsten hingesetzt, so müde fühlte er sich. Doch es schien, als habe das Wasser seinen momentanen Höchststand erreicht, denn es stieg nicht mehr weiter.

„Wenn ich Haldur in die Finger bekomme…" Elrohir warf dem Menschen einen Seitenblick zu und ließ die Drohung unvollendet.

Aragorn lachte freudlos auf und der Elb grinste in der Dunkelheit, sodass nur seine weißen Zähne gespenstisch leuchteten.

„Weißt du noch, wie Elladan und ich dir gezeigt haben, wie man sich …"

„O bitte, nicht jetzt, Elrohir! Ich will jetzt nicht in Kindheitserinnerungen schwelgen. Wir haben andere Sorgen!"

Der Elb schnaufte. „Ich wollte dich ja auch nur ablenken – und mich! Was meinst du? Werden uns die anderen bald finden? Ich hoffe, Legolas hat den Drachen inzwischen gefunden!"

Aragorn funkelte Elrohir böse an. „Was? Legolas ist frei? Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt? Und was soll das Gerede von einem Drachen?"

Während Elrohir zu berichten begann, wurde Aragorn immer stiller. Das konnte – durfte nicht wahr sein! Es schien, als habe sich alles gegen ihn verschworen! Wenn das stimmte, was der Elb da erzählte, dass hatte Haldur jetzt wieder einen Trumpf im Ärmel! Selbst wenn Legolas den Drachen befreien konnte, was würde sein Freund tun, wenn Haldur ihm sagte, dass er nun den König von Gondor in seiner Gewalt hatte? Und dessen Ziehbruder? Welche Wahl bliebe Legolas dann noch! Und selbst wenn dieser eine Wahl hätte, er kannte ihn zu gut, um auch nur anzunehmen, dass er seine beiden Freunde in Haldurs Gewalt lassen würde. Aragorn schrie wütend auf und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

„Er gewinnt immer! Es ist so wie damals, als er gegen jede meiner Verteidigungen einen Gegenschlag hatte, bis ich schließlich meinen Widerstand aufgegeben habe. Danach hat er wenigstens die Personen in Frieden gelassen, die mir etwas bedeuteten und hat nur noch mich tyrannisiert…"

„Und das willst du jetzt auch wieder tun? Aufgeben? Nein Aragorn! Diesmal wird er sich damit nicht zufrieden geben. Damals wollte er nur mit dir spielen, weil es ihm Spaß machte, einen schwächeren zu unterdrücken, aber jetzt will er Rache. Und die wird er sich nicht nehmen lassen."

Aragorn lief es kalt den Rücken herunter und das nicht nur wegen Elrohirs Worte. Gleichzeitig brach ihm der Schweiß aus und die Luft kratzte in seiner Kehle. Der Raum begann sich um ihn herum zu drehen und seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr länger tragen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich setzen…"

"Machst du Witze? Das Wasser steht doch viel zu hoch! Estel!"

Elrohir fasste Aragorns Arm und hielt ihn aufrecht. Er fühlte in der kalten Luft deutlich, dass die Haut unter dem Stoff unnatürlich heiß war. Fluchend schob er sich dessen Arm um den Nacken und drückte Estel mit seiner Schulter gegen die Wand. Dieser hustet jetzt unterdrückt und versuchte dann ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Ich hätte jetzt nichts dagegen, wenn unsere Freunde uns fänden. Auch wenn ich nicht gerade versessen darauf bin, einem echten Drachen gegenüber zu treten."

Elrohir betete zu den Valar, das wenigstens das Wasser bald wieder sinken würde. Auf die Freunde wagte er erst einmal nicht zu hoffen. Das Wasser tat ihm dann auch den Gefallen, aber es hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet, als ihm lieb war. Auch wenn Aragorn es niemals zugegeben hätte, so konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen, wie schlecht es ihm ging.

Abwechselnd peinigten ihn Hitze und Kälteschauer – je nachdem wie hoch das Fieber stieg oder der Schüttelfrost ihn packte. Elrohir stützte ihn so gut es ging, kühlte ihm mit einem Streifen seines Hemdes die Stirn, oder spendete ihm mit seinem Körper Wärme, doch eigentlich waren dies alles unnütze Taten. Irgendwann war das Wasser ganz gewichen und noch bevor der Elb protestieren konnte, ließ Aragorn sich einfach niedersinken und achtete nicht auf die Pfützen am Boden. Auf Elrohirs Protest entgegnete er nur, dass er ohnehin nicht mehr nasser werden könne, als er schon sei und fiel augenblicklich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

ooOOoo

Arwen achtete nicht auf Äste oder Büsche, die an ihren Haaren oder Kleidern zerrten, als sie Asfaloth durch den Düsterwald trieb. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich die Kolonie der Elben hinter sich lassen und hoffte, dass ihr Fehlen nicht so früh bemerkt würde. Frodo würde sie nicht verraten, da war sie sich sicher, aber nur zu oft gab es dumme Zufälle, die ihren Vater darauf aufmerksam machen würden, dass sie sich einmal mehr seinen Wünschen widersetzte. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er dann umgehend versuchen würde, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Er würde Reiter nach ihr aussenden – wenn nicht sogar selbst auf die Suche nach ihr gehen und natürlich würde er im Stillen wieder Aragorn die Schuld daran geben, dass seine Tochter so „unüberlegt" handelte.

Entschlossen trieb sie Asfaloth zu einem noch schnelleren Tempo an. Sie wollte vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit den Düsterwald verlassen haben und ihr Lager aufschlagen, damit sie beim ersten Licht des Morgens die Spur finden konnte, die die Richtung der Suche nach Legolas vorgab.

Wenn sie diese Spur fand, so konnte sie ihr einfach folgen und würde, so hoffte sie, schnell genug an ihrem Ziel ankommen. Dafür hatte sie sich vorgenommen, sich und ihrem Pferd nur das Nötigste an Rast zu gewähren, um die verlorene Zeit wieder aufzuholen, die sie in der Kolonie mit Grübeleien verschwendet hatte.

ooOOoo

Elrohir hatte die Zeit genutzt in der Estel schlief, um sich selbst ein Bild ihrer Lage zu machen und musste nun ernüchternd feststellen, dass sie nicht so leicht aus diesem unterirdischen Gewölbe entkommen konnten. Er hatte zwar die feinen Spalten im Gestein entdeckt, die ihren Weg in die Freiheit bedeuteten, aber keine Möglichkeit gefunden, die massiven Steintüren zu bewegen. Es gab kein ersichtliches Schloss oder einen Hebel, der einen versteckten Mechanismus kennzeichnete und alle anderen Versuche, diese Türe zu öffnen, waren vergebens geblieben. Er hatte auch keine andere Schwachstelle in den Mauern gefunden, außer dem Riss, durch den das Wasser in ihre Zelle eindrang, und dieser war so schmal, das er nicht einmal seine Hand hindurch stecken konnte.

Das mühsame Husten von Aragorn lenkte ihn schließlich von seinem Unterfangen ab und er kehrte an die Seite seines Ziehbruders zurück, der sich langsam auf den Rücken gerollt hatte.

„Estel? Alles in Ordnung?"

Aragorn versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich habe bloß nasse Füße, aber … du hast selber gesagt, dass wäre nicht so schlimm…"

„Wenigstens machst du noch dumme Witze." Aber Elrohirs Gesicht blieb ernst und er warf erneut einen bösen Blick auf die versteckte Türe im Fels.

‚Wenn ich Haldur in die Finger bekomme, dann…' Der Elb malte sich stumm alle Einzelheiten seiner Rache aus, während er aus Stoffresten kühle Umschläge fertigte, die er Aragorn auf die Stirn legte. Das Fieber stieg trotzdem weiter und Elrohir wurde immer ratloser. Genau genommen war er sogar verzweifelt, denn er wußte nicht, wie er dem Menschen helfen konnte und diese Hilflosigkeit war das Schlimmste für ihn. Bei seinen anderen Problemen war immer jemand da gewesen, der ihm mit einem Ratschlag und seinem Wissen weiter geholfen hatte, oder er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit Schwert, Pfeil und Bogen beendet und eigentlich immer seinen Bruder an seiner Seite gehabt. Jetzt aber war er allein und gegen Krankheit und die menschliche Schwäche dagegen, hatte er kein Mittel oder Wissen. Elladan war derjenige, der sich in Heilkunde besser auskannte und er wünschte sich, sein Bruder wäre nun hier. Oder Tanhis, die immer ein Bündel mit sich trug, dass Arzneien und Heilkräuter enthielt.

Heilkräuter! Tanhis hatte Aragorn welche gegeben, das fiel Elrohir plötzlich wieder ein und er begann, in Aragorns Manteltasche zu kramen. Er fand das kleine, verschnürte Bündel und dankte den Valar für Tanhis' Vorsorge, doch als er das Säckchen geöffnet hatte, packte ihn erneut die Verzweiflung. Die Kräuter waren nass und verklumpt – das Wasser war durch die Lederhülle gedrungen und hatte sie verdorben.

Er wollte das Bündel schon wütend von sich werfen, als er es sich doch anders überlegte. In dieser Situation durfte er nicht wählerisch sein und jede noch so schwache Wirkung war besser, als gar keine. Deshalb schob er Estel entschieden eine kleine Menge der nassen Kräuter in den Mund und achtete nicht auf dessen schwache Proteste und seinen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Aragorn schlucken und der anschließende Husten rasselte in seiner Lunge. Er zwang sich dennoch, auch das zweite Mal die Kräuter zu kauen die Elrohir ihm reichte, auch wenn sie morastig schmeckten und sich sein Magen dabei bedenklich hob.

„Hast du eine Idee, wie wir hier raus kommen können?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, um sich von seinem Magen abzulenken.

„Nicht die geringste! Eins muss man Haldur lassen – er ist nicht dumm! Er hat an jede Möglichkeit gedacht und uns alle geschickt in seine Fallen gelockt."

„Hoffentlich sind die anderen noch frei! … Und Legolas nicht in Schwierigkeiten… Er ist jetzt sicher Haldurs bevorzugtes Ziel…"

„Scht. Sprich nicht so viel. Den Kopf kannst du dir auch ein anderes Mal zerbrechen! Wir können ohnehin nichts tun!"

Elrohir half Aragorn dabei sich hinzusetzen und hielt ihm auffordernd das Bündel mit Kräutern hin. Aragorn hob abwehrend die Hand, weil er seinem Magen nicht traute und lehnte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand.

„Elladan findet einen Weg – da bin ich sicher! Nur noch etwas Geduld und er wird hier sein!"

Elrohir wusste nicht, wem er mit seinen Worten mehr Mut machen wollte – sich oder Aragorn.

ooOOoo

Legolas besah sich die Ketten, die den Drachenkopf am Boden hielten. Wie würde er es schaffen, diese aufzubekommen? Mit bloßen Händen würde es ihm nie gelingen... Er besah sich das Krummschwert, aber bereits der erste Blick sagte ihm, dass es zu stumpf war, um die Ketten zu durchtrennen. Der Elb fluchte leise und lugte über den Kopf Saradas' - er war immer noch unentdeckt. Legolas wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn man ihn finden würde. Viele Orks waren in der Höhle - er würde es nicht alleine mit ihnen aufnehmen können. Beinahe verzweifelt ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Wenn er doch nur die Ketten aufbekommen könnte... Er sah zu der Vorderpranke und, dass die Eisen die schuppige Haut weiter aufgescheuert hatten.

, Ich schaffe es nicht, ihn zu befreien... Wenn er es doch nur selbst könnte...

Wie, als hätte Saradas ihn verstanden, hob er abermals den Kopf, bis die Ketten es nicht weiter zuließen. Wieder ertönte das tiefe Grummeln, bis der Drache den Kopf zurück auf die Erde sinken ließ.

"Ob das gereicht hat...?" Legolas erhob sich und versuchte abermals, ob er es schaffen würde, die Schlösser zu öffnen

"Jetzt hat er gänzlich den Verstand verloren...", murmelte Gimli und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu seinem Freund.

Elladan und Tanhis sagten nichts - sie sahen einfach nur stumm auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot.

"Die Gefangenschaften scheinen wirklich Wirkung bei ihm zu zeigen... er redet mit einem Drachen..." Gimli brummelte immer weiter vor sich hin, bis er wieder zu den beiden Elben sah. "Seid ihr noch da? Legolas – redet – mit – einem – Drachen!"

"Er will ihn befreien...", murmelte Elladan und beobachtete, wie der Prinz versuchte die Ketten zu lösen, aber kläglich scheiterte. Tanhis keuchte abermals erschrocken auf, was die anderen beiden zusammen fahren ließ. Ein Ork schlich sich unbemerkt an Legolas heran. Mit einem Satz war die Elbin nach vorne gesprungen, doch Elladan war flink genug und bekam ihren Arm zu fassen.

"Du kannst da nicht einfach runter rennen Tanhis!", sagte Elladan eindringlich, doch die Elbin wehrte sich

"Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie ihn bekommen!" Sie riss sich los und lief rasch den abschüssigen Weg hinunter. Die beiden zurück gebliebenen sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. "Frauen...", murrte Gimli und lief hinter Elladan her, der der Elbin bereits nachgesetzt hatte. Der Elb verzweifelte beinahe. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er in einer Falle saß. Abermals zerrte er an den Ketten, doch sie gaben keinen Deut nach. Er würde den Drachen nicht befreien können und darauf warten müssen, bis sie ihn fanden. Einen Fluchtversuch konnte er nicht wagen - die Orks würden ihn direkt bemerken.

"Elrohir wird mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht entkomme

Saradas begann auf einmal an den Ketten zu ziehen. Die plötzlichen Bewegungen ließen Legolas hochfahren und sich umdrehen. Erschrocken, sah er in die Fratze eines Orks, der sein Krummschwert zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben hatte. Noch, ehe Legolas darüber nachsinnen konnte, wie er am besten sein Schwert erreichen würde, schrie der Ork auf und fiel leblos neben ihn. Der Elb sah verwirrt zu der toten Kreatur neben sich, bevor er auf und in Tanhis Gesicht sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er träumte. Seine Sinne schienen ihm einen Streich zu spielen. War er doch entkräfteter als geglaubt hatte? Er blinzelte. Sie stand immer noch vor ihm... Er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen - aus Angst, die Vision könnte wieder verschwinden. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich schon umklammert und den bebenden Körper der Elbin an seiner Brust. Wie in Trance schlang er seine Arme um Tanhis und begriff, dass sie wirklich bei ihm war. "Tanhis..."

"Wir helfen dir...!" Sie ließ ihn wieder los und sah sich hektisch um. Die Orks hatten sie bemerkt und kamen auf sie zu. Elladan war bereits in den ersten Kampf verwickelt und Gimli stolperte mehr den schmalen Weg hinunter, als dass er lief. Als Legolas die beiden erblickte, war er mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. Tanhis blickte wieder zu ihm - er sah furchtbar aus. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, schlang er sich die Tunika so gut es ging um seinen Oberkörper, doch die Wunden hatte Tanhis sehr wohl gesehen. , Wenn das so weiter geht, hat er bald keine Stelle mehr am Körper, die frei von Narben ist...' Sie schüttelte ihre finsteren Gedanken ab und sah kurz zu Elladan, der mehrere Orks niederstreckte. Gimli stand bei ihm und hielt sie davon ab, zu Legolas und Tanhis zu gelangen.

"Wir müssen hier weg!", rief sie und wollte nach der Hand des Elben fassen, doch er blieb stehen

"Ich kann nicht! Wir müssen Saradas befreien!", protestierte Legolas

"WEN?" Tanhis sah ihn ungläubig an, doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder des Drachen, neben dem sie stand und blickte auf das seltene Wesen. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, jedoch nicht wegen dem Drachen. Rasch drehte sie sich um und hieb einem herannahenden Ork den Kopf ab. Die Kreaturen schienen nicht weniger zu werden, eher noch mehr. Saradas begann sich abermals in seinen Ketten zu winden

"Ich gehe nicht ohne ihn! Ich bin an ihn gebunden

"Gibt's hier ein Problem?", knurrte Gimli, als er zu ihnen lief und die Orks weiter abwehrte. "Gimli!", rief Legolas - ein Geistesblitz durchzuckte ihn. "Du musst die Ketten zersprengen Der Zwerg sah zu dem Drachen und wieder zu Legolas. "Ich soll WAS?"

"Nimm deine Axt und schlage sie entzwei."

"Tu was er sagt!", rief Tanhis, die ein wenig in Elladans Richtung geeilt war, um ihm zu helfen, die Orks weiter abzuwehren. Saradas zog abermals an seinen Fesseln, was Gimli schnell handeln ließ. Legolas griff nach einem der Krummschwerter und stach es dem nächsten Ork in den Wanst

"Wollen wir mal sehen, ob ich die Ketten durchbekomme...", brummelte Gimli und holte mit seiner Axt aus. Als er die grünlichen Schuppen vor sich sah, hielt er inne. "Legolas?", rief er. "Was passiert, wenn die Ketten los sind

Legolas drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung zu ihm um. "Das... werden wir dann sehen...! Jetzt beeil dich."

"Das werden wir dann sehen..." Gimli sah wieder zu dem Drachen, der immer noch versuchte, sich von den Ketten zu befreien. "Lieber Drache..." Er holte aus und ließ seine Axt nieder fahren. Die, von Zwergenhand geschärfte Klinge durchtrennte das Eisen beim dritten Hieb und ließ eine Kette rasselnd aus der Halterung springen. Sofort erhob sich die Pranke Saradas' und zog sich aus den Schlingen. Der Drache schnaubte, was Gimli als sofortige Aufforderung verstand, die restlichen Ketten zu zerschlagen. Sich umschauend rannte er zum Bauch des Drachen und holte abermals aus.

Die drei Elben verstanden es, die Orks nicht in die Nähe des Zwergs kommen zu lassen. Legolas drehte sich flink und hieb einem Ork das Schwert zwischen die Augen. Elladan war in seiner Nähe und rammte die Elbenklinge in den Wanst eines anderen

"Wo ist Elrohir?", rief er dem Prinzen zu, als er in seiner Reichweite war. Legolas wandte sich zu ihm um und wehrte einen kleineren Ork ab

"Das sage ich dir später!", war die Antwort - wenn er Elladan jetzt von Elrohir erzählen würde, würde der Elb womöglich nicht mehr so sicher kämpfen. Doch der ältere Zwilling sah im falschen Moment zu Legolas und erkannte die kurz aufflammende Sorge in den Augen des Tawarwaith. Irgendetwas war mir Elrohir passiert... Dem nächsten Ork stand er mit einem tödlichen Funkeln in den Augen gegenüber. , Wenn sie ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben...!' Der unendlich große Hass ließ ihn zu einer tödlichen Waffe werden. Ein Ork nach dem anderen fand den Tod durch seine Klinge.

Gimli schaffte es, die nächste Kette zu zerschlagen. Rasch wich er zurück, als der Drache sich wieder zu regen begann.

"Liebes Tierchen...", murrte er und sah misstraurig zu Saradas. Der Drache zerrte mit dem Kopf an seinen Fesseln

„Ich komm ja schon...", rief Gimli und sprang über Orkleichen hin zu Saradas' Kopf. Während er wieder ausholte und die nächste Halterung der Ketten zersprengte, unterdrückte er die Frage, ob der Drache Feuer speien könne

"Gimli!", hörte er Tanhis Ruf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig drehte er sich um und sprang zur Seite. Der Ork konnte in seinem Lauf nicht mehr innehalten und prallte beinahe gegen Saradas' Leib. Gimli hob bereits die Axt, als eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel ihn innehalten ließ. Saradas hatte seine große Pranke gehoben und seine Krallen in den Ork gerammt

„Haha!", brüllte Gimli. "DAS nenne ich Arbeitsteilung!" Mit einem Satz war er wieder an der Kette, die den Kopf des Drachen am Boden hielt und sprengte auch diese Halterung.

"So... jetzt schön lieb sein..." Der Zwerg näherte sich der letzten Kette, die den Kopf des Drachen am Boden hielt. Die spitzen Zähne lugten aus dem riesigen Maul hervor, das den Zwerg mit einem Mal verschlingen könnte. Der Drache war ihm immer noch nicht geheuer. Erst recht nicht, seit dieser immer mehr versuchte, die Fesseln von sich zu bekommen. Gimli legte die Axt an, zielte, schloss die Augen und ließ sie niedersausen. Beim ersten Schlag sprangen die Ketten entzwei und Saradas riss ruckartig den Kopf in die Höhe.

Gimli stolperte vor Schreck nach hinten und fiel über einen weiteren Ork. Der Drache ließ einen gellenden Schrei verlauten, was alle Kämpfenden für einen Augenblick inne halten ließ. Gimli schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah zu dem Wesen, das sich weiter aufrichtete, doch auf einmal schob sich eine gänzlich andere Fratze in sein Blickfeld. Der Ork wollte gerade Hand an seinen Hals anlegen, als dieser von einem Schwert tödlich getroffen zu Boden ging. Gimli rappelte sich schnell auf und sah zu dem Verursacher. Legolas hatte ein Krummschwert nach dem Ork geworfen, als er die Bedrängnis von Gimli gesehen hatte. Grummelnd erhob sich der Zwerg. "Fühl dich jetzt bloß nicht als großer Held...", rief er dem Elben zu, doch Legolas war bereits in einen weiteren Kampf vertieft. Tanhis hielt inne und sah zu dem Drachen, der versuchte auch noch die restlichen Ketten abzustreifen. "Er kommt immer noch nicht frei!"

Gimli sah zu Saradas und, dass seine Hinterläufe immer noch gefangen waren. Ein Blick zu seiner Axt zeigte ihm, dass sie bald stumpf werden würde

"Einen schaffen wir noch!" Mit diesem Schrei rannte er los, schlug einem Ork die Beine weg und war schon bald an der Hinterpranke des Drachen. Er schnaufte laut, als er seine Axt zum unzähligsten Male erhob. Erst der vierte Schlag vermochte es, auch diese Ketten zu sprengen. Saradas zog an den Eisen, als er spürte, dass sie sich nun endgültig lösten. Die Erde bebte als er sich mit einem Ruck gänzlich aufrichtete. Einige Orks hielten inne und konzentrierten sich, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, was die Elben zu ihrem Vorteil nutzten. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der Boden übersäht mit Orkleichen.

"Es werden nicht weniger!", rief Legolas, der spürte, dass die Kraft ihn allmählich verließ. Sein Blick glitt zu Elladan. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf der Haut des Elben gebildet. Legolas spürte, wie die Tunika an seinem Leibe klebte. Er sah zu Tanhis, die verbissen die Orks abwehrte. Ein Funken Stolz keimte in ihm auf - nicht jeder, hatte eine solch mutige Gefährtin zur Seite. Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Gedanken durfte er sich jetzt nicht erlauben.

Elladan kam zu ihm gerannt. "Seht!"

Saradas stand auf seinen Pranken und ließ seiner lange angeschürten Wut freien Lauf. Grummelnd erschlug er einen nach dem anderen Ork und zermalmte sie unter seinen Pranken. Sein Schwanz schlug bei jedem neuen Streich und streifte die Höhlenwände. Mit einem Satz war Gimli bei ihnen. "Wir müssen hier raus! Wenn er so weiter macht, fällt uns bald die Decke auf den Kopf!"

Die Elben hoben ihren Blick und sahen die ersten Steine, die sich aus der Höhlenwand lösten und krachend hinunter fielen. Tanhis wandte sich um und sah erschrocken, dass der Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren, verschüttet war

"Aber wie?", rief sie, als das Dröhnen lauter wurde.

"Saradas!", sagte Legolas und zog alle Blicke auf sich. "ER wird uns hier heraus bringen."

"Bist du verrückt? Wie soll er das schaffen?", murrte Gimli und sah den Elben an, als hätte er Sauron persönlich vor sich.

"Auf seinen Rücken!", sagte Legolas eindringlich und sah zu Elladan, der abermals einen Ork tötete. Tanhis wechselte mit Gimli einen Blick und sah zu dem Wesen, das seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung gewandt hatte. Orks versuchten vereinzelt ihre Speere in seine Pranken zu stoßen, aber die meisten der Kreaturen hatten bereits die Flucht ergriffen, als sie den Drachen frei gesehen hatten. Legolas drehte sich zu Saradas um und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Der Drache hatte seine Gedanken gespürt - er würde sie befreien. Mit wenigen stampfenden Schritten ging er auf die kleine Gruppe zu und ließ sich grummelnd auf den Boden hinab. Legolas rannte zu ihm und bedeutete den anderen, ihm zu folgen. Er strich behutsam über die grünen Schuppenflechten und spürte abermals die ihm ungewohnte Kraft durch die Adern fließen. Der Drache würde ihm nichts tun... Mit einem Satz war er auf dessen Rücken und hielt vorsichtig inne. Saradas rührte sich nicht und so winkte er seinen Freunden.

"Er wird euch nichts tun! Kommt rasch!"

Tanhis folgte ihm als erste, hinter ihr Elladan. Gimli beäugte den Drachen weiterhin misstraurig, doch die Elben drängten ihn den Rücken zu erklimmen. Mit einem starken Griff packte Elladan die Rüstung des Zwerges und zog ihn hinauf.

"Ich kann selbst klettern!", murrte Gimli, doch der Elb ließ ich nicht los, bis er ihn gänzlich hinter sich auf dem Rücken des Drachen wusste.

Saradas erhob sich abermals und schlug die letzten Orks mit seinem Schwanz gegen die Höhlenwand, so dass sie tot hinunter rutschten. Ein heftiges Knirschen ließ die Gefährten aufschauen - die Decke hatte Risse gezogen!

ooOOoo

Elrohir lauschte besorgt jedem von Aragorns mühsamen Atemzügen und traute sich nicht einmal, sich auch nur einige Schritte von ihm zu entfernen. Er war wieder eingeschlafen, aber das Fieber brannte so heiß in ihm, dass es ihm sicher nicht lange die nötige Ruhe gewähren würde, um wenigstens etwas zu Kräften zu kommen. Andererseits beruhigte es Elrohir jedes Mal, wenn Aragorn wieder erwachte, denn er fürchtete sich davor, dass der Mensch in Bewusstlosigkeit sinken könnte.

Endlich öffnete Estel die schweren Lider und sofort als er sich regte, beugte Elrohir sich über ihn und ergriff dessen Hand.

„Wo sind wir?", flüsterte Aragorn kaum hörbar, als er den Elben endlich erfasste und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.

„Weißt du nicht mehr? Wir stecken in einem Gewölbe unter Haldurs Festung! Wir sind hier, um Legolas zu suchen und zu befreien." Elrohir hätte am liebsten laut seine Sorge heraus gebrüllt.

„Legolas? … Befreien? … Wo ist Arwen? …" Elrohir verließ auch der letzte Rest an Zuversicht. „… Sie muss…, sie darf nicht in Mittelerde bleiben. Bring sie auf ein Schiff! ... nicht meinetwegen… hier bleiben. Elrond … wird das nicht zulassen."

Der Elb versuchte Aragorn zu beruhigen, doch wie sollte er dies nur schaffen, wo er selber immer unruhiger wurde. Estel fantasierte und es ging ihm immer schlechter. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu einem Heiler und aus dieser feuchten Höhle hinaus.

Elrohir wünschte, dass sein Vater hier sein möge. Er wüßte sicher, was zu tun war, doch nun war es eben an ihm. Entschlossen kam er auf die Füße, in der Absicht alles zu unternehmen, was er konnte, um Orks oder sonst irgendjemanden dazu zu bewegen, diese Türe zu öffnen.

Er stand gerade, als ihn eine Erschütterung fast wieder in die Knie zwang. Der Boden bebte unter seinen Sohlen und er musste sich anstrengen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Fast war es ihm, als bäumte sich der Boden unter ihm auf und ein Knirschen und Ächzen ging von den rohen Felswänden um ihn herum aus. Der Elb stolperte dennoch entschlossen auf die Türe zu und versuchte das Dröhnen zu übertönen, trommelte mit den bloßen Fäusten gegen das kalte Gestein und schrie immer wieder Haldurs Namen.

Fast so plötzlich, wie das Beben gekommen war, herrschte von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder tödliche Stille und seine eigene Stimme klang ihm viel zu laut in den feinen Ohren.

„Haldur!"

Der Name hallte als Echo in dem Gewölbe wider und spiegelte im Klang seine Angst und Sorge zurück, die ihn immer noch befallen hatte. Er wagte jedoch nicht, noch einmal einen Versuch zu wagen, die Orks und anderen Kreaturen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen – wer konnte schon wissen, was sie mit ihnen anstellen würden? Wie hatte er überhaupt nur auf die Idee kommen können, von ihnen Hilfe zu erhalten?

Fast hätte er hysterisch aufgelacht. Wahnsinnig – er wurde wahnsinnig! Wenn er auch nur noch eine Stunde länger unter der Erde verweilen musste, würde der Wahnsinn ihn ganz sicher befallen!

„Elrohir…?"

Aragorns leise Stimme holte ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück und er zwang sich, ruhig durchzuatmen und optimistisch zu wirken, bevor er sich wieder neben den Freund kniete.

„Was… was war das?" Husten verschluckte fast die Frage Estels.

„Nichts, was dich sorgen müsste, Bruder! Komm, setz dich einen Moment aufrecht hin, dann fällt dir das Luft holen vielleicht etwas leichter."

Nur mit der Hilfe des Elben kam Aragorn zum Sitzen hoch, aber das Atmen klang tatsächlich nicht mehr ganz so mühsam, wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.

Wieder musterte Elrohir seinen Gegenüber sorgenvoll und kramte dann entschlossen wieder das kleine Bündel von Tanhis heraus, das nur noch einen kläglichen Rest verdorbener Kräuter enthielt. Bevor Aragorn auch nur wahrnehmen konnte, was der Elb vorhatte, befand sich der matschige Klumpen auch schon in seinem Mund, gefolgt von einer Hand voll schmutzigem Wasser, der den Menschen zum Schlucken zwang. Sofort hustete und würgte Aragorn, so heftig, dass dem König die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, doch endlich beruhigte er sich wieder und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand zurück.

„Du willst mich wohl… mit aller Gewalt loswerden. Warte nur ab, bis es mir wieder besser geht, dann…"

Elrohir grinste. „Aber es hat anscheinend geholfen! Wenn du wieder drohen kannst, musst du dich schon besser fühlen."

Ein mürrischer Blick aus grauen, glasigen Augen traf den des Elben und doch glaubte Elrohir, auch die Andeutung eines Lächelns in den Mundwinkeln seines Ziehbruders entdecken zu können. Ermutigt fasste er einen Entschluss, legte Aragorn seine Hände auf Brustkorb und Stirn und begann sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu konzentrieren. Im Stillen wandte er sich an die Gunst der Valar und bat um Hilfe und Beistand, danach ließ er die Kraft durch sich hindurch strömen und lenkte sie bis in seine Hände, die warm zu prickeln begannen. Er hörte Aragorns überraschtes Luft holen, dann einen schwachen Schmerzlaut, der aber immer mehr in ein erleichtertes Seufzen überging.

Als er die Hände wieder von Aragorns Körper löste und die Augen öffnete, blickte ihn dieser anklagend an.

„Du benötigst selber all deine Kraft, um deine Wunden zu heilen. Verschwende sie nicht leichtfertig, nur um mir vorübergehend zu helfen! Solange ich hier in dieser feuchten Höhle hocke, bringt nichts mir wirklich Hilfe…, Narr!"

Elrohir entgegnete nichts auf diesen Vorwurf, sein Blick reichte aber aus, um Aragorn zum Verstummen zu bringen – fast jedenfalls. Seine Elbenohren fingen gemurmelte Worte auf, die sich nach Halsstarrigkeit der Zwerge – nicht nur Legolas anhörten und ihm ein ehrliches Grinsen auf seine Züge malte.

„Gimli kann sehr lehrreich sein!", entgegnete er nur gelangweilt. „Ich habe nur versucht deinen eigenen Rat zu befolgen und nicht immer nur schlechtes im Handeln der Zwerge zu sehen! Nun, ihre Verhaltensweisen in Bezug auf sture, eigensinnige Waldläufer – oh, pardon – Könige, waren jedenfalls äußerst klug!"

Aragorn öffnete empört den Mund, um darauf etwas zu erwidern, doch offenbar fiel ihm nichts dazu ein, denn er schloss ihn nach einem einzigen Atemzug wieder und schwieg.

In sein Schweigen hinein erklang plötzlich ein fürchterlicher Schrei, dessen Klang sich so fremdartig und wütend anhörte, dass sich Aragorns feine Härchen an den Armen aufstellten. Fast gleichzeitig begann die Erde erneut zu beben, jedoch noch stärker, als sie es vor wenigen Minuten bereits getan hatte und die Intensität steigerte sich kontinuierlich.

Elrohir fiel auf Hände und Knie nieder und nur mit Mühe gelang es Aragorn ihn zu sich an die Wand zu ziehen. Es erklang ein reißendes Geräusch, gemischt mit dem Krachen von Stein auf Stein und schon fielen faustgroße Steinbrocken von der Decke und den Wänden um sie herum. Doch es war ein anderer Umstand, der Panik in Aragorn aufkeimen ließ.

Er brauchte seinen Blick erst gar nicht auf den Riss in der hinteren Felswand zu richten, um zu wissen, dass dieser sich verbreitert hatte, denn das Rauschen des eindringenden Wassers übertönte fast noch das Dröhnen der gesamten Festung.

„Bei den Valar!", entfuhr es Elrohir und dann sammelte er alle Geschmeidigkeit und Schnelligkeit der Elben in sich und kam wieder auf die Füße, balancierte das Beben aus, packte Aragorn grob an der Vorderseite seines Mantels und zog ihn hoch. In dieser kurzen Zeit war das Wasser schon bis zu ihren Waden angestiegen und eine sprudelnde Fontäne ergoss sich weiter in ihr Gefängnis.

Arwen, schoss es Aragorn durch den Kopf. Sie wird an einem Tag ihren Mann und ihren Bruder verlieren…


	8. Rettung!

**8.Kapitel **

**Rettung**

„Ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl...", murmelte Gimli und blickte misstraurig zu den oberen Felsen empor. Die Risse hatten sich weiter zu den Wänden hin gezogen und ließen kleinere Steine hinunter rieseln. Ein Unheil verkündendes Knirschen ertönte und ließ die Freunde zusammen fahren. Tanhis sah sich hektisch um. „Gibt es hier denn keinen Ausgang?"

„Es muss einen geben... ansonsten wäre der Drache wohl nicht hier rein gekommen...", erwiderte Elladan schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Die neue Situation machte den Elben zusehends nervös. „Ich habe schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich Höhlen hasse oder?", murrte er. „Legolas! Weißt du, wie wir hier rauskommen?" Der angesprochene Elb sah nicht auf, sondern schien völlig in sich gekehrt zu sein. Auch als Elladan ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte, reagierte er nicht. Seine Hände lagen auf der rauen Drachenhaut und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er fühlte die Wärme, die ihn durchströmte und die bekannten Farben, die vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzten. Saradas war unruhig, das spürte Legolas, doch er merkte auch, dass er es schaffte, zu dem Drachen durchzukommen. Er musste ihm vermitteln, dass sie hier heraus mussten – und das so schnell wie möglich. Saradas schien ihm zu antworten, Legolas fühlte das Vertrauen weiter in sich aufkeimen und öffnete die Augen. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass Elladan mit ihm sprach.

„Wir müssen uns auf ihn verlassen!", sagte er ruhig. „Wir haben nur ein Problem..."

„Aragorn und Elrohir...", beendete Gimli seinen Satz.

Ein weiterer Riss in der Wand ließ die Freunde zusammen fahren.

„Hört zu! Ich will jetzt keine Widerrede hören!", setzte Elladan ernst an. „Legolas und Tanhis sehen zu, dass sie den Drachen aus den Höhlen bekommen und Gimli und ich machen uns auf die Suche nach Estel und Elrohir! Du widersprichst NICHT Legolas! Du bist der einzige, der Kontrolle über den Drachen hat und er muss hier raus! Nur so haben wir eine Chance!"

Legolas sah ihn stumm an – er hatte tatsächlich widersprechen wollen, doch jetzt sah er ein, dass Elladan Recht hatte. „In Ordnung! Aber gebt auf euch acht! Wenn ihr sie nicht findet..."

„Junge wir werden sie schon finden... fragt sich nur, ob das für sie dann besser ist, als wenn wir sie nicht finden würden...!", brummelte Gimli freundschaftlich in seinen Bart.

Elladan nickte und blickte kurz zu Saradas, der den Kopf zu ihnen gewandt hatte, als würde er ihnen zuhören. Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und wollte gerade auf den Boden springen, als ein Schrei von Tanhis ihn innehalten ließ. Sein Blick folgte umgehend ihrer Hand und blieb an der Höhlendecke stehen – die ihnen gegenüberliegende Seite brach in sich zusammen. Die Risse zogen sich wie Blitze durch das dunkle Gestein und ließen die Steinplatten laut aufstöhnen. Die Felsen gaben nach und große Gesteinsbrocken stürzten von oben herab.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tanhis und wandte sich Legolas zu, der sie mehr oder minder ebenso geschockt ansah. Wie sollten sie hier heraus kommen? Die Freunde realisierten beinahe gar nicht, dass Saradas sich bereits weiter an die Wand drückte um nicht von den herunterfallenden Brocken getroffen zu werden.

„Es wird noch besser...", murmelte Elladan, als er die ersten Wasserrinnsale ausmachte. „Zieht die Füße hoch, es wird nass...", war das einzige, das sein Sarkasmus zu Stande brachte. Wie als hätten die Wassermassen auf diesen Satz gewartet, ertönte ein lautes Bersten und ein Wasserfall ergoss sich auf der anderen Seite von der Decke hinab.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Knacken und Bersten ließ Elrohir und Aragorn aufschauen. „Was ist das?", fragte Aragorn und blickte sich beinahe ziellos in der dunklen Höhle um.

„Du willst es lieber nicht wissen...", antwortete Elrohir, der sich und seinen Bruder bereits weiter hinauf gezogen hatte. Das Wasser stand ihnen bis über die Knie und bald konnten sie nicht mehr ausweichen.

Aragorn hatte ihn nicht verstanden, das Einströmen des Wassers und das damit verbundene Rauschen waren immer lauter geworden. Wieder ertönte das laute Brechen von Gesteinsmassen und ein Beben stellte ihre Balance auf die Probe. Für kurze Zeit schien es den beiden, als würde Stille einkehren, doch dies war nur Einbildung. Mit einem Donnern, fiel ein Gesteinsbrocken in der Größe eines ausgewachsenen Warges von der Decke und krachte in den Boden. Aragorn hielt sich aus Reflex den Arm vors Gesicht, was jedoch wenig nütze – nun waren sie von oben bis unten nass.

Das Wasser besaß eine schneidende Kälte, die in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit inzwischen schon bis zu ihrem Brustkorb angestiegen war. Mit einem ungebrochenen Überlebenswillen klammerte Aragorn sich an die unebenen Felsvorsprünge der Wand, oder zumindest versuchte er es, denn seine Finger waren so steif vor Kälte, dass sie immer häufiger abrutschten. Zweimal hatte ihn das ein unfreiwilliges Bad nehmen lassen, denn er versuchte auch mit den Füßen Halt zu finden, für den Augenblick, da das Wasser soweit gestiegen war, dass es sie überragen würde.

Dies geschah dann auch rascher, als ihm lieb war und zeigte ihm, dass er den Strudel des Wassers eindeutig unterschätzt hatte. Sobald seine Füße den Grund nicht mehr berührten und ihm dieser Stand verloren ging, zog ihn der Sog mit einiger Kraft von der Mauer fort. Wäre er nicht ohnehin geschwächt gewesen, so hätte er vermutlich länger dagegen ankämpfen können, doch so rutschte er Zentimeter um Zentimeter weiter von Elrohirs Seite weg. Der Elb umklammerte Aragorns Hand und hielt sie so fest wie möglich gepackt, doch dadurch war auch er nicht mehr so sicher gegen die Gewalt des Wassers.

„Lass mich los, mellon nin!", keuchte Aragorn, doch als er seinerseits den Griff zu lockern begann, fasste Elrohir nur noch entschlossener zu.

„Law! ( Nein! ) Das werde ich nicht tun, Estel." Elrohir musste schreien, um das Rauschen des Wassers zu übertönen.

Erneut brachen größere Gesteinsbrocken aus der Decke und Elrohir packte noch entschlossener zu. Er zog, mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung, noch stärker gegen die Naturgewalt des Wassers an, doch auch seine Kräfte neigten sich dem Ende.

„Bei den Valar...", entfuhr es Elrohir, der registrierte, was vor sich ging, als die Druckwelle über sie hinwegspülte, sie einen kurzen Moment unter sich begrub und sie gegen die raue Wand drückte. Einer der Brocken hatte die – anscheinend – hauchdünnen Bodenplatten zerschlagen und ein ebenso breites Loch hinein gehauen. Das Wasser schien sich aufzubäumen, bevor es sich wie ein Strudel den Weg durch das immense Loch suchte.

„Halt dich fest!", schrie Elrohir über die Wassermassen hinweg zu Aragorn, doch er selbst wurde bereits so stark von dem Sog umklammert, dass er mitgezogen wurde. Der Elb stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen und versuchte immer wieder, einen der Felsvorsprünge in den Wänden zu fassen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Nur zu oft begrub das Wasser ihn unter sich – Estel hatte er nun vollends aus den Augen verloren, doch er ahnte, dass es ihm nicht anders erging.

Aragorn griff nach einem Felsvorsprung und hielt sich an den kantigen Steinen fest, rutschte jedoch immer wieder ab. ‚Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, dann werden wir mit dem Wasser mit gerissen, und wer weiß in welchen Abgrund wir dann stürzen…' Wieder wurde er unter Wasser gezogen, diesmal so lange, dass er gierig nach Luft schnappte, als er die Oberfläche wieder durchbrach. Er versuchte, so viel Luft wie möglich wieder in seine Lungen zu ziehen und suchte dabei wieder die Felswände ab. Am Rande seines Blickfeldes sah er Elrohir, der dem dunklem Schlund im Boden schon gefährlich nahe gekommen war…

Elrohir sah nur die Dunkelheit, die ihn jeden Augenblick zusammen mit dem Wasser verschlingen würde, als er im letzten Augenblick von einer Hand an der Tunika gepackt wurde.

„Lass das keinen anderen Elben sehen... du wärest der größte Tollpatsch Elrohir...", brachte Aragorn heiser und stoßweise hervor, während er beobachtete, wie der Wasserpegel stetig sank. Er konnte gar nicht ausdrücken, wie erleichtert er war, dass sie nun nicht mehr Gefahr liefen, zu ertrinken. Nicht mehr lange, und er hätte nicht mehr die nötige Kraft aufgebracht, um sich zu halten. Elrohir gerade noch zu packen, war schon fast darüber hinausgegangen.

Sicher hatten die Ereignisse nur Minuten gedauert, doch ihm kam es vor, als habe er Stunden gegen das Element und den Tod angekämpft. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie es ihm ergangen wäre, wenn der Elb nicht zuvor einen Teil seiner Kraft an ihn weiter gegeben hätte. In Elrohirs Blick las er die gleichen Empfindungen und sie brauchten keine Worte, um ihre Erleichterung auszudrücken.

Bald schon umspielte das Wasser nur noch ihre Füße – die neu eintretenden Massen, die wie ein Wasserfall an der Wand hinunter strömten, flossen beinahe direkte durch das Loch im Boden der Höhlen weiter unten ab.

„Das wird wohl auch unsere einzige Chance sein, aus diesen Gemäuern zu entkommen...", murmelte Elrohir und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Riss im Boden. Das Wasser zerrte ihn nicht mehr, es umspielte mehr seine Füße und das Wasser, das von der anderen Seite hinunter strömte, traf ihn nicht. Vorsichtig kniete er sich hin und sah über den Rand.

„Sei vorsichtig Elrohir...", warnte Aragorn ihn, doch der Elb ließ sich nicht beirren. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorne und versuchte in den höhlenartigen Raum unter sich zu blicken. Mit einem Male sprang er zurück und fing sich nach Luft ringend mit seinen Händen ab.

„Was ist?", fragte Aragorn, der sich von der Wand weg bewegt hatte und auf seinen Ziehbruder zukam. Ein leichter Schwindel hielt den Menschen immer noch gepackt, doch er bemühte sich gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Elrohir sah ihn an, als hätte er einen der Valar persönlich gesehen. „Der Drache...", murmelte er und sah Aragorn an.

„Du meinst...?"

„Ja!", erwiderte Elrohir heftig und er beugte sich abermals zu dem Loch hin. Wenn der Drache da unten war, musste Legolas auch dort sein – wenn er ihn denn erreicht hatte. Es würde nicht gefährlich sein, sich zu erkennen zu geben, wenn er nach dem Freund rufen würde. Ob sie hier weiter in ihrem Gefängnis hocken würden, oder ein paar Stockwerke tiefer... Er legte die Hände trichterförmig vor seinen Mund und rief nach dem silberhaarigen Elben. Aragorn beugte sich neben ihn und spähte erwartungsvoll hinab...

Das Wasser hatte bereits einen flachen Film über den Boden gebreitet. Das Loch in der Decke war groß, es bröckelte stellenweise immer noch weiter ab, doch das einströmende Wasser war nicht bedrohlich gewesen. Die Massen die plötzlich eingeströmt waren, hatten sich ihren Weg durch einen der abführenden Schächte gesucht und die Freunde unversehrt gelassen.

„Dort ist also ein Ausgang...", schlussfolgerte Gimli, als er dem ausströmenden Wasser nachsah. „Jetzt müssen wir ja nur noch-..."

„SCHH!", kam es auf einmal von Tanhis, die ihn unterbrach. „Hört ihr das?"

Die beiden Elben sahen sie an und lauschten anschließend in das Rauschen des Wassers hinein. Elladan hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich bestmöglich zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich umspielte ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, blickte er geradewegs zu dem Loch in der Decke. „Elrohir!", rief er und sah zu seinen Freunden. „Elrohir ist dort! Ich fühle es! Wir müssen hin!"

Saradas bewegte sich bereits, noch bevor Legolas seine Gedanken auf ihn richten konnte und trottete zu dem Einriss in der Decke. Er stellte sich längs zu der Öffnung, so dass das Wasser sie nicht berührte, die Freunde aber nach oben blicken konnten. Und dort sahen sie auch die zwei Freunde.

„Aragorn! Elrohir! Ihr beide!", rief Legolas und ihm war die Freude und Erleichterung sichtlich anzusehen.

„Ihr müsst runterkommen!", rief Elladan und sah sich um. „Es ist nur die Frage wie..."

Saradas grummelte auf einmal und bewegte sich wieder. Er stellte sich so unter das Loch in der Decke, dass die Freunde auf seinem Rücken Acht geben mussten, nicht vollkommen durchnässt zu werden. Der Drache reckte seinen Hals und hob seinen Kopf empor. Mit seinen Vorderpranken stütze er sich auf einigen heruntergefallenen Felsen ab, so dass er noch ein wenig höher stand.

„Saradas!", rief Legolas und musste beinahe lachen. „Aragorn! Elrohir! Er will, dass ihr auf seinen Kopf steigt und zu uns klettert!"

„Er will WAS?" Aragorn sah ihn entgeistert an. „Legolas mein Lieber, die langen Gefangenschaften unter der Erde scheinen dir nicht gut zu bekommen!"

„Von mir aus könnt ihr auch da oben hocken bleiben und warten bis Haldur wieder kommt!", mischte sich Gimli ein. „Jetzt macht schnell, ich glaube nicht, dass er euch seinen Kopf als Fußabtritt noch ewig hinhalten wird!"

Aragorn sah unsicher zu Elrohir, der Saradas seinerseits skeptisch anblickte. Er sah zu seinem menschlichen Bruder und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was haben wir zu verlieren?" Mit diesen Worten schwang er seine Beine über die Kante und stellte sich sacht auf die Schnauze des Drachen. „Jetzt bitte schön still halten...", murmelte er und tarierte sein Gleichgewicht aus. Er bückte sich und strich sanft über die Schuppen. Das Gefühl der Hornhautplatten unter seinen Fingern ließ einen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagen. Langsam tastete er sich weiter voran und begann den Hals vorsichtig hinunter zu rutschen.

„Du hast es gleich geschafft...", sagte Tanhis, jedoch mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Das würde ihnen keiner glauben!

Elrohir konzentrierte sich darauf nicht abzurutschen und war mit einem letzten Zug bei den vier anderen! Mit einem befreiten Seufzer fiel er Legolas in die Arme, der zuvorderst saß und ihn auffing. „Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!", sagte Legolas, ließ seinen Blick aber prüfend über den Körper des Elben wandern.

„Schau nicht so...", erwiderte dieser. „Ich sehe nicht schlimmer aus als du!"

„Wo du recht hast...", erwiderte Elladan und schloss seinen Bruder ebenfalls in die Arme, bevor sie sich wieder Aragorn zuwandten, der seine Beine bereits ebenfalls über den Rand der Decke geschwungen hatte.

„Es ist leichter als gedacht Estel!", rief Elrohir, woraufhin Aragorn nur mit der Hand abwinkte und sich weiter darauf konzentrierte den Drachen nicht mit seinen Schuhen zu traktieren. Saradas hielt still und schnaubte lediglich durch seine Nase, wenn der Mensch eine empfindliche Stelle berührte. Aragorn spürte, wie er vor Konzentration zu Schwitzen begann – oder war es noch ein wenig Restfieber? Er war ebenfalls am Hals angekommen und versuchte ihn auch mehr oder weniger hinab zu rutschen, als er eine vom Wasser nasse Stelle erwischte und abrutschte. Der lange Kampf gegen das Wasser zeigte nun seine Nachwirkungen, denn er fand so rasch keinen neuen Halt und mit einem erschrockenen Schrei fiel er ins Leere. Gimli und die Elben schrieen ebenfalls erschrocken auf, als sie sahen, dass Aragorn stürzte.

Dieser machte sich schon auf den Aufprall gefasst, als er plötzlich mit einem Ruck in der Luft hängen blieb. Er öffnete seine geschlossenen Augen und blinzelte empor. Was er sah, wollte er beinahe gar nicht glauben: Der Drache hatte ihn mit dem Maul an seiner Tunika gepackt und streckte seinen Hals zur Seite, so dass er zu den anderen klettern konnte. Elrohir und Elladan angelten ihn mehr, als dass er sich selbst bewegte. Der Mensch war sichtlich verwirrt...

„Aragorn... atmen!", lachte Gimli und weidete sich an dem Gesichtsausdruck des Menschen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Legolas leise und sorgte dafür, dass der Mensch endgültig aus seiner Starre erwachte.  
„Ja..." Aragorn schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und sah zu Saradas, der die Freunde seinerseits beobachtete. „Ja... mir geht's gut! Aber erst richtig, wenn wir endlich hier heraus kommen. Haldur wird es uns sicher nicht so leicht machen."  
Elrohir grinste. „Das glaube ich auch! Bei dem Lärm den unsere „Retter" hier veranstalten, wird ihm unsere Flucht wohl kaum verborgen bleiben."

Das Vorhaben der Flucht erwies sich jedoch als schwieriger, als es sich die Gefährten gedacht hatten, denn noch immer saßen sie in der Höhle fest, die sich unter Aragorns und Elrohirs Verließ befunden hatte. Dem Drachen war deutlich anzumerken, dass ihn dieser Umstand ebenso wütend machte, wie seine bisherige Gefangenschaft, denn Legolas, immer noch mit dem Drachen gedanklich verbunden, schwankte unter dem Druck all dieser Gefühlsregungen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Doch auch dieses Mal bemerkte Saradas, was er Legolas für Schmerzen verursachte und schirmte seine Empfindungen soweit wie möglich ab, um den Elben nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

So glitten Elladan, Tanhis, Aragorn und Legolas schließlich vom Rücken des Drachen hinab und begannen, die Höhle weiter zu erforschen. Es musste schließlich einen Ausweg geben, denn irgendwie war es Haldur ja auch gelungen, das riesige Tier in diese Höhle hinein zu schaffen. Es musste einen verborgenen Eingang oder Tunnel geben, dessen war sich ihre kleine Gruppe sicher.

Elrohir hatte vom Rücken des Drachen aus - Tanhis' Bogen gespannt in der Hand - einen guten Überblick über das Gewölbe und behielt zusammen mit Gimli die Eingänge im Auge, durch die einige der Orks geflüchtet waren. Sie wollten nicht durch eine Schar von ihnen überrascht werden, während sie getrennt die Höhle absuchten.

Tanhis hatte sich weiter in den Teil der Höhle vorgewagt, der nicht durch Fackeln erhellt wurde. Ihre Augen erfassten in der Dunkelheit einen Durchlass, der gerade eben reichen könnte, um den Drachen hindurch zu bringen. Dahinter konnte sie einen schwachen Schimmer ausmachen und nachdem sie weiter darauf zu schritt, sah sie, dass ein kurzer Tunnel sich hinter dem Durchlass in einer engen Kurve wand, der sie in eine weitere Höhle führte. Staunend blickte sie zur Decke empor, die sich so hoch oben befand, dass selbst ihre Elbenaugen sie nicht klar erkennen konnten. Mit dem Grund erging es ihr nicht besser, denn gute sechs Schritt von ihrem Standpunkt aus, viel der Weg abrupt steil in Tiefe ab. An der Höhlenwand entlang, konnte man diesem Weg jedoch folgen und an einigen Stellen mündeten weitere Tunnelöffnungen auf ihn.

Was ihr jedoch gänzlich die Sprache verschlug, war die Ursache für den schwachen Schimmer. Über die Wände der Höhle hinweg, bis tief in die Schlucht hinein, funkelten Edelsteine in allen erdenklichen Blau -, Lila - und Grüntönen. Einige fast so groß, wie die ausgestreckten Hände eines Mannes, andere so klein wie feine Knospen an Frühlingsbäumen. Um sie herum funkelte und strahlte es, als blicke sie den sternenklaren Nachthimmel an. Eben so unendlich erschien ihr diese Höhle und sie war sich sicher, das Saradas hier mit Leichtigkeit nicht nur seine Schwingen spreizen könnte, sonder auch einige Flügelschläge tun und in der riesigen Halle fliegen könnte.

Fast vergaß sie, warum sie hier stand, doch Legolas' Ruf riss sie aus ihren Träumen und sie eilte den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Als sie in den Schein der Fackeln zurückkam, konnte sie in Legolas' Gesicht die gleiche Erleichterung sehen, die sie empfand, seit sie ihn wieder in ihre Arme geschlossen hatte. Aber die Erleichterung wich von Legolas' Zügen und wandelte sich in offene Sorge, für die Tanhis auch ohne Nachfragen zu müssen, die Ursache sah.  
Orks stürmten in die Halle, gerade genug, um ihre kleine Gruppe ausreichend zu bedrängen und sie weiter auseinander zu treiben. Gimli und Aragorn waren bereits von Elladan und Legolas abgeschnitten worden und Tanhis selbst hatte nur noch ihr Krummschwert, um sich zu den beiden Elben durchzukämpfen.

Legolas begann auch gleich seine Bemühungen zu verstärken, sich weiter in ihre Richtung zu bewegen, doch noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, fegte plötzlich Saradas' Schwanz die Orks zur Seite, die noch zwischen ihnen standen. Die Wucht des Schlages schmetterte sie gegen die Höhlenwand und nur noch einer von ihnen zuckte schwach, bevor auch er tot in sich zusammen sank.

Tanhis sah zu dem Drachen empor, den Blick ungläubig auf dessen grüne Augen gerichtet. Sie hätte schwören können, dass darin ein belustigtes Funkeln lag, begleitet durch ein zustimmendes Nicken. Saradas hatte ihr geholfen – nicht nur seine Wut über die Gefangennahme trieb ihn dazu, diese häßlichen, gefährlichen Kreaturen zu bekämpfen! Der Drache unterschied ganz eindeutig auch zwischen Freund und Feind und half ihnen, so gut er dies in diesem für ihn niedrigen Gewölbe vermochte. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und sie empfand eine plötzliche Zuneigung zu diesem einzigartigen Wesen, aber auch Mitleid, denn sie mußte bei dessen Anblick auch daran denken, dass Saradas wahrscheinlich der Letzte seiner Art war.

Tanhis verdrängte den traurigen Gedanken und eilte an Legolas' Seite, sich weiterhin gegen die Orks zur Wehr setzend. Der Strom der Angreifer riss nicht ab und für jeden getöteten Ork rannten gleich zwei neue in die Höhle, sodass bald immer weniger Bewegungsfreiheit für ihre Verteidigung blieb. Saradas verschaffte ihnen aber immer wieder einen Vorteil, indem er zur rechten Zeit seine Kräfte einsetzte und in einer solchen Verschnaufpause berichtete Tanhis in knappen Worten, was sie im Hinteren des Gewölbes entdeckt hatte. Ihre Worte waren gerade verklungen, als Saradas ein freudiges Knurren ausstieß – durch Legolas hatte auch er verstanden, dass dies seine Freiheit bedeutete.

Vor Legolas' innerem Auge sah er, wie der Drache endlich seine Flügel spreizen konnte und sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob, wurde von dem Gefühl der Freude beinahe überwältigt und doch genoss er diese Empfindungen, denn es war auch sein größter Wunsch, dass Saradas endlich wieder in Freiheit war.

Rasch löste er jedoch die Intensität der Verbindung und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Kämpfe seiner Verbündeten und schlagartig lief es ihm eisig kalt den Rücken herunter. Gerade in diesem Moment trat Haldur durch einen der Tunnel in die Halle.

Aragorn wehrte verbissen die Schwertschläge der angreifenden Orks ab und wich weiteren aus, die teilweise nur um Haaresbreite seine Brust oder gar seinen Kopf verfehlten. Dabei musste er zusätzlich darauf achten, dass er die Rückendeckung von Gimli nicht preisgab. Der Zwerg und er hatten es schon immer verstanden, sich im Kampf gegenseitig zu schützen und obwohl der Freund kleiner war, konnte sich Aragorn keinen besseren Partner an seiner Seite vorstellen. Die Axt von Gimli schwang todbringend und präzise durch die Reihen der Feinde, begleitet durch wilde Flüche und Beschimpfungen. Die Zunge des Zwergs war ohne Zweifel ebenso scharf wie dessen Waffe.

Eine plötzliche Gewissheit lenkte den Menschen so überraschend von seinem Gegner ab, dass er dem nächsten Schlag nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte und ein brennender Schmerz zog sich über seinen Oberarm, wo die Orkklinge in seine Haut schnitt. Der Schmerz holte ihn jedoch aus seiner Starre und er warf sich so schnell seinem Opfer entgegen, dass dieses nicht mehr reagieren konnte und von der Klinge durchbohrt wurde.

Aragorn hatte Mühe, sein Schwert aus dem Körper herauszuziehen und als es ihm schließlich gelang, taumelte er einige Schritte, weil sie so plötzlich nachgab. Er fuhr sich erschöpft mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und wunderte sich nur kurz, dass ihm der Schweiß nicht an den Schläfen entlang lief. Ihm war vom Kämpfen so heiß, dass dies eigentlich der Fall hätte sein müssen, doch sein Gesicht war trocken – und heiß. Er sah sich nach Gimli um und wurde sich bewusst, dass der Zwerg ihn inzwischen völlig deckte. Er selbst stand in einer kleinen Nische, nahe einem der Tunnel und Gimli hielt einige Orks davon ab, zu ihm vorzudringen. Entschlossen wischte er kurz die Klinge an einem seiner gefallenen Opfer ab und wollte sich gerade wieder an Gimlis Seite begeben, als seine Gewissheit bestätigt wurde und sein Blick auf Haldur fiel.

Der Elb stand unbeweglich mitten unter den kämpfenden Orks und fixierte ihn mit einem berechnenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Seine Erscheinung war tadellos, die Tunika und die Beinlinge ohne den geringsten Blut – oder Schmutzfleck, die Lederstiefel glänzend poliert. Sein Umhang hing unbeweglich von den breiten Schultern und in seiner Hand hielt er Anduril, dessen Klinge im Schein der Fackeln golden leuchtete.

Eine stumme Geste hielt die angreifenden Orks zurück und dann löste er sich so plötzlich aus seiner Regungslosigkeit, dass Gimli nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. Als der Zwerg noch die Axt zur Abwehr hochriss, brachte ihn ein Schlag mit der Breitseite des Königsschwertes aus dem Gleichgewicht und dann ließ Haldur den Knauf so fest auf den Kopf des Zwergs herunterschnellen, dass dieser mit einem lauten Stöhnen in sich zusammen sank.

Haldur hatte die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen und machte einen verächtlichen Schritt über die kleinere Gestalt am Boden.

„Nun kommt es nur noch auf dich an – ESTEL! Deine Freunde können dir nicht mehr helfen!"

Erst als sich Aragorn von der Felswand abstieß, merkte er, dass er sich erschöpft dagegen gelehnt hatte und einen Augenblick lang war er sich nicht sicher, ob seine Beine ihn tragen würden. Hastig blickte er zu der Stelle hinüber, an der die Elben kämpften und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder seinem Gegenüber zu. Es dauerte einen Herzschlag lang, bis er ihn klar erfassen konnte und die tanzenden Schatten aus seinem Blick verschwanden, gerade rechtzeitig, um sein Schwert zu heben.

Klirrend trafen sich die Schneiden und durchbrachen die Stille im Gewölbe. Jedenfalls empfand Aragorn das so. Seine Ohren nahmen nur die Geräusche wahr, die ihre beiden Klingen verursachten, alles andere war abgedämpft und verschwommen, so, als käme es aus unglaublich weiter Entfernung. Seine Arme zitterten ob der Anstrengung, mit der er Haldur begegnete, aber seine Kräfte ließen ihn schon nach wenigen Angriffen im Stich. Eine rasche Drehung mit Anduril wand ihm das eigene Schwert aus dem schwachen Griff und es fiel vor Haldurs Füße.

„Das ist ja fast schon zu einfach! Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, etwas mit dir zu spielen." Sein Lachen hallte durch die hohen Gewölbe und schnitt beinahe körperlich in Aragorns Seele. Der Mensch wollte einen Schritt zurück weichen, doch genau in diesem Augenblick versagten ihm seine Beine den Dienst und er stürzte.

Anduril berührte seine Wange und kühlte sie angenehm, doch er war sich auch ihrer tödlichen Schärfe bewusst.

„DAS ist das einzige, was ich nie an dir beneidet habe!", spottete Haldur. „Deine menschliche Schwäche! Du siehst nicht gut aus, mein Lieber."

Wieder erklang sein schauerliches Lachen. Aragorn schloss die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet an die Valar, dass sie gnädig sein mochten und ihm einen raschen Tod breiten sollten, doch abrupt verstarb das Gelächter und wurde von einen neuen, nicht weniger Angsteinflößendem Geräusch abgelöst.

Als er die Augen aufschlug sah er gerade noch, wie Saradas' gewaltiger Schwanz gegen die Felswand neben ihm einschlug, bevor sie erneut ausholte und die Decke zertrümmerte. Wieder grollte die Erde und die Erschütterung brach Steinbrocken aus dem Gewölbe. Wieder schlug der Drache zu und dann stürzte um Aragorn herum alles ein und begrub den Tunneleingang und die sich dort befindlichen Orks.

Estel sammelte seine letzte Kraft, warf sich ohne nachzudenken auf Gimlis zusammengekrümmte Gestalt und spürte nur noch einen harten Schlag in seinem Rücken, dann umgab ihn das Nichts.

Er erwachte nur langsam - als erstes konnte er hören, dass neben ihm jemand leise beschwörende Worte murmelte und dann strich ihm eine leichte, kühle Berührung über Stirn und Schläfen. Dann überwältigte ihn Schmerz und Schwäche und er wünschte sich, dass die erlösende Dunkelheit ihn wieder umfing, doch diese tat ihm den Gefallen nicht, stattdessen wurde seine Wahrnehmung noch intensiver und er konnte die Stimme als Elladans identifizieren.

„Estel! Meine Schwester wird mich umbringen, wenn ich dich ihr nicht heil zurück bringe! Und mein Vater wird das, was sie von mir übrig lässt, dann für den Rest meines Lebens hinter die Bücher klemmen, damit ich das Heilen noch besser erlerne!"

Wieder berührte ihn ein feuchtes Tuch, diesmal jedoch um einiges energischer und mit einem mühsamen Atemzug schlug er die Augen auf. Auf Elladans Gesicht zeigte sich Erleichterung, jedoch nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann setzte er eine ernste Mine auf.

„Solltest du uns noch einmal solche Angst einjagen, dann werde ich dir persönlich den letzten Dolchstoß zwischen die Rippen geben!" Mit diesen Worten klatschte er den Lappen auf den steinigen Boden und erhob sich, ohne ihm einen weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

An seiner statt nahm Tanhis neben ihm platz lächelte ihn freundlich an, doch ihre Augen hatten einen feuchten Glanz und ihre Nasenspitze war leicht gerötet.

„Er meint es nicht so! Er versucht nur seine Erleichterung zu verbergen. Wir dachten schon, du würdest nicht mehr erwachen, bis wir den Düsterwald erreichen! Und es ist nicht gerade leicht, dich auf einem fliegendem Drachen festzuhalten!"

Die Verwirrung nahm bei ihren Worten erst zu, bevor dann endlich langsam alle Erinnerungen zu einem vollständigen Bild zusammen gefügt wurden.

„Wo…? Und wie lange war ich…? Gimli?"

„Es geht ihm gut, auch wenn er über einen Brummschädel jammert! Wir sind jetzt ungefähr einen Tag vor dem Düsterwald – den ein Drache fliegt! Mit dem Pferd würden wir noch gute drei Tage benötigen! Du warst zwei Tage nicht bei dir!"

„Zwei Tage." Diese Feststellung erschütterte ihn mehr, als er zugeben konnte. Was war nur alles geschehen, nachdem er das Bewußtsein verloren hatte? Wie waren sie aus Haldurs Festung entkommen? Waren alle Freunde wohlauf? Und Haldur! Was war mit ihm geschehen?

Eine weitere, allerdings verschwommene Erinnerung schrammte am Rand seines Verstandes entlang, aber es gelang ihm nicht, sie zu fassen. Er bemühte sich weiter, denn etwas sagte ihm, dass dies sehr wichtig war, doch das Einzige was ihm seine Versuche einbrachten, waren hämmernde Kopfschmerzen. Schließlich gab er es widerwillig auf und bemühte sich um eine sitzende Position.

Ihr Lager war in einer Senke aufgeschlagen, von einer Seite durch niedrige Felsen geschützt und in deren Mitte prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer, um das er die vier Umrisse seiner Gefährten ausmachen konnte – und den riesigen Schatten des Drachen, der die Senke von dieser Seite vor dem kalten Wind schützte. Gleich neben Aragorn knisterte ein weiteres, kleines Feuer und daneben stand eine kleine Tonschüssel die mit Wasser gefüllt war. Mehrere Decken rutschten hinab, als er sich hinsetzte und beschämt stellte er fest, dass wohl alle Freunde ihre eigenen Decken für sein Schlaflager geopfert hatten und Tanhis begann auch gleich, sie wieder um ihn herum fest zu ziehen. Er wollte schon deswegen protestieren, aber als er wieder zu Tanhis aufschaute, brachte er es nicht über die Lippen. Seine Freunde hatten sicherlich viele Mühen gehabt, ihn hierher zu bringen und sie nun wegen ihrer Fürsorge zu kritisieren schien ihm nicht recht. So nickte er nur dankbar, als die Elbe damit fertig war die Decken zu Recht zu zupfen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er stattdessen und sank wieder etwas tiefer auf das Lager nieder.

„Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass der Drache …". Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder alles klarer ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und hielt dabei seinen Kopf in den Händen geborgen.

„Saradas hat uns gerettet! Er hat fast alle Orks mit einigen Schlägen seines Schwanzes vernichtet, aber dabei auch leider die ganze Festung zum Einsturz gebracht. Wir haben dich und Gimli gerade zu ihm auf den Rücken ziehen können, bevor die Decke ganz nachgab und dann sind wir durch das Hintere der Höhle entkommen." Tanhis berichtete ausführlich von der glitzernden Höhle, die sie entdeckt hatte und von dem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl, von dem Drachen durch die Lüfte getragen zu werden. Die Gemeinschaft hatte aus sicherer Entfernung zugesehen, wie die gewaltige Steinburg gefallen war und sich dann sofort auf den Rückweg gemacht.

„Keiner der Orks konnte entkommen, dazu blieb ihnen einfach keine Zeit.", schloss sie ihren Bericht und begegnete seinem Blick nicht ohne Stolz. Aragorn spürte dennoch ein nagendes Gefühl in seinem Magen, dass nicht dem Hunger zuzuschreiben war.

Tanhis hatte Haldur nicht mit einem Wort erwähnt! Was war mit ihm geschehen? Hatten sie gesehen, wie er von den Steinen erschlagen oder verschüttet worden war?

Er brauchte einfach Gewissheit darüber, was mit ihm geschehen war, sonst würde er keine Ruhe finden.

„Und Haldur? Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Hast du… Habt ihr gesehen, was mit ihm geschehen ist? Er stand nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt."

Tanhis Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, seine Frage zu beantworten. Er wollte sie schon nach dem Grund dafür fragen, als sein Blick auf einen Schatten fiel, der ihm bisher entgangen war und sein Einwand erstarb ihm auf den Lippen.

Tanhis sah den Unglauben in seinem Blick und mit einem Lächeln richtete sie das Wort an die Freundin, die nun an die Lagerstelle ihres Gemahls herantrat.

„Er ist erst vor wenigen Minuten aufgewacht, Arwen. Und ich glaube, er kann die Kräuter jetzt wirklich gebrauchen, die du gesucht hast!"

Sie kam geschmeidig auf die Füße, tätschelte beruhigend seine Hand und entfernte sich mit weit ausschweifenden Schritten.

Aragorn fand sich mit Arwen alleine wieder und an ihrem Gesicht konnte er absehen, dass es wohl das Beste war, vorerst zu schweigen. Das Reden übernahm dann auch gleich sie.

„Du solltest nicht nur um Legolas' Willen auf dich acht geben, sondern auch um unseren Willen! Ich hätte mir ja gleich denken können, dass du wieder ohne Rücksicht auf dich selbst losstürmst und dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst! Was glaubst du, hätte es Legolas genützt, wenn er zwar befreit worden wäre, dafür aber seinen besten Freund verloren hätte? Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal auf der Hut sein? Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache…"

Sie schimpfte ununterbrochen weiter und fuhr ihm bei jedem Einwand über den Mund, sodass er nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Chance hatte, ihr zu Widersprechen. Seine Stimmung änderte sich dabei von der Verblüffung, sie hier zu sehen, zu Freude, Scham und dann aber zu einer ungeheuren Wut, der er dann auch schließlich freien Lauf ließ.

Energisch schlug er die Decken zur Seite und kam auf die Beine, wobei er zu verbergen suchte, wie schwer ihm das viel.

„Du musst gerade von Leichtsinn reden! Alleine Loszureiten ohne zu wissen, was dich erwarten könnte! Orks wären noch das Geringste gewesen, was dir hätte passieren können! Wenn Haldur dich erwischt hätte! Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, dich wie ein kleines Kind über das Knie zu legen! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wird dein Vater sagen, wenn…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er fand sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder und der Himmel drehte sich schwindelerregend schnell über ihm, sodass er die Augen schnell schloss.

„Sturkopf!", vernahm er Arwens Stimme, doch sie klang weich und zärtlich und ihre Finger strichen durch sein Haar, während ihre Lippen sich sacht auf die seinen drückten. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Schuldzuweisungen! Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und ich bin eine Närrin, dass ich dich in diesem Zustand auch noch herausfordere. Du brauchst Ruhe."

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Arwen wieder in die Decken wickeln und er mußte zugeben, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich weiter mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Er fühlte sich schwach und müde, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und bei jedem Luftzug fuhr ein Stich durch seine Brust. Arwen reichte ihm einen dampfenden Becher, den er mit zitternder Hand entgegen nahm und vorsichtig trank. Dabei lauschte er Arwen, die ihn nun berichtete, warum sie sich alleine auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht alleine einfach los reiten sollte, aber mein Gefühl hat mich noch nie getrogen und es hat sich ja auch wieder einmal bestätigt! Als ich heute auf eure kleine Reisegesellschaft getroffen bin, kam ich gerade zur rechten Zeit. Es kommt einem Wunder gleich, dass du endlich wieder bei Bewußtsein bist! Dein Fieber war so hoch, dass ich mir fast die Finger an deinem Körper versenkt habe! Und das ist nicht das Einzige, was dir zu schaffen machen wird! Wie lange hast du in diesem feuchten Verließ gehockt? Und wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?"

„Du fängst schon wieder an.", brummte Aragorn verdrießlich und verzog das Gesicht, als er den letzten Schluck trank. Dieses Gebräu schmeckte bitter und hinterließ einen faden Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nahm Arwen ihm den Becher aus der Hand und drückte ihn auf das Lager nieder. „Jetzt wirst du jedenfalls nicht mehr lange die Gelegenheit haben dich wie ein schmollendes Kind aufzuführen! Das Schattenkraut wird schon dafür sorgen, dass du ordentlich schläfst!"

„Das hast du nicht getan!" Während ihm die Augen zu fielen, glitt ein Bild von den letzten Ereignissen des Kampfes durch seinen Kopf, aber dann viel er in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf und alles verblasste.

Legolas sah gegen das flackernde Licht des Feuers die schwachen Umrisse dunkler Schatten, die er jedoch eindeutig Arwen und Aragorn zuordnen konnte. Es war ihm eine ungeheure Last von den Schultern gefallen, als Elladan ihm vor wenigen Minuten mitgeteilt hatte, das der Freund endlich wieder zu Bewußtsein gekommen war. Nur zu gerne wäre er jetzt zu ihm herüber gegangen um mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er fühlte sich selbst immer noch schwach und zittrig, was er natürlich zu verbergen suchte.

Wenn er sich auf die Gefühle und Sinne von Saradas einließ, mit ihnen verschmolz, dann war dies eine unbeschreibliche Empfindung. Tatsächlich hatte er erst dann das Gefühl, richtig zu leben, denn alles schien klarer und intensiver! Der Mond oder ein kleines Feuer reichten aus, um alles so deutlich wie am Tage zu sehen und am Tag konnte er so weit blicken, dass ihm der Düsterwald fast zum Greifen nah erschien. Er hätte in diesem Zustand auf Tanhis deuten können, zielsicher in ihre Richtung blicken und sich gewiss sein können, ihr in die Augen blicken zu können, selbst wenn etliche Meilen zwischen ihnen lägen. Er hatte sie gespürt, als sie sich Haldurs Festung genähert hatte, aber diese neue Wahrnehmung nicht richtig deuten können. Jetzt zog er ihren betörenden Duft ein, als sie sich durch die Dunkelheit auf ihn zu bewegte. Fast schien es, als säße sie bereits neben ihm, so intensiv zog ihm ihr Geruch unter die Nase.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich auf den Drachen einließ, war es auch ein heftiger Kampf, damit er nicht die Kontrolle über sein eigenes Selbst verlor. Es ließ sich in etwa damit vergleichen, dass man an einem Abgrund stand und ein heftiger Sturm versuchte, einen in die Tiefe zu reißen. Er musste sich regelrecht dagegen stemmen und der Versuchung widerstehen, zu viel dieser fantastischen Empfindungen und Erinnerungen in sich aufzunehmen.

Außerdem spürte er auch noch die körperlichen Verletzungen, nur noch schwach, dank seiner elbischen Abstammung, aber all dies zusammen genommen ließ ihn doch erleichtert Seufzen, als er sich entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Fels sinken ließ.

Tanhis ließ sich vor ihn nieder und er fühlte ihren Blick prüfend über sich wandern. Langsam und genießerisch zog er die Luft ein und nahm ihren Duft wahr. Der Duft, der am Morgen über einer taunassen Wiese lag, die gerade von der aufgehenden Sonne mit einem feinen Nebelschleier überzogen wurde. Und ihre Stimme war wie das dazugehörige Summen der Bienen, das Rauschen der Bäume und das Gezwitscher der Vögel.

„Du siehst müde aus - aber auch zufrieden."

„Warum sollte ich auch nicht zufrieden sein? Ich bin hier mit dir, die meisten meiner Freunde sind hier und Aragorn ist erwacht. Es wird vielleicht dauern, bis es ihm wieder richtig gut geht, aber er ich kenne ihn lange genug um zu wissen, das er es schaffen wird. Haldur ist tot, die feindlichen Truppen zerschlagen und wir sind fast zu Hause. Das ist alles, was ich mit erhofft hatte." Er schlug die Augen auf und lächelte sie an.

Tanhis' Gesicht bleib ernst. „Er hat nach Haldur gefragt, Legolas."

„Und? Was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

„Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit – den Valar sei Dank! Arwen ist jetzt bei ihm und sie kann er nicht fragen." Tanhis neigte den Kopf zur Seite, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie über etwas nachdachte. „Ich habe sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen, Legolas, aber als die Decke einstürzte, habe ich Haldur nicht mehr entdecken können. Er ist einfach … aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden."

Legolas ergriff ihre Hände und streichelte sie sanft. „Weil er von den Gesteinsbrocken verschüttet worden ist. Es war dunkel und der Staub erfüllte die Luft in der Halle. Dazu Saradas Schwanz, der dir zwischendurch die Sicht auf sie versperrte. Tanhis! Auch ich habe versucht, Aragorn und Gimli nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, aber ich habe es auch nicht geschafft! Es ist alles gut ausgegangen. Wir sind hier – und niemand von uns ist zurück geblieben!"

Während seinen Worten waren ihr die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und jetzt löste sich eine vom Rand ihres Lides und rollte ihre Wange hinab.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um euch! Du! Aragorn! Gimli! Wenn ich nur einen von euch verloren hätte…! Und Elladan! Er… Elrohir hätte…"

Sie schluchzte auf – unfähig, auch nur noch ein Wort heraus zu bringen und Legolas schloss sie sanft in die Arme. Sie musste wirklich eine ungeheure Angst ausgestanden haben, wenn sie so offen vor ihm und ihrem Gefährten weinte! Normalerweise setzte sie alles daran, als Mutig, Tapfer und genauso Hart wie ein Mann angesehen zu werden und während eines Kampfes schaffte sie dies auch. Aber wenn sie endlich zur Ruhe kam, sie die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten begann, dann brachen all jene Gefühle an die Oberfläche durch, die sie aus Notwendigkeit zu Überleben ausblendete oder ignorierte.

„Scht. Es ist alles gut! Morgen werden wir sicher im Düsterwald eintreffen und nach einigen Tagen werden alle Schrecken und Ängste vergessen sein! Du wirst den Hobbits eine spannende Geschichte über unsere Abenteuer erzählen und sie werden dir ein Loch in den Bauch fragen. Danach wird dann Ruhe einkehren und schon am nächsten Tag werden wir wieder damit beschäftigt sein, uns über die Sitzordnung am Ehrentisch mit meinem Vater zu streiten!"

Tanhis lachte auf, aber das Lachen endete in einem unterdrückten Schluchzer. Legolas zog sie noch näher an sich heran und war froh, dass ihr Körper ebenso zitterte wie seiner, sodass sie seine eigene aufgestaute Angst nicht wahrnehmen konnte.


	9. Berechtigte Zweifel?

**9. Kapitel**

**Berechtigte Zweifel?**

Gandalf saß auf einen gemütlichen Lehnstuhl gegenüber dem Feuer und ließ Aragorn nicht aus den Augen, der immer wieder die gleiche Runde durch den natürlich gewachsenen Raum drehte und dabei die Augen konzentriert zusammenkniff. Hin und wieder blieb er stehen, massierte sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen, oder nahm wahllos ein Buch oder einen anderen Gegenstand in die Hand, nur um ihn dann wieder unbetrachtet zurück an seinen Platz zu legen.

Gandalf seufzte und hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen.

„Wann wirst du diese Grübeleien endlich aufgeben und endlich glauben, was offensichtlich ist, mein Freund? Haldur ist tot, daran gibt es nicht den leisesten Zweifel! Kein Ork hat den Einsturz überlebt und ich selbst habe mir dort alles gemeinsam mit Elrond angesehen und nicht den kleinsten Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass sonst jemand entkommen ist! Aragorn, dort wo einst dieser Palast gestanden hat, ist nichts mehr außer einem riesigen Haufen Felsbrocken!"

Aragorn war bei den Worten des Zauberers stehen geblieben und fuhr diesen nun wütend an.

„Das genügt mir nicht, Gandalf. Wir haben es schließlich auch noch geschafft zu entkommen und sage mir jetzt nicht wieder, dass wir ja auch den Drachen zur Hilfe hatten! Ich brauche einfach die Gewissheit und nicht nur Beteuerungen und Mutmaßungen. Außerdem fühle ich…"

„Du solltest deine Gefühle mehr auf dein Befinden richten, als auf irgendwelche Hirngespinste! Du bist immer noch nicht völlig gesund, aber obwohl du dich schonen solltest, dir Ruhe und Schlaf gönnen und die Zeit mit deinen Freunden genießen solltest, schlägst du dir die Nächte um die Ohren und verbringst den Tag damit, die Wachposten von Thranduil zu kontrollieren!

Du verlierst das wesentliche aus den Augen, mein Freund! Legolas und Tanhis werden morgen heiraten, aber sie können diesen Tag nicht genießen, wenn der Trauzeuge sich wie ein Narr verhält oder zu krank ist, um überhaupt an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen."

Gandalf erhob sich und legte Aragorn eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seine Stimme nahm einen versöhnlichen Ausdruck an.

„Aragorn. Ich kann nur ahnen, was Haldur dir alles angetan hat – als Kind und auch jetzt – aber lass nicht zu, dass er dich auch noch über seinen Tod hinaus quält."

Aragorn hielt dem eindringlichen Blick des alten Mannes stand und schluckte seine Erwiderung herunter. Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte er die Worte von Gandalf als weise empfunden. Ja, er hätte sie selber jedem gesagt, der sich in solch einer Situation befand, aber nach all dem, was geschehen war, konnte er seine Intuition nicht ignorieren. Er konnte beinahe die Bilder der Geschehnisse greifen, die bisher noch in der hintersten Ecke seines Erinnerungsvermögens verborgen lagen -aber eben nur beinahe. Er wußte, dass diese Erinnerungen wichtig waren, aber es war, als hätte man eine unsichtbare Mauer in seinem Inneren errichtet und diese vor ihm verschlossen.

Aber Gandalf hatte in ihm dennoch etwas ausgelöst, denn er konnte nicht umhin, voll Schuldbewusstsein an Legolas zu denken. Der Elb hatte ihm die Ehre erwiesen, ihn als Trauzeuge zu wählen und damit wieder einmal gezeigt, wie viel ihm ihre Freundschaft bedeutete. Und anstatt nun alles zu tun, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen, jagte er seinen Alpträumen hinterher.

Legolas konnte sicher seinen Beistand dringend gebrauchen, denn auch er hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen einiges durchgemacht, auch wenn er die körperlichen Schäden bereits wieder verwunden hatte. Eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten war immer mit viel Aufwand verbunden und zerrte auch unter normalen Umständen an den Nerven der Beteiligten, aber bei Legolas kamen noch erschwerende Punkte hinzu. Die Gefangenschaft, die Verbundenheit mit dem Drachen, ein Vater, der ständig seine eigenen Wünsche und Vorstellungen ignorierte und dann auch noch die Sorge um seinen Freund, der sich wirklich wie ein Narr aufführte!

Aragorn stieß in einem Schwall die Luft aus und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Scheint, als habe ich einiges völlig verdrängt! Nun gut, alter Freund. Haldur wird eben warten müssen, bis Legolas endlich mit seiner Tanhis verbunden ist. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bis dahin Haldur nicht einmal mehr erwähnen werde."

„Das ist zwar nicht ganz das, was ich erreichen wollte", brummte der Zauberer „…aber es wird wohl vorerst genügen. Alles Weitere werden wir klären können, wenn die Feierlichkeiten vorüber sind." In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: ‚Bis dahin wirst du sicher selbst einsehen, dass ich recht hatte und du nur einem Hirngespinst hinterher jagst!'

Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über Aragorns Züge und er nickte Gandalf kurz zu, um seine Zustimmung zu zeigen. Doch auch wenn er nach außen hin versuchte einen beruhigten Eindruck zu erwecken, war die drängende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf nicht völlig verstummt.

Gandalf wandte sich zur Türe und als Aragorn keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen, hob er fordernd die Hand. Der Mensch unterdrückte einen Seufzer und ließ sich dann widerstandslos von dem Zauberer aus dem Zimmer schieben. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die langen Flure, die sich aus kunstvoll gewachsenen Blätterdächern gebildet hatten und mussten immer wieder ganzen Gruppen von Elben ausweichen, die geschäftig hin und her eilten, um noch die ein oder andere Aufgabe zu erledigen. Unzählige Gäste waren bereits erschienen, die alle bewirtet werden mussten, aber auch noch zu dieser späten Mittagsstunde trafen verspätete Gesandtschaften kleinerer Elbenvölker ein die dadurch wieder für Arbeit sorgten. Nicht nur Thranduils Palast platzte beinahe aus allen Nähten. Auf den Lichtungen waren Zelte errichtet worden, die sich wohlgeordnet um kleine Lagerplätze schlossen. Pferde waren auf extra angelegten Koppeln versammelt worden, oder standen in Verschlägen angebunden, wo sie mit Futter versorgt wurden. Und überall waren die Elben aus Düsterwald dabei, die Gäste zu bewirten und ihnen die Lager zuzuweisen.

Aragorn war sich sicher, dass er im ganzen Düsterwald kein ruhiges, einsames Plätzchen finden konnte, um dem ganzen Trubel zu entkommen, selbst wenn er sich darum bemühte! Aber das wäre Legolas gegenüber nicht fair gewesen, der sicherlich die gleichen Wünsche hegte, wenn er diesen Aufruhr erblickte.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge in seiner Umgebung schweifen und spähte aufmerksam unter die ein oder andere tief heruntergezogene Kapuze. Dann wanderten seine Augen immer weiter durch die Menge, suchten die Schatten der Zelte ab und den Waldrand, bis er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, was er da tat. Gandalfs Worte waren erst wenige Minuten zuvor gesprochen worden, doch sein Vorsatz hatte nicht einmal die Zeit bis jetzt überdauert. Am Liebsten würde er immer noch veranlassen, dass Suchtruppen ausgesandt wurden, die das Gebiet um die Festung ausgiebig absuchten und die Wachposten verstärken, aber er hatte nun einmal versprochen, wenigstens für die nächsten beiden Tage nicht mehr an eine mögliche Bedrohung zu denken. Vielleicht hatte Gandalf ja auch Recht und er brauchte einfach nur Ruhe, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Und was wäre besser geeignet, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, als die Hochzeit seines besten Freundes?

Und als ob Legolas gewußt hatte, dass Aragorn gerade an ihn dachte, tauchte auch schon sein Gesicht in der Menge auf. Darauf standen seine Gefühle so deutlich geschrieben, das Aragorn sofort wieder sein Gewissen spürte. Er wirkte müde und angespannt und das Lächeln glich mehr einem versteinerten Grinsen, das er gezwungener Maßen aufgesetzt hatte.

Als er jedoch Aragorn erblickte hellten sich seine Züge umgehend auf und er ließ alle Gäste einfach stehen, die sich wie eine Traube an seine Fersen geheftet hatten, um ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln oder dem Bräutigam zu gratulieren.

Mit wenigen, eiligen Schritten war er bei ihnen angekommen, doch anstatt stehen zu bleiben, packte er Aragorns Arm und zog ihn mit sich, wobei er nur erklärend murrte:

„Komm rasch, mellon nin! Nur nicht stehen bleiben, sonst haben wir sofort wieder diese lästigen Hochzeitsgäste am Rockzipfel. Wenn ich das noch länger ertragen muss, drehe ich durch oder renne einfach weg!"

So bahnte er ihnen zielstrebig einen Weg durch die Menge, wobei er hin und wieder abrupt die Richtung änderte, wenn er einer Person ausweichen wollte, die ihn mit Sicherheit länger aufhalten wollte. Dafür hatte er wohl inzwischen ein feines Gespür entwickelt und er erklärte nur entschuldigend, dass Thranduil seine engsten Vertrauten ständig auf ihn ansetzten, um ihn in stundenlange Gespräche zu verwickeln, die sich um die Farbe von Wandbehängen, Gewänder oder Sitzordnungen drehten. Also nichts, was ihn wirklich besonders interessieren würde.

Aragorn schmunzelte vor sich hin, als er sich die entrüsteten Ausführungen von Legolas anhörte, erinnerten sie ihn doch zu sehr an seine eigenes Verhalten, als ihm diese ganzen Vorbereitungen nicht weniger Nerven gekostet hatten. Unweigerlich tauchten auch andere Erinnerungen auf, zum Beispiel Arwen, wie sie ihm lächelnd in die Augen sah und leise den elbischen Schwur ihrer Liebe wiederholte, den sie sich einst in Bruchtal geschworen hatten. Wie jung er doch damals gewesen war und doch hatte er ganz sicher gewußt, dass er nur sie liebte und bis ans Ende seines Lebens lieben würde.

Aber er war nicht der Einzige gewesen, der sein Herz an sie verloren hatte - Arwen war noch ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass Haldur ihn hasste. Bevor er Arwen damals erblickt hatte, und diese seine Zuneigung ihm gegenüber erwidert hatte, hatte Haldur Arwen bereits mehrere Jahre – wenn nicht gar Jahrhunderte – umworben. Und bevor Aragorn überhaupt nach Bruchtal gebracht worden war, war Haldur ein angesehener Elb gewesen, der zu Elronds engstem Gefolge gezählt hatte. Tatsache war, das Elrond sich immer gewünscht hatte, dass er und seine Tochter einmal den Bund miteinander eingehen würden und von ihm selbst als Schwiegersohn war er weniger begeistert gewesen. Aragorn hatte Jahre damit verbracht, sich in Elronds Augen als würdig zu erweisen und Haldur hatte natürlich auch diesbezüglich immer gegen ihn intrigiert. Nicht nur das! Er hatte Arwen bedrängt und ihr sogar nachgestellt – manchmal sogar bevormundet und bedroht. Für Aragorn war der Weg, weiß der Himmel, lang und beschwerlich gewesen!

Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass seine Gedanken wieder zu diesem Thema zurückgekehrt waren, aber diesmal spürte er einen eisigen Hauch, der seinen Rücken entlang kroch und in seinem Nacken meinte er einen bohrenden Blick zu spüren. Augenblicklich wirbelte er herum, aber es drängten sich so viele Elben und Menschen um sie, die ihnen hinterher sahen, dass er nicht wirklich sagen konnte, ob er seinen Sinnen trauen konnte.

Legolas war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Aragorn zurück geblieben war und sah diesen nun fragend an, dennoch hätte er nie auf eine Erklärung des Menschen bestanden. Er wußte, daß Aragorn schon immer ein schweigsamer Mann gewesen war und das hatte sich in den letzten Wochen noch verstärkt, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Freund ihm schon sagen würde was ihn bedrückte, wenn die Notwendigkeit dazu bestand. Darin vertraute er ihm ganz.

Allerdings wußte er nichts von dem Gespräch, das der König mit Gandalf geführt hatte und so schwieg Aragorn, auch wenn er sich gerne dem Elben anvertraut hätte.

Als Aragorn am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr, fühlte er sich nicht besser als am Abend zuvor - oder besser gesagt als vor einigen Stunden. Er war erst spät in der Nacht zu Bett gekommen, denn es gab noch so viel mit Legolas zu besprechen, so viele Kleinigkeiten zu organisieren. Einiges hätte er davon nicht erledigen müssen, doch es war ihm ungerecht erschienen, dass er sich schon zurückzog, während der Freund noch keine Ruhe fand.

Doch auch die wenigen Stunden Schlaf hatten ihm keine Erholung gebracht, denn immer wieder war er beim kleinsten Geräusch hochgeschreckt und hatte nicht verhindern können, dass Haldur sich in seine Träume einschlich.

Arwen lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm noch im festen Schlaf und ihr Haar lag verwirrt auf ihrem Kissen. Versonnen ergriff er eine Strähne und ließ sie verspielt durch seine Finger gleiten. Immer noch erfüllte ihn eine wohlige Wärme, wenn er auch nur an sie dachte und er dankte den Valar dafür, dass sie ihm das Glück geschenkt hatten, Arwen für die Zeitspanne seines Lebens an seine Seite zu haben.

Da schoss plötzlich ein Bild in seine Gedanken hinein, dass ihn für einige Augenblicke erstarren ließ. Haldur, wie er ihm in der Höhle gegenüber stand, mit erhobenem Schwert in den Händen.

Ruckartig setzte er sich im Bett auf und bedeckte sein Gesicht einige Sekunden mit den Händen und fuhr dann durch sein Haar, doch die Erinnerung war so rasch verflogen, wie sie erschienen war. Er stand auf und griff zur Waschschüssel, die auf einem feinen Tisch bereit stand und genoß das kühle Nass, dass ihm wenigstens den Schlaf aus den Augen wusch, aber nicht im Mindesten die Wut auf sich selbst. Wieso konnte er sich nicht an die Geschehnisse erinnern, obwohl er spürte, dass dies wichtig war?

Arwen rührte sich auf ihrem Lager, räkelte sich verschlafen und öffnete lächelnd ihre Augen, als sie Aragorns Lippen sanft auf ihren spürte und dann einen geflüsterten Namen vernahm.

„Guten Morgen, Tinúviel."

„Wer seid ihr und warum ruft ihr mich mit diesem Namen?" entgegnete sie darauf und auch in ihr entstand das Bild ihrer ersten Zusammenkunft.

„Ich bin der Gemahl dieser Schönheit, die diesen Namen verdient hat!" entgegnete er nun seinerseits zärtlich und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Alter Schmeichler." Arwen gab ihm einen gespielten Schlag auf die Schulter und stemmte sich dann entschlossen in die Höhe. „Aber jetzt haben wir keine Zeit für Romantik,_ mein Gemahl! _Während wir hier unsere Zeit vertrödeln, warten unsere Brautleute sicher schon händeringend auf den Beistand ihrer Trauzeugen!"

Aragorn seufzte, wandte sich dann aber seinen Kleidungsstücken zu, die jemand säuberlich auf einem Schemel neben seinem Bett bereitgelegt hatte. Die dunkle Tunika war mit feinen, silbernen Blütenstickereien verziert und passte so zu dem leichten, silber schillerndem Gewand, das für Arwen bereit lag. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an die Feierlichkeiten lief es ihm schon kalt den Rücken herunter. So viele Personen an einem Ort, Gedränge und Stimmengewirr – genau das Richtige, um sich darin zu verbergen…

Rasch verdrängte er diese Gedanken, hatte sich mit Tunika und Beinlinge angekleidet und beobachtete seine Frau, die wieder einmal mit ihren Haaren kämpfte.

„Ich könnte wieder…", bot er hilfreich an, doch sie winkte entschieden ab.

„Es ist schon ein Unterschied, ob wir meinen Vater erwarten, oder eine solche Feierlichkeit vor uns haben! Ich habe schon gestern veranlasst, dass man mir eine Zofe aus unserem Gefolge schickt, sobald die Sonne hoch genug am Himmel steht."

Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an die Türe und Aragorn wandte sich wieder seinen Stiefeln zu, die er mit geschickten Händen zuzuschnüren begann. Arwen erteilte die Erlaubnis zum Eintreten, während sie bereits ihre Bürste ergriff und mit gleichmäßigen Strichen begann, ihr Haar zum Glänzen zu bringen.

Aragorn erhob sich und ergriff seinen Schwertgürtel. „Ihr werdet schon erwartet." Sagte er freundlich ohne sich umzudrehen. „Meine Frau hat es eilig. Sie will unsere Freunde nicht warten lassen."

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln gerade noch das Aufblitzen von Stahl und im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er einen scharfen, stechenden Schmerz im Rücken.

„Eure Freunde werden leider vergeblich auf sie warten!", zischte eine heisere Stimme in sein Ohr. „Und auf euch wohl auch!"

Aragorn fühlte ein Reißen, als Haldur die Klinge aus seinem Körper zog und vernahm Arwens entsetzten Aufschrei. Er schlug auf den Boden auf und versuchte sofort, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber es war, als drückte ihn ein unsagbar schweres Gewicht nieder und halte ihn am Boden fest. Er konnte nicht atmen und von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten war ihm eiskalt. Er versuchte nach den Wachen zu rufen, doch ihm war verschwommen bewusst, wie sinnlos dieser Versuch war, denn selbst wenn seine Stimme dazu laut genug gewesen wäre, würden die Wachposten wohl nicht mehr in der Lage sein, einzugreifen. Wären sie noch am Leben, hätte Haldur es niemals bis in ihre Gemächer geschafft.

„Aragorn!" Arwens Stimme klang gedämpft und verzerrt und als er mühsam den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte, sah er, wie Haldur langsam auf sie zuschritt.

„Ich fürchte, er kann euch nicht mehr helfen."

_‚Die Höhlendecke brach mit einem schrecklichen Getöse ein, als Saradas Schwanz gegen die Felswand donnerte. Gimli lag keine drei Schritte von Aragorn entfernt auf dem Boden und er würde mit Sicherheit unter den Gesteinsmassen begraben werden, wenn er nicht umgehend handelte. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Haldur und sah gerade noch, wie dieser auf eine massive Felswand zu eilte, zielsicher gegen einen herausstehenden Vorsprung drückte und sich eine verborgene Türe öffnete… _

Zu spät kam die Erinnerung.

Elrohir zog sich im Gehen die Tunika noch einmal zurrecht, die sich genau seiner Statur anpasste und sie hervorragend zur Geltung brachte. Er war nicht eitel, nein, aber er wußte, dass viele der Anwesenden ihn und seinen Bruder besonders viel Beachtung schenken würden und Elrond hatte sie noch einmal eindringlich gewarnt, ja kein Gerede zu verursachen.

Elladan missdeutete seine Geste jedoch völlig und begann gleich wieder, seinen jüngeren Bruder aufzuziehen.

„Es nutzt dir ja doch nichts, Bruder! Jeder weiß doch, dass ich nicht nur genauso gut aussehe wie du, sondern auch vernünftiger bin!"

Elrohir wollte umgehend mit seiner Verteidigung beginnen, als er sich des verschmitzten Lächelns seines Bruders gewahr wurde. Nur das wollte dieser nämlich erreichen, dass er wieder einmal auf seine Provokationen hereinfiel und so bemühte er sich um eine gelassene Mine.

„Ach, weißt du, Bruderherz, ich denke, dass alle längst von meiner heldenhaften Rettung des Königs von Gondor und des Prinzen vom Düsterwaldes gehört haben und DAS wird alles andere in den Schatten stellen!"

Elladan lachte und zeigte sich anlässlich seiner guten Laune großzügig.

„Lass gut sein, Elrohir! Wir werden wohl heute beide auf unsere Kosten kommen, da mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Aber trödele jetzt nicht länger herum. Vater hat uns ausdrücklich befohlen, dass wir uns heute Aragorn und Arwen anschließen und sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren sollen! Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte, den er und Gandalf getauscht haben, aber wir sollten uns lieber an ihre Anweisungen halten."

Sie waren bereits vor den Gemächern des Königspaares angelangt und Elladan klopfte höflich an die Türe bevor er - ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten - öffnete.

Er erstarrte mitten auf der Schwelle, sodass Elrohir fluchend gegen seinen Rücken stieß, doch er verstummte ebenfalls, als er über die Schulter seines Bruders einen Blick in das Zimmer warf.

Vor dem Fußende des Bettes lag Aragorn reglos in einer Blutlache, das totenbleiche Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen war ihnen zugerichtet. Der Rest des Raumes war ein Durcheinander aller möglichen Gegenstände, die verstreut im Zimmer lagen, doch all das nahmen sie nur am Rande des Entsetzen wahr, das sie für Augenblicke gepackt hielt. Elrohir reagierte als erster und stieß Elladan zur Seite.

„Estel! Bei den Valar, nein…"

Sein verzweifelter Schrei riss auch Elladan aus seiner Trance und er war mit einem Schritt neben seinen Brüdern.

Elrohir hatte Aragorns leblosen Oberkörper erhoben und hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst, er schien kaum zu merken, dass Elladan an seiner Seite war.

„Estel…, was…? Haldur! Aber das kann doch nicht…" Seine Stimme klang erstickt, als ob er weinte und Elladan spürte, das auch ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Elrohir hielt Aragorn weiter umklammert, starrte mit großen Augen auf ihn herab und tastete plötzlich nach seinem Herzschlag. Dann kniff er die Augen zu und begann, sich mit seiner Last hin und her zu wiegen.

„Er lebt. Er lebt noch. Bei den Valar, lasst ihn weiterleben…"

Elladan vergaß den Schmerz, der ihm für einige Momente das Herz zugeschnürt hatte und suchte Elrohirs Blick. „Bist du sicher…?"

Elrohir nickte. "Sein Herz schlägt noch." flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Aber er hat furchtbare Mühe beim Atmen!", stellte Elladan besorgt fest und schnürte hastig Aragorns Tunika auf. „Elrohir, wir müssen die Blutung stoppen. Hier."

Er zerrte das Leinenhemd vom Stuhl, dass Aragorn am Vortag getragen hatte und drückte es Elrohir in die Hand. „Press es so feste gegen die Wunde, wie du nur kannst. Adas Heilkünste werden hier benötigt! Ich werde ihn suchen gehen…"

Elladan tauschte noch einen eindringlichen Blick mit seinem Zwillingsbruder und war schon fast an der Tür, als Elrohir ihm hinterher rief.

„Elladan! Was ist mit Arwen? Sie muss doch ebenfalls hier im Zimmer gewesen sein!"

„Darum werden wir uns kümmern, wenn Aragorn versorgt ist!" und schon fand sich Elrohir mit seinem Ziehbruder alleine im Zimmer.

Arwen war noch immer vor Entsetzen wie gelähmt und merkte nicht einmal, das Haldur sie grob vor sich her schubste. Sie hatte nur ein einziges Bild vor Augen und betete stumm, dass sie doch endlich aus diesem Albtraum erwachen möge.

Blut. Soviel Blut! Und er hatte noch nicht einmal mehr die Kraft gehabt, einen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen oder sich hoch zu kämpfen. Aragorn.

An Haldurs Robe und an dem Messer in seiner Hand klebte Blut – Aragorns Blut. Sie schloss die Augen, um diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, aber stattdessen sah sie nun Aragorns leblosen Körper vor sich und sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht laut schreien zu müssen.

Die Gänge und Korridore waren leer, was nicht verwunderlich war, denn alle Gäste hatten sich sicher längst in der großen, vom Blätterdach gewölbten Halle eingefunden, um der Zeremonie beizuwohnen. Es würde sicher einige Zeit dauern, bis Thranduil oder gar ihr Vater reagieren würden, um nach ihnen zu schicken. Bis sich überhaupt jemand fragte, wo sie blieben. Und wieder wertvolle Minuten würden verstreichen, bis jemand zu ihrem Gemächern gehen würde und Aragorn finden würde.

‚Soviel Blut! Bis dahin ist er verblutet – wenn er…, wenn er nicht schon…' Arwen strauchelte, weil ihre Beine ihr den Dienst zu versagen drohten. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sein Leben aus ihm hinaus strömte, wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlug. Ihr eigenes schien dagegen aus ihrer Brust springen zu wollen, so hart und schnell klopfte es gegen ihre Rippen.

‚_Arwen! Eines Tages stirbt Aragorn…' _ Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang noch deutlich in ihrem Gedächtnis und sie musste sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zu fallen.

„Weiter! Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sobald jemand euren toten Gemahl entdecken wird, aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen."



Elladan hastete die Gänge des Palastes entlang und achtete auf nichts und niemanden. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er jemals solche Angst empfinden konnte, aber sie schnürte ihm regelrecht die Kehle zu. Wie naiv waren sie doch alle gewesen! Er kannte Aragorn nun schon so viele Jahre, hatte so viele Schlachten und tödliche Gefahren mit ihm durchlebt und doch hatte er nicht auf dessen Gefühle vertraut, obwohl er es hätte besser wissen müssen! Es tröstete ihn wenig, dass selbst Gandalf und sein Vater es nicht besser gewußt hatten, denn das würde Aragorn in diesem Augenblick auch nicht vor dem Sterben bewahren.

Vor Elladan kam der Eingang zur Halle in Sicht, der jedoch von unzähligen Elben, Menschen und anderen geladenen Völkern unpassierbar gemacht wurde, die sich aneinander drängten in der Hoffnung, besser sehen zu können. Dennoch verminderte Elladan sein Tempo nicht und nahm auch keine Rücksicht auf die entrüsteten Rufe, als er sich mit Hilfe seiner Ellenbogen den Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Er stieß Frauen wie Männer grob zur Seite und kam trotzdem viel zu langsam voran. Sekunden erschienen ihm wie Minuten, die sich zu Stunden in die Länge zogen, doch wie aus heiterem Himmel durchbrach er schließlich die vorderste Reihe und stolperte in den freien Raum.

Legolas und Tanhis standen nahe beieinander unter einem dicht bewachsenen Blütenbogen, beide festlich gekleidet und ihre Augen strahlten. Selbst in dieser Situation viel Tanhis' Schönheit Elladan noch ins Auge, die durch ihre Kleidung noch unterstrichen wurde. Neben Legolas stand Gandalf, der sich wohl mit Elrond unterhielt, denn es dauerte eine Zeit lang, bis er sich der plötzlichen Stille gewahr wurde, die Elladans Erscheinen ausgelöst hatte.

Der Elb versuchte seinen Atem auf ein erträgliches Maß zu senken und dann sprudelten die Worte auch schon aus ihm heraus, ohne auf irgendetwas Rücksicht zu nehmen. Für Zurückhaltung war jetzt einfach nicht die rechte Zeit.

„Ada! Du musst mitkommen! Aragorn stirbt, wenn er nicht sofort deine Hilfe bekommt! Arwen ist verschwunden und ich vermute, dass Haldur hinter all dem steckt…"

Einen furchtbar langen Augenblick sahen ihn alle nur verständnislos an, doch dann löste Legolas sich aus seiner Versteinerung und rannte an Elladan vorbei auf den Ausgang der Halle zu. Die Menge teilte sich widerstandslos vor ihm und sah ihm verwundert hinterher. Dicht hinter Legolas rannten nun auch die anderen aus dem Saal und Elladan wurde beim Laufen von Gandalf atemlos gefragt: „Wie schlimm?"

„Ich dachte zuerst… Es sieht nicht gut aus." Elladan brachte es nicht über sich, darüber zu sprechen, was er zuerst gedacht hatte, als er Estel erblickt hatte, wie dieser regungslos in seinem eigenen Blut dagelegen hatte. Dabei war ihm wieder bewusst geworden, dass eines Tages diese Angst zur Realität werden würde. Wenn es das Schicksal nicht anders wollte, würde er eines Tages vor Aragorns Grab stehen und nicht in der Lage sein, die Trauer seiner Schwester zu mildern. Wie auch, wenn er den gleichen herben Verlust empfinden würde!

Aber nicht heute! Nicht so! ‚Haldur darf nicht gewinnen und wenn, dann werde ich ihn finden und den Tod meines Bruders rächen.'

Elladan zuckte zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er schon überlegte, was er Haldur antun würde, wenn er ihn jetzt fände. Das war fast so, als ob er schon glaubte, dass Aragorn es diesmal nicht schaffen würde. Er verdrängte entschieden seine Gedanken an diese Möglichkeit und beschleunigte seine Schritte, sofern dies noch möglich war.

Als die kleine Gemeinschaft endlich in den königlichen Gemächern eintraf, bot sich immer noch das gleiche, schreckliche Bild, dass Elladan gesehen hatte, als er Elrohir verließ. Sein Bruder saß noch immer auf dem Boden und hielt Aragorn umklammert, das Hemd inzwischen blutgetränkt. Elrohirs Tunika wies ebenfalls mehrere dunkelrote Flecken auf und sein Gesicht war zu einer verbissenen Maske erstarrt.

Elrond benötigte mehrere Versuche, bis er es schaffte, Estel aus dessen Umarmung zu lösen, so fest presste Elrohir seinen Ziehbruder an sich, aus Angst, dass beim kleinsten Vermindern des Druckes auf die Wunde, die Blutung erneut einsetzen würde.

Als es Elrond schließlich doch gelang, kam Elrohir steif und ungelenk auf die Beine und er konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Vater und Gandalf wenden, die sich sogleich ein genaues Bild der Verletzung verschafften.

Alles, was sich danach ereignete, ging so rasch, dass die beiden Zwillingsbrüder plötzlich völlig überrascht waren, sich nahezu alleine in dem Zimmer wieder zu finden. Nur Legolas und Tanhis standen noch bei ihnen und auf ihren Gesichtern stand Niedergeschlagenheit und Entsetzen.

Elronds Gesicht war starr und ausdruckslos geworden, aber die Brüder wußten, dass dies immer nur dann geschah, wenn ihr Vater seine wahren Gefühle verbergen wollte. Gandalf hingegen stand offen ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er nichts außer Angst empfand und Elladan war sich nicht sicher, welcher Ausdruck der beiden Männer ihn mehr bestürzte. Elrond hatte ruhig Befehle erteilt, aber als immer mehr Zeit verstrich, bis endlich eine Bahre gebracht wurde, war auch seine Stimme zu gereiztem Rufen angeschwollen.

Legolas blickte immer noch die offen stehende Türe an, durch die die Gruppe der Helfer mit Aragorn verschwunden waren. So fiel sein Blick wenigstens nicht immer wieder auf den Blutfleck, der sich erschreckend groß auf dem Boden gebildet hatte und dass Aragorns Lunge verwundet war, musste ihm Elrond erst gar nicht sagen, denn er verstand selber soviel vom Heilen, dass er bemerkt hatte, wie schwer seinem Freund das Atmen gefallen war. Wenn er doch nur etwas tun könnte! Er fühlte sich hilflos und voller Wut, die sich mit jeder Sekunde nur noch steigerte.

Wut aber nicht nur auf Haldur, sondern auch ein wenig auf sich selbst! Tanhis hatte ihm erzählt, dass Aragorn sich Gedanken über Haldur gemacht hatte und dann hatte er sich gestern so seltsam verhalten, als sie über die stark bevölkerte Lichtung gegangen waren. Ständig hatte er sich umgesehen, hatte seinen Blick über die Menge der Anwesenden schweife lassen und unter jede Kapuze gespäht. Legolas hätte merken müssen, dass sein Freund größere Sorgen hatte, als dieser zugab und ihn dieses eine Mal darauf ansprechen müssen! Und später am Abend, als sie mir Gandalf, Elrond, den Zwillingen und seinem Vater zusammen gesessen hatten. Die Blicke von Elrond und Gandalf waren ihm nicht entgangen und einer der Beiden hatte immer einen Vorwand gefunden, Aragorn aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen und dann hatte Elrond seine Söhne gebeten, bei Arwen und Aragorn zu bleiben, als der Freund sich ins Bett begeben hatte. All das fügte sich nun in ein Bild zusammen, das auch den Zorn auf Elrond und Gandalf in ihm weckte! Warum hatten sie ihm nicht wenigstens von Aragorns Sorgen erzählt? Waren denn Hochzeitsvorbereitungen für alle wichtiger gewesen, als die berechtigten Sorgen eines Freundes?

Plötzlich fühlte er Tanhis' Hand auf seiner Schulter und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Elladan ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ich…, was hast du gefragt?"

„Elrohir und ich glauben, dass Aragorn Recht hatte und Haldur noch lebt. Wenn jemand hinter dem Anschlag auf Estels Leben steckt und einen Grund hatte, Arwen als Geisel zu nehmen, dann er! Kommst du mit? Wir werden ihn suchen…"

Legolas nickte entschlossen und ergriff Aragorns Schwertgürtel, der achtlos zu Boden gefallen dalag. Auch Tanhis hielt Elladan auffordernd ihre Hand entgegen, denn er besaß zusätzlich zu seinem Schwert noch einen Dolch mit langer Klinge, die er in einem kleinen Halfter an seinem Gürtel trug. Doch Legolas ergriff bittend ihre schmale Hand.

„Tanhis, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du nach Aragorn siehst? Ich möchte, das einer seiner Freunde an seiner Seite ist falls er noch einmal… wenn er zu Bewußtsein kommt."

Legolas musste sich räuspern und Tanhis spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Dies hatte der schönste Tag in ihrem und Legolas' Leben werden sollen und nun konnte er sich als der schrecklichste herausstellen! Dann nämlich, wenn Aragorns Verletzung zu schwer war, als dass er sich davon erholen könnte. Zusätzlich befand sich Arwen in den Händen ihres Feindes und wer wußte schon, zu welchen Mitteln Haldur noch greifen würde, wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte.

Natürlich wäre sie viel lieber mit den Dreien auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin gegangen, aber sie konnte Legolas diese Bitte unmöglich abschlagen.

„Ich werde bei ihm sein!", flüsterte sie und dann waren die Freunde auch schon aus dem Zimmer geeilt.

Legolas rannte den Korridor hinunter, ungeachtet dessen, ob seine Freunde mit ihm Schritt halten konnten, oder nicht. In ihm tobte nicht nur seine eigene Wut, Angst und Sorge, sondern auch Saradas, der durch Legolas' Empfindungen regelrecht in seinem Inneren erwacht war. Innerhalb weniger Herzschläge hatte der Drache verstanden, was geschehen war, ohne das sich Legolas überhaupt bewusst die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Drachen darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Allerdings war die Wirkung geradezu verheerend über ihn hereingebrochen und er kämpfte nun mühsam darum, die Oberhand zu behalten und nicht von der Wut Saradas' überwältigt zu werden. Wut, aber vor allem unbeschreiblicher Hass brannte in diesem und übertrug sich auch auf Legolas und er war sich sicher, dass die Personen, die ihm in den Gängen auswischen, dies taten, weil der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sie zutiefst erschreckte – das konnte er wiederum in deren Gesichtern erkennen.

Tatsächlich konnte er nur mit Mühe die Beherrschung halten, denn sonst hätte er so fürchterlich Gefaucht, wie Saradas es tat und allen noch mehr Furcht eingeflößt.

Hinter sich nahm Legolas fast undeutlich Elrohirs Stimme wahr und er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Freund.

„Was meinst du Legolas? Wo sollen wir suchen? Du kennst dich von uns am Besten hier aus…" Seine Stimme klang matt und Legolas fragte sich, wie es ihm gelang an etwas anderes zu denken, als daran, dass das viele Blut auf seiner Kleidung von Aragorn stammte! Legolas riss seinen Blick von Elrohirs Brust los und sah ihm stattdessen in die Augen, was nicht sonderlich viel half, denn auch darin lagen nur die gleichen Gefühle, wie sie in ihm selber tobten.

„Hier gibt es unzählige Möglichkeiten sich zu verbergen – und wer achtet schon auf eine hohe Elbe, die von einem Diener zu ihren Gemächern begleitet wird, um sich auszuruhen? Nämlich als solcher wird sich Haldur sicher gekleidet haben, sonst währe er niemals ungesehen bis in Aragorns Gemächer gelangt."

„Und was nun? Du wirst doch nicht aufgeben…"

Legolas entfuhr ein Laut, der selbst in seinen Ohren deutlich nach einem Knurren klang.

„Er kann sich nicht ewig verstecken! Irgendwann wird er nicht weiter kommen! Ihr vergesst, das Aragorn die Wachen zu noch mehr Wachsamkeit aufgefordert hat und alle kennen Arwen als seine Frau. Einer wird sich fragen, warum sie nicht bei den Feierlichkeiten anwesend ist und sie zumindest fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist - und dann wird etwas geschehen…" Jedenfalls hoffte Legolas das.

„Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann Gnade ihm!" Elladans Hand umschloss seinen Schwertgriff fester.

„Ihr wird nichts geschehen, mellon nin! Er braucht sie – und ihr habt mir selber erzählt, dass er sie liebt. Er glaubt sicher, dass Aragorn… er aus dem Weg ist und er erst einmal leichtes Spiel haben wird, wenn er aus dem Palast heraus ist, aber diesen Gefallen werden wir ihm nicht tun!" Legolas sprach mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den Zwillingen.

Haldur schubste Arwen mit einer Hand vor sich her und mit der anderen hielt er den einfachen Umhang zusammen, um seine blutbefleckte Tunika zu verbergen. Gleichzeitig hielt er den Dolch umklammert und strich mit dem Daumen immer wieder über die feuchte Klinge, was ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf die Lippen trieb. Es war vollbracht! Endlich hatte er das Ziel erreicht, dass so lange in der Ferne gelegen hatte und nie zu erlangen schien! Aber mit jeder weiteren Minute die verstricht und sich ihnen niemand in den Weg stellte, keine aufgeregten Rufe erklangen oder gar das Warnsignal geblasen wurde, nahm seine Zufriedenheit zu. ER würde Arwen für sich gewinnen, Elrond mit ihr in die Knie zwingen und erst die Herrschaft über die Elben an sich bringen, bevor er sich schließlich auch Gondor nahm. Arwen war immer noch die Königin des Menschenvolkes und mit einer Heirat würde ihm der Thron rechtmäßig gehören…

Haldur schlug den Weg in den Wald ein, als er aus den letzten Hallen der Bäume trat und verbarg sich immer in den Schatten. Die wenigen Wachen die den Waldrand säumten schauten zwar auf, als sie sich näherten, aber nahmen nicht weiter Notiz von ihnen. Er hatte inzwischen Arwens Arm ergriffen und stützte sie, damit ihr taumelnder Gang sie nicht doch noch verraten konnte – auch sie trug einen alten Umhang, dessen Kapuze ihr tief ins Gesicht hing. Jeder der sie sah, hielt sie für einfache Bedienstete, die einen Auftrag ihres Herrn erledigen mussten. Niemand würde ihn jetzt noch aufhalten können!

Sanfte Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das dichte Blätterdach der großen starken Bäume und verirrten sich auf dem moosigen Boden. Zwei Eichhörnchen tollten über den Boden und jagten sich die Bäume hinauf, bis sie auf einmal still verharrten und lauschten. Weit vor ihnen kam Wind auf und die Äste neigten sich knarrend zur Seite. Die Tiere blickten zu den Baumwipfeln, die sich über ihnen befanden und sich dem warmen Sonnenlicht zu neigten. Der Wind kam näher und mit ihm ein Schatten, der sich schnell bewegte. Mit einem Male flog er über sie hinweg und ließ abermals die starken Äste sich biegen und knarren. Saradas zog seine breiten Bahnen über die Wipfel des Waldes und ließ sein Knurren verlauten. Der Drache spürte was passiert war. Über die enge Verbindung mit Legolas konnte er den seelischen Schmerz und die unbegrenzte Wut spüren – ein jedes Knurren brachte sie zum Ausdruck. Er erhob sich höher in die Lüfte, nur um pfeilschnell herunter zu fliegen und sich kurz über den Baumwipfeln wieder in die Horizontale zu bringen. Mit einem Male nahm er unter sich Bewegungen war und neigte den Kopf, um besser sehen zu können. Saradas verlangsamte sein Flügelschlagen und flog über den beiden Personen, die eilig unter dem Blätterdach entlang liefen, hinweg. Der Drache schnaubte gräulich, als er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte. Haldur – der Elb, der ihm diese Qualen angetan hatte, der ihn so lange unter der Erde festgehalten hatte, der Elb der ebenfalls für seinen momentanen Schmerz verantwortlich war. Der Drache konnte nicht hinunter, die Bäume waren zu vielschichtig und stark, als dass sie ihm so einfach Platz machen würden. Saradas schnaubte verächtlich und flog abermals empor und entlud seine Wut in einigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen. Er sah sich um und sah, dass der Wald sich in einiger Entfernung lichten würde. Mit einem zufriedenen Knurren ließ er sich wieder hinab gleiten und suchte knapp über den Wipfeln nach Haldur und Arwen. Sie liefen östlicher Richtung, die große lichte Stelle befand sich allerdings genau in der Entgegengesetzten Himmelsrichtung. Der Drache zögerte nicht lange und streifte mit seinen Fängen die Bäume, die sich unter ihm befanden so dass sie knarrten und ächzten und die obersten Äste fallen ließen.

Haldur eilte mit Arwen am Arm durch den Wald. Er war zu gewiss und zu verblendet, als dass er die Gefahr weit droben über seinem Kopf bemerkte. Arwen stolperte neben ihm her. Von ihrem sonst so anmutigen Gang war nichts zu erkennen. Ihr Herz war erfüllt von Schmerz und Angst um ihren Gatten. Über ihre Zukunft machte sie sich keine Gedanken. Immer wieder traten die Bilder von dem am Boden liegenden Aragorn vor ihr inneres Auge und ließen sie kraftlos erscheinen. Sie hatte nicht den Willen sich zu wehren und ließ sich von Haldur mitziehen. Seine höhnenden Worte nahm sie nur durch eine Nebelwand war und so bemerkte sie erst spät, dass er auf einmal abrupt stehen blieb und sie fast in ihn hinein gelaufen wäre. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie, wie dicke Äste auf den Boden fielen und ihnen den Weg abschnitten. Haldur fluchte lauthals als er zum Himmel sah und den Drachen erblickte, der ein drohendes Grummeln ausstieß. Arwen blickte zu dem Schatten der über die Baumwipfel flog und sein Knurren vernehmen ließ. Der Drache... aber Haldur packte sie wieder und schlug die nördliche Richtung ein. Doch weit kamen sie nicht – zuerst vernahmen sie nur ein Knacken, doch wenige Zeit später sahen sie wie abermals Äste hinunter fielen. Sie mussten zurück weichen, um nicht von ihnen getroffen zu werden. Haldur schien nervös zu werden und fluchte in der dunklen Sprache, doch Arwen wurde von Hoffnung erfüllt. Sie nahm nur geringfügig war, dass Haldur abermals die Richtung änderte und dorthin lief, wo Saradas ihn haben wollte. Die Elbe war in Gedanken bei ihrem Mann. Saradas war mit Legolas verbunden – vielleicht würde der Drache es schaffen Kontakt mit dem Düsterwaldprinzen aufzunehmen. Dann würden sie Aragorn finden und ihm helfen können. Sie würden ihn retten können...

Legolas eilte mit den beiden Zwillingen weiter durch die Hallen, bis der Düsterwaldprinz abrupt stehen blieb. Elrohir und Elladan waren so in Sorge, dass sie die Reaktion des blonden Elben erst bemerkten, als sie schon einige Schritte weiter gerannt waren. Verwirrt drehten sie sich zu ihm um.

„Was ist Legolas?", fragte Elrohir und starrte zu seinem Freund, doch dieser gab keine Antwort.  
Legolas starrte auf den Boden und suchte die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Er wurde plötzlich von einem Triumphgefühl übermannt. Die Wut und der Zorn, die ihn bis eben noch erfüllt hatten, waren nur noch untergründige Gefühle. Die Verbindung zu Saradas zeigte sich deutlicher denn je – er spürte nicht länger die hilflose Wut des Drachen, sondern den berechnenden Einsatz. Saradas tat etwas, er half ihnen, das spürte Legolas eindeutig. Der Elb schloss die Augen um die Eindrücke besser verstehen zu können. Saradas war nicht weit entfernt. Legolas ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und konzentrierte sich stärker.

Elladan sah zu seinem Bruder, der jedoch nur die Schultern zuckte.

„Legolas?", fragte der ältere Zwilling und ging auf den Düsterwaldelben zu, der nicht reagierte. „Legolas!", sagte Elladan erneut und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter, so dass sein Gegenüber aufsah.

„Ich weiß wo sie sind!" Die Worte kamen beinahe flüsternd über Legolas' Lippen. Elladan und Elrohir sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Aber... woher...?", fragte Elrohir erstaunt.

„Saradas... ich fühle es...!", antwortete Legolas. „Kommt, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" Legolas drehte sich um und rannte in entgegen gesetzter Richtung. Die beiden Zwillinge folgten ihm auf dem Absatz und rannten mit ihm gemeinsam ins Freie. Die Sorge um ihren Bruder und ihre Schwester keimte von neuem auf und ließ sie eiliger laufen. Legolas' Füße trugen ihn nach draußen in den Wald hinein. Sein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck brachte die vielen Gefühle in ihm nicht zum Ausdruck. Jetzt, da er von seinem Gefühl geleitet wurde, konzentrierten sich seine Gedanken darauf, sich an Haldur zu rächen. Für das, was er Aragorn angetan hatte würde er leiden. Er würde keine Gnade wallten lassen, er würde ihn töten! Langsam, er würde ihn fühlen lassen, was es hieß Schmerzen zu erleiden. Er merkte nicht, dass er immer schneller lief, immer weiter in den Wald hinein, die Zwillinge dicht auf seinen Fersen...

Haldur zog Arwen weiter hinter sich her, musste aber immer wieder stehen bleiben und den Weg ändern, weil schwere Äste von oben herab stürzten. Saradas trieb sie weiter auf die Lichtung zu. Der Drache ließ seine Fänge abermals durch die Baumwipfel fahren, als er bemerkte, dass sie der lichten Stelle nahe waren und Haldur geradewegs darauf zu steuerte. Mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag ließ er sich dorthin gleiten und auf den Boden nieder um den beiden aufzuwarten.

Arwen konzentrierte sich, nicht über die dicken Wurzeln der Bäume zu stolpern, während sie hinter Haldur herlief. Ihr Blick glitt immer wieder zu den Baumwipfeln, doch der Drache war nicht mehr auszumachen. Was hatte er vor? Ihre eben noch aufgekeimte Hoffnung wollte bereits wieder schwinden, als sich die Bäume vor ihnen auftaten.

„Dieses verfluche Mistvieh...", schrie Haldur beinahe, als er den Drachen vor sich auf der Lichtung sah. Arwen hielt die Luft an und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu, wie das große Wesen sich erhob und auf sie zukam. Der Drache bleckte seine Zähne und stieß ein unüberhörbares Grummeln aus, das Arwen zusammen fahren ließ. Haldur sah sich hastig um und suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit – es bot sich jedoch nur die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, auch wenn sie sie wieder in Richtung der Hallen bringen würde. Haldur verspürte einen tiefen Hass gegenüber dem Drachen in sich aufsteigen und war kurz davor, sich dem Kampf mit ihm zu stellen und ihm das Schwert in den Hals zu rammen. Vielleicht würde über diese Verbindung auch der Elbenprinz sterben... Seine unreifen Überlegungen wurden jäh zu Ende gebracht, als Saradas einen Satz auf die beiden Elben zumachte und seine Zähne blicken ließ. Haldur fackelte nicht lange und wandte sich um, um den Schutz zwischen den Bäumen zu suchen, doch Arwen sah ihre Chance. Der Drache würde IHR nichts tun! Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen Haldur, der sie mit sich ziehen wollte. Der Elb blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu der Elbe um, die versuchte, sich von ihm loszumachen.

„Vergesst es meine Schöne...!", knurrte Haldur beinahe und ging – Saradas immer im Auge – auf Arwen zu. Mit einem Handgriff, hielt er ihr den Dolch an die Kehle. „Kommt oder ich werde Gebrauch von ihm machen...!"

„Ihr werdet mich nicht umbringen... Ihr braucht mich noch!", antwortete Arwen kalt und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Saradas, der mit einer Vorderpranke einen dünnen Baumstamm umknickte.

„Jetzt reicht es!", sagte Haldur, nahm Arwen und legte sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter. Die Elbe war im ersten Augenblick zu perplex, als das sie hätte reagieren können. Sie wollte sich Freistrampeln, doch Haldur hielt ihre Beine fest, während er wieder dichter in den Wald hinein lief. Arwen hob ihren Kopf und sah hinter sich Saradas. Der Drache fauchte und kam mit eiligen Schritten hinter ihnen her. Die Baumstämme, die ihm im Weg standen knickten um wie Strohhalme im Wind und fielen mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden. Arwen ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte abermals von Haldur runter zu kommen, doch gegen die Kräfte des Elben kam sie nicht an. Plötzlich ertönte ein erzürntes Grollen hinter ihr und sie hob wieder den Kopf. Saradas schrie – die Bäume waren zu stark geworden, als dass sie nachgaben. Der Drache konnte ihnen nicht weiter in das dichte Baumwerk folgen. Verzweifelt versuchte das Tier die Stämme mit seinen Zähnen beiseite zu räumen, scheiterte jedoch daran. Einige wenige Bäume gaben seinem Schwanz und seinen Tritten nach einiger Zeit nach, doch Haldur war mit Arwen schon zu weit entfernt, als dass Saradas sie hätte erreichen können. Mit einem Grummeln wandte sich der Drache ab, hin zu der lichten Waldstelle und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte um sie nicht zu verlieren.

„Legolas! Bist du dir sicher, dass du den richtigen Weg einschlägst?", rief Elladan, als er sich mit seinem Schwert den Weg durch einiges Blattwerk freischlagen musste.

„Ganz sicher! Saradas leitet mich!", kam die Antwort des Elbenprinzen zurück, der wie ein Hirsch durch den Wald rannte. Sein Gefühl konnte ihn nicht trügen, es wurde immer stärker, je weiter sie in den Wald vordrangen. Haldur und Arwen konnten nicht weit sein. Legolas hielt inne, als er das Krachen von Ästen vernahm.

„Was war das?", fragte Elrohir und spähte durch den Wald.

„Bei den Valar...", entfuhr es Elladan. „Dort sind sie!" Mit einem Satz war er an Legolas vorbei und weiter in den Wald hinein. Jetzt sahen die anderen beiden Elben ebenfalls - Haldur mit Arwen auf den Armen - und eilten hinterher. Auf Legolas Zügen zeigte sich ein eiskaltes Lächeln – er hatte ihn gefunden! Beim nächsten Krachen sah er nach oben und erkannte schemenhaft den gewaltigen Körper Saradas'. Eilig bedankte er sich stumm und folgte Elrohir und Elladan.

„Haldur!", rief der ältere Zwilling und veranlasste, dass der feindliche Elb stehen blieb und in ihre Richtung blickte.

„Elladan!", rief Arwen.

„Lass sie frei und gib auf!", sagte Elrohir und erhob sein Schwert.

Haldur sah gehetzt zwischen den beiden Zwillingen hin und her, bis sein Blick auf Legolas hängen blieb, der hinzu getreten war. Sein Hass vergrößerte sich, je länger er die drei Elben ansah. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung nahm er Arwen vom Arm, hielt sie vor sich und drückte ihr den Dolch an die Kehle. „Verschwindet oder sie ist des Todes!"

Die beiden Zwillinge zuckten zusammen und ließen für einen Augenblick die Schwerter sinken, nur Legolas schien sich sicher. Sein Blick glitt für einen kurzen Moment zu den Baumwipfeln, bevor er sich kaum merklich den Zwillingen zuwandte. „Ihr kümmert euch um Arwen!"

Die beiden Elben sahen ihn verwirrt an, doch im nächsten Moment sollten sie erfahren, was Legolas meinte. Mit einem weiteren Krachen fiel ein großer Ast hinunter, genau über Haldur. Der Elb sah nach oben und schmiss sich und Arwen noch genau rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor das Holz sie hätte treffen können.

„Jetzt!", rief Legolas und die beiden Zwillinge fackelten nicht lange. Mit einem Satz waren sie bei den beiden und zogen Arwen von Haldur fort, noch bevor dieser sich rühren konnte. Dieser rappelte sich umgehend auf und zog sein Schwert, nur um einem entschlossenen Legolas gegenüber zu stehen.

Elladan und Elrohir hatten Arwen beiseite gezogen. „Geht's dir gut? Hat er dir was angetan?", fragte der jüngere Zwilling hastig und musterte seine Schwester.

„Ja, ja, mir geht es gut...!", antwortete diese, doch dann blieb ihr Blick auf seiner Tunika hängen. Blut – viel Blut - hatte den edlen Stoff dunkel gefärbt. „Elrohir...", entfuhr es ihr. „Aragorn! Was ist mit ihm? Habt ihr ihn? Ist er? Was...?" Sie merkte, wie sie bei dem Gedanken an ihren Mann zu zittern begann und die Knie ihr weich wurden, doch Elrohir versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Keine Angst! Wir haben ihn gefunden! Adar und Gandalf nehmen sich seiner an. Er wird es schaffen!" Der Elb versuchte soviel Zuversicht wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, doch sie zitterte merklich, so dass sie Arwen kein Trost war.

„Elrohir!", sagte Elladan. „Wir müssen Legolas helfen!"

Der angesprochene Elb wandte den Blick von Arwen und sah Legolas und Haldur sich gegenüber stehen. Elrohir zuckte zurück, als er den tödlichen Blick des Düsterwaldprinzen sah. Legolas sah zu allem entschlossen aus. Haldur sah sich öfter zwischen den drei Elben um, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Bruchtalzwillinge ihn nicht aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen.

„Lass gut sein Elladan!", sagte Legolas und in seiner Stimme lag soviel Kälte, dass die beiden Elben ihn verwundert ansahen. „Überlass ihn mir! Ich will ihm all das heimzahlen, was er uns angetan hat! Ich kämpfe alleine gegen ihn!"

„Aber...", wollte Elrohir einwerfen, als Haldur hämisch auflachte, doch Legolas schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Kein Aber!" Legolas sah kurz zu den Zwillingen. Er schien größer, majestätisch und herrschend wie er dort stand – er hatte ihnen verboten einzugreifen! Im nächsten Moment hob der silberhaarige Elb auch schon sein Schwert und ging auf Haldur zu, der seines ebenfalls zur Abwehr hob. Von oben ertönte ein lauter Schrei Saradas', gleich einem Gong, der den Kampf freigab.


	10. Hoffnungen

**10. Kapitel**

**Hoffnungen  
**

Elrohir sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen konzentriert dabei zu, wie Legolas und Haldur versuchten, die Stärken und Schwächen voneinander zu erkunden, während er sich der Gegenwart des Drachen über den Baumwipfeln bewusst war. Das Aufeinandertreffen von Stahl auf Stahl ließ ihn innerlich zusammenzucken, aber er bemühte sich nach außen hin einen völlig ruhigen Eindruck zu erwecken, aber sicherlich war Elladan dennoch in der Lage, die Anspannung in ihm wahrzunehmen - nicht anders, wie er dessen Gefühle spürte.

Legolas und Haldur umkreisten sich und Elrohir fixierte kurz seinen Freund. Zweifellos war Legolas mit seinen eleganten, geschmeidigen Bewegungen der bessere Krieger. Seine Klinge lag perfekt ausbalanciert in dessen Händen und verschmolz regelrecht damit. Sie schien fast ein Teil von ihm zu sein.

Haldur kämpfte hingegen wie Feuer. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er regelrecht brannte, wie ein unkontrolliertes Feuer heiß und unberechenbar. Er wechselte sprunghaft seine Angrifftaktiken und schlug mit einer ungeheuren Kraft zu, sodass Legolas einige Male sogar unter der Wucht des Aufpralles zurückweichen mußte.

Doch aus Haldurs Beobachtung schloss Elrohir, das Legolas' Chance darin bestand, seinen Gegner wütend zu machen, damit dieser unvorsichtig wurde, oder er konnte auf seine bessere Ausdauer und Kampftechnik vertrauen. Augenblicklich vollführte Legolas einige Finten und Paraden aus, um Haldurs Schwächen zu erkunden, doch Elrohir sah, was wohl auch Legolas erkennen mußte – Haldur besaß nicht viele davon!

Dennoch gab es einiges, was er anscheinend nicht kannte. Zunächst schien es, als kämpfe Legolas fast zu raffiniert, besonders, wenn man sich Haldurs brutaler Direktheit gegenüber sah, aber dieser Unterschied zeichnete bald eine große Schwäche ihres Feindes aus.

Hiebe und Paraden mit einer Hand beherrschte der Elb sehr sicher, aber wenn er seine Waffe mit beiden Händen hielt, um zu einem noch kraftvollerem Schlag auszuholen, dann nahm er die Klinge weit über die linke Schulter zurück. Würde es ihm gelingen, Legolas vorher aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, so könnte dieser Schlag vielleicht erfolgreich werden, aber dieser sah genau hin und wich aus und nutzte seinen Vorteil. Als Haldur den Schlag zum dritten Mal versuchte, ließ Legolas ihm Zeit, sein Schwert wieder über die linke Schulter zu heben, indem er sich langsamer bewegte und ihn so in die Falle lockte. Dann schwang er noch beim Aufrichten seines eigenen Körpers seine eigene Klinge in einem tödlichen Bogen genau gegen Haldurs Rippen.

Der Elb sah es zu spät um noch richtig ausweichen zu können und er wand sich in einem verzweifelten Versuch, dem Schlag auszuweichen und mußte seine rechte Hand von seinem Schwert lösen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Legolas Angriff hatte nicht das gewünschte, schnelle Ziel erreicht, schnitt jedoch die Tunika seines Gegenübers und dessen Brust ein.

Zu Elrohirs Verwunderung nutzte der Freund jedoch nicht den Moment der Überlegenheit aus, bis Haldur sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, sondern trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete darauf, dass sich Haldur wieder fing. Es war die Haltung eines Lehrmeisters die er einnahm, der darauf wartete, das sein schwacher Schüler sich für die nächste Lektion wieder fing und bereit machte. Saradas Flügelschlag ließ die Äste und Blätter über ihren Köpfen rauschen und der Drache stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus.

Elrohir erwartete Spott auf Legolas' Gesicht zu finden, als er den Freund ansah, aber er mußte Schlucken, als er tödliche Berechnung auf dessen Zügen fand. Es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass Legolas mit Haldur spielen würde, ihm so lange kleinere Wunden zufügen würde, bis der Blutverlust ihn schwächen würde. Was der Freund dann tun würde, mochte sich Elrohir lieber nicht vorstellen, dazu stand ihm selbst noch zu deutlich vor Augen, was Haldur ihnen allen angetan hatte, als er Estel ein Messer in den Rücken gestoßen hatte.

Was mochte Legolas wohl in diesem Augenblick empfinden? Keiner von ihnen wußte, ob Elrond Estel helfen konnte, ob dieser überhaupt noch eine Chance besessen hatte, als endlich Hilfe eingetroffen war. Hatte er zu diesem Moment nicht schon viel zu viel Blut verloren?

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich die Hände an seiner Tunika rieb in dem Versucht, immer noch Reste von Aragorns Blut abzuwischen. Er bildete sich sogar ein, diese feuchte Wärme immer noch fühlen zu können. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken herab und er zwang sich, seine Schultern zu lockern und sich wieder auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren.

Inzwischen bluteten beide Männer aus einigen Wunden und auch Legolas' Hochzeitsgewand war von der rechten Schulter bis zu seiner Brust zerschnitten und entblößte einen häßlichen Riss in dessen Haut.

Elrohir erstarrte, als Haldurs Klinge über Legolas' Kopf niedersauste; sein Freund fuhr gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, aber nicht schnell genug, um einen breiten Schnitt über einem Wangenknochen zu vermeiden. Ein tiefes Grollen übertönte kurz alle Geräusche des Waldes…

Legolas zahlte dies jedoch mit einem gezielten Schlag gegen die Rippen seines Gegners zurück. Der Elb schrie auf und presste eine Hand an seine blutüberströmte Seite. Diesmal folgte ihm Legolas mit einem langen, geschmeidigem Schnitt und einem geschickten Schwertstreich, mit dem er offenbar die Sehnen an den Knien durchtrennen wollte. Haldur sprang im letzten Moment jedoch zur Seite und fiel ins Gras.

Elrohirs Hände ballten sich in Erwartung des letzten, tödlichen Hiebs zusammen – doch der kam nicht.

Legolas taumelte und schüttelte den Kopf, das Gesicht von Unglauben verzogen als er auf die Knie nieder sank. Erst jetzt offenbarte er den Blick auf das Heft eines Dolches, das oberhalb seiner rechten Leiste steckte. Haldurs Arm war noch immer in seine Richtung erhoben und die Hand, die sich beim Verlassen des Dolches geöffnet hatte, zeigte noch immer auf ihn.

Arwen schrie entsetzt Legolas' Namen aus und für einen kurzen Augenblick fuhr sein Blick zu ihr herum, dann kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Füße, wobei er sein Schwert als Stütze zu Hilfe nehmen mußte. Saradas schrie anscheinend Legolas' Schmerzen hinaus, die dieser empfinden mußte, doch dessen Lippen verließ kein hörbarer Laut.

Auch Haldur war wieder auf den Beinen und drang sogleich auf Legolas ein. Er landete einen harten Schlag mit der flachen Klinge auf dessen Rückrat. Dieser wirbelte noch zu seinem Gegner herum, während er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte und traf den Arm von Haldur – jedoch nicht so kraftvoll, wie noch einige Zeit zuvor. Legolas zuckte dabei zusammen, kämpfte jedoch weiter, wobei er Haldurs Hieben manchmal entkam und manchmal unter ihrer Wucht taumelte. Das strahlende Blau seiner Tunika war nun von unheilvollem Rot durchdrungen.

Haldur lachte schallend auf und drang auf Legolas ein, der immer wieder gefährlichen Schlägen ausweichen mußte, was ihm immer schwerer möglich zu sein schien. Sein Schwert zitterte in seinem unsicheren Griff und immer noch lag ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf Haldurs Gesicht, als ein weiterer Schlag von Legolas völlig daneben ging. Ein verächtlicher Schlag auf die Schulter mit der flachen Klinge, ein Tritt und Legolas stolperte erneut.

Wieder lachte Haldur und stieß Legolas endlich nieder. Legolas rollte sich herum und unternahm einen vergeblichen Versuch, Haldur sein Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. Sein Gegner wehrte den Schlag jedoch mit Leichtigkeit ab, entriss die Klinge dessen schlaffen Händen und warf sie von sich. Legolas tastete nach dem Messer in seiner Seite und zog dieses unter einem Schmerzlaut aus der Wunde. Er bäumte sich so schnell er es vermochte auf und traf dabei rein zufällig Haldurs Bein. Der Elb stöhnte auf, gab Legolas einen erneuten Tritt, sodass dieser wieder auf den Rücken geworfen wurde und trat dann mit seinem Stiefel auf Legolas Handgelenk. Dieses brach mit einem unnatürlich lauten Knacken, wie Elrohir fand, begleitet von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen aus Legolas' Kehle.

Über Elrohir ächzten die Bäume, als der Drache versuchte, die dichten Äste zu durchdringen, doch die Jahrhunderte alten Bäume hielten seinem Ansturm stand und so klangen seine Schreie schmerzhaft bis zum Waldboden hinab.

Haldur hatte sich siegessicher über Legolas aufgerichtet, nahm sich die Zeit, seinen Gegner höhnisch lächelnd zu betrachten, während sein Schwert, das er mit beiden Händen umfangen hielt, auf Legolas' gerichtet war, um es ihm ins Herz zu senken.

Das Messer aus Elrohirs Stiefel lag nur für Sekundenbruchteile in seiner Hand, ehe es so schnell durch die Luft sauste, dass es für ein menschliches Auge nur als winziger, glitzernder Silberfaden gesehen werden konnte. Es fuhr dicht über Haldurs Kragen der Tunika in dessen Hals und die Klinge vibrierte unter dessen entsetztem Zusammenzucken.

Das Schwert fiel zu Boden; Legolas rollte sich mühsam zur Seite und es verfehlte ihn nur um Haaresbreite. Haldurs Hände umklammerten nun das Heft des Messers, während seine ungläubig, weit aufgerissenen Augen Elrohirs suchten. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis er auf die Knie nieder ging. Er sah an sich hinunter, sah auf das Blut, das über seine Brust und auf den Boden strömte, mit dem sein Leben in der Erde versickerte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch die Klinge in seiner Kehle machte ihn stumm, während das siegessichere Kreischen des Drachen die Lichtung erfüllte. Seine Klauen schienen sich um die Lippen allen anderen Anwesenden gelegt zu haben und hielten diese stumm. Fast schien es, als habe für einen seiner Flügelschläge die Zeit aufgehört zu existieren.

Arwen löste sich aus Elladans Armen und folgte Elrohir, der sich ohne es zu merken, schon auf halbem Weg zu Haldurs leblosem Körper befand. Ohne eine Gefühlsregung zog er sein Messer aus dessen Hals, wischte es am Gras ab und steckte es zurück in seinen Stiefelschaft. Als er sich zu Legolas umwandte, hatte Arwen seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet und ihm das blutverkrustete Gesicht abgewischt. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen und er begann sich in Arwens Schoß zu regen, seine Augen flatterten, dann sah er auf – der Königin Gondors direkt in die Augen. Seine Worte schmerzten Elrohir unsäglich.

„Tut… mir leid, Arwen.", flüsterte er. „Ich habe… versagt…„

„Nein!" Seine Schwester streichelte sacht über seine unversehrte Wange. „Du bist ehrenvoll angetreten – gegen einen Feigling, der nur durch Hinterhalt vermag, einen Mann zu besiegen."

Legolas wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch es blieb nur bei dem Versuch. Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper und seine Augen schlossen sich, während er tiefer in Arwens Arme sank. Die Verletzungen des Kampfes forderten selbst für einen Elben zu viel Kraft und die Bewusstlosigkeit erlöste ihn vorerst von seinen Schmerzen.

Elrohir sah immer noch auf den Freund und seine Schwester hinunter, ebenso reglos, wie er sich hinter sich Elladan sicher war. Sie alle schienen wie erstarrt und Elrohir glaubte, das er den Grund dafür kannte. Während ihrer Suche nach Haldur war es das Wichtigste gewesen, Arwen aus seinen Händen zu befreien. Danach war all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kampf gerichtet gewesen – auf das Flehen, für einen Sieg durch Legolas. Haldur war nun besiegt, wenn auch nicht durch Legolas' alleinigen Verdienst, aber er war tot. Stellte keine Bedrohung mehr dar. Legolas Verletzungen waren zahlreich, aber keine davon lebensbedrohlich und sicher würden sie bald wieder verheilt sein.

Was sie alle hier auf dieser Lichtung gefangen hielt, war die Angst vor der Wahrheit! Was würde sie erwarten, wenn sie zur Kolonie der Düsterwaldelben zurück kehrten? Was würde ihnen Tanhis sagen, wenn sie die Räume der Heiler erreicht hatten?

Elrohir schluckte und zwang sich, sich zu Arwen hinunter zu beugen. Sie umklammerte noch immer Legolas Körper und streichelte unablässig über seine erschöpften Züge.

„Komm, Schwester! Er braucht jetzt die Hilfe und Pflege der Heiler. Außerdem sollten wir endlich…, sollten wir endlich zu Tanhis zurückgehen. Sie ist sicher schon ganz verrückt vor Sorge!"

Arwen nickte noch bevor sie zu ihm aufblickte, doch als sie es tat, wünschte Elrohir sich, sie hätte es nicht getan! Es lag so viel in diesem einen Blick. Mehr Schmerz lag darin, als in der schlimmsten Wunde, die man mit einem Schwert verursachen hätte können und noch mehr. Das gleiche musste Arwen wohl auch in seinen Augen gelesen haben, denn sie holte langsam und zitternd Luft und versuchte ein unsicheres Lächeln.

„Wir sollten nicht noch länger das unvermeidliche hinaufschieben. Kommt." Elladan hörte sich niedergeschlagen an, aber er setzte seine eigene Aufforderung sogleich in die Tat um. Er trat zu ihnen und wollte sich Legolas Arm gerade um die Schulter legen, als ein starker Windstrom sie erfasste. In gleichmäßigen Schlägen fegte er über sie hinweg, wirbelte Staub und Blätter auf und verhüllte noch für einige Momente die riesige Gestalt, die sich einen Weg durch die Baumwipfel suchte. Die Geschwister mussten sich ducken und den gewaltigen Flügeln ausweichen, aber Saradas streifte sie nicht einmal, sondern breitete nach seiner Landung eine seiner Schwingen vorsichtig aus.

Elladan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Er will wohl, dass wir auf seinen Rücken klettern! Komm, Elrohir, hilf mir mit Legolas."

Gemeinsam trugen sie den Freund auf den Rücken des Drachen, wo Arwen bereits auf sie wartete und den Kopf ihres Freundes wieder in ihren Schoß bettete. Sie wußte nicht, wovor sie mehr Furcht hatte – vor dem Flug auf diesem uralten, aus Legenden stammenden Geschöpf, oder der Ankunft in der Kolonie.

ooOOoo

Tanhis wanderte unablässig vor der geschlossenen Türe zu den Gemächern der Heiler auf und ab, jeden Muskel angespannt und bereit, sofort zu kommen, wenn Elrond sie rief. Das jedenfalls hatte er ihr versprochen! Er wollte sie umgehend holen, wenn sie Aragorn versorgt hatten, damit sie ihr Versprechen einlösen könnte, welches sie Legolas gegeben hatte! Sie würde nicht von Aragorns Seite weichen, bis die Gruppe zurück war und Arwen zu ihrem Gemahl brachte. Oder wenn…

An die zweite Möglichkeit wollte sie erst gar nicht denken, aber trotz ihrer Weigerung, tauchten die schrecklichsten Bilder und Gedanken wie von selbst immer wieder in ihrem Geist auf.

Sie sah Elrond, der mit versteinerter Mine durch die Türe trat und nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte, weil er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht traute. Sah die Zwillinge und Legolas, die den leblosen Körper von Arwen in Händen hielten, oder nur die beiden Brüder, die ihr nicht zu sagen trauten, dass weder Arwen noch Legolas zu ihr zurückkehren würden.

Wieder spürte sie, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten, aber sie kämpfte sie entschieden nieder und reckte trotzig das Kinn vor. Sie würde sich dieser Angst, dieser Schwäche nicht hingeben. Alles würde gut werden! Die drei Freunde würden Arwen und Haldur aufspüren und ihre engste Freundin befreien. Haldur würden sie gefangen nehmen oder töten – was war ihr inzwischen völlig gleichgültig! Und Aragorn würde es schaffen; er würde nicht sterben! Er musste einfach überleben!

Derart in Gedanken versunken, schreckte sie regelrecht zusammen, als sich die Türe endlich öffnete und sie wirbelte herum. Elrond stand regungslos im Türrahmen und auf seinem Gesicht stand nur zu deutlich, was er empfand. Angst, Sorge und Schrecken lagen im Widerstreit mit Erschöpfung und Niedergeschlagenheit, aber so sehr Tanhis auch suchte: Trauer war nirgends zu entdecken, aber auch keine Erleichterung.

„Wir haben getan, was in unserer Macht stand. Die Klinge hat den rechten Lungenflügel durchstoßen und nur knapp sein Herz verfehlt. Ein Stück nach links versetzt, und wir hätten nichts mehr für ihn tun können. Aber er hat viel Blut verloren und jeder Atemzug ist mühsam. Es liegt jetzt in den Händen der Valar und seiner Kraft…"

Elrond ließ sich auf die Bank nieder sinken, die an einer der Wände stand und die Tanhis die ganze Zeit über gemieden hatte. Sie war einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen, auch nur eine Minute ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.

„Kann ich…?"

„Nur zu. Aber er ist schwach und nicht bei Bewußtsein."  
Tanhis nickte. „Er wird dennoch spüren, dass ich da bin!" Sie versuchte, ihrer Stimme Zuversicht zu verleihen und war stolz darauf, dass sie sich fest und sicher anhörte. Trotzdem atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, straffte ihre Schultern und betete im Stillen, das ihre weichen Knie sie noch einige Zeit tragen mochten.

„Tanhis?" Der Klang seiner Stimme, ließ die Elbin abrupt inner halten. „Irgend eine Nachricht von meiner Tochter? Von Legolas und meinen Söhnen?"

„Nein, mein Herr."

Elrond nickte wissend und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Tanhis zwang sich, nicht länger zu verweilen, auch wenn sie Arwens Vater gerne Trost gespendet hätte. Sie hatte ein Versprechen zu erfüllen!

Der Raum lag in dämmrigem Halbdunkel, erleuchtet von den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne und ihr wurde bewusst, wie lange sie vor der Türe hatte warten müssen. Ein Tisch stand an der Wand, auf dem sich ein Stapel mit sauberen Tüchern und Lacken befand, gleich neben einer Schüssel, mit dampfendem Wasser. Daneben stand auf dem Boden ein großer Korb, in dem achtlos zusammengeknüllte Stoffbahnen lagen. Bei näherem hinsehen, konnte sie erkennen, das alle blutverschmiert waren, was sie beinahe in die Knie zwang. Über den Rand des Korbes, von einem der Sonnenstrahlen zum Glänzen gebracht, hing ein Ärmel einer edlen Tunika, die sie als diese wieder erkannte, die Aragorn getragen hatte. Sie riss sich von diesem Anblick los und traute sich endlich, näher an das Bett heran zu treten, das neben dem Fenster stand und das von den Strahlen der Sonne nicht erreicht wurde. Sie brauchte deshalb auch einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, doch dann trat sie an die Bettkante und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Sie kannte Aragorn nun schon einige Jahre und hatte ihn stets darum bewundert, wie stark seine Persönlichkeit es vermochte, jeden Raum zu erfüllen, wenn er ihn nur betrat. Seine Erscheinung hatte diese Kraft immer widergespiegelt und selten hatte sie einen Menschen gesehen, der von einer Aura wie seiner umgeben war.

Kraft und Leben waren nun von seinem Angesicht gewichen, er war so blass - selbst seine Lippen wiesen kaum noch Farbe auf. Man hatte seinen Oberkörper mit Kissen gestützt, sodass er fast aufrecht im Bett saß, damit ihm das Atmen leichter fiel, aber jeder Zug kam mühsam und zittrig über die leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Tanhis fasste unendlich vorsichtig nach seiner Hand und zwang sich, nicht zurückzuschrecken, als sie ihre Finger darum schloss. Seine schönen, kraftvollen Hände, die sicher jedes Schwert hielten und ebenso flink und behände die Feder über das Pergament trugen, waren eisig kalt und lagen schlaff in ihrer zierlichen Hand.

Erst, als ihr Handrücken über ihre Wange fuhr, erkannte sie, das diese nass vor Tränen waren, die ihr unablässig über das Gesicht rannen und sie schluchzte ungewollt auf, als sie versuchte, ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Er lebte, ja, aber selbst sie erkannte, dass sein jetziger Zustand nicht viel Hoffnung machte. Jeder, der ihn so sehen würde, wußte, dass sein Herz jederzeit aufhören konnte zu schlagen.

„Kämpfe.", flüsterte Tanhis kaum hörbar und wischte sich abermals mit der Hand über die Wange.

Wenn doch Arwen und Legolas endlich kämen! Sie waren es, die jetzt an Aragorns Seite gehörten! Sein bester Freund und seine Frau gehörten hier her, sie würde Aragorn spüren und aus ihrer Kraft könnte er die schöpfen, die er benötigte, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Unablässig strich sie sanft über Aragorns Hand, begann, ihm leise, elbische Worte zuzuflüstern und schließlich flehte sie ihn an, nicht aufzugeben. Sie zählte ihm auf, welche Menschen ihn brauchten, sein Volk, seine Freunde und warum sie ihn so dringend in ihren Leben benötigten. Was alles geschehen könnte, wenn er sie verließ.

Während die Sonne langsam immer tiefer sank und die Stille des Abends sich noch verstärkte, war sie innerlich ruhiger geworden. Ihre eigene gesprochene Stimme hatte sie zur Ruhe gebracht und mit jeder Minute die verstrich, wuchs auch ihre Hoffnung an. Elrond hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, aber sie ahnte, dass jede verstrichene Stunde bedeutete, das Aragorn kämpfte.

Hin und wieder öffnete sich leise die Türe und Diener kamen, um die beschmutzten Laken wegzuschaffen, heißen Tee zu bringen und schließlich entzündeten sie die bereitstehenden Kerzen. Der Schein der Flammen zeichnete tanzende Schatten auf die Wände und Möbel, ließen Aragorns Gesicht nicht mehr so erschreckend bleich erscheinen und tauchten alles in einen warmen, goldenen Glanz.

Als sich die Türe abermals öffnete, schaute sie nicht mehr auf, denn sie erwartete, nur wieder einen der Diener zu erblicken, aber dann legte sich eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter und Elrond räusperte sich.

„Wird es nicht Zeit, dass du dich auch endlich ausruhst? Gandalf oder ich können ebenso gut hier bei Aragorn wachen."

Tanhis schüttelte nur den Kopf und Elrond seufzte wissend. Nichts anderes schien er erwartet zu haben. Er trat an die andere Seite des Bettes und ergriff die Hand seines Ziehsohnes, legte ihm die andere an die Stirn und verharrte so eine kleine Weile.

„Kein Fieber. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Tanhis hob den Blick und lächelte kaum merklich. „Ich bin sicher, er schafft es."

In diesem Augenblick glaubte sie, einen schwachen Druck ihrer Hand zu spüren und ihr entfuhr ein überraschter Laut. Aragorn regte sich leicht in den Kissen und Elrond beugte sich näher zu ihm herunter.

„Aragorn! Aragorn hörst du mich?"

Seine Lider hoben sich mühsam, fielen immer wieder zu, bis seine matten Augen endlich denen seines Ziehvaters standhielten. Er schien einen Moment zu benötigen, um sich selbst bewusst zu werden, was geschehen war, aber dann wurde sein Blick klarer.

„Arwen?" Seine Stimme klang heiser und gezwungen, so, als müsse er all seine Kraft auf das Sprechen konzentrieren.

„Auch wenn es dich schmerzt, versuche tief Luft zu holen. Du musst die verletzte Lunge öffnen, Estel."

„Arwen?" Er blinzelte in der Anstrengung, die Augen geöffnet zu halten. „Wo ist … Wo ist sie?"

Das Atmen war eine Qual, das Sprechen noch viel mehr, aber Aragorn musste es einfach wissen. Elrond musste ihm endlich sagen, was er zu wissen verlangte, eher würde er auf sich selbst keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Mühsam, sich auf Elronds Hand stützend, versuchte er, sich höher aufzusetzen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Schmerzen schossen durch seinen Rücken und hielten seinen Brustkorb umklammert. Er zwang sich, dreimal tief durchzuatmen, wartete, bis sein Blick wieder klar wurde und sank zurück in die Kissen. Husten kroch seine Kehle hinauf, aber er versuchte ihn niederzukämpfen, bis er atemlos aufkeuchte.

„Ruhig, Aragorn." Er erkannte Tanhis' Stimme und wurde sich erst jetzt gewahr, das sie seine Hand hielt. Tröstliche Wärme ging davon aus und vertrieb die Kälte, die ihn noch immer gefangen hielt. Er umschloss ihre Hand fester und suchte ganz bewusst ihren Blick.

„Wo, Tanhis? … Sag es mir."

In ihren Augen stand all das geschrieben, was sie in den letzten Stunden ausgestanden hatte, aber sie schlug ihre Lider nicht nieder, wich ihm keinen Millimeter aus. Am Rande wurde Aragorn sich bewusst, das sie noch immer ihr Hochzeitsgewand trug, ihre haselnussbraunen Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt, aber die Blüten darin waren längst verwelkt und ließen die Köpfe hängen und einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen Wild auf ihre Schultern. Trotzdem war sie immer noch wunderschön und sie strahlte Kraft und Leben aus. Ihre großen, grünen Augen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Sommersprossen, die so einzigartig an ihr waren, zeichneten sich auf ihrer hellen Haut deutlicher ab als sonst. Legolas würde mit ihr glücklich werden – war es natürlich schon, aber ihr Bund würde es endlich auch für ganz Mittelerde deutlich zeigen.

„Legolas und deine Brüder suchen sie. Sie sind schon eine Weile fort…"

Tanhis senkte den Blick immer noch nicht, aber nun liefen ihr ungehindert weitere Tränen über die Wangen. Aragorn war es, der diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen konnte und matt die Augen schloss. Er war sich bewusst, welches Opfer sie brachte, das sie hier bei ihm saß, während Legolas sich einem Feind gegenüberstellte. Ihr Platz war an Legolas' Seite, sie war seine Rückendeckung geworden, von dem Tag an, an dem sie sich ihre Gefühle füreinander eingestanden hatten. Welche Angst musste auch sie empfinden, wenn noch immer keine Nachrichten eingetroffen waren! Dieser Feind war gefährlich, vielleicht gefährlicher, als manch anderer, denn Haldur hatte nicht die Ehre, einem Mann ins Gesicht zu blicken, wenn er ihn tötete. Hinterlist und Tücke waren dessen Verbündete und er würde sie auch gegen Legolas einsetzten.

„Verzeih mir…", flüsterte er. „Dieser Tag sollte… nur euch gehören. Ich…"

„Scht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast die ganze Zeit versucht, uns auf die Gefahr aufmerksam zu machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden wird, wenn du nur gesund wirst. Der Tag von Legolas und mir wird kommen – und du wirst mit Arwen an unserer Seite stehen. Schlaf jetzt, mellon nin. Legolas wird mich schelten, wenn ich nicht gut auf dich acht gebe."

Ihr Lächeln hätte ansteckend gewirkt, wenn Aragorn es gesehen hätte, aber die wenigen Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, hatten ihn erschöpft, sodass er schon bei ihren letzten Worten in den Schlaf geglitten war.

Tanhis sah zu Elrond auf und dieser nickte ihr anerkennend zu. Sie hoffte, das sie Aragorn hatte beruhigen können und das sie ihm bei seinem nächsten Erwachen auch das letzte bisschen Sorge nehmen könnte. Sie setzte all ihre Hoffnung darauf, dass bis dahin endlich Nachricht von Elronds Kindern und Legolas eingetroffen waren, oder besser noch, das sie alle wohlbehalten in die Kolonie zurückgekehrt waren. Sie flehte dafür stumm zu den Valar.

ooOOoo

Der Drachen trug sie schnell und sanft auf die große Lichtung der Kolonie der Düsterwaldelben und versetzte Arwen in Staunen, weil er dabei nicht eines der aufgebauten Zelte auch nur streifte. Das Erscheinen seiner riesigen Gestalt, verursachte die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen unter den zahlreichen Hochzeitsgästen, die sich auf der Lichtung befanden und seit dem Vormittag darauf warteten, endlich zu erfahren, warum keine Feierlichkeiten stattgefunden hatten. Natürlich waren verschiedene Gerüchte unter den Anwesenden umhergegangen, aber niemand wußte etwas Genaues und im tiefsten ihres Herzens war Arwen dafür auch dankbar.

Legolas lehnte erschöpft an ihrer Schulter, war aber während des Fluges erwacht und erwehrte sich der Fürsorge der Zwillinge, so gut er es vermochte. Elrohir war als erster vom Rücken des Drachen geglitten und stützte den Freund, als dieser ihm nun folgte, was angesichts seines gebrochenen Knochens nicht gerade leicht war. Als er jedoch festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, schob er Elrohirs Hand beiseite.

„Ich denke, es wird schon gehen.", brummte er, aber bereits sein erster Schritt ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er sank gegen Elrohirs Seite, der ihn sofort ergriff und sicheren Halt bot. Elladan trat an Legolas andere Seite, aber ein Blick des Freundes genügte und er hielt sich nur bereit.

Arwen folgte ihnen langsam, denn in ihr machte sich eine solche Unruhe breit, dass ihr das Herz aus der Brust zu springen drohte. Sie ließ ihren Blick hastig über die anwesende Menschenmenge schweifen, konnte aber kein sonderlich vertrautes Gesicht darin finden. Keiner ihrer Freunde war anwesend, nicht einer von ihnen kam angelaufen, dabei musste sich die Nachricht von ihrem Auftauchen doch sicher schon längst in der gesamten Kolonie verbreitet haben!

Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, als sie sich fragte, was die Freunde wohl zurückhielt. Vermochte es niemand von ihnen, ihr in die Augen zu sehen und ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen? Und ihr Vater? Wo war er?

Ein Ausruf von Elladan ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken und sie erfasste Gandalf, der sich ihnen durch eine Schneise in der Menschenmenge näherte. Er wirkte älter als sonst und unsagbar müde – dennoch lächelte er, als er Arwen erblickte und betrachtete dann Legolas besorgt. Elladan schweifte sein Blick nur kurz; umso länger ruhte er auf Elrohir, dem er dann anerkennend zunickte.

Arwen wußte nicht warum, aber sie war sich ganz sicher, dass der Zauberer ganz genau wußte, dass ihr Bruder Haldur getötet und Legolas gerettet hatte. Gandalf steckte immer wieder voller Rätsel, die sie wohl niemals ergründen würde.

Doch darüber vermochte sie jetzt nicht länger nachzudenken. Sie wollte endlich Gewissheit und nicht länger von ihrer eigenen Furcht erdrückt werden, aber bevor sie überhaupt fragen konnte, richtete Gandalf das Wort an sie.

„Kommt! Euer Vater hat mich zu euch geschickt, um euch zu holen. Er erwartet euch in Aragorns Gemächern. Elrohir, kommt mit und helft Legolas zu den Heilern. Sie werden sich ihm annehmen wollen."

Elrohir nickte und wollte Legolas gerade in die Richtung führen, die Gandalf ihnen wies, als dieser taumelte. Elladan griff nach seinem anderen Arm, aber Elrohir war schneller gewesen und umfasst bereits die Schultern des Freundes und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Arwen hatte seinen gebrochenen Arm verbunden und geschient, die Wunde an Legolas' Seite notdürftig verbunden und die Blutung gestoppt, so gut sie es vermochten, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg gemacht hatten, aber jetzt waren die weißen Stoffstreifen hellrot getränkt. Legolas sah ungläubig an sich hinunter und dann mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck zu Gandalf auf. Dieser sah wohl erst jetzt, was den Elb der Kampf und der anschließende Flug gekostet hatten.

„Aragorn. Ist er…?"

Sein Blick begegnete Legolas fest und er vermochte sogar, ein wenig zu lächeln. „Er lebt."

„Gut.", flüsterte Legolas erleichtert, „gut." Dann brach er bewusstlos in Elrohirs Armen zusammen.

Auf Gandalfs Anweisungen hin liefen einige Umstehende aufgeschreckt los und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eine Bahre auf die Lichtung trugen. Sacht wurde Thranduils Sohn darauf nieder gelassen und umgehend zu den Heilern gebracht, gefolgt von den drei Geschwistern und dem Zauberer.

Arwen schritt weit aus und spürte förmlich, wie sich ihre innere Anspannung noch vergrößerte. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Aragorn, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich vor dessen Anblick und zweifelte daran, dass ihre Kraft ausreichen würde, sich der Wahrheit zu stellen. Elrond würde ihr schonungslos alles über seinen Zustand mitteilen, das wußte sie und sie wappnete sich dafür, seine Schilderungen so ruhig wie eben möglich entgegen zu nehmen.

Sie betraten den Vorraum zu den Gemächern, in denen sich die Heiler befanden und gerade in diesem Moment trat Elrond aus einer der Türen hervor und blieb unvermittelt stehen, als er seine Kinder vor sich sah. Sogleich erhellten sich seine angespannten Züge und er eilte ihnen entgegen, um jeden kurz an sich zu drücken und seiner kritischen Musterung zu unterziehen.

Elrohir und Elladan verdrehten gespielt die Augen, aber Arwen blieb ernst und suchte bewusst den offenen Blick ihres Vaters.

„Wo ist er? Führe mich zu ihm, ada."

Elrond nickte stumm, deutete auf die Türe, durch die er gekommen war und sprach leise zu ihr.

„Er ist schwach, Arwen. Wir haben alles getan, aber die Zeit wird erst die Gewissheit bringen." Er hielt sie zurück und bedeutete ihr, einen Moment zu warten. „Ich weiß, du willst so rasch wie möglich an seine Seite, aber ich möchte erst Tanhis holen." Er blickte zu Legolas hinüber. „Sie wird sicher bei ihm sein wollen."

Arwen nickte und Elrond trat alleine ein. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit wurde die Türe schwungvoll aufgerissen und Tanhis stürmte in den Vorraum. Sie lief beinahe gegen die Freundin, nahm sich nur wenige Augenblicke, Arwen zu umarmen und rannte an die Bahre hinüber.

Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie einzelne Strähnen aus Legolas' Stirn und flüsterte seinen Namen. Sie glaubte zu bemerken, dass er sich leicht regte, aber er schlug nicht, wie erhofft, die Augen auf. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn den Heilern zu überlassen, die sich bereits um den Elben versammelt hatten und zum zweiten Male innerhalb eines Tages schloss sich eine Türe vor ihr.

Arwen konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was in ihrer Freundin jetzt vorging, aber sie konnte und wollte jetzt nicht mehr länger warten. Sie atmete entschlossen ein und drückte die Türklinke. Sie betrat den Raum und als sie Aragorn erblickte, schien sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu öffnen. Dennoch schritt sie weiter auf das Bett zu und nahm an seiner Seite Platz, in der Gewissheit, dass sie nicht eher von hier weichen würde, bis er erwachte.

ooOOoo

Tanhis erfuhr von Elrohir und Elladan was sie wissen musste und konnte Elrohir nicht genug danken, das er so beherzt in den Kampf eingegriffen hatte und somit Legolas' Leben gerettet hatte.

„Ich werde dir ewig dafür dankbar sein!" Und zu seiner Überraschung, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wangen.

Elrohir schob sie verlegen von sich. „Das war doch selbstverständlich. Legolas hätte das Gleiche auch für mich getan!"

Elladan räusperte sich neben ihnen. „Wo wir gerade von Legolas sprechen – ich glaube, du kannst jetzt zu ihm!"

Tanhis löste sich von Elrohirs Armen, der sie immer noch ein Stück von sich gehalten hatte und rannte auf die Türe zu, durch die soeben der letzte der Heiler heraus trat.

Legolas lag in einem der einfachen Betten und blickte ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen. Er war schwer gezeichnet. Blutergüsse verdunkelten seine Wangenknochen und seinen Kiefer und ein Knöchel war geschwollen. Er saß etwas steif aufrecht im Bett, weil dicke Verbände um seine Mitte geschlungen waren, die unter der leicht geöffneten Tunika hervorblitzten. Ein Ärmel war aufgerollt, um für die Schiene an seinem Arm Platz zu machen. Doch diese Verletzungen und die heilende Schwertwunden in seinem Gesicht waren nichts gegen die offene Wunde, die sie in seinen Augen sah.

„Ich habe es nicht geschafft, Tanhis. Ich habe Haldur nicht seine verdiente Strafe zuteil werden lassen." Seine Stimme klang unsicher und belegt. „Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie es um Aragorn steht."

Tanhis überwand den leeren Raum zwischen ihnen und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen. Er zog sie zu sich aufs Bett und barg sie an seinem Herzen, ignorierte den vagen, dumpfen Schmerz, der durch ihr geringes Gewicht in ihm ausgelöst wurde und verharrte lange in ihrem friedlichen Trost.

ooOOoo

Aragorn rollte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte vergeblich, Haldurs Schläge abzuwehren, aber seine Hände waren von einem dumpfen Taubheitsgefühl erfüllt und gehorchten ihm nicht. Schmerzen wie heißes Feuer gingen von seinem Rücken aus und hinderten ihn daran, tief durchzuatmen.

„Nein!" Sein flehender Aufschrei war in Wirklichkeit nur ein hilfloses Stöhnen, doch selbst dieses kostete ihn unendlich viel Kraft. Wieder traf ihn ein Schlag, doch noch immer konnte er die Faust seines Gegners nicht aufhalten und sie traf ihn mit voller Wucht am Brustkorb. Augenblicklich blieb ihm die Luft weg und er krümmte sich zusammen. Haldurs Atem streifte sein Gesicht, dessen Hände drückten seine Schultern auf den Boden und riefen neue Wellen des Schmerzes in seinem Rücken hervor.

„Estel. Estel."

Seine Stimme hallte in Aragorns Kopf wieder und drang langsam in sein Bewußtsein vor, doch er bemühte sich, das höhnische Flüstern nicht in sein Herz vordringen zu lassen. Er erwehrte sich der Versuchung, seinem Peiniger ins Gesicht zu blicken und presste noch fester die ohnehin schweren Lider zusammen. „Nein!" Diesmal würde er sich nicht dazu verleiten lassen, sich aus der Reserve locken zu lassen. Zu oft war es Haldur gelungen, ihn so in eine Falle zu lotsen und alles nur noch Schlimmer zu machen. Er verstand es nur zu gut, seine größten Ängste und Schwächen zu nutzen. Wenn er sich den momentanen Qualen hingab und keinen Widerstand leistete, dann verging ihm vielleicht der Spaß daran, ihn weiter zu tyrannisieren. Dann würde er von ihm ablassen und ihn endlich in Frieden lassen – wenigstens dieses Mal.

„Kämpfe!"

„Nein!"

Schwärze erfüllte sein Blickfeld, als sie Haldurs Hände um seine Kehle legten und ihn nun vollends daran hinderten, Sauerstoff in seine schmerzenden Lungen zu ziehen. Ein Gedanke kam ihm, das er versuchen sollte sich aufzubäumen, Haldur so von sich herunter zu stoßen, aber dieser besaß so viel mehr Kraft als er und würde seinen Griff ohnehin nicht im Mindesten lockern. Panik ergriff ihn und eine innere Stimme schalt ihn einen Narren, das er nicht endlich begann, sich Haldurs Angriffen zu erwehren. Wenn er noch länger zögerte, würde Haldur gewinnen, aber was würde danach geschehen? Aragorn kannte ihn nun schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass er sich dann sicherlich ein neues Opfer suchen würde. Mit Sicherheit eine Person, die Estel sehr nahe stand. Einer der Zwillinge, oder aber Arwen. Was würde Haldur dafür geben, sie zu besitzen, sie von Aragorns Seite zu treiben. Aragorn hatte so viel zu verlieren, für das es sich lohnte zu kämpfen und jeder abgewehrte Angriff würde ihn auch stärken, denn dann würde er lernen, seinerseits die Schwächen seines Gegners zu nutzen. Dennoch blieb ein Rest Zweifel. Es war so viel einfacher, endlich aufzugeben, den Strapazen ein Ende zu setzten und sich dem Frieden hinzugeben. Keine Schmerzen mehr, keine Angst. Aber war dies wirklich sein Weg? Konnte er einfach aufgeben? Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es nicht seiner Natur entsprach, nicht seiner Überzeugung, nach der er schon immer gelebt und gehandelt hatte. Sein Herz zeigte ihm die Liebe so vieler Freunde, die er für immer verlieren würde…

Also begann er zu kämpfen.

Er wußte nicht wie, aber plötzlich löste sich die Umklammerung um seinen Hals und süße, köstliche Luft rann seine Kehle hinab.

„Estel!" Diesmal klang die Stimme zärtlich und von Erleichterung erfüllt und er sagte sich, das sie es wehrt war, nach deren Ursprung zu forschen. Es gelang ihm, für einen kurzen Moment die Augen aufzuschlagen, aber trübe Helligkeit blendete ihn und sie fielen umgehend wieder zu. Ein bitterer Geschmack lag ihm auf der Zunge und brannte in seinem Hals.

„Wach auf.", bettelte die Stimme. Dann: „Bleib bei mir. Verlasse mich nicht!"

Hände legten sich auf seine Wangen, diesmal aber nicht bedrohlich, sondern weich und angenehm warm, die ihn sacht streichelten. Etwas drückte gegen seine Lippen und lauwarme Flüssigkeit benetzte seine ausgetrocknete Kehle. Selbst das Schlucken schmerzte und plötzlich war selbst die Erleichterung seines Durstes eine zu große Anstrengung. Um ihn herum, schien es wieder dunkler zu werden. Alles war still, bis auf ein schwaches Wispern in der Ferne, das ihn nun unablässig in dieser Welt zu begleiten schien und ihn daran hinderte, in eine andere hinüber zu treten.

ooOOoo

Der Herbst hielt das Land inzwischen mit festem Griff umklammert und immer öfter regnete es. Wind und Regen peitschten gegen die mit Ästen und Zweigen verhangenen Fenster und das trostlose Wetter schlug sich noch zusätzlich auf die niedergeschlagene Stimmung aller Freunde nieder. Arwen saß Tag und Nacht an Aragorns Seite, weckte ihn, um ihm Brühe oder Tee einzuflößen, aber er wirkte immer desorientiert und fiel schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder in seine Träume zurück. Darin wurde er wohl von den Dämonen der Vergangenheit gequält und vielleicht auch von den Erinnerungen der jüngsten Ereignisse, denn er warf sich umher oder schlug um sich. Wie schwach er noch war, zeigte sich daran, wie leicht er dann von ihr gehalten werden konnte, damit die Wunde an seinem Rücken nicht wieder aufbrach und dann sank er wieder mühsam nach Atem ringend zurück. Selten schlief er ruhig und entspannt.

Elrond erschien alle paar Stunden, brachte Schüsseln mit dampfendem Wasser, in das er Kräuter streute, deren Duft sich im Raum verbreitete und die Heilung der Lunge beschleunigen sollte. Zusammen mit einem Heiler säuberte er immer wieder die Wunde auf Aragorns Rücken und setzte sie für kurze Zeit der frischen Luft aus – behielt dabei immer einen unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck bei und wich dem Blick seiner Tochter anschließend aus. Einmal hatte Arwen wirklich geglaubt, sie würde Aragorn für immer verlieren und die Erinnerung daran, steigerte die erneute Angst in ihrem Herzen. Sie war sich sicher, das es alleine Elladan zu verdanken war, das Aragorn bei seinem letzten Anfall nicht erstickt war, denn er hatte umgehend gehandelt und seinen Ziehbruder höher in die Kissen gezogen. Dann hatte er ihm eine Flüssigkeit eingeflößt, dessen Rezeptur er aus einem der ältesten Heilbücher in der Bibliothek entnommen hatte. Es waren nur Sekunden verstrichen, bis Aragorn endlich wieder einen tiefen Atemzug getan hatte, aber Arwen waren diese wie Stunden erschienen. Tagelang hatte Arwen nun schon selten erfreuliche Worte für ihre Freunde, wenn sie sich für wenige Stunden selber etwas Ruhe gönnte und einer der Gefährten sie ablöste, aber die Heiler versicherten immer wieder, das der viele Schlaf bedeutete, das der Körper all seine Kräfte auf die Heilung verwandte.

Es war die dritte Nacht, nachdem der Mond endlich wieder voll am Himmel gestanden hatte, als Arwen sich nach einigen Stunden der stillen Wache vom Bettrand erhob, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Sie ging durch das Schlafgemach zum Fenster und ließ ein wenig der kühlen Luft herein, um sich zu erfrischen, wobei sie die Arme um sich schlang, um dem Wind die Schärfe zu nehmen. Sie hatte eine Vorliebe für diese Stunde der Nacht und die Ruhe des Waldes hatte für sie etwas Tröstliches.

Fackeln erhellten die Lichtung weit unter ihr, aber in deren Lichtschein regte sich nichts und sie spähte einen Augenblick lang in die Schatten, bis sie die Wachposten in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte.

„Was siehst du da?"

Sie presste die Hand auf ihr Herz, um es zu beruhigen. „Nur die friedliche Nacht."

„Komm her zu mir." Seine Stimme klang noch immer rauh, aber seine Augen waren klar und als er ihre Hand nahm, war diese von einer natürlichen Wärme erfüllt. Arwens Knie zitterten vor Erleichterung und sie sank mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln auf den Bettrand nieder.

„Dachtest du etwa, ich würde dir so einfach wegsterben?"

Sein Lächeln war in dem dämmrigen Licht der Kerzen kaum zu erkennen, aber bei seinen Worten übermannte Arwen ihre Gefühle und die letzte Anspannung ließ die Beherrschung schwinden. Aufschluchzend ließ sie sich an seine Brust ziehen und er umschloss sie schützend in seinen Armen, bis der Tränenstrom endlich verebbte.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen…"

„Ich habe nicht geweint!", versuchte sie zu protestieren.

„Lügnerin!", schalt er sanft, dann zog er vorsichtig und tief die Luft ein, spannte die Schultern und verharrte abrupt, als er die Schmerzgrenze erlangt hatte.

„Ich fühle mich furchtbar, so, als habe mich ein Höhlentroll mit voller Wucht aufgespießt. Wie lange war ich eigentlich weggetreten?" Seine Finger rieben über seine Bartstoppeln. „Eine ganze Weile, nehme ich an."

„Fast fünf volle Tage."

Ihre Äußerung ließ ihn hochfahren, was ihm augenblicklich den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Arwen ihn in die Kissen zurück.

„So lange.", murmelte er schwach. „Was ist geschehen, nachdem…?"

Arwen berichtete ihm ausführlich von den Ereignissen. Von denen, die sie selber miterlebt hatte, aber auch von allem, was ihr Elrond, Tanhis, Legolas und ihre Brüder berichtet hatten. Als sie von dem Kampf zwischen Legolas und Haldur berichtete, stellte Aragorn ihr immer wieder Fragen, hakte bei jeder Kleinigkeit nach, die sie nur vage umschrieb, bis er sich sicher war, jede Grausamkeit zu kennen, die Haldur seinen Freunden angetan hatte.

„Wie geht es ihnen jetzt? Wie geht es Legolas?"

Arwen seufzte auf. „Er nimmt keine Rücksicht auf sich, ist immer der Erste gewesen, der mich an deiner Seite abgelöst hat und ist in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Du kennst ihn doch…"

„Ja, und ich bin froh, einen Freund wie ihn zu haben." Er schien einen Augenblick in die Ferne zu blicken und mit den Gedanken an einem anderen Ort zu sein.

„Tanhis. Wenn es nicht nur ein Traum war, dann ist sie bei mir gewesen, oder nicht?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Arwens Gesicht aus. „Sie war bei dir – und nicht nur ein Mal."

Aragorn lächelte ebenfalls, aber Arwen entging nicht, das er nur noch mit Mühe die Augen offen halten konnte.

„Schlaf jetzt. Du darfst dich nicht gleich so anstrengen."

„Ich habe doch bereits so lange geschlafen…", aber sein Protest war eher halbherzig und er seufzte zufrieden, als sie sich neben ihn legte und anschmiegte. Ruhe legte sich über den Raum und die Stunden der Nacht verstrichen in Frieden.


	11. Hochzeit

**11. Kapitel**

**Hochzeit**

Die letzten Herbststürme wurden von den ersten Winterstürmen abgelöst und machten das Reisen bald unmöglich, doch es befanden sich ohnehin nur noch wenige Gäste in der Kolonie des Düsterwaldes. Nachdem schnell klar war, dass eine Hochzeitszeremonie so rasch nicht stattfinden konnte, waren alle Geladenen wieder den Heimweg angetreten – alle, bis auf die engsten Gefährten, die einmal die Gemeinschaft des Ringes gebildet hatten. Tage und Wochen verstrichen, in denen es Aragorn von Tag zu Tag besser ging, doch es gab vieles, was ihm einfach immer noch zu sehr anstrengte und dazu zählte unweigerlich eine lange, beschwerliche Heimreise. In der ersten Zeit erlaubte Elrond noch nicht einmal, das ihn alle Freunde besuchen durften, und bald fragte selbst Aragorn immer wieder seinen Ziehvater, wann endlich die Hobbits, Gimli, Elrohir, Elladan und Tanhis zu ihm dürften. Doch Elrond blieb hart.

Legolas' Heilung verlief, wie zu erwarten, ohne Probleme und bereits nach zwei Tagen erinnerte nur noch der ruhig gestellte Arm an seinen schweren Kampf mit Haldur, und dieser verschwand schließlich nach einer Woche ebenfalls. Legolas vertraute alleine Tanhis an, dass er insgeheim vermutete, die Heilung verlaufe schneller als selbst für einen Elben üblich und das dies wiederum daran läge, das er mit dem Drachen so stark verbunden war. Saradas übermittelte ihm so präsent und real seine Gefühle, dass seine Kraft darüber mit dem Elben zu verschmelzen schien. Das Saradas sich außerdem auch noch in den Höhlen des Einsamen Berges sein Lager ausgesucht hatte und sich somit unmittelbar in Legolas' Nähe befand, trug wohl ebenfalls zu diesem Umstand bei.

Gandalf und Legolas wechselten sich meist im Tagesrhythmus mit ihren Besuchen bei Aragorn ab, verweilten aber selten länger als wenige Stunden, in denen sie ruhige Gespräche mit ihm führten. Elrond selbst hatte den Beiden gewisse Themen in dessen Gegenwart sogar strengstens verboten und so berichteten sie meist von belanglosen Dingen oder den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage. Diese ermüdeten den Patienten mal mehr und mal weniger, aber einmal schmiss Elrond Legolas regelrecht hinaus. Dem Elben lagen einfach zu viele Gefühle auf dem Herzen und er musste sie endlich mit sich und seinem Freund ins Reine bringen, doch Elrond, der das Gemach unangekündigt betrat, um Aragorns Verbände zu wechseln, verwies ihn schroff des Zimmers. Diese Maßnahme erwies sich in sofern als richtig, als dass Aragorn noch in der selben Nacht wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde.

Arwen verbrachte ihre gesamte Zeit an der Seite ihres Mannes und zog sich nur für die wenigen Stunden zurück, wenn Gandalf oder Legolas bei ihm waren. Sie verstand es, seine Ungeduld zu zerstreuen, führte ihm jeden noch so kleinen Fortschritt seiner Heilung vor Augen und lenkte ihn mit Büchern und Briefen aus Gondor ab, die Faramir gesendet hatte. Erst nach drei Wochen ließ Elrond ihn das erste Mal aufstehen - wozu er alleine schon drei Anläufe benötigte - und ihn nur eine Runde um das Bett drehen, doch Aragorns anfängliche Proteste, er fühle sich bereits schon viel kräftiger und könne weiter gehen, erstarben, als er nach seinem kurzen Ausflug um Atem rang. Jeden Tag erkämpfte er sich jedoch einige Schritte mehr und verbissen mühte er sich ab, der Schwäche seines eigenen Körpers zu trotzen.

Weitere drei Wochen verstrichen, bis er einige Stunden am Tag in einem Sessel am Fenster verbringen durfte und dem Tanz der Schneeflocken zusah, die nun den Düsterwald mit einer weißen Decke verhüllten. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass er dabei in Erinnerungen versank und auf ein nicht erkennbares Ziel in der Winterlandschaft starrte, bis ihn eine Berührung von Arwen, Gandalf oder Legolas hochfahren ließ. Danach war er meist von noch größerem Ehrgeiz erfüllt und trieb sich selbst noch entschlossener voran, bis Elrond ihn sanft aber energisch wieder zur Ruhe verbannte. Doch selbst Elrond fielen nach einer weiteren Zeit keine Ausflüchte mehr ein, um einen Besuch der übrigen Freunde zu verweigern und so kam es, dass Aragorn weitere Abwechslung bekam, die ihm sichtlich gut tat. Doch trotz aller Fortschritte blieb seine Ungeduld und auf Elronds Ratschläge bezüglich seiner Genesung reagierte er immer öfter gereizt und schroff. Seine schlechte Laune bekam eines Tages sogar Arwen zu spüren, worauf sie ihm mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln erwiderte, dass er sicherlich bald völlig genesen sein, wenn er schon wieder in der Lage sei, so halsstarrig und zynisch zu sein! Sie schloss ihm mit der Fingerspitze der vor Verblüffung offen stehenden Mund und fuhr damit fort, übel riechende Dampfkissen im Raum zu verteilen. Aragorn gab sich kampflos geschlagen…

Die Zeit verrann unendlich langsam, aber schleichend wurden die Nächte wieder kürzer, der Schnee taute an manchen Stellen unter den Strahlen der Mittagssonne und der Wind hatte nicht mehr die einst schneidende Kälte.

Legolas unternahm ausgedehnte Besuche bei Saradas und genoss die Zeit mit dem einzigartigen Geschöpf in vollen Zügen. Aber er freute sich auch jedes Mal wieder in die Kolonie zurück zu kehren, denn jedes Mal berichtete Tanhis ihm mit leuchtenden Augen und voller Freude von Aragorns Fortschritten.

Eines Abends ritt Legolas in rasendem Galopp durch den Düsterwald nach Hause zurück, um noch vor Sonnenuntergang einzutreffen. Er hatte dies Aragorn am Morgen fest versprochen und ein seltsamer Ausdruck hatte in dessen Augen gestanden, als er ihn darum gebeten hatte. Sein fester Vorsatz war aber schnell vergessen gewesen, als Saradas ihm einladend die weiten Schwingen zugeneigt hatte und ihn somit zu einem Ausflug eingeladen hatte, den er unmöglich hatte ablehnen können. Jetzt mußte er sich beeilen, um den Freund nicht zu enttäuschen und seine Neugier drang wieder mit aller Gewalt an die Oberfläche. Er wollte nur zu gerne wissen, was seinen Freund bewogen hatte, ihm dieses Versprechen zu entlocken.

Er gelangte an die große Lichtung, wo die Wachen ihm einen respektvollen Gruß zuriefen, den er aber nur mit einem raschen Kopfnicken erwiderte, sprang aus dem Sattel und stürmte mit langen Schritten die Eingangstreppe hinauf.

Oben fing Tanhis ihn lächelnd ab und hakte sich in aller Seelenruhe bei ihm unter und bremste seine eiligen Schritte.

„Na, na, na! Ist ein Balrog hinter dir her, oder sonst ein dunkles Geschöpf? Prinzen schreiten mit Würde daher und stürmen nicht so unbeherrscht durch die Hallen eines Königs!"

Legolas verdrängte nicht sonderlich erfolgreich seine Ungeduld.

„Tanhis, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für alberne Anstandsregeln! Ich muss zu Aragorn bevor Elrond mich nicht mehr zu ihm lässt! Du weißt doch wie streng er ist, wenn es um Aragorns Gesundheit geht und Aragorn wollte mich unbedingt heute noch sprechen!"

Tanhis' Lächeln war bei seinen Worten noch breiter geworden und nun zog sie entschieden in die Richtung der großen Halle, weg von den Korridoren, die zu Aragorns Gemächern führten.

„Was, im Namen der Valar, soll das? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, Tanhis?"

Er versuchte, sich von ihrem Arm zu befreien, aber er hatte vergessen, wie viel Kraft sie besaß und wie flink ihre Hände sein konnten und so scheiterten seine Versuche kläglich, bis sie vor der hohen Eingangstüre standen.

„Ich habe dich sehr wohl verstanden, mein Herz! Und wenn du dein Versprechen halten willst, dann bist du hier genau richtig!"

Auf ein Zeichen hin, öffnete einer der Diener die Türe, die langsam aufschwang und in den behaglichen Vorraum der Halle führte. Von Draußen drang das Licht der letzten Dämmerung herein, begleitet von den letzten schwachen Düften der letzten Regenschauer, feuchter Erde und frischem Gras. Die Hobbits saßen auf dem bequemen Sofa vor dem Kamin, in dem nur ein kleines Feuer brannte; Elrohir und Elladan saßen mit ihrem Vater und Gandalf über ein Spielbrett gebeugt da und schauten nun gespannt auf, als sie den Raum betraten. Thranduil beendete seine Unterhaltung mit Arwen, die in den Lehnstühlen am Fenster saßen, aber was Legolas' Blick anzog, war Aragorn, der seiner Frau gegenüber auf der Bank, gleich in der Fensternische, saß. Er war immer noch blass und schmal, aber in seine Augen war der alte Glanz zurückgekehrt und er strahlte wieder diese einzigartige Präsenz aus, die den ganzen Raum auszufüllen schien.

„Was…? Kann mir vielleicht jemand sagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?", fragte Legolas verwirrt und sah Aragorn unverwandt an.

„Wir feiern, mellon nin! Elrond hat mich heute ganz offiziell als geheilt erklärt und ich wollte zu diesem Anlass alle meine Freunde um mich haben – und endlich aus den Räumen heraus, in die mich Ada die letzten Wochen und Monate gesperrt hat!"

Legolas wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit Tanhis, aber dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Lächeln hoch. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit über gewußt, nicht war mein Herz? Und du hast es mal wieder genossen, mich zum Narren zu machen!"

„Das würde ich doch niemals wagen!", lachte sie ihn an und die kleine Runde am Fenster stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.

Es wurde ein langer und fröhlicher Abend, den alle Freunde aus tiefstem Herzen genossen und auf ewig in ihren Herzen behalten würden, um sich noch oft und gerne daran zu erinnern. Doch nach und nach zogen sich einer nach dem anderen zurück, bis nur noch Elrond, die Zwillinge, Legolas und Aragorn um das ersterbende Kaminfeuer saßen und der letzten Glut dabei zusahen, wie sie langsam erkaltete. Nach einer Weile räusperte Elrond sich und erhob sich, um sich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen. Jedoch nicht, ohne sich einen gut gemeinten Ratschlag an seinen Ziehsohn verkneifen zu können.

„Übertreibe es nicht gleich wieder, Elessar! Du bist zwar geheilt, aber die alte Kraft ist noch nicht in deinen Körper zurückgekehrt! Ruhe und Geduld…"

„…sind die wahren Heiler bei einer solchen Verletzung – ich weiß Ada! Das hast du mir jetzt oft genug gepredigt! Ich werde mich deiner Worte erinnern und zu Bett gehen sobald ich mit Legolas und deinen Söhnen gesprochen habe."

Elrond nickte wissend und Legolas schaute bei Aragorns Worten erwartungsvoll auf. Gleich nachdem sich die Türen hinter dem weisen Elben geschlossen hatte, seufzte Gondors König.

„Ich möchte euch so viel sagen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich einfach nicht die Worte die das zum Ausdruck bringen könnten, was ich eigentlich sagen möchte. Wie soll ich auch all das in Worte fassen, was ich euch verdanke?

Wie bedankt man sich für ein neu geschenktes Leben? Wie für die Rettung, eurer Schwester und Freundin? Was kann ich sagen, zu der Bereitschaft, das eigene Leben zu riskieren, um ein einziges zu rächen? Elladan, Elrohir. Wenn ihr mich nicht gefunden hättet und so rasch gehandelt hättet…! Legolas, du hast viel auf dich genommen und beinahe einen zu hohen Preis dafür gezahlt – ein langes und erfülltes Leben an der Seite von Tanhis. Ich weiß, aus welchen Gründen ihr gehandelt habt und bin überwältigt von dem Geschenk eurer tiefen Freundschaft an mich. Was kann ich tun, um mich dafür erkenntlich zu zeigen?"

Die drei Elben hatten schweigend den Worten ihres Freundes gelauscht, aber nach dieser letzten Frage wollten gleich alle zusammen protestieren. Elladan war es schließlich, der sich durchsetzte und als erster sprach.

„Erkenntlich zeigen? Das ist der größte Irrsinn, den ich je von dir vernommen habe, Estel! Den größten Lohn für unsere Mühen hast du uns längst gezahlt, nämlich damit, dass du dich selbst nicht aufgegeben hast und dich zurück in das Leben gekämpft hast! Das ist mehr, als ich eine Zeit lang zu hoffen gewagt hatte und sollte es jemals eine Schuld gegeben haben, so hast du sie damit beglichen!"

Elrohir und Legolas nickten zustimmend und der Düsterwaldelb, der an Aragorns Seite saß, legte diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Elladan hat wahr und weise gesprochen, mellon nin. Außerdem denke ich, haben wir eine viel größere Schuld auf uns geladen, als wir deinen Befürchtungen wegen Haldur keinen Glauben geschenkt haben. Jeder deiner Freunde hätten dich gut genug kennen müssen, um zu wissen, dass man deinem Gefühl trauen kann. Vielleicht hätten wir dann all die Schrecken verhindern können. Ich bin froh, dass ich eine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen habe, Haldur etwas von den Schmerzen zurückzuzahlen, die er uns bereitet hat."

Aragorn waren bei den Worten von seinen Freunden Tränen in die Augen getreten, aber er schämte sich dafür nicht. Zu tief ergriff ihn die aufrichtige Zuneigung und Freundschaft, die ihn mit seinen Gefährten verband und es erfüllte ihn mit Liebe und Wärme, sie an seiner Seite zu wissen. Er lachte befreit auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken flüchtig die salzigen Perlen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Nun, dann bleibt wohl nur noch eine Sache, die es zu klären gibt. Wann holen wir deine Hochzeit mit Tanhis nach, Legolas?"

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich über Legolas' Gesicht und er tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit den Zwillingen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, mein Freund, haben wir bereits alles so weit vorbereitet, dass wir nur noch auf zwei Dinge warten mussten, um meinen Bund mit Tanhis zu schließen. Den Ersten haben du und Elrond heute Abend erfüllt, indem er dich als gesund erklärt hat. Für den zweiten bleibt nur so viel zu tun, eine Nachricht an Faramir zu senden, damit er mit Eowyn und Eomer so rasch wie möglich zum Düsterwald kommt. Und dies kann ganz geschwind geschehen! Ich werde selbst mit Saradas hinfliegen und sie auch gleich mit ihm hierher bringen."

„Na, du scheinst es ja wirklich eilig zu haben!", rief Elrohir aus und klopfte Legolas dabei so fest und kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, dass dieser gespielt aufstöhnte. Die kleine Gruppe brach nun in schallendes Gelächter aus das damit endete, für den nächsten Tag alles in die Wege zu leiten. Nachdem sie damit fertig waren, begleitete Legolas Aragorn noch bis zu seinen Gemächern und zog sich dann selbst zurück.

Bald, dachte er, als er sich leise und vorsichtig neben Tanhis auf ihrem gemeinsamen Lager nieder ließ. Bald werden wir auf ewig in Liebe verbunden sein.

ooOOoo

Aragorn lachte unterdrückt auf, als er seinen sonst so ruhigen und besonnenen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie er ungeduldig auf der Lichtung auf und ab lief und immer wieder zwischen die Bäume spähte.

„Ist es möglich, dass man so lange benötigt, um sich anzukleiden und eine so kurze Strecke zurück zu legen?", murmelte er dabei. Ähnliche Äußerungen brachte er schon eine geraume Weile zum Ausdruck, was Aragorn nur noch mehr belustigte.

Zum wiederholten Male blieb der Elb stehen und ließ prüfend seinen Blick über die kleine Lichtung schweifen, die sie für die Trauung vorbereitet hatten.

Die Bäume und Blumen standen in den ersten Blüten des anbrechenden Frühlings und zauberten eine wahre Farbenpracht, die sie nicht mit allen Hilfsmitteln aus ganz Mittelerde hätten zaubern können. Die Sonne warf ihre Strahlen großzügig durch die Wipfel der Bäume und tauchte den gesamten Platz in ein märchenhaftes Licht. Bienen und Hummeln durchbrachen es hin und wieder, begleitet von Schmetterlingen und Vögeln. Die kleine Quelle plätscherte fröhlich über die Steine ihres Bettes und schlängelte sich im Halbkreis um den mit Efeu bewachsenen Steinpavillon, in dem Aragorn auf der Brüstung saß. Dieser Ort war in dessen Augen erfüllt von der Magie des Waldes und er wußte, dass sich sein Freund genau diese Atmosphäre für seine Verbindung mit Tanhis gewünscht hatte. Er dankte Thranduil im Stillen, das er am Ende doch noch nachgegeben hatte und auf eine Trauung mit all dem übertriebenen Standesregeln verzichtet hatte. So gesehen hatten die Ereignisse der letzten Monate doch noch etwas Gutes gehabt!

Legolas fuhr sich mit der Hand immer wieder durch die Haare und zog zum tausendsten Mal seine Tunika zurecht. Als er dabei zu Aragorn aufschaute, entdeckte er das belustigte Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln seines Freundes.

„Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen?", fragte er aufgebracht und augenblicklich zwang sich Aragorn zu einer ernsten Mine. Doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor aufrichtiger Bewunderung, als er über die Schulter seines Freundes blickte. Er nickte in Richtung des Waldrandes.

„Sieht aus, als wären deine Flüche erhört worden, mellon nin. Da kommt die Erfüllung deiner Träume…"

Legolas wirbelte geradezu herum und es war nicht nur die rasche Bewegung, die ihm danach Schwindel bereitete.

Die kleine Prozession seiner engsten Freunde trat in die Strahlen der Sonne, alle in ihren besten Kleidern gewandet und ausnahmsweise trieben sogar die Hobbits einmal keinen Schabernack, sondern trugen lediglich offene Freude zur Schau. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie von Gandalf, Elrond und Thranduil flankiert wurden, deren Würde und Respekt die Halblinge zu bändigen schien. Eowyn wurde von Faramir und Eomer in die Mitte genommen und hatte ihr bezauberndes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Doch was Legolas beinahe taumeln ließ, war der Anblick von Tanhis, die von Gimli mit Stolz geschwellter Brust die Gefährten anführte. Noch nie hatte er Tanhis schöner gefunden, als in genau dem Augenblick, als der goldene Glanz der Sonne auf sie fiel. Das Cremefarbene Gewand, mit goldenen Stickereien verziert, schmiegte sich um ihre schlanke Gestalt und glitzerte im Licht. Ihre Haare wallten in ungewohnter Ordnung bis über ihre Schultern und waren mit Bändern verflochten, die zu der Farbe ihres Kleides passten. Sie wirkte wie ein Gedanke der Valar, der Gestalt angenommen hatte, denn ein reineres Wesen vermochte Legolas sich nicht vorzustellen. Unsicher lächelte Tanhis ihn an, aber in ihren Augen lag ein erfüllter Glanz, als sie neben ihn trat und seine Hände ergriff.

Legolas holte zitternd Luft und merkte erst jetzt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Aragorn trat neben die Beiden und lächelte hinter deren Rücken zu Arwen hinüber, die neben ihrer Freundin auf die Lichtung getreten war. Wenn Legolas in diesem Augenblick genauso für Tanhis empfand, wie er, wenn er Arwen anblickte, dann war er nicht alleine der glücklichste Mann in Mittelerde!

Legolas drückte Tanhis' Hand und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Er hatte sich noch nie glücklicher gefühlt, als in diesem Augenblick! Die Elbe seiner Träume stand neben ihm, um den Bund mit ihm einzugehen. Seine engsten Freunde waren um ihn, um daran Zeuge zu sein und Aragorn und Arwen standen ihnen als Paten bei.

Er warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf den Menschen und dankbar schloss er für einen Moment die Lider. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sich gefühlt hätte, wenn Aragorn diesen Augenblick nicht mit ihm hätte teilen können. Dann wäre dieser Tag nicht so vollkommen gewesen, wie er es nun war!

Seine Gefühle schienen überzuschäumen und umgehend machte sich ein weiteres Empfinden in seinem Körper breit. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie Saradas ebenso zufrieden aufatmete wie er und sich in seiner Höhle zusammenrollte.


End file.
